Lève Toi et Marche
by Asuka et Kineko
Summary: Comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée, le passé de Duo revient à la charge... Le passé... Et des gens qu'il croyait morts... Qui le sont encore d'ailleurs... Hetero 2 H, Yaoi 1 2, 3 4, GORE, vampirisme, nécromancie...
1. Bienvenue dans mon Cauchemar

Lève toi et Marche

****

Introduction : Bienvenue dans mon cauchemar

Série: Worlds apart.. ah non autant pour moi, Gundam Wing

****

Auteurs : Kineko, sugar high depuis 1979 et A-kun, côté obscur de la Force

****

Genre : GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE !!! Heu pardon, univers alternatif, dépoussiérage du scénario originel, point de vue de Duo ( vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'il a dans la tête, nous si, hin hin) OOC, yaoi et autres perversions... Enfin, pas dans ce chapitre

****

Couples : Pas encore.

****

Email : kineko@ifrance.com ou asukasama@ifrance.com

****

Disclaimer : Franchement s'il était à nous le Duo, croyez qu'on lui ferait subir des trucs pareils? m'enfin relax, on le rendra à ses propriétaires en bon état... relativement... 

Welcome to my nightmare est © Alice Cooper

********************

__

A Tribute To Alice Cooper: Welcome To My Nightmare 

__

Welcome to my nightmare

I think you're gonna like it

I think you're gonna feel like you belong

A nocturnal vacation

Unnecessary sedation

You wanna feel at home 'cause you belong

Welcome to my nightmare, yeah

Welcome to my breakdown

I hope I didn't scare you

That's just the way we are

When we come down

We sweat and laugh and scream here

Cause life is just a dream here

You know inside you feel right at home here

Welcome to my breakdown

Whoa

You're welcome to my nightmare

Yeah

Welcome to my nightmare

I know you're gonna like it

I think you're gonna feel you belong

We sweat and laugh and scream here

Cause life is just a dream here

You know inside you feel right at home here

Welcome to my nightmare

Whoa

Welcome to my breakdown

Welcome to my breakdown

Whoa

Welcome to my nightmare

Yeah __

Bienvenue dans mon cauchemar

Je pense que vous allez l'aimer

Je pense que vous aller vous y sentir chez vous

Des vacances nocturnes

Sédatifs non nécessaires

Vous voulez vous sentir chez vous parce que vous êtes à votre place

Bienvenue dans mon cauchemar, yeah

Bienvenue dans ma dépression

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait peur

C'est juste la manière dont nous sommes

quand nous en arrivons là

On transpire et on rit et on hurle ici

Parce que la vie est juste un rêve ici

Vous savez que dedans vous vous sentez chez vous ici

Bienvenue dans ma dépression

Whoa

Vous êtes bienvenus dans mon cauchemar

Yeah

Bienvenue dans mon cauchemar

Je sais que vous aller l'aimer

Je sais que vous allez vous y sentir à votre place

On transpire et on rit et on hurle ici

Parce que la vie est juste un rêve ici

Vous savez que dedans vous vous sentez chez vous ici

Bienvenue dans mon cauchemar

Whoa

Bienvenue dans ma dépression

Bienvenue dans ma dépression

Whoa

Bienvenue dans mon cauchemar

Yeah 

********************

-Je le jure sur mon nom Commença le petit garçon avant de repousser de son nez une des ses longues mèches châtain et emmêlées.

-T'en as pas minus !!! Répliqua son aîné, un adolescent de quatorze ans environ, dont les cheveux blonds lui tombaient aux épaules.

-Je te proute Solo, répliqua le gosse en tirant la langue. Je jure sur le nom que je n'ai pas, reprit-il en tendant la main devant lui, que nous resterons toujours ensemble !!!

-Toujours ensemble, ajouta Solo avant de placer sa main sur celle du garçonnet de sept ou huit ans.

-Toujours ensemble, répéta une petite fille en lâchant son nounours d'une main pour la poser sur celle des deux autres.

-Toujours, fit un petit garçon à la peau noire et aux nattes à demi défaite.

-Toujours

-Toujours.

-Toujours !!!

-Hein Sans nom, on sera toujours ensemble !!!

-Peut être même qu'on te trouvera un nom un jour !

-Hein sans Nom

L'enfant releva les yeux en souriant. Le petit garçon qui souriait devant lui pencha doucement la tête.

La nuque se brisa dans un craquement sec sans que l'enfant cesse de sourire.

-Toujours avec toi continua le gamin sans s'émouvoir de sa tête de guingois.

-Je me marierai avec toi Sans Nom, fit la voix de la fillette au nounours.

Elle était trempée. L'eau coulait autour d'elle, semblant venir de nulle part. Ses longs cheveux collait à sa peau gonflée d'eau.

-Sans Nom ? Fit la voix du petit noir.

Du sang coulait de son nez, sa bouche Il ne l'essuya même pas.

-Sans Nom ?

Le bras à moitié arraché.

-Sans nom ?

La peau déchirée, le visage lacéré de coups de crocs.

-Sans Nom ?

Brûlé sur tout le corps, au point d'être méconnaissable.

-Et si on se perd sans Nom

L'enfant se tourna vers Solo, accroupit à la hauteur des gosses.

-On se retrouvera On te retrouvera toujours.

Une quinte de toux secoua Solo. L'adolescent cracha du sang mais se redressa aussitôt, souriant malgré le liquide carmin qui coulait de sa bouche.

-Parce que tu es toujours avec nous.. Où qu'on aille

L'enfant recula d'un pas, terrifié, et heurta l'enfant au cou brisé qui le repoussa au centre du cercle.

Brisé

Brûlé

Déchiré

Noyé

Assassiné

Lacéré

Frappé

Arraché

Mort.

Et vivant à la fois.

L'enfant hurla, de toute ses forces, espérant peut être briser la réalité de ses cris.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!

Vous savez y'a plusieurs trucs à ne PAS faire quand on partage la chambre d'un pilote de gundam japono-je-sais-pas-trop-quoi complètement psychotique et aux réflexes fulgurants. Chanter du rock, toucher à son portable, ou encore, se réveiller d'un cauchemar en hurlant. Beaucoup de gens apprécieraient assez peu d'avoir un flingue sous le nez au réveil mais bon, je suis habitué

Omae O korosu proof comme qui dirait.

Bref, je digresse.

Ce que je ne comprend pas, alors que j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle, c'est comment diable Heero fait il pour se réveiller, m'agiter un flingue sous le nez et allumer la lumière en un seul mouvement.

Ce mec est pas humain je vous jure.

Y'a qu'a jeter un il à son corps de demi dieu

Je digresse ENCORE.

Donc, pendant que je me pose les questions d'usage au sortir d'un cauchemar (qui que quoi ou comment non pitié pas la sauce moutarde), Heero rabaisse son arme puis la range et se recouche, non sans me gratifier d'un de ses merveilleux et étonnement profond reniflement dédaigneux dont il possède le brevet, rangé avec celui du Regard-De-La-Mort et du Omae-O-Korosu. D'habitude, ça a plutôt le don de me vexer, mais là, j'ai l'esprit trop rempli de gosses décapités pour m'en apercevoir. Marrant, je sens mon cur battre la chamade, de la sueur me couler dans le dos et je suis sûr d'avoir les yeux dilatés comme ceux d'un junky en manque, mais je perçois tout ça comme Secondaire Brrrr, je HAIS ce genre de cauchemar Au moment ou je frissonne, une main chaude se pose sur mon épaule et je fais un bond, mon cur repartant pour une mesure de samba.

Un petit cri de surprise me renseigne sur le propriétaire de la voix. Définitivement pas Heero. D'abord il ne s'inquiéterait pas pour moi au point d'avoir un geste amical, en plus, cette voix là est un quart de poil plus aiguë.

Quatre.

Il est venu s'asseoir au bord du lit, une robe de chambre sur les épaules. Vu que le nud est à demi fait, j'ai dû le réveiller en sursaut et ce petit empathe est venu voir si j'allais bien.

Par moment, je me demande si il apprécierait l'appellation de ´ Mère Poule ª.

-Ça va Duo ? Me demande t'il d'un ton concerné, ses grands yeux bleus assombris par l'inquiétude.

Dois-je mentir à Quatre ? Nan. D'un, il le sentirait, de deux je ne mens jamais.

Si si, je jure, je mens jamais.

Je néglige certains aspects de la vérité, c'est différent

Aussi je me contente d'un hochement de tête évasif. Mieux que rien et ça le rassurera au moins sur mes capacités motrices.

-Que s'est il passé ?

Il a baissé la voix. Normal, il sait aussi bien que moi que Heero est déjà imbuvable du matin, mais quand on le réveille en pleine nuit, c'est pire. Réveillé deux fois en pleine nuit.. disons qu'en gros, il serait suffisamment de mauvaise humeur (je veux dire, plus que d'habitude) pour latter tout les Ozzies d'une main en jouant au démineur sur son ordi de l'autre. Je réussi à sourire à Quatre.

-Juste un cauchemar Enfin j'espère

-Si tu regardais moins de film d'horreur aussi soupira Quatre en essuyant mes mèches humides collée à mon visage.

Oui oui, il m'essuie le front. Venant de quiconque d'autre, ça passerait comme un geste ambigu, mais avec Quatre, non C'est comme un grand frère.

Marrant qu'il soit le nabot du groupe.

Lui dite pas que j'ai dit ça ok ?

-mais Qua Chaaaaaaaan

Mon arme suprême. Le Qua Chan de la Mort Il ne résiste pas a ça En général il a un regard un peu las puis il sourit, secoue la tête et me dit la phrase magique :

-Fais ce que tu veux

J'aime mener les gens par le bout du nez.

-Pardon de t'avoir réveillé, dis je en tortillant ma natte du bout des doigts.

-Ho c'est rien Réplique t'il en agitant la main, j'avais pas sommeil de toute façon tu arriveras à te rendormir ou tu veux une tasse de thé ?

Je secoue la tête tout en me reglissant dans mon lit.

-Nan, merci, Quat, je vais compter les gundams. Va te recoucher.

-Bonne nuit Duo

-Bonne nuit Quatre, fais je avant de me rouler en boule dans mon nid.

Finalement, je me rendors facilement.

J'ai a peine compté jusqu'à gundam Sandrock que je ronfle déjà

Correction, je ne ronfle pas

Je ronronne.

Nuance.


	2. Les Enfants Perdus

****

Chapitre 1: Les Enfants Perdus

Série: Les Contes de Gundam

Auteurs: Les Wonderfolles originelles

Genre: Le début de la fin, y'a des anguilles sans tête. Ben ca compte pas pour du gore ?

Couple: 3+4. 2+Hilde, 2 bave sur 1

Email : kineko@ifrance.com ou asukasama@ifrance.com

****

Disclaimer: Avec l'obsession que j'ai avec eux, je leur appartiens plus que le contraire

********************

__

La complainte de Mandin  


Nous étions vingt ou trente brigands dans une bande,  
Tous habillés de blanc à la mode des, vous m'entendez,  
Tous habillés de blanc à la mode des marchands.  
- La première volerie que je fis dans ma vie,  
C'est d'avoir goupillé la bourse d'un, vous m'entendez,  
C'est d'avoir goupillé la bourse d'un curé,  
- J'entrai dedans sa chambre, mon Dieu, qu'elle était grande,  
J'y trouvai mille écus, je mis la main, vous m'entendez,  
J'y trouvai mille écus, je mis la main dessus,  
- J'entrai dedans une autre, mon Dieu, qu'elle était haute.  
De robes et de manteaux, j'en chargeai, vous m'entendez,  
De robes et de manteaux, j'en chargeai trois chariots.  
- Je les portai pour vendre à la foire en Hollande.  
J'les vendis bon marché, ils n'm'avaient rien, vous m'entendez,  
J'les vendis bon marché, ils n'm'avaient rien coûté.  
- Ces messieurs de Grenoble avec leur longue robe  
Et leur bonnet carré m'eurent, vous m'entendez,  
Et leurs bonnets carrés m'eurent bientôt jugé.  
- Ils m'ont jugé à pendre, que c'est dur à entendre.  
A pendre et étrangler sur la place du, vous m'entendez,  
A pendre et étrangler sur la place du marché.  
- Monté sur la potence, je regardai la France.  
Je vis mes compagnons à l'ombre d'un, vous m'entendez,  
Je vis mes compagnons à l'ombre d'un buisson.  
- Compagnon de misère, allez dire à ma mère  
Qu'elle n'me verra plus, j'suis un enfant, vous m'entendez,  
Qu'elle n'me verra plus, j'suis un enfant perdu.

****

********************

****

-WOOHOO !!!!!! J'ADORE LES JOURS DE FÊTES !!!

Je m'élance en courant, les bras écartés, vers la petite place illuminée de lampions ou a lieu la fête. Les autres suivent derrière moi. Quatre et moi avons réussi a les persuader de venir. Trowa a accepté dés qu'il a su que Quatre venait. Je lui ai glissé un mot ou deux à ce sujet Hey, il m'a interdit de me mêler de leur affaire de cur à tout les deux, mais faut bien que je leur file un petit coup de pouce de temps en temps non ? Ils en sont au stade de se dévorer des yeux sans oser ouvrir la bouche. Si je n'étais pas déjà intervenu, ils en seraient encore a éviter par tout les moyens de se regarder ou de se toucher.

Le Dieu de La Mort en entremetteur, on croit rêver

Wufei a été un peu plus dur à convaincre par contre. Finalement, j'ai invoqué le prétexte social et culturel. Je viens pour les bonbons, Wufy pour les prières au temple.

Nous nous complétons parfaitement.

Parfois je me demande si c'est pas lui que je devrais poursuivre de mes assiduités Mais non.

Façon l'est hétéro

Qui est l'élu de mon cur ?

Relena.

Non je déconnais.. Remettez vous enfin ! Inspiration, expiration voilà, vous reprenez votre couleur normale

Non, Relena est trop petite fille gâtée a mon goût.. Trop princesse. Tant qu'à sortir avec une fille, je les préfère avec du caractère. Hilde par exemple.

Oui oui, je suis sorti avec Hilde et je continue d'ailleurs. Courir deux lièvres à la fois c'est tout moi.. J'aime vivre dangereusement.

Qui est l'autre lapin ?

Heero.

Non, c'est pas une blague.

Je fantasme sur Heero ´ Face-de Cerceuil ª Yuy.

Je dois avoir un truc pour les bruns aux yeux bleus

Surtout métis avec un Putain de Cul, majuscule s'il vous plait

M'enfin, vu que la notion de sexe s'apparente pour lui à un truc du genre ´ collision des atomes ª, je suis pas sorti

C'est étonnant qu'il ait accepté de venir, son ordi doit être en panne ou un truc comme ça Il est un peu nerveux. Je le sait. Suffit que je regarde ses yeux. Ils n'arrête pas de fouiller les environs du regard.

Bon, je suis censé être le clown de l'équipe et j'ai pas fait de connerie ou emmerdé mon monde en dix minutes. Ma réputation est en jeu. J'entame à tue-tête ´ Don't fear the reaper ª, en chantant faux bien sur, ça enquiquine Wufy. Alors que je vais directement au marchand de bonbons, j'entend Wufei râler.. Pardon.. S'exprimer.

-Rappelle moi comment il nous as persuadé de venir ? Demande t'il à Quatre.

-Il nous as enquiquiné pendant trois heures ?

Vrai. Et Quatre m'a aidé, pur et innocent, mes fesses oui. Il traîne trop avec moi Au goût des autres

-Que sommes nous censé fêter ? Demande Trowa en regardant passer deux enfants munis de masques hideux.

Woohoo, cinq mots à la suite, il progresse !!! Vache, je suis arrivé la fête depuis moins de cinq minutes et je suis déjà hyper. Record battu.

-O-Bon, la fête des morts, répond Heero alors que je repasse en courant devant lui, les mains pleines de Mochi, avisant un étal de masque en papier mâché.

Les masques sont déments ! Le papier utilisé est plutôt ocre pale et le fabricant les as laissé à l'état naturel, ne les rehaussant que de lisières rouge, dorée ou noire ça et la. Agenouillé devant l'étal, je montre un masque fin orné de rouge, aux yeux fendus.

-Heero, c'est quoi cui la ? Et cui la ?

-Nekojin, répondit Heero en approchant, l'air de s'ennuyer a fond, yohko.

-Euuuuuh, en langue compréhensible pour le commun des mortels Heero ?

Je comprend le japonais, mais la j'ai du mal a identifier les mots. Neko c'est le chat, jin l'homme.. Le chat homme. Et Yohko ? Ko l'enfant, la jeune fille, mais Yoh

-Esprit démon chat et renard.

Ho dément !!!!

-Et cui la ? Demandais je en montrant un autre masque, presque entièrement rouge et avec un loooooooong nez.

-Tengu L'esprit du corbeau.

Classe ! Je l'aurais fait plutôt noir moi, mais ça doit être un symbolisme asiatique encore

-Et cui

-Shinigami, répond Heero, sans même attendre que j'ai finit ma phrase.

Je sais. Je souris bêtement. Je résiste ?

Nan, surtout pas C'est mauvais pour mon teint.

Je me tourne vers le vendeur qu a suivi l'échange avec amusement et je montre le masque noir et blanc. Le visage de Shinigami.

-Je prend cui la !!! Heu, comment on dis

A mon grand étonnement, Heero s'occupe de la transaction, marchande rapidement puis me fait signe de prendre le masque.

-Tu payes, ajoute t'il avant de s'éloigner.

J'aurais essayé. Je fourre un billet dans la main du marchand et suit Heero vers les trois autres qui ont décidé de tenter la cuisine japonaise.

J'arrive au moment ou Quatre se détourne du stand, vert. Ah c'est sur, les anguilles ça gigote, même sans tête. Trowa et Wufei en bavent d'anticipation alors qu'une bonne odeur de grillé emplis l'air, faisant devenir Quatre encore plus vert. On a pas idée d'être végétarien non ? Un petit problème pour la relation entre Quatre et Trowa. Trowa est carnivore et Quatre herbivore.

D'accord j'exagère, mais n'empêche que j'aime pas trop le regard de Trowa chaque fois que Wufei demande la cuisson pour sa viande.

Crue.

Berk.

Quand a Quatre, il ne mange que des légumes, des ufs a la rigueur, non fécondés bien sur.

Un truc avec son empathie d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Wufei empoigne le bol de riz couvert de pièce d'anguilles grillées et entame son repas avec délectation, ne s'interrompant que pour signaler à Quatre qu'il rate quelque chose.

Wufy me tourne le dos.

Il devrait pas.

-SHINIGAMI LIVE !!!! Hurlais je en lui pincant la taille par derrière.

Wufei avale de travers un morceau de poisson et part dans un quinte de toux de tuberculeux en phase terminale. Trowa lui tape flegmatiquement dans le dos alors que Quatre retient avec peine un fou rire tandis que j'esquisse une danse de la victoire. Je dois avoir des ancêtres sioux. Wufei me jette un regard noir mais l'effet est plutôt gâché par sa toux convulsive. Tadam, j'ai encore fait sortir Wufei de ses gonds. Je suis un génie !

Je serais un génie mort si je ne suis pas partit dans les cinq secondes, aussi je repart en courant, vers le temple cette fois, ou des hommes vêtus d'un string (Quatre s'obstine à appeler ça un cache sexe rituel, moi je dis que c'est un string) tapent avec énergie sur d'immenses tambours aussi haut qu'eux Me demande si je pourrais en installer un sur DeathScythe finalement, je vois du coin de l'il que Wufei est calmé et je reviens vers mes camarades, le masque de travers et dévorant mes derniers mochi. Mmmm. Pâte de haricot rouge sucrée. Du sucre presque pur Le professeur G prendrait peur si il apprenait que je mange ça 

-Duo a une de ces énergies Fait Trowa, toujours occupé a tapoter le dos de Wufei.

-On croirait un gosse hyperactif, grommelle Wufei en reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

-Duo est juste très énergique, commence Quatre avant de se faire bousculer par une troupe d'enfants masqués.

Merci Quatre, je t'adore.

Et la je suis immédiatement en alerte. Les gosses qui ont bousculé Quatre sont pas japonais. En effet, même si quelques uns ont les cheveux noirs, d'autres les ont châtains, brun, voir roux dans le cas d'une fillette. A part les masques, ils portent des vêtements plutôt usagés, même élimés, qui contrastent étrangement avec les riches kimonos de fêtes autour d'eux. Appelez moi parano si vous voulez, mais je sent qu'un truc cloche. Et ne me sortez pas que ce sont juste des gosses Je sais pertinemment que Tro, Heero et moi faisions des choses à leur age qui hérisserait les cheveux d'un homme adulte. Les enfants se précipitèrent vers moi, chacun tenant la main de son voisin et forment une ronde autour de moi. Je les regarde faire, a la fois intrigués, sur mes gardes et un peu amusé Ils chantent une vieille comptine en français. Je la connais, Solo me l'avait apprise quand on était petit. Il disait que ça s'appliquait achement bien a nos culs, je cite.

- Nous étions vingt ou trente brigands dans une bande,

Tous habillés de blanc à la mode des, vous m'entendez,

Les autres font une drôle de tête et je vois Trowa bouger des lèvres. Il leur traduit la chanson sûrement. J'en connais qui vont avoir une drôle de surprise N'empêche, d'ou ces gosses tiennent ce truc ?

-La première volerie que je fis dans ma vie,

C'est d'avoir goupillé la bourse d'un, vous m'entendez,

C'est d'avoir goupillé la bourse d'un curé !

Les trois autres.. Enfin les deux autres vu que Heero agit avec le même enthousiasme que d'habitude, c'est à dire d'une intensité proche du zéro absolu. Donc les deux autres semblent surpris. Je pourrais les comprendre..

-Ces messieurs de Grenoble avec leur longue robe

Et leur bonnet carré m'eurent, vous m'entendez,

Et leurs bonnets carrés m'eurent bientôt jugé.

Ils m'ont jugé à pendre, que c'est dur à entendre.

Wow, Trowa écarquille les yeux. Tain Quatre a raison, il a de ses yeux Enfin j'en vois jamais qu'un a la fois mais bon Ça vaut presque ceux d'Heero.

Presque.

Je soutiens mon poulain.

-A pendre et étrangler sur la place du, vous m'entendez,

A pendre et étrangler sur la place du marché.

Les enfants ne chantent plus en rythme, même si ils continuent à danser autour de moi. Je relève mon masque, inquiet. Un truc cloche. Je sais pas quoi comme si quelque chose n'était pas a sa place. Comme un vent malsain. Je met un moment a me rappeler ou j'ai déjà senti cette impression puis je me souviens et la mémoire me fais l'effet d'un douche froide.

La Tragédie Maxwell.

Quand j'ai marché sur le charnier, à la recherche de Sur Helen et Père Maxwell. J'ai soudain la brusque envie de m'enfuir, de sortir du cercle des gosses. Alors que je m'apprête a briser leur ronde pour décamper, un des gosses me pousse brutalement d'un coup d'épaule. Je ne tombe pas, mais je reprend mon équilibre de justesse. Ce gosse a une force de yéti ou quoi ? Un autre me bouscule à son tour, sur le côté cette fois et je manque de poser un genou à terre.

Ils n'arrêtent pas de chanter pour autant, répétant sans fin la strophe morbide.

- A pendre et étrangler sur la place du marché.

A pendre et étrangler sur la place du marché.

Je vois un éclair rouge passer côté de moi et une petite fille, la rousse, se pend a ma natte, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et le ruban noir qui la retient. A peine le butin en leur possession, les gosses s'éparpillent comme une nuée de moineaux. Etant l'américain grossier que je suis, je pousse une bordée de juron qui leur apprendra les choses de la vie jusqu'à la troisième génération et poursuit la rouquine qui brandit mon ruban en guise de trophée. Grrr, je sent ma natte qui se défait au rythme de sa course. Ça va morfler sévère.

-REND MOI ÇA !!!

- A pendre et étrangler sur la place du marché !!! Réplique la môme en traversant la route en courant.

Elle bondit sur le trottoir d'en face et se retourne, me jetant un regard de défi au travers de son masque.

-SANS NOM !!!!

Je ralentit brusquement sa course, surpris alors que Trowa relève lui aussi la tête, intrigué d'entendre ce surnom de son enfance au même titre que moi. La fillette retire son masque en partie, dévoilant une moitié de visage pâle et un il vert d'eau. Cette fois, je stoppe net.

-Gwendy ?

Je fais un pas en avant, sans y croire. Gwendy ? Gwendolina ? C'est elle ? Vraiment elle ? Oui c'est sa tignasse, aussi sale que la mienne l'était, plus emmêlée encore a cause des boucles. Et l'il est bien vert eau. Comme celui de Gwendy. Mais Gwendy

La fillette me sourit, je vois sa joue remonter, puis retire son masque d'un coup vif.

Et je retiens mon souffle.

__

/-Sans nom !! Solo !!! Gwendy !!! Une voiture !!!

-Hein ?

-Non !!! GWEN !!!

-GWENDY !!!!

-Solo ? Où est le visage de Gwendy ? Où est son visage ? Où il est ? Solo ? Solo ?/

-DUO ATTENTION !!!

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Trowa et fait volte face, vif comme un lièvre. Un camion se précipite vers moi en klaxonnant bruyamment. Comme d'hab, je remarque distinctement ce qui se passe autour de moi alors que mon corps refuse de bouger, paralysé de trouille. Comment j'ai fait pour pas l'entendre venir ? Et la gamine, est ce vraiment Gwendy ? Et merde je vais me faire RENVERSER ?!!!!

Deux mains forte m'agrippent soudain et m'attirent en arrière, me sortant du piège en un clin d'il.

Je me laisse aller d'instinct, tel un chaton transporté par sa mère. Je me fais le plus léger possible afin que mon sauveur puisse sauver toutes les parties de moi. Le camion passer devant lui avec un bruit d'enfer, évitant de justesse un de mes pieds. Le mouvement de chute continue, comme au ralenti, jusqu'à ce que nous touchions brutalement le sol. Mon bras frotte contre le macadam rugueux du sol et la douleur à vif me ramène dans la ligne normale du temps. Aie. Quelqu'un trébuche sur mes jambes mais évite fort heureusement de me piétiner. Dieu soit loué. Je suis pas d'humeur a ça.

-Duo ça va ? Duo ?

-Répond Duo ! ça va ?

Duo. Oui c'est moi. Mon nom depuis bientôt Sept ans. Au moins. Je suis toujours en mode divisé et je met un long moment à détourner le regard du lampadaire au dessus de moi. Je finis par tourner la tête et vois Trowa penché au dessus de moi, ainsi que Quatre agenouillé a ses côtés, frénétique. Note à moi même, ne pas laisser Quatre prendre du sucre, ça le fait passer au format Mère Poule hystérique.

-Comment te sens tu ? demande t'il en me tendant la main.

Je met un autre long moment à penser à la réplique appropriée.

-Déphasé avec le monde.

Quatre referme sa main sur mon bras écorché et je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer, provoquant une mini crise de panique chez Quatre qui ne se calme qu'une fois sûr que je ne resterai pas handicapé a vie. Ça fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un qui se soucie de moi, mais Quatre semble vouloir rattraper les quinze premières années de ma vie où j'avais personne.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? Demande Wufei en se laissant tomber à genoux a côté de moi.

Je meurs d'envie de lui demander pourquoi le poulet traverse la route mais il comprendrait pas la blague. Et puis l'enfant me revient en mémoire. Je regarde de l'autre côté de la rue, mais la foule commençant à s'accumuler, attirée par le grabuge, l'enfant a disparu.

Ou a-t-elle existé?

-Disparaissons, ordonne Heero d'un ton monocorde. Vite.

Weepee, le soldat parfait a parlé, adieu ma soirée de fête. Bon, j'avais plus la tête à ça, mais c'est pour le principe quoi. Trowa et Quatre m'aident a me relever et je me hisse en grognant. Ough, mes fesses Mes genoux Mon dos.. Mes épaules. Bobo partout Je porte la main à ma tête, cherchant mon masque afin de camoufler mon visage, Heero appréciera peut être l'initiative. Merde, je l'ai perdu où

Il est au milieu de la route, écrasé par le camion.

Vous savez, je ne crois pas aux présages.

J'aurais peut être dû.


	3. Sans titre

****

Chapitre 2: Lave mes péchés

Série: Brain Dead Naaaaaan c'est cruel pour Solo

Auteurs: C'est moi Laurel c'est elle Hardy,, c'est moi Kini et c'est elle Susu

Genre: Ma prof de math m'a énervée toute la journée, j'avais besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un

Couple: Solo+Duo .. .. beeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Mail: **kineko@ifrance.com**** et ****asukasama@ifrance.com**

****

Disclaimer: dans la nuit j'ai pleuré

Pour les gboys posséder

Mais tout le monde est méchant avec moi

Jamais ils ne seront a moi

********************

********************

-Bon maintenant Maxwell

Quand Wu perdra-t-il cette foutue habitude de m'appeler par mon nom de famille ? Comprendra-t-il qu'il restera Wufy tant que je ne serai pas Duo pour lui ? 

Pour être franc, je continuerais à l'appeler ainsi, mais ne lui dites pas.

-Pourquoi as-tu traversé cette route ? Achève Wufei en croisant les bras.

Nous sommes retournés dans la planque. Pas le grand luxe, mais on s'y sent bien La majorité de nos planques sont des trucs pourris, mais là, on a le confort minimum.

Ballon d'eau chaude 150 litres.

Bref, je dois m'expliquer.

-J'ai cru voir quelqu'un que je connaissais.

Voilà, je ne mens pas. Pourvu qu'ils ne demandent rien d

-Qui ?

Shit.

-Une gamine que j'ai rencontré quand j'étais petit

-Ce n'était pas elle ? Demanda Quatre en revenant de la salle de bain ou il a été pêcher de quoi désinfecter mon poignet.

Je secoue la tête, étalant mes cheveux sur mes épaules. Rah les nuds, les NUDS !!!!

-Maintenant, je me dis que c'était stupide. Ça pouvait pas être elle

-Pourquoi ça ? Demande Heero.

Je grimace comme Quatre imbibe mon bras d'alcool. Aie aie aie

-D'abord, c'était sur L2.. Ensuite.. Elle est morte. Renversée par une voiture.

Je m'interromps alors que les mots me tombent de la bouche. Comment j'ai pu laisser tomber ça ?! d'accord, je suis bavard, mais j'ai suffisamment de contrôle sur ma langue pour éviter les lapsus!!! Je relève la tête et croise le regard attristé d'un Quatre en pleine empathie. Alerte alerte.

-C'était y'a un bail Quatre, dis je précipitamment, j'étais tout petit !

-Alors pourquoi es tu allé voir l'autre gosse ? Demande Wufei.

Faites confiance à Wufy pour poser la question que vous ne voulez pas entendre Et JE passe pour la brute sans tact.

-Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

´ Jusqu'aux blessures sur le visage.. Ou l'absence de visage ª

Je frissonne au souvenir de la vision. C'était qu'un hasard, la gamine ressemblait a Gwendy, ok, mais c'est juste mon imagination débordante qui m'a fait voir des choses.

Voilà, c'est sûrement ça.

A fond.

-Je crois que j'ai du avaler un truc de pourri, ajouté-je en me levant, je vais aller me coucher, demain ça ira mieux.

Quatre se lève en même temps que moi, achevant mon pansement dans le mouvement. Je grimace un peu, on dirait que j'ai le bras momifié. Sacré Quatre, il en fait toujours trop.

-Quatre, c'est bon, je vais bien, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, c'est juste une égratignure bon sang et en plus j'ai des pookies menthe dans mon sac

-Oui enfin quand même

Note à moi même, ne jamais essayer de discuter santé avec Quatre. Il est pire que Sally, Cathy et Iria toute trois formats hormones maternelle à fond les manettes. Alors qu'il repart dans sa litanie comme quoi je devrais être plus prudent, que je pourrais avoir une séquelle de l'accident d'hier, qu'il me demande pour la cinquième fois au moins si mes vaccins sont à jour, nous sommes rendus à la planque. Comme nous avons tout deux les mains pleine de bouffe, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et appuie le front sur la sonnette. Je sais, je dois avoir l'air totalement ridicule mais j'ai pas le choix et je prie pour que personne que je connaisse me vois comme ça.

-MAXWELL !!! KISAMA !!!

Et puis merde tiens. Wufei a l'air furieux. Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Voyons voir, je lui ai pas fait envoyer de photo truquée de Nataku, je n'ai pas mit de surprise dans sa bouffe ce matin, je lui ai pas joué de tour quoi..

Comment ? Infernal moi ?

Je met l'ambiance, nuance.

Wufei m'agrippe par le col et me traîne à l'intérieur ou Heero et Trowa m'attendent aussi, l'air désapprobateur. Je manque de laisser tomber les courses a cause du geste brusque de Wufei et Quatre nous suit, inquiet.

-Que se passe t'il ? Demanda t'il en posant les sacs sur l'escalier prés de l'entrée.

-Il se passe, commence Wufei d'un ton sifflant, que cet IDIOT de Maxwell a bousillé notre couverture !

-Pardon ?

Je me reprend d'une voix plus normale. Ouch, comment j'ai fait pour partir dans les aigus comme ça ?

-Quelqu'un est venu pour te voir, laisse tomber Heero.

-Le prof G ?

Il secoue la tête. Parfois je déteste quand il est silencieux comme ça, impossible de lui arracher autre chose. Wufei prend le relais, me tapant le torse du doigt.

-Un type est venu pour parler à Duo Maxwell, disant que tu es un de ses vieux amis !!!

-C'est peut être un sweeper, propose Quatre en essayant de nous séparer.

Probable. Les gars ne connaissent pas encore tout les Sweeper d'Howard. Parole, y'en a plus que de manganacs et on a l'impression qu'ils sortent de partout ! après tout, j'ai passé une infime partie de ma tendre enfance parmi eux, ils m'ont appris pas mal de truc. Y'a pas meilleur réseau d'espions au monde, juré.

-Dans ce cas la, les sweepers engagent jeune, réplique Wufei d'un ton mordant.

Alerte immédiate. Jeune ? Je suis le benjamin des Sweeper, à part moi le plus jeune a vingt deux ans. Quelque chose cloche soudain. J'interromps le chinois.

-stop wu.. Décris le moi.

-Et bien Un peu plus grand que Trowa, mais il doit être plus jeune. Des cheveux blond qui lui tombent sur les épaules, des yeux bleu gris. De type européen du nord, très mince, presque osseux

Un moment, j'ai l'image mentale du fils caché de Trowa et Quatre qui me traverse l'esprit mais cette image vole en éclat quand Wufei finit sa phrase.

-Il dit s'appeler Solo.

Les courses tombent à ses pieds dans un grand bruit de papiers froissés, d'emballages enfoncés et de métal entrechoqué.

-So Solo ?

Bon sang, c'est un cauchemar, c'est sur. Je m'entend demander d'une voix mal assurée ou il se trouve. Trowa me montre le salon et j'ai du mal a ne pas l'envoyer s'incruster dans le mur comme je le bouscule pour rejoindre la pièce. Je m'arrête à l'entrée, le cur battant. Il est assis sur le canapé et regard un dessin animé en riant, me tournant le dos. Pas besoin de voir son visage, je sais que c'est lui. Je reconnais sa manière de rire en rabattant sa tête en arrière, l'épis que font ses cheveux sur le côté de son crane, sa manière de secouer les épaules quand il rit. Il s'arrête soudain de rire et se tourne vers moi, dirigeant son regard gris bleu vers moi.

C'est Solo.

Tel qu'il était à sa mort, il y a sept ans.

Ses fringues sont propres mais un peu râpée. Il porte un vieux jean délavé et un sweater qui pend sur son torse maigre.

Oui c'est vraiment lui. Juste avant sa mort

Je veux me réveiller, c'est un cauchemar. Je le fais souvent. Il va approcher, m'ébouriffer les cheveux et ouvrir la bouche pour me parler et la je vais me réveiller. Voilà.

-Sans Nom Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

Je tremble.

Merde je tremble.

Je recule un peu, mais en deux enjambées, il est prés de moi, presque à me toucher. Wufei a raison, il est grand. Plus que Tro en tout cas. Était-t'il aussi grand quand moi j'étais petit ? Il me semblait toujours immense, mais je pensais que c'était à cause du format crevette auquel j'étais cantonné dans mon enfance.

Je m'entend murmurer d'un ton presque hystérique.

-C'est un cauchemar, faites que je me réveille.

-non Duo, fait la voix de Quatre derrière moi, il est réel.

-Et a quel point, fait Solo d'un ton enjôleur en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

Sa peau est chaude. J'ai l'impression qu'il me brûle au travers de ma veste noire. Il est vivant. Solo est vivant. Immédiatement tout les scénarios plausible se déroulent dans ma tête. Il est pas mort sur L2. Il a été très malade, je l'ai cru mort mais il a survécu, c'est ça. Non oubliez ça, il est mort dans mes bras. Même a huit ans je savais faire la différence entre un mort et un vivant en stase. Les Ozzies l'ont cloné. Improbable, pas que ce serait pas leur genre, mais ça les mènerais à rien de faire ça, ils ne savent pas quel lien nous unissait. Les extraterrestres l'ont cloné. Rah, j'avais dis plausible ! Pourquoi mon esprit digresse chaque fois que j'essaye d'être sérieux ? Faille temporelle ? Ok, autant lui demander ça seras plus simple. Mais alors que j'ouvre la bouche, levant les bras pour les passer autour de son cou, comme quand j'étais petit et qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, je sent le vent malsain de la veille me retourner les boyaux. Solo sourit.

Et du sang coule de son nez.

__

/-Solo !!! Ça va ? Ça va ?

-Oui Sans Nom Ça ira

Le blond se courbe soudain quand une crise de toux le pli en deux et il crache du sang sur le sol sale de L2. La crise passée, il se redresse vers le petit garçon aux longs cheveux emmêlés.

-non ça va pas J'ai chopé la maladie Sans Nom/

Panique à bord, le self control est prié d'évacuer de toute urgence. Je me débat pour échapper à Solo mais celui ci me retient et me balance violemment contre le mur du salon. Je vois les autres sursauter et Heero sort son flingue de sa Spandex zone. Solo me tient les bras dans le dos d'une main et me plaque contre le mur à l'aide de son poids, il m'énerve a être aussi grand !!! J'essaye de me dégager mais Solo augmente la pression de son corps sur le mien. Ough, mais il a une de ses forces ! Impossible de me libérer et mes coups de pieds ne lui font ni chaud ni froid. Riant doucement, presque tendrement, il approche son visage du mien. Son sang coule sur ma peau. Chaud et pourtant

J'ai envie de vomir, je sais pas pourquoi. Son sang est chaud mais visqueux, comme à demi coagulé.

-Et bien Sans Nom, tu n'embrasse pas ton ami longtemps disparut ?

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue, presque au coin des lèvres. Je sent un rire hystérique me monter à la gorge. Reprenons calmement. Mon meilleur ami, décédé huit ans auparavant, revient des morts, s'impose dans le salon d'une de mes planques, me colle contre un mur et m'embrasse gentiment alors qu'il dégouline de sang et..

Merde, sa maladie est contagieuse par échange des fluides. Sang salive ou.. Hem oui vous comprenez hein ? Les trois S quoi. Sur L2, tout le monde a été contaminé car le malade originel travaillait aux réserves d'eau. La haine. Faute de pouvoir me dégager, j'essaye au moins de détourner la tête, mais il me force à le regarder en retenant mon visage de sa main libre.

-Allons Sans Nom, tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?

-Tu.. Tu étais mort

-Je le suit toujours, réplique t'il, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

J'entend Wufei jurer en chinois. Les autres nous regardent mais n'osent pas intervenir. Heero a même baissé son flingue et attend la suite des évènements. Moi aussi. Pas vraiment que j'ai le choix, je ne sent presque plus mes bras tellement il serre. La force surnaturelle des zombis n'est pas un mythe apparemment.

Je m'entend penser et ça me fige le sang.

Zombi.

Solo est revenu des morts

Et me plaque contre un mur en souriant..

Ho..

Apparemment toutes les parties de lui ne sont pas morte.

Je veux que ce soit un cauchemar.

-non.. Laisse moi

Ses yeux prennent une lueur peinée, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Surtout pas avec le sang qu'il m'étale consciencieusement sur la joue.

-Voyons Sans nom, je ne peux pas te laisser, fait il tendrement en pressant encore plus son poids contre moi.

Ho mince, il est sérieux ? Il cherche à me contaminer d'une manière ou d'une autre ou il se rend pas compte ? Il se penche a mon oreille, murmurant d'une voix atrocement sexy.

-C'est toi qui m'a appelé Sans nom C'est toi qui m'a empêché de rejoindre les morts pendant sept années C'est à cause de toi que nous sommes condamnés a survivre.

Mon esprit paniqué n'enregistre que la notion de culpabilité et le ´ nous ª.. Nous qui ?

-Moi et les autres petits, ajoute t'il mettant fin a mes doutes.

Je cesse d'essayer de me débattre. Alors l'enfant hier.. c'était Gwendy ? Et les autres étaient la? Ho seigneur dieu non

Et profitant de mon état de choc, Solo me roule la pelle la plus sexy et la plus profonde que j'ai jamais subi.

Dieu sait pourtant que je suis pas un moine. Mince il se débrouille pas mal quand même. Je trouve ça presque agréable

Jusqu'au moment ou il me vomit du sang dans la gorge.

Adieu mon self contrôle, je me débat en essayant de crier, complètement hystérique, mais sa bouche étouffe mes cris et sa poigne d'acier se resserre, manquant de me briser les os du poignet. Le pire, c'est que non content de me faire avaler son sang, ce... Ce salaud profite du baiser !

C'est pas Solo.

Ça peut pas être Solo.

Il.. Il me fait ce contre quoi il nous protégeait, nous, les petits, dans la rue.

Je laisse échapper un gémissement de peur. Pourquoi les autres ne réagissent pas qu'est ce qu'ils

Un craquement sourd retentit et Solo est projeté en avant, me cognant la tête au mur par la même occasion. Nos bouches se séparent et il secoue la tête avant de se tourner vers les autres, le regard étincelant de rage. Quatre lui jette le dernier vestige de la chaise avec laquelle il l'a frappé, le faisait reculer d'un ou deux pas et par la même me lâchant. Les jambes coupées par l'émotion, je ne peux que me laisser tomber au sol, tremblant. Argh, c'est pas possible, c'est pas moi ça !!!

Déphasage avec le monde, le retour.

Je suis réduit à un tas de gelée bloblotant et je remarque néanmoins les regards surpris des trois autres. Ils n'ont pas vu Quatre bouger quand il a frappé Solo à l'aide de la chaise. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais j'avais d'autres préoccupations sur le moment.

Solo est furieux. Avec sa crinière blonde hirsute et son visage ensanglanté, il ressemble à la fois ou il a foutu une rouste à un pédophile qui voulait m'embarquer.

Le mec en est mort, paix a ce qui restait de lui après que Solo s'en soit occupé.

Sauf que là c'est Quatre qui est visé.

-Toi le micro nain de jardin tu vas le regretter !!!

Devinez de qui je tiens mes injures ?

Mais comme Solo approche de Quatre, un flingue pointe sous son nez. Il se fige, jette un regard froid à Heero qui le lui rend, puis sourit en écartant les bras.

-Ben vas y, tire moi dessus, je suis déjà mort de toute façon.

- L'absence de la moitié de ton crane nuirait elle à tes capacités motrice ? Réplique Heero d'un ton sans ambages.

Solo tressaille. Touché ! Solo :1, Heero : 1 Quatre : 1, Duo : Zéro, la tête à Toto.

Je deviens cynique, ça doit être l'hystérie.

Solo me jette un regard puis dévisage un à un les quatre autres et finit par reculer jusqu'à la fenêtre.

-Tant pis

Il me souffle un baiser canaille et passe le bras au travers la vitre.

-a bientôt Sans Nom, me fait il avant de passer la vitre et sauter dans la rue.

Wufei et Heero sont à la fenêtre la seconde d'après, mais visiblement, Solo court trop vite pour eux et ils reviennent après avoir tiré les rideaux sur la vitre brisée. Quand aux deux autres, ils sont agenouillés prés de moi et essayent de me réconforter. C'est pas gagné. Je suis plus déphasé mais je n'ai toujours pas récupéré le contrôle de mon corps. Je tremble comme une vahiné épileptique et je ruisselle de sueur. Ho mon dieu, faites que j'ai rêvé tout ça Quatre m'essuie doucement le front et sa main me ramène un peu plus à la réalité.

-Duo, est ce que ça va ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre un truc du genre ´ sûr, un zombi viens de me rouler une pelle ª mais le goût du sang se réveille alors dans ma bouche et une nausée me retourne le peu d'entrailles qu'il me reste après ça. Moitié rampant, moitié courant, je me rue dans les WC les plus proche. J'ai a peine levé la lunette que je rend le sang de Solo dans la cuvette blanche. Puis le repas de ce matin. Et celui d'hier. J'ai l'impression de dégueuler jusqu'à mes repas de la semaine dernière. Je suis pas scato d'habitude Désolé de vous imposer ça, mais allez vous faire rouler une pelle par un mort vivant vous ! Une main repousse mes mèches de mon visage et les retient en arrière le temps que j'ai finit. Les désavantages des cheveux longs Une fois mes petites affaires terminée, je me redresse et passe longuement mes mains sur le visage avant de me tourner vers Quatre pour le remercier.

Raté c'est Heero.

Et il a l'air presque concerné.

Ok, relativisons, je suis juste assis dans les chiottes, avec le type sur qui je fantasme depuis des mois et qui vient de m'aider à gerber.

Je hais ma vie.


	4. Sans titre

****

Chapitre 3

Série:indice : Ca commence par gundam et ça finit par wing

Auteurs: le tandem maléfique (qui pédale devant ?)

Genre: POV, torture du Duo masqué, zombiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis

Couple: Pas encore, dommage.. Ah si on a un 2xtelephonexHilde

Mail: **kineko@ifrance.com****, ****asukasama@ifrance.com**

****

Disclaimer:J'ai beau regarder sous le lit je les trouve pas

********************

****

********************

****

Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe après, mais je me retrouve assis à une chaise de la cuisine, une veste sur les épaules pour me réchauffer quelque peu et un thé brûlant pour me remettre de mes émotions. Je l'arroserais bien d'un peu de whisky mais je suis déjà suffisamment hors control pour ça. Quatre est assis à côté de moi, Wufei en face, Heero et Trowa appuyés sur le mur prés de nous. Wufei a les mains qui tremble. Il serre ses doigts pour s'en empêcher, mais je vois bien qu'il est un peu sous le choc lui aussi. Quatre est plus inquiet pour moi que pour le fait qu'un de mes anciens amis mort vivant se balade dans la nature.

Quand à Heero et Trowa, me demandez pas ok ? Je suis pas expert en déchiffrage de hiéroglyphe. Ho bon sang. Comment je peux penser comme ça alors que Solo et probablement toute la bande sont revenu des morts ? Je frisonne et Quatre me presse gentiment l'épaule en guise de soutiens. Je parviens à lui sourire, même si je sens que ça sonne faux et lui tend ma tasse vide.

-Encore ?

Trowa se redresse et me sert à nouveau. Pour l'instant, aucun ne me pose de question mais j'ai l'intuition que ça ne va pas tarder.

Et c'est Wu qui ouvre la danse.

-qui c'était ?

Simple, concis, sans ambiguïté, le genre de question que je déteste. Je n'aime pas parler de moi. C'est ma vie privée et je ne veux pas les en mêler, ils risquent de découvrir des trucs pas folichon. Mais je leur dois bien ça.

Solo aurait tué Quatre tout à l'heure.

De son vivant c'était pas ça qui l'empêchait de dormir.

-Quelqu'un avec qui je vivais quand j'étais encore sur L2.

-Que s'est il passé exactement ? demanda Quatre.

-Il m'a recueilli quand j'étais petit. Trois quatre ans je crois. On vivait avec toute une bande de gamins, c'était lui l'aîné et il nous élevait. Et.. Il y a eut l'épidémie.

Pas besoin de préciser laquelle. Même sur les autres colonie, elle été crainte. L'Epidémie avec un grand E. Le retour de la peste noire.. Bon j'exagère ok, mais la psychose qui en a découlé y ressemblait fort. J'évite d'en parler en général parce que les gens croient qu'après huit ans, je suis encore contagieux.

-Solo est mort la bas. Avec deux trois autre gosses. On était plus beaucoup quand ça s'est arrêté. Et c'est moi qui me suis occupé des petits. Comme il s'était occupé de moi.

-tu es sur qu'il était mort ? Me demande Wufei.

Un rire acerbe m'échappe. Je perd le contrôle de ma langue ces temps ci, a surveiller.

-Je l'ai gardé dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que son corps devienne rigide Wufei. Il commençait même a.. Sentir, quand je l'ai laissé

Quatre a gardé sa main sur mon épaule. J'en ressens un petit éclair de joie. Le fait que j'aie été au cur de l'épidémie ne le perturbe absolument pas. Youpi, je peut au moins compter sur quelqu'un pour m'aider. Je sonne cyniquement là

-Duo, il t'a Heu.. commence quatre, essayant de trouver ses mots.

-Transmis ses germes.

Il rougit et hoche la tête. Gosh, on a traumatisé Quatre. Plus sérieusement, il me propose d'appeler Sally pour un test de dépistage. J'ai pas le choix J'accepte. Adieu monde cruel on va me faire une piqûre.

Parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas un peu maboul. Déconner comme ça alors que j'ai plus grave à côté.

Note, vérifier que je suis pas maniaco-dépressif sur les bords.

Quoique maniaque, je le suis déjà.

Mwahahahaha.

Sally ? a l'aide ?

Je manque d'embrasser Sally quand elle m'annonce que les tests sont négatifs. Alléluia, le monde subira l'influence Maxwell encore un moment. Pauvre de lui. Quatre était avec moi mais j'ai quand même pu glisser deux trois mots à Sally au sujet de ma santé mentale. Bon elle est pas au courant pour le retour des morts vivant sinon j'aurais déjà la jolie chemise blanche avec les manches qui s'attachent dans le dos. Très tendance, mais je ne porte pas de blanc.

Bref.

Elle pense que c'est juste un peu de stress, qu'il faut je me détende Et surtout pas me focuser dessus

Elle en a de bonne tiens

Quand nous sortons, Trowa est la, les bras chargé de livres. Il n'y a que ses yeux et le haut du crane qui dépassent du tas. Quatre se retient de rire tellement il a l'air mimi comme ça, quand a moi, je suis loin de me retenir. Le pauvre gars attend patiemment que nous arrêtions de nous moquer de lui pour l'aider avec les livres et nous reprenons notre chemin vers la planque. En chemin, je feuillette un des livres. Un truc sur le vaudou avec des illus géniales. Ha oui. Heero a prit cette perturbation de la routine (gundam, bombe, dodo) comme une mission et pour combattre un ennemi, ben faut le connaître. Donc recherche sur les zombis.

Hu c'est pas ça qui va encourager Quatre a manger de la viande.

Quand nous arrivons, Heero et Wufei sont déjà sur leurs ordis. J'adore les regarder bosser tout les deux. En général ils se mettent face à face, leur portable sur les genoux. Autant Heero est silencieux, autant Wufei arrête pas de râler. La seule fois ou il est plus bavard que moi, c'est quand il est face à un clavier. Wufei croit en l'existence de l'âme des ordis et leurs capacité a faire chier le monde. Et j'apprend plein d'injures chinoises en l'écoutant ! Finalement, je prend pitié de la pauvre chose (l'ordi) et le sauve d'une mort certaine en tendant un bouquin à Wufei. Lequel me laisse la place avec un soupir de soulagement. Voilà pourquoi j'aime quand Heero et lui bossent ensemble sur les ordis. Dés que Wufei abandonne, c'est à moi de faire face à Heero. Un rien me fait plaisir je sais

Je m'installe confortablement et sourit à Heero qui, lui, ne lève pas les yeux.

-alors ?

-Je suis bon pour le service.

-Bien, vérifie les implications d'Oz dans de possible expérience de clonage.

L'art de casser l'ambiance en une leçon : Être aussi enfoiré qu'Heero.

Six heures que nous rassemblons de la documentation. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il y avait autant d'histoire sur les zombis Nous nous sommes d'abord concentré sur les zombi les plus célèbres, ceux d'Haïti, mais ça ne correspondait pas. Les zombies d'Haïti sont.. Ben mort. Oui je sais, belle lapalissade. Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que leur esprit est mort. Seul leur corps survit. Et dans le cas de Solo, je peux confirmer que l'esprit ET le corps étaient tout deux bien vivant. Trowa a ensuite proposé de vérifier ce qu'il nomme les goules, les créatures un peu vampire. A contrario, esprit vivant et le corps qui suit pas, en plus, les goules étant vampires, elles ne pourraient vivre le jour. Finalement, les seuls zombis qu'on a trouvé qui correspondent à Solo sont ceux des jeux de rôle. Yeepe ya. Quand à Heero, il n'a rien trouvé non plus. Je m'étire complètement, tendant mes bras et jambes ankylosées, le portable en équilibre sur mon estomac puis reste ainsi, les jambes allongées contre celles de Heero (Ô petits plaisirs de la vie) et le dos a moitié renversé par dessus l'accoudoir. Trowa me jette un regard amusé par dessus son livre. Oui je suis souple et après Bang Boy ? bon je suis moins acrobate que Trowa, mais je suis tout autant capable de faire du yoga que lui. Et ça donne un plus dans les relations amoureuses. Qua Chan s'ennuiera pas j'en suis sur Alors que j'envisage de me lever pour me dégourdir les jambes, mon portable se met à sonner. Sans me remettre droit, je le sort de mon sac, posé par terre et l'ouvre avant de répondre d'une voix fatiguée.

-Allo, la loque humaine à l'appareil

´ Duo ? ª

-Ha Hilde, ça va ?

´ Sally m'a dit que tu as eu un problème? ª

Ha les filles je vous jure Wufei lève les yeux au ciel comme je continue à parler a ma petite amie.

-C'est bon, je suis en pleine forme t'en fais pas

´ Tu pourras venir demain ? ª

Demain ? Ho shit demain. Je devais sortir avec Hilde. Je renverse la tête en arrière et fait la grimace a Quatre qui hausse les épaules et articule silencieusement

-T'as creusé ta tombe, couche-toi dedans !

Wufei et Trowa ricanent un moment, mais le Coussin de la Mort Punitive les remet à leur place.

-Désolé Hilde, je sais pas si je pourrais.

´ Ça fait deux semaines qu'on a prévu ça !!! Pourquoi tu peux pas venir ? ª

-Heu, une mission imprévue

´ J'emmerde les profs ! ª

Et on me demande pourquoi j'adore Hilde

-Moi aussi Hilde, profond.

Pan ! ça manque pas, Wufei se redresse d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés et la goutte de sang au nez. Un de nos jeux favoris à Hilde et moi est de faire saigner Wufy du nez. En général, rester à se peloter sur le canapé suffit, mais c'est plus fun quand.. Hem. Carré blanc les enfants.

´ quand est ce que tu seras libre ? ª demande plaintivement Hilde.

-Je sais pas Hilde

Je l'entend soupirer au bout du fil mais je sais qu'elle se fait une raison. Sortir avec un terroriste, même en culotte courte, n'est pas la relation idéale pour les câlins du matin Un peu comme être marié à un flic ou un plombier. Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu, sauf au visiophone. C'est un peu frustrant, même si je ne suis pas vraiment sur d'être amoureux d'elle Je l'adore mais J'ignore quelle est la différence entre aimer et adorer.

´ Si tu peux, appelle moi de temps en temps ª finit t'elle par dire.

-D'accord Hilde.. Heu Hilde.. Juste un détail.. si tu rencontres un ado blond assez grand qui dit être un de mes amis Enfuis toi.

Il y a un silence interloqué au bout du fil puis elle acquiesce.

´ Duo, soit prudent surtout ª

-Promis Hilde. Je t'embrasse

´ Ou ça ? ª

-Ho mais partout ma grande, tu portes quoi au fait ?

-MAXWELL !!! SCHBEIKER !!! VOTRE VIE SEXUELLE NE NOUS INTERRESSE PAS !!!

´ Il en est ou ? ª

-La narine droite, a plus Hilde.

´ Auf Wiedersehen Duo ª

Je raccroche et esquive de justesse le retour de feu du Coussin de la Mort Punitive by Wufei. Me redressant je passe par dessus le dossier et tire la langue à mon ami chinois avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

-Je prépare un en-cas, qui en veux ?

Comme seul le silence me répond, je repasse la tête par la porte, ma natte volant autour de moi.

-Promis je touche pas aux plaques.

Le soupir collectif de soulagement qui fait écho me conforte dans l'idée que personne n'apprécie ma cuisine. Hey pas ma faute si les principes de gastronomie qu'on m'a appris dans mon enfance était que tant que ça s'enfuit pas trop vite, on peut le manger.

J'ouvre le placard et sort quelques paquets biscuits du placard, dont mes biens aimés Pokky. Je sorts aussi les boissons, les verres, puis ouvre le frigo pour le reste du ravitaillement. Légumes crus pour Quatre et Wufei, jambon pour Trowa, je jure que ce mec mange que de la viande et le surimi pour Heero et moi.

Ouais j'aime le surimi.

En fait c'est Heero qui m'a converti. J'étais positivement anti poiscaille jusqu'au jour ou pour me faire taire, il m'a fourré un bâtonnet de surimi dans la bouche.

Perso j'aurais utilisé une autre manière, mais avec la bouffe, ça va aussi. Heero grignote ça a toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, devant son portable, en mission. L'odeur est incommodante mais on s'y fait.

Pis avec de la mayo, c'est un régal. Miam.

Je sort un plateau d'un placard et entasse toute la nourriture, aidé par Quatre qui est venu me rejoindre. Nous envisageons un long moment de parfumer la tomate de Wufei avec un reste de sauce à pizza vachement forte, mais finalement, nous laissons tomber. Je ramasse néanmoins un pot de mayonnaise et part à la recherche de la vinaigrette quand Quatre reprend la parole.

-Duo ? Je peux te poser une question désagréable ?

Je répond tout en fouillant le bas du frigo, à quatre pattes.

-Si c'est au sujet de mon dépucelage Quatre, c'était plutôt agréable.

-Mais non ! C'est.. L'enfant que tu avais vu hier..

Je relève les yeux vers lui, la sauce a la main. Quatre ne lâche pas prise facilement Je soupire tout en posant le pot sur le plateau, la ou ça tiendras sans tomber.

-Je croyais avoir rêvé.

-elle aussi, elle est revenue ?

-Oui

-Qui d'autre est mort parmi ces enfants ?

-Tous Quatre. On était une quinzaine, Solo et quatre autres gosses sont mort de la maladie, mais Gwendy.. La gamine.. Est morte d'autre chose. Elle a été renversée par une voiture un mois auparavant.

Et voilà, ma langue m'échappe de nouveau. Ça doit être la nervosité. Mais bon. En parler m'aide a faire le point.

-Mya est morte noyée

-Noyée ? Sur L2 mais..

-Je sais logiquement impossible. On avait été voler de l'eau aux citernes des militaires et elle a glissé. Nelson a été empoisonné en mangeant de la nourriture pour les rats. Le genre avec du poison dedans.

Quatre est horrifié. Par leur mort ou ma façon de dire ? Je sais pas, je peux plus m'arrêter. Je triture nerveusement ma natte en parlant, ça m'aide a garder une prise sur le présent. A ne pas replonger dans le passé.

-Teddy a.. Eté tué par des chiens errants. Tom, Jay, Lucia et Ann sont mort dans l'incendie de l'église Avec Sur Helen et Père Maxwell.

-Maxwell ? Répète Quatre en fronçant les sourcils.

Je lui sourit et je le voit me regarder avec étonnement. Ça doit être la première fois que je souris tristement en présence de quelqu'un. Je lui explique a voix basse.

-Il allait m'adopter.

Je soupire et m'accoude au plan de travail de la cuisine. J'ai soudain l'impression d'avoir vingt ans de plus. Sans m'en apercevoir, j'ai enroulé ma natte autour de ma main et je tire de plus en plus fort. Je suis vraiment trop nerveux, mais j'y peux rien J'ai aucune manière d'évacuer le stress sauf Hem J'aurais du inviter Hilde à venir finalement Quatre me fais arrêter d'un geste placide et déroule ma natte. Il me sourit gentiment tout en remettant mes mèches correctement.

Et ma langue m'échappe de nouveau.

Non pas comme ÇA.

-Pourquoi Solo veut me tuer ?

Il se fige brièvement puis secoue la tête.

-Je ne sais pas Duo Il a ses raisons.

-Quatre ? Duo ? Besoin d'aide ? Fait la voix de Trowa.

-On arrive ! Fait quatre en embarquant son plateau.

Je reste seul dans la cuisine. Quatre sent quand on lui ment.

Moi aussi.


	5. Mon saignement

****

Chapitre Quatre : Mon saignement

Série: Drôle de gun-Dame.. ha non je crois que c'est pas tout à fait ça

Auteurs: Kineko et Asuka

Genre: Pire que d'habitude, sacrifice rituel de pizza

Couple: Asuka : Mais j'en ai marre d'Hilde !! 

Kineko : oui oui Asuka

Mail: **kineko@ifrance.com**** et ****asukasama@ifrance.com**

****

Disclaimer: Aucune pizza n'a été maltraitée pendant l'écriture fic 

Asuka : Burp 

Kin : Fait ça hors antenne ! 

Asuka : désolée

********************

****

Bleeding me

Metallica

*I'm diggin' my way

I'm diggin' my way to something

I'm diggin' my way to somethin' better

**I'm pushin' my stay

I'm pushin' my stay to something

I'm pushin' my stay to something better

I'm sowing the seeds

I'm sowing the seeds I've taken

I'm sowing the seeds I take for granted

This thorn in my side

This thorn in my side is from the tree

This thorn in my side is from the tree I've planted

It tears me and I bleed

***Caught under wheel's roll

I take the leech I'm bleeding me

Can't stop to save my soul

I take the leash that's leading me

I'm bleeding me I can't take it

Caught under wheel's roll

The bleeding of me

*** Repeat

I am the beast that feeds the beast

I am the blood, I am the release

Come make me pure

Bleed me a cure

I'm caught under

*** Repeat

* Repeat

** Repeat 

Je creuse mon chemin

Je creuse mon chemin vers quelque chose

Je creuse mon chemin vers quelque chose de mieux

Je repousse mes distances

Je repousse mes distances vers quelque chose

Je repousse mes distances vers quelque chose de mieux

Je sème les graines

Je sème les graines que j'ai prises

Je sème les graines que j'ai prises comme acquises

L'épine dans mon flanc

L'épine dans mon flanc est de l'arbre

L'épine dans mon flanc est de l'arbre que j'ai planté

Ça me déchire et je saigne

Coincé sous le roulement de la roue

Je prend la sangsue Je me saigne

Je ne peux arrêter pour sauver mon âme

Je prend la laisse qui me mène

Je me saigne Je ne peux pas le supporter

Coincé sous le roulement de la roue

Mon saignement

Je suis la bête qui nourrit la bête

Je suis le sang, je suis la libération

Viens me rendre pure

Saigne moi un remède

Je suis coincé

****

********************

****

-Bon récapitulons, propose Wufei en piochant de la sauce mayo au bout d'une branche de céleri.

-Des anciens amis a moi se lèvent du sommeil censé être éternel et tentent de reprendre le contact, dis je en me penchant pour prendre un bâton de surimi.

Je me redresse et me réinstalle du mieux que je peux. Heero, Trowa, Quatre et moi sommes sur le canapé, le plus serré qu'il est possible de l'être sans donner de fausse idée. Trowa est assis sur l'accoudoir ou je me prélassait quelques heures plus tôt, Quatre a ses côtés, Heero à l'autre extrémité et moi entre les deux. Quand a Wufy, il s'est assis sur la table basse.

Nous prenons notre second repas sur le pouce tout en attendant la pizza que Quatre a commandé. Un peu de nourriture équilibré ne peux nous faire que du bien

Argh. Oubliez ça, on a choisi une américaine familiale avec triple garniture.

Et oui, nous sommes des terribles terroristes pilotes de gundam n'ayant pas peur de la mort ou de la défaite, mais nous sommes aussi une bande d'ado.

Laissez nous notre pizza hebdomadaire, amen.

Bref.

La TV marche et c'est la rediffusion d'un vieux feuilleton d'avant le calendrier AC qui passe. Bouffie contre les vampires ou un truc comme ça. Je regarde de temps en temps avec Quatre quand nous n'avons pas de mission. C'est plutôt crétin mais ça nous détend.

-Combien de mort vivant se sont réveillé ?

C'est tout Wufei ça. Dire mort-vivant au lieu de zombi. Ça doit avoir un truc en commun avec les non voyant pour aveugle ou personnes âgées pour les vieux. La politesse est un néant galactique pour moi.

-Pour l'instant, deux, dis je avant d'avaler mon surimi en deux bouchées.

-La petite fille d'hier et .. Solo, fit Quatre. Mais il est aussi fort probable que les autres enfants y soient aussi.

-En tout ? Demanda Trowa tout en émiettant son jambon.

Je grimace de dégoût. Je ne saurais jamais comment il fait avec la viande crue. Berk. Je me tourne vers Quatre, empoignant le bol de surimi au passage et le fixe du regard. Heero grogne en voyant sa friandise favorite disparaître de la table. Il essaye de récupérer le bol et finalement, passe un bras par dessus mon épaule. Je me retrouve appuyé contre son flanc avant même d'avoir compris. Je me fige, prêt a une retraite stratégique au besoin, mais Heero s'en fout. Il pioche juste un bâtonnet de surimi avant de retirer son bras. Mais moi je reste a demi appuyé sur lui. Ô petites Joies de la vie courante.

-quinze je crois, fait quatre en réfléchissant.

Je corrige aussitôt.

-Quatorze, je compte pas, je suis encore vivant.

-Désolé, s'excuse t'il.

-Et quelles sont leurs caractéristiques ? redemande Wufei.

-Ils supportent la lumière du soleil. Ils saignent, mais leur sang est.. bizarre. A demi coagulé, je précise quand ils me jettent un regard intrigué.

-Leur cur bat ? me demande soudain Heero.

La question me prend au dépourvu et je met une bonne minute pour y réfléchir.

-non. Je ne crois pas. Le sang de Solo coulait mais par la force de la sacro sainte gravité, pas parce que son cur pompait.

Au souvenir du goût du sang sur ma langue, j'ai un haut le cur. Méthode infaillible, je m'empiffre de surimi. Ouais c'est plutôt stupide mais ça marche. Heero sauve quelques bâtonnets pour lui et reprend, toujours impassible.

-Chaud ou froid son sang ?

Chaud, définitivement. Brûlant même, j'ajoute a voix haute.

-La lumière n'a pas d'effet sur eux, précisa Quatre en prenant des notes, et je n'ai pas eu l'impression que les lieux sacré non plus.

-Peut être que c'est parce qu'ils sont chrétien.

-Stupide, grogne Heero, as tu remarqué quelque chose d'autre Duo ? De différent ?

Je réfléchis longuement tout en dégustant un morceau de surimi. Changer ? Non justement, c'est plutôt ça qui m'a fait peur.

-La seule chose qui a changé Heero, c'est leurs fringues et leurs blessures qui ont été nettoyées.

-Leurs blessures ? répète Wufei, Solo n'avait pas l'air blessé.

-Lui il est mort de maladie. Gwendy a été renversée par une voiture et traînée sur une vingtaine de mètres. Elle n'avait presque plus de visage.

Oops, j'ai jeté un froid. Ne pas parler de tripes arrachées est pourtant une de mes priorités à table ( a part manger bien sur) mais la ça m'a échappé Trowa mâchonne toujours sa viande mais y met moins d'entrain. Wufei fait la grimace, Quatre aussi et Heero

Mange ses surimis.

L'homme a le contrôle de ses inhibitions.

On frappe a la porte. Wufei se lève aussitôt.

-Ça doit être la pizza.

Haaa, l'appel de la chasse Je regarde distraitement Wufei ouvrir la porte en fouillant ses poches pour payer la pizza.

-Duo tu as de la monnaie ?

A regret, je me lève, la chaleur de Heero sur mon dos me manque c'est atroce. J'extrait un billet de ma poche et le tend à Wufei qui ouvre la porte en grand. Nous nous figeons tout les deux.

Le livreur de pizza est étendu sur le palier, on ne peux plus mort. Un énorme chien noir est encore en train de lui déchirer méthodiquement la gorge. Un autre, plus famélique et gris s'attaque à la jambe qu'il débarrasse du pantalon à coup de croc. Un troisième plus petit a préféré jeter son dévolu sur la pizza. Quand il lève les yeux vers moi, son crane fracassé semble onduler. Je referme la porte d'un coup sec comme il se ramasse sur lui même et m'appuie dessus. Je jette un il a Wufei qui n'a pas bougé, en état de choc. Les trois autres me fixent comme si c'étaient eux qui avaient vu la scène.

-La pizza a eut un problème, on sera remboursé. WU, debout.

Wufei sursaute et me jette un regard effaré.

-J'ai pas vu ça, souffle t'il, dis moi que j'ai pas vu ça.

-Si, et il faut qu'on se casse, dis je en retournant vers les autres, embarquez le strict nécessaire.

-Que se passe t'il ? demande Quatre, inquiet.

-Un truc auquel je pensais pas, dis je en poussant une armoire devant la vitre cassée par Solo plus tôt dans la journée. On est encerclé.

Sans poser d'autres questions, les autres m'aident puis font rapidement leurs bagages. Je ne prend que le minimum, comme d'hab, ma casquette, la croix du père Maxwell, mes armes, un couteau a cran d'arrêt et un pistolet plus mon ordi et mon porte monnaie. Je rejoint les autres dans l'entrée. Trowa est agenouillé prés de la porte et écoute attentivement.

-Il y a des animaux derrière, déclare t'il.

-si on peut appeler ça des animaux, prenons la jeep et faisons une sortie en f

La vitre de la cuisine explose dans un grand bruit quand une immense masse grise passe au travers. Le chien atterrit sur les échardes de verre sans la moindre gêne et regarde longuement autour de lui avant de me repérer.

J'ai l'impression de revivre un de plus vieux cauchemars, quand Solo, Nelson et moi avons retrouvé Teddy.

Et les trois chiens en train de le dévorer.

Ça je l'ai pas dit à Quatre.

Et dans mes cauchemars, Teddy s'assied quand le chien noir commence à lui ronger le bras.

Et comme huit ans auparavant, je passe en mode berserk.

Je ne refais surface que cinq minutes plus tard. J'ai du sang partout sur moi. Le sang du chien gris.

Je suis encore en train de lui poignarder le poitrail quand je me remet. Il bouge encore mais ses tendons sont sectionnés, il ne peut plus se lever.

Une pensée incongrue me vient à l'esprit. Ça guérit un zombi ?

Je me tourne vers les autres, encore hébété et je vois Wufei reculer d'un pas. Quatre avance par contre, sans geste brusque, souriant calmement

-Duo ? Est ce que tu te souviens de nous ?

Question stupide.. Oui. Non. Si ça me reviens, les gundams, les colonies. Ho bon sang Dire que je croyais pas a ces légendes de guerriers qui perdent la boule au combat. Je passe ma main sur mon visage avant de me ressaisir.

-Vite, allons nous en.

Sans attendre les autres chiens, nous nous précipitons dehors, tout en évitant de piétiner le livreur et grimpons dans la jeep. Wufei conduit, Trowa est a ses côtés. Je me rue en premier à l'arrière, suivit de Quatre et enfin de Heero. Alors que je me tortille pour leur faire de la place, je vois une petite silhouette sortir de l'ombre du garage. Pas très grande. A peine cinq ou six ans. Toute fluette. Le jean imbibé de sang colle aux jambes de l'enfant et il boite légèrement. Il est couvert d'un immense coupe vent cinq tailles trop grand pour lui au moins et la capuche cache son visage.

Je sais qui il est.

Teddy.

J'hurle sans ménagement dans l'oreille de Wufei. Tout sauf revoir le visage de Teddy.

-DEMARRE !!!

Wufei sursaute mais écrase le champignon. La panique n'aide pas malheureusement et les pneus patinent sur place. J'essaye de reculer quand Teddy avance une main vaguement bandée. Il manque deux doigts et la blessure semble se remettre à saigner. Quatre me gêne dans ma fuite et l'enfant en profite pour m'agripper le bras. D'un coup de tête il repousse sa capuche et je ferme les yeux, terrifié a l'idée de revoir nouveau le visage de Teddy.. Une forte douleur me transperce le bras l'instant d'après et je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler en rouvrant les yeux. Teddy me mord jusqu'au sang. Malgré tout mes efforts, je n'arrive pas a détacher mon regard de son visage. Atrocement défiguré par les morsures des chiens.

Il boit mon sang.

Je frisonne de dégoût et lui assène un coup de crosse sur la tempe, mais il ne me lâche pas pour autant. C'est Heero qui le fait lâcher en l'attrapant par le col. Teddy est trop surpris de la disparition du sol pour réagir et Heero en profite pour le jeter sur la porte du garage derrière nous. Le métal est déformé sous le coup et Teddy chute au sol en tas. Immédiatement, le petit chien gris vient lui lécher le visage couvert de mon sang et du sien mêlés. Je lui jette un dernier regard comme Wufei arrive enfin a démarrer la jeep correctement.

Le visage de Teddy est de retour. Angélique comme avant.

Et le crane du chien est redevenu normal.

Les zombis peuvent guérir.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de blague ! S'exclame Sally en me faisant asseoir sur un fauteuil.

-Moi non plus, surtout quand ce n'en est pas une.

Ouais, j'agis comme un sale gosse. Besoin d'extérioriser mon stress. Dans cinq minute je traite Sally de suppôt du démon. Nous sommes venu directement ici sans faire la moindre pause. Wufei boit un café fort pour se remettre d'aplomb, Trowa fait les cent pas et Quatre est le seul à être calme avec Heero bien sur. Mais Heero n'est pas calme.

Il est introverti, nuance.

Sally fronce les sourcils en soignant la morsure. Moi aussi. La veine a été atteinte mais ça pisse pas le sang. En fait, l'hémorragie s'est arrêtée presque toute suite. Sûrement grâce au garrot que m'a posé Quatre. Il devrait faire médecin comme sa sur aînée. Et une cicatrice de plus, une. Génial. Sally ne croit pas a l'attaque des Zombis affamés de chair Maxwellienne. Je dois dire que si quelqu'un se ramenait face a moi en clamant ça, je le prendrais pour un dingue.

Minute, je suis dingue ou pas ?

Enfin quoi les autres les ont vu aussi non ?

De plus j'ai l'empreinte dentaire de mon agresseur sur ma peau.

Aie.

J'écoute distraitement le discours de Sally, acquiesçant de temps à autre, mais intérieurement, ça carbure. Pourquoi les chiens sont revenu ? J'étais pourtant persuadés qu'ils étaient mort.. Quand Sally me laisse enfin, histoire de prévenir les profs que je suis blessé, les autres se rassemblent autour de moi.

-duo ? Explication, réclame Wufei.

-C'était Teddy.

-Celui qui a été tué par les chiens, déclare pensivement quatre.

Je hoche la tête tout en frottant nerveusement mon bras. Et vu que je reste silencieux plus de cinq secondes, ça les inquiètes.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Duo ?

-Pourquoi les chiens sont revenus ? Je veux dire

Je prend une profonde respiration et me lance finalement.

-Si Solo, Gwendy et Teddy veulent me tuer parce que je n'ai pas su les protéger, je peux le comprendre Mais les chiens Ils sont revenus et.. Ils suivent Teddy Je comprend pas..

-Duo, as tu touché les chiens ?

C'est Heero qui vient de parler et ça me déchire un voile qui me camouflait la réalité. Ou plutôt que je refusais de voir.

-Oui

-Et tu as touché les corps des autres n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Solo, Teddy, Gwendy Tous

-Les chiens ?

-Je.. Les ai tués tout les trois.. Quand on a trouvé Teddy. Heero tu.. Je 

-C'est toi qui les crées.

Heero Yuy a parlé.

Woohoo.

Merci la foule.

Et la je ne peux dire qu'une chose. Enfin trois.

Putain de merde.


	6. Je Parle aux Morts

****

Chapitre 5 : Je Parle aux Morts

Série: A l'origine ca parlait de gros robots, maintenant

Auteurs: 

Genre: Relisez le titre s'il vous plait

Couple: A : OUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIiiS ils sont plus ensemble

Mail:

Disclaimer: Les persos nes sont pas a nous,le site est pas anous, meme l'ordi alord^s essayez de nous les reclamer

********************

**__**

Talking to the dead 

Music and Lyrics by P. Wagner.

__

I listened inside myself,

the voice that I heard, it wasn't mine,

it came from time to time.

I listened real close and I found out

that someone was talking through my mind,

told me what to find.

With every sense on highest intense

I tried to understand and I

asked in the dark

and got an answer and since then I know

I'm talking to the dead

I'm talking to the dead

You gotta hear me

talking to the dead,

I'm talking to the dead

and I can hear them talk!

There are so many voices,

they all belong to different heads

and they all are dead.

They have eternal knowledge

and they will help me anytime,

they are on my mind.

With every sense on highest intense

I tried to understand and I

asked in the dark

and got an answer and since then I know

I'm talking to the dead

I'm talking to the dead

You gotta hear me

talking to the dead,

I'm talking to the dead

and I can hear them talk! __

J'écoutais à l'intérieur de moi-même

Les voix que j'entendais, ce n'était pas les miennes

Ca venait de temps en temps

J'ai écouté très attentivement et j'ai trouvé

que quelqu'un parlait à travers mon esprit,

me disait que trouver.

Avec chaque sens sur la plus haute intensité

J'ai essayé de comprendre et j'ai

Demandé dans l'obscurité

et eu une réponse et depuis je sais

Je parle aux morts

Je parle aux morts

Vous devez m'écouter

parler aux morts

Je parle aux morts

et je peux les entendre parler!

Il y a tant de voix,

elles appartiennent toutes à différentes têtes

et elles sont toutes mortes.

Elles ont le savoir éternel

et elles m'aideront n'importe quand,

elles sont dans mon esprit

Avec chaque sens sur la plus haute intensité

J'ai essayé de comprendre et j'ai

demandé dans l'obscurité

et eu une réponse et depuis je sais

Je parle aux morts

Je parle aux morts

Vous devez m'entendre

Parler aux morts

Je parle aux morts

Et je peux les entendre parler! 

********************

****

Je ne ferme pas l'il de la nuit.

Je réveille les morts.

Moi Duo Maxwell, quinze ans ou a peu prés, toute mes dents, pilote de gundam je REVEILLE les MORTS.

Et ces bougres sont pas du genre reconnaissant

Ho bon sang.

Je m'assied et plonge mes mains dans ma chevelure. D'habitude ça détend mais là, non. Je dois avoir trop de truc qui me préoccupent. Purée, j'en rigole moi même la. Des amis morts vivants qui essayent de me tuer, les Ozis aussi mais ça c'est pas nouveau et jusqu'a preuve du contraire, ils sont encore vivant, Sally qui ne me croit pas, Quatre qui me ment sur je sais pas quoi, Wu et Tro sont d'aucun recours sur ce sujet et Heero qui.. Est Heero

J'envisage un moment de réveiller l'un des quatre pour parler mais je me retient. Si moi, le premier concerné, j'ai du mal a gérer ça, je vois pas comment ils m'aideront. Cependant.. Un peu de réconfort

Sans réfléchir, je me lève du lit, vais vers ma veste accrochée derrière la porte et sort mon portable de la poche intérieure. Je retourne m'asseoir sur le matelas tout en composant un numéro.

´ Hilde Schbeiker, j'espère que c'est pour une raison vitale ou vous ne vivrez pas assez pour regretter votre connerie. ª

Oups, je l'ai réveillée. Passage en mode rampant et vite.

-Hilde ? Je suis désolé, je peux rappeler demain si tu veux mais j'avais envie de

De quoi au juste ? Pourquoi je l'ai appelée ? C'est ma petite amie, ok, mais qu'est ce que je veux ? Entendre une voix aimée ? Ou juste amicale ?

´ bon sang duo tu es dans quel pays en ce moment ? Il est deux heures du mat !!! ª

Sa voix est un peu ronchon, mais je sens bien qu'elle ne le pense pas vraiment. Je jette un il a ma montre.

-Bonne nouvelle bébé, nous sommes dans le même fuseau horaire

´ Pourquoi tu m'appelles aussi tard ? ª s'inquiètes t'elle aussitôt.

Ha ça elle me connaît, elle sait qu'a part pour les cas d'urgence mondiale je dors douze heures par nuit. Je soupire en m'appuyant contre le mur.

-Juste.. Besoin de t'entendre.. D'entendre une voix amie

´ Les autres ne sont pas avec toi ? ª

-si si mais Je veux pas les déranger et

´ Merci Duo ª faite elle d'un ton faussement acerbe.

-Ho pardon ,je voulais pas dire que toi je voulais te déranger C'est Ils 

´ Duo ? Ça fait presque sept mois qu'on se connaît tout les deux et c'est la première fois que je t'entend bafouiller ª

Je garde le silence. Moi ça fait longtemps que je me connais et je ne me suis jamais entendu bafouiller. Je suis si atteint que ça ?

´ Tu cours tu te cache mais tu ne mens pas Duo dis moi ce qui te turlupine ? ª

-D'ancien amis a moi.. Essayent de me tuer

´ Ha ? tu devrais les tuer ? ª

-A vrai dire, ils sont déjà mort

´ Tu les as tués ? ª

-Oui. Non pas directement.. Ils sont mort par ma faute

´ Duo, respire un bon coup et raconte moi.. ª

-Crois moi tu risques de ne pas apprécier.

´ Je m'attend à tout ª

-Je réveille les morts.

Silence.

´ Pardon ? ª

-Je réveille les morts. Apparemment, si je touche un cadavre, il se réveille et cherche à me bouffer.

´Duo, tu es SERIEUX ? ª

-J'ai encore la trace de dents du dernier sur le bras, fais je en jetant un il a mon bras bandé.

´ ho bon sang ª

-Hilde, jure sur tout ce que tu veux, mais PAS le sang je te prie

´ Désolée ª

-C'est rien

´ Le blond dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure.. C'en est un ? ª

-Oui.. C'est.. Solo Tu te rappelles ? Je t'en avais parlé

Bien obligée, elle m'a réveillé d'un cauchemar ou j'appelais Solo et j'ai été forcé de tout raconter Mes cauchemars sont affreux. Je hurle, je me débats, je mord Hilde a fini par développer une réaction automatique quand nous dormons ensemble. Sautage du lit et réveil à coup de gifle au moindre mouvement suspect de ma part J'ai manqué lui briser un bras une fois.

´ Solo ? Je croyais que c'était ton ami, pourquoi voudrait-t-il te tuer ? ª

-Je le mérite, j'ai pas pu le sauver

´ Ha je vois. ª

Elle le prend plutôt bien au final

´ Duo, pourquoi tu m'appelles moi ? ª

-Parce que tu es mon am.. Ma petite amie Bébé !

´ amie Duo C'est ce que tu voulais dire n'est ce pas ? ª

Mer-deuh.

´ Duo J'ai réfléchi cet après midi au sujet de notre relation, et tout ça Je crois.. qu'il faut qu'on arrête. ª

-Hilde

´ Tais toi pour une fois Duo ª

Je suis tellement surpris que du coup, j'obéis.

´ Nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre ensemble Duo Je m'en aperçois Notre relation ressemble à Celle que tu as avec Quatre. Le sexe en plus. Retirons nos parties de pattes en l'air, qu'est ce qu'il reste ? ª

-Tu.. Es ma meilleure amie Hilde, complice en connerie, en enquiquinage de Wufei Partenaire

´ Mais pas compagne. ª

-Désolé

´ C'est pas grave Duo autant qu'on s'en aperçoivent maintenant que dans longtemps. Ça aurait pu gâcher nos derniers liens ª

-Je comprends. On reste quand même amis?

´ Y'a intérêt fin sourire !!! ª

-Hilde.. Soit très prudente.. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

´ Toi aussi Duo allez je t'embrasse j'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper. ª

-Au revoir Hilde.

Je reste un moment silencieux dans ma chambre. Avec un lit froid. Trop grand a mon goût.

-Et puis merde.

Quatre est déjà dans la cuisine en train de siroter un thé quand je descend pour un casse dalle nocturne. Il porte un pyjama blanc qui pourrait paraître ridicule sur n'importe qui sauf Quatre. Je le regarde boire son thé, les yeux fixé sur l'extérieur.

-Entre Duo La cuisine est un lieu public.

-Salut Quatre.

Pas la peine de m'étonner, Quatre nous sent venir avec son empathie. Je vais tout de suite vers la cafetière mais Quatre m'arrête et me tend une tasse de chocolat chaud.

-C'est meilleur pour les insomnies.

Je regarde le petit blond. Oui petit. Nous faisions tous a peu prés la même taille il y a sept mois, sauf Tro qui nous dépassait déjà mais la Trowa a encore grandi, il arrête plus. Wufei a dû prendre un centimètre. Moi deux, par contre Heero et Quatre restent tout deux au format rase moquette

-tu savais que je ne dormais pas ?

-Tout le monde dort Duo Je sens tes émotions comme

-Une chauve souris dans une cage de pigeons.

-Jolie comparaison, note Quatre avec un petit sourire.

Je porte la tasse mes lèvres et avale une gorgée. Je manque de tout recracher. Le lait parfumé est brûlant. Gack !!!! Quatre me tapote le dos avec inquiétude.

-Duo ? Ça va ?

-Trop chauuuuuuuuud !!!!

Un petit rire me répond et je jette un regard noir à Quatre qui ne relève pas. Par contre, une fois calmé, son expression se fait plus pensive et mélancolique.

-Duo ? Tu veux en parler ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Parler de quoi Quatre ? J'ai même du mal a le croire moi même

-tu étais stressé tout a l'heure. Maintenant tu es stressé et désespéré..

-J'irais pas jusque la

Je vous assure qu'un ami empathe peut être aussi pratique qu'AGACANT. Parfois j'ai l'impression que Quatre me connais mieux que je ne me connais moi. C'est flippant

-Duo, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Plutôt bien vu que je viens de me faire plaquer.

Doh. Langue qui m'échappe, prise 7

-Plaquer ? Fait Quatre avec un haussement de sourcil intrigué.

-J'ai eu Hilde au téléphone On a cassé On reste amis mais Putain qu'il est vide mon lit

-Va voir Heero.

Je hoche la tête, à demi dans la lune mais les mots de Quatre me frappent soudain. Je me lève, repoussant brutalement ma chaise.

-QUOI ?!!!

-Chut, tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

-Ho Quatre j'arrive pas a croire que tu me dises ça !!!

-Regarde moi dans le blanc de l'il et ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour Heero.

Je reste un moment fixer Quatre dans le blanc de l'il puis retourne m'asseoir rageusement.

-Tu m'énerves Rase Motte !

Je sirote rapidement mon chocolat sans regarder Quatre. Je suis stupide de m'énerver contre lui. C'est pas comme si il utilisais son don pour m'espionner, il ne peux pas s'empêcher de percevoir C'est comme si on demandait à quelqu'un de se bander les yeux Crier sur Quatre ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas de sa faute Ho ça y est, j'ai la migraine Dieeeeeeuuuuuuuu , me garde

Une main fraîche sur ma nuque me fait sursauter.

-Ça va Fait Quatre en me massant doucement le cou, détend toi un peu puis va dormir

Mon mal de tête disparaît comme par enchantement. Et mon énervement aussi. Je me sens bien plus calme tout d'un coup Quand Quatre sort de la pièce, je le suis du regard.

-Quatre ?

-Oui Duo ?

-Tu me diras la vérité un jour ?

Il se fige, les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'on voit le blanc autour du bleu. Je lui lance un petit sourire malicieux.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir quand on te ment Quatre J'espère juste que c'est pour une excellente raison

Il baisse les yeux d'un air coupable puis finalement hoche la tête et s'en va de nouveau.

Et je décide de retourner me coucher.

Mais pas avec Heero.


	7. En Bas

****

Chapitre six : En bas

Série: La quatrieme dimension Heu je regarde la mauvaise chaine

Auteurs: Kineko et Asuka

Genre: Le retour du Jedi.. Zechs range ce masque tu es trop jeune pour etre le papa de Duo. Plus sérieusement c'est pas la vie en rose. Yaoi, UA, ecromancie, pourrissage de perso

Couple: Asuka :Mon chien s'est casé avec la chienne d'en dessous , les maitres nous ont gueulé dessus a part ca rien de neuf

Mail: 

Disclaimer: J'ai un sac avec un petit Heero cousu dessus ca compte ?

********************

****

__

I'm your fear, I'm your monster

What's hiding in your shadow? Is it taking what's left of you

Now take me, now lead me from you

Now take me from the light that's dying in your eye

I'm finding out what's left of you, you're burning out

What's left of you? Choking on doubt, you're choking

Way down way down now what's left of you

See no fear, speak no evil

Are you screaming out to no one as you fall down a mountain of pride

I feel you, my eyes wide open

I feel you, do you think you can save yourself in time

I'm finding out what's left of you, you're burning out

What's left of you? Choking on doubt, you're choking

Way down way down now what's left of you

What you see, what tears into you

Behind the wheel that leads you, are you facing a truth that

Won't die? Now take me, now lead me from you

Now take me from the light that's dying in your eye

I'm finding out what's left of you, I'm finding out what's left of you

You're burning out what's left of you, you're king of doubt,

You're choking, way down, way down now, what's left of you

What's left of you, you're burning out, what's left of you

Choking on doubt, you're choking

Way down, way down now, what's left of you __

Je suis ta crainte, je suis ton monstre

Qu'est-ce qui se cache dans ton ombre? Est-ce que ça prend ce qu'il reste de toi

Maintenant prends-moi, maintenant guide-moi loin de toi

Maintenant mène-moi loin de la lumière qui meurt dans tes yeux

Je suis en train de trouver ce qu'il reste de toi, tu te consumes

Que reste-t-il de toi? Etouffer sur le doute, tu t'étouffes 

Vers le bas vers le bas maintenant ce qu'il reste de toi

Ne vois pas la peur, ne parle pas du diable

Cries-tu vers personne pendant que tu tombes d'une montagne de fierté

Je te sens, mes yeux grands ouverts

Je te sens, penses-tu que tu peux te sauver à temps

Je trouve ce qu'il reste de toi, tu te consumes

Que reste-t-il de toi? Tu t'étouffes sur ton doute, tu t'étouffes

Vers le bas vers le bas maintenant ce qu'il reste de toi

Ce que tu vois, ce qui te déchire de l'intérieur

Derrière le volant qui te guide, fais-tu face à une vérité qui

Ne veut pas mourir? Maintenant prends-moi,

maintenant guide-moi loin de toi

maintenant emmène-moi loin de la lumière mourant dans tes yeux

Je découvre ce qu'il reste de toi, je découvre ce qu'il reste de toi

Tu consumes ce qu'il reste de toi, tu es le roi du doute, 

Tu t'étouffes, vers le bas, vers le bas, ce qu'il reste de toi

Ce qu'il reste de toi, tu te consumes, ce qu'il reste de toi, 

tu t'étouffes sur ton doute, tu t'étouffes, 

Vers le bas, vers le bas, ce qu'il reste de toi 

********************

****

Finalement, deux heures plus tard, j'abandonne définitivement l'idée de trouver un quelconque sommeil cette nuit-là. Etant donné que l'aube n'est plus très loin et que je me sens encore aussi éveillé que si j'avais juste ingurgité six ou sept tasses de café noir, je pense que c'est un peu perdu d'avance. Et j'ai beau essayer de toutes mes forces de me tenir tranquille, si je me retourne encore une seule fois, Heero va me couper la natte pour m'attacher aux montants du lit avec. Pas que j'aimerais pas qu'il m'attache aux montants du lit, mais s'il y a une chose à laquelle je tiens ce sont bien mes cheveux. Il peut m'entraîner dans une folle partie de bondage SM quand il en a envie, je serai toujours partant, tant que je peux garder ma crinière. J'y tiens trop. Et puis ça peut servir pendant une partie de jambes en l'air autrement que comme entrave.

Comme s'il allait un jour avoir la soudaine envie de pratiquer ce genre de fantaisies sexuelles avec moi. Si ça se trouve il a jamais vu un magazine porno de sa vie, je pourrais jurer que ce type est mentalement asexué.

Mentalement, parce que physiquement, son spandex est assez moulant pour que quiconque l'a rencontré une seule fois puisse jurer qu'il fait bien partie du côté mâle de l'espèce humaine.

Enfin S'il fait partie de l'espèce humaine. Des fois j'ai un léger doute.

Putain, j'arriverai jamais à dormir avec ce genre de pensées dans la tête, moi. Même plus la peine d'essayer. Allez, on va marcher un peu, ça ira mieux.

Je me demande un quart de seconde si ce n'est pas incroyablement stupide d'aller me balader en pleine nuit (enfin, bientôt le matin mais bon) tout seul dans un quartier que je ne connais pas, qui plus est sans même prévenir l'un de mes amis. Mais bon, je ne suis pas totalement inconscient quand même et pense à me munir de mon bien aimé flingue et d'un téléphone portable qui est censé appartenir à Wu-chan mais dont il ne se sert pas de toute façon. Le mien n'a presque plus de batteries après l'appel à Hilde et je tiens pas à me retrouver à plat quand j'en aurai vraiment besoin.

Non, ce n'est pas du vol. J'ai bien l'intention de le lui rendre un jour.

Un jour. Pour l'instant c'est la nuit, d'abord. Na.

Je ferme la porte en silence et me glisse dans la nuit comme une ombre. Le poids de mon flingue est incroyablement réconfortant Celui des couteaux dans mes manches et du poignard dans ma botte n'empirent pas les choses non plus. Je me sens d'une humeur massacrante, entre ma frustration sexuelle et les problèmes que je cherche à masquer derrière ma frustration. Vaut mieux se plaindre pour cause d'abstinence temporaire que de penser trop fort à

BREF. Changeons de sujet. Je suis pas d'humeur à penser à ça pour l'instant.

Et si un de ces putain de zombies m'approche, je lui explose et la tête, et les jambes. Ça le tuera peut-être pas mais au moins il aura du mal à me courser. Bah comme s'ils pouvaient retrouver ma trace, on est à des kilomètres de notre ancienne location, ils auront pas pu voyager si vite. Ils se téléportent pas que je sache j'en sais pas tellement, exact. Merci de me le rappeler.

Je marche sur quelques blocs d'immeubles, sans but précis. Je suis tout seul dans la rue et il y a un drôle de petit brouillard qui monte, indiquant que l'aube est proche. Le quartier est sinistre. Putain de décor pour films d'horreur de série B.

Ma vie est une série B. Si on la classe dans espionnage, fantastique ou horreur ça j'en sais rien, mais en tout cas le scénariste s'est pas foulé des masses pour l'originalité. Finalement je crois en Dieu. Quelque chose d'aussi kitsch aurait jamais pu exister sans un effort conscient.

Enfin, j'arrive devant un grand bâtiment. Je lève les yeux sur la façade, et je ris. Ouais, pas de doute, Dieu existe. Il a un sens de l'humour tordu. Quelle ironie.

Les vitraux de l'église sont brisés, mais la porte est ouverte. J'entre, en silence.

L'intérieur est propre et bien tenu, elle ne doit pas être abandonnée. Des bougies finissent de se consumer sur l'un des côtés.

Par la force de l'habitude, et par celle du souvenir, je me dirige lentement vers l'autel et me laisse tomber sur un banc. La prière qui me monte aux lèvres le fait sans mon accord. Je ne crois pas que ça marche vraiment, mais Ça peut pas faire de mal, non? Et puis, ça me rappelle Sur Hélène. Elle avait mis si longtemps avant de réussir à m'apprendre à prier Pas tellement pour la prière elle-même, plutôt pour l'attitude respectueuse nécessaire pendant l'acte Rester à genoux, les mains serrées, pas un truc pour un gosse hyperactif comme moi.

Je soupire. Quelquefois, qu'est-ce que je regrette d'être un garçon Je voudrais tant pouvoir pleurer cette boule dans ma gorge.

-Vous semblez en avoir lourd sur le cur, mon fils murmure une voix chaude derrière moi, une voix pleine de compassion.

Je fais volte-face, une main sur la crosse du revolver, prêt à braquer Un type en robe de prêtre qui se tient dans les ombres à côté du confessionnal. Je ne l'ai pas senti venir ni rien. Il était déjà là ou quoi? Mon entraînement laisse sérieusement à désirer, ou alors j'étais plongé plus profondément dans mes pensées que ce que je croyais.

-Vous m'avez surpris, mon père, j'avoue en enlevant la main de mon arme.

Je suis franchement dérangé par ce fait, j'avoue. Je suis censé être l'un des meilleurs en terrorisme et un cureton arrive à se glisser derrière moi sans que je le sente venir.

-Voulez-vous en parler? Quelquefois une confession suffit pour soulager un peu son âme

Il rigole? Il croit que je vais lui parler de mes problèmes? Je crois pas qu'il aie vraiment envie de le savoir. Je crois vraiment pas qu'il sait ce qu'il me demande, là.

Pourquoi pas.

J'ai confiance en lui, c'est instinctif, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai envie de lui faire confiance. C'est peut-être la robe de prêtre qui me rappelle le père Maxwell Ou les larges épaules solides

Je m'installe dans le confessionnal. Ça fait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois. Il fait sombre et c'est vraiment petit, je me sens légèrement claustrophobe. Il y a une odeur étrange, il ne doit pas être très utilisé. Une odeur salée, légèrement métallique.

-Pardonnez-moi, mon père, parce que j'ai péché. Je

Je ne vais pas lui en parler Non, c'est un innocent Si Heero sait que j'ai parlé de ça à quiconque il le tuera d'abord et moi ensuite. On a une règle dans le terrorisme. Je pourrais t'en parler, mais après je serais forcé de te tuer. Seuls les morts ne parlent pas.

Enfin, ça dépend quelle sorte de morts, j'amende avec un rire étranglé.

Oh puis merde, j'ai jamais vu la tête du type correctement, il a pas dû voir la mienne non plus. Et puis le secret de la confession et tout ça

-Je suis un assassin. J'ai tué des hommes sans nombre, quelques-uns parce qu'ils voulaient prendre ma propre vie, quelques-uns parce qu'ils se dressaient entre moi et mon objectif, certains simplement parce qu'ils avaient la malchance d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. J'ai causé la mort de toute personne m'ayant jamais aimé, directement ou indirectement, la mort de mes amis, la mort de la famille que je m'étais trouvé.

Je me tais, la boule dans ma gorge est revenue avec une vengeance. J'avale, convulsivement.

-J'ai volé pour survivre. Je J'ai commis le péché de chair, de nombreuses fois, avec des femmes comme avec des hommes.

L'odeur de cuivre qui flotte dans l'air me prend à la gorge.

J'essaye de juger de sa réaction, mais je n'entends rien venant de son côté du confessionnal. Allons, c'est plutôt encourageant, s'il avait été immensément surpris, ou dégoûté, je l'aurais entendu remuer, non?

-J'aime un homme

Bizarrement, c'est cette confession-là qui a le plus de mal à sortir. Les autres, je peux les justifier, au moins un peu, leur trouver des circonstances atténuantes Pas ce péché-là. Pas aux yeux d'un prêtre. Parce que les autres, je les regrette. Mes sentiments pour Heero, rien ne pourrait me les faire renier.

Au bout de quelques minutes de profonde réflexion, je finis par me rendre compte que le prêtre n'a toujours pas répondu. Je frotte mes pieds par terre en un réflexe de petit garçon mal à l'aise, comme je faisais quand j'étais petit et que je me faisais gronder par l'un des adultes qui s'occupaient de l'église les semelles de mes chaussures glissent sur quelque chose de visqueux. Je me sens brutalement très mal à l'aise.

-Mon père?

-Tu as causé la mort en récompense de l'amour. Tes péchés sont atroces, lâche-t-il avec indifférence. Je ne vois qu'une seule pénitence pour une telle traîtrise, Duo.

Je me tends soudain comme un arc, la surprise à entendre mon nom déchirant le voile de souvenirs douloureux qui me masquait la réalité.

Si cette voix me rassurait et me mettait mal à l'aise en même temps, c'est que je la connais. Je connais exactement, par cur, cette manière précise de prononcer mon nom.

Et cette odeur qui flotte dans le confessionnal, c'est celle qui monte de la flaque de sang qui s'étale sous mes pieds.

Je m'éjecte du confessionnal d'un bond, horrifié. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé? Je savais pour les autres, je le savais, pourquoi Je ne suis pas encore au fond de l'horreur à ce que je vois.

Le corps du vrai prêtre gît au sol, entre deux bancs, juste derrière le confessionnal. Il y a des traces sombres sur le sol, il devait être à confesse quand on l'a tué avant de le traîner un peu plus loin.

Je ne prends pas le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment; ma panique m'a déjà propulsé à mi-chemin des grandes portes.

Elles sont fermées. Je sais avec une certitude effarante que quoi que je fasse, elles ne s'ouvriront pas; la barre doit être mise à l'extérieur. Acculé à la porte, je fais volte-face, et là, au bout de l'allée centrale, juste devant l'autel, éclairé par les chandelles, bingo.

Le père Maxwell me regarde avec un doux sourire, tendre, affectueux Un sourire

faux

-Non

-Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, mon fils bien-aimé

-Non, mon père, je vous en prie

-C'est pour ton bien, mon petit Duo Il faut que tu expies tes péchés, et ensuite, tout ira mieux

Je sanglote, les yeux secs, désespéré. J'ai mal

-Non, je vous en prie, je vous en prie mon père, ne faites pas ça Pas vous aussi Pas vous aussi

Est-ce que tous ceux que j'ai aimé vont se retourner contre moi?

Ça fait mal Comme s'ils m'abandonnaient une deuxième fois. Non, non, je ne veux pas!!! Ils m'ont déjà été arrachés une fois, je ne supporterai pas de les perdre à nouveau!

-Rejoins-nous, mon enfant

Le rejoindre? Le rejoindre, lui et les autres que j'ai aimés, les retrouver dans ma mort? Etre enfin avec eux, réunis? C'est tentant

C'est

Impossible.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce dont je suis coupable, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à mourir.

-Non, mon père. Je vous aime, mais je ne peux pas

-Tu ne peux pas voir par toi-même Tant pis, je le savais, tu as toujours été têtu Une fois que ce sera fini, tu comprendras, et tu me remercieras. Duo, mon petit Duo Mon cher fils

Il me sourit, un sourire triste, aimant, qui me donne envie d'aller me précipiter dans ses bras pour cacher mon visage dans les plis de sa robe de prêtre et d'y raconter tous mes petits malheurs, rien que pour le bonheur de sa grande main réconfortante dans mes cheveux et de sa voix chaude qui me dit que tout va bien.

Il me sourit et d'un geste lent et délibéré, renverse le grand chandelier liturgique.

Et je saisis ce qu'il a prévu. C'est dans l'incendie de l'église Maxwell qu'il est mort.

C'est dans le feu qu'il veut me faire mourir.

La flamme diminue mais ne s'éteint pas pendant la chute, et le banc prend feu avec une vitesse anormale; il a dû l'arroser d'essence. Les flammes se communiquent aux tentures qui pendent des murs, remontent vers les poutres qui retiennent le toit.

Si je ne trouve pas très vite une sortie on pourra donner des Duo-grillades demain matin aux enfants affamés dans la rue. Une manière productive de servir à quelque chose même après ma mort. Et en plus ça épargnera à mes amis les frais de crémation.

Mes yeux s'agitent à droite, à gauche, à la recherche d'une porte de sortie Malheureusement, je connais le design d'une église, les seules autres portes qu'il y a mis à part la grande sont les petites sur le côté destinées au prêtre et aux enfants de chur. A côté de l'autel.

Autrement dit il faut que je passe devant le père Maxwell enfin, cette chose qu'il est devenu. Je refuse de le considérer comme le VRAI père Maxwell. Celui-ci me protégeait de tout, jamais il ne m'aurait fait de mal. Ce n'est pas lui.

Ce n'est pas lui.

Si je me répète ça assez longtemps je vais peut-être réussir à l'admettre du fond du cur.

Baissant la tête, je le regarde à travers mes mèches, mordillant mes lèvres. Alors La porte de droite ou celle de gauche? Je n'aurai droit qu'à un seul essai.

Les flammes lèchent les poutres du plafond. La troisième rangée de bancs commence à prendre, une ligne de fuel fait passer le feu de l'autre côté de la nef. Prudemment, j'avance vers lui, l'air repentant. Je ne pense pas qu'il me croie mais ça devrait le surprendre assez longtemps pour me gagner quelques précieuses secondes. Je me rappelle qu'il est rapide, mine de rien, pour son âge.

D'une main, je plonge dans ma poche et allume le portable de Wu. Heureusement c'est le même que le mien, je connais les touches. Numéro d'urgence L'autre main remonte ma natte dans mon col, prudemment. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de la voir partir en fumée à cause d'une seule étincelle, c'est que ça crame putain de vite des cheveux. Manquerait plus que je m'en sorte vivant mais chauve, dans ce cas-là autant crever, à la rigueur.

Le zombi, je dois pas y penser comme au père Maxwell, c'est un zombi, bon bref, le zombi a un petit sourire et ramasse le long et lourd chandelier en fer forgé qu'il vient de renverser et le tient d'une main près d'un bout, avec aisance. Meeeeeerde. Je viens de me rappeler tous ces jeux de base-ball qu'on faisait avec les autres orphelins à l'époque. La précision qu'il avait avec une batte. Je crois qu'il avait été champion à l'université.

Gloups. Bon, à droite ou à gauche? La gauche pourrait fort bien être un placard La droite aussi d'ailleurs.

Le feu gagne du terrain, j'ai pas le choix. Faut se décider

Gauche.

La main du diable.

Je m'apprête à m'élancer mais le zombi a prévu le coup. J'esquive le coup qu'il me donne d'un bond en arrière, me ramenant près de la porte. Et là j'ai plus que deux alternatives, sauter dans les flammes, à gauche ou à droite, ou droit sur le zombi.

Tu parles d'un choix.

Le zombi approche de nouveau, le chandelier à la main Ho purée, du coup ça me rappelle la partie de Cluedo qu'on avait fait avec les autres Ça avait l'air rigolo sur le coup ´ le général Moutarde tué dans la cuisine avec le chandelier ª ou alors ´ par strangulation avec la clef anglaise dans la salle de bain ª, mais face à l'acte Ça y est ça y est ça recommence, je peux plus bouger mon corps, j'ai la gorge sèche et je suis capable de compter toute les flammes qui approchent Plus le vent malsain qui me retourne les tripes Mais pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi, merde?!! C'est pas une réaction que je devrais avoir, je suis un Gundam pilote, bordel!!! Mais je n'arrive malgré tout toujours pas à bouger.

Le zombi lève son chandelier et je ne peux que le regarder, impuissant.

Alors qu'il va l'abattre sur ma tête, le chandelier lui échappe des mains, retenu par une autre personne que je n'ai pas vu arriver. Le père M Le zombi se retourne, furieux comme je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il me cache le nouvel arrivant et j'espère un moment de tout mon cur qu'il s'agit de Heero. Mon sauveur balance un coup de chandelier dans le ventre du zombi, puis un autre, tout aussi fort, sur le crâne, l'envoyant bouler dans les flammes maintenant rugissantes. Et je peux enfin reconnaître la personne qui m'a sauvé.

Sur Helen.

Elle n'a pas sa robe de nonne, et porte un jean d'homme, trop grand pour elle, et un vieux chandail. Ses cheveux blonds tombent sur ses épaules, comme quand elle est morte dans mes bras.

-Vite, Duo, viens !!!

J'obéis tout de suite, trop étonné pour me poser des questions. De plus, le zombi se relève de nouveau. Sur Helen lui jette le chandelier à la tête et m'empoigne par la main avant de courir vers le fond de l'église. Elle court vite, et sa poigne est plus forte que jamais.

Elle aussi est revenue

Mais alors pourquoi m'aide t'elle ?

Ça va trop vite pour moi là Le zombi se rue sur Sur Helen en hurlant des injures que j'étais persuadé que le père Maxwell ne connaissait pas. Du coup elle empoigne un des bancs enflammé et le jette sans difficulté sur le zombi. Bon sang, elle a une force de camionneuse !!! J'en ai une preuve supplémentaire quand elle me reprend par le col et me traîne jusqu'à la nef, s'enfonçant dans la porte de droite. Elle me jette à demi au sol et pousse la lourde porte de chêne avant d'empiler divers éléments du mobilier devant la porte. Enfin elle se tourne vers moi et s'agenouille ses grands yeux bleus emplis d'appréhension.

-Duo je ne te veux aucun mal je te jure je ne veux que t'aider

Ce n'est que quand elle me saisit par les épaules que je me rend compte que je tremble de tout mon corps. Elle doit croire que j'ai peur d'elle.

Pas faux

-Pourquoi Comment

-Ça va Duo, ça va

Elle me prend contre elle. Sa peau est brûlante, comme l'était celle de Solo, et je n'entend pas son cur battre, mais je sens au fond de moi, qu'elle est différente Le vent malsain est plus calme Un coup sourd retentit, ébranlant le tas de meuble devant la porte.

-Il essaye d'entrer Il faut sortir Fait Sur Helen en m'aidant à me lever.

-Sur Helen

-Plus tard, Duo, je te promets de tout t'expliquer plus tard Les enfants sont dehors.

Je sens que mon sang se glace alors que le souvenir des enfants me reviens à l'esprit. Des petits corps noircis et racornis, leurs membres squelettiques repliés sur eux même par la chaleur des flammes.

Je les ai tous enterré avec le père Maxwell et Sur Helen

Tous.

Tom, Jay, Lucia, Ann

Un second coup ébranle de nouveau les meubles et sur Helen m'agrippe par le bras avant de me traîner derrière elle, arrachant au passage une planche dans une armoire défoncée. Je ne peux que la suivre, comme quand j'étais petit et qu'elle me traînait dans la rue lors des cessez-le-feu. Nous arrivons vite à la porte du presbytère. Elle me lâche et resserre sa poigne autour de son arme improvisé tandis que j'extraie mon flingue de ma poche. J'en reviens pas de ne pas avoir pensé à le sortir. Purée Sur Helen me jette un regard concerné et me fait un gentil sourire.

-Ça va aller Duo.. Tu vas t'en sortir

Et sans préavis, elle enfonce la porte d'un coup d'épaule et assène un coup sur la première personne venue. Habitude des prises d'assaut, je la suit l'arme au poing, prêt au tir aux pigeons comme à la fête foraine.

Sauf qu'a la fête foraine, on ne tire pas sur des méchouis bipède...

Bipèdes, en voilà une idée! Une balle dans chaque genou et ils risqueront pas de pouvoir nous poursuivre.

Je sais, j'ai pas assez de balles mais on va faire comme si. Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je les fous par terre et on saute élégamment par-dessus avant de se carapater à vitesse grand V.

Ce que je n'avais prévu c'est que les méchouis sont plus vif mort qu'ils ne l'étaient vivant. Merde, je suis même incapable de discerner qui est qui? Lequel est Jay, lequel est Ann? Je tire une première fois mais si ma cible s'écroule, une autre se rue sur moi et je ne dois qu'à Sur Helen et sa planche de ne pas me faire sucer le sang à nouveau.

Finalement une ouverture. Je bondis par-dessus le corps à terre de Jay (est-ce que c'est Jay au moins? ), entraînant Sur Helen avec moi par la manche. Pourvu qu'on s'en sorte Je me mets à courir comme un dératé, et Helen essaye de ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Je sens soudain son poids me jeter au sol et nous roulons tout les deux. Trois. Un des gosses est agrippé à sa jambe et rampe vers moi, sans la lâcher. Si je tire, je la blesse. Oubliez ça elle est déjà morte!!!!! Oui mais je peux la détruire... La détruire avec mon/flingue.

Hu?

Ça y est, j'en suis officiellement sûr, pouvez graver les faire-part, je SUIS dingue.

Pas le moment, j'agrippe le gosse, (Ann, Tom?) et j'essaye de le décrocher mais pas facile de maintenir quelque chose dont la peau se sépare des os. En plus quand ce quelque chose se tortille comme une anguille épileptique. Il plante ses dents dans ma peau mais avant qu'il ait pu mordre, mon revolver lui explose le crâne à bout portant, nous éclaboussant joyeusement de débris qu'il vaut mieux ne pas chercher à identifier.

Je m'apprête à aider sur Helen mais elle s'est déjà remise sur ses pieds et se rue sur les autres mômes sans me jeter un regard supplémentaire.

-DUO ENFUIS TOI VITE!!!!

Que faire? Je ne peux pas la laisser se sacrifier pour moi...

Mais elle est déjà morte. C'est pas comme si elle risquait tellement. Et si je ne file pas, je vais pas tarder à entrer moi aussi au club. Merde, merde...

Sur Helen...

Je fais quelque chose que je regretterai longtemps. Je suis mon motto.

Je tourne les talons et cours à perdre haleine.

Je cours le plus vite que je peux sans me retourner. Mais j'ai les tripes en feu, j'ai l'impression que j'ai un truc dedans qui se réveille et qui s'agite... Soudain, je percute de plein fouet un torse musclé dur comme une plaque de gundamium. Je recule vivement craignant le pire, et lève de grands yeux vers la personne que j'ai percutée, qui s'agrandissent encore plus quand je le reconnais.

Gloups.

Là je suis mort.

J'ai eu une soirée plutôt stressante mais là je crois que c'est la chose la plus terrifiante qu'il me soit arrivé de la nuit. Si je m'en sors vivant c'est que je suis immortel.

Heero se dresse devant moi, sourcils froncés, un flingue à la main. Et il a l'air plutôt de mauvais poil.

Je suis parti tout seul sans prévenir personne. Je vais pas y couper cette fois.

Je le répète. Gloups.

-Heero!! Je Désolé je...

-Duo ça va?

Quatre? Alléluia, je suis sauvé... Enfin de Heero pas de la mort par strangulation à laquelle l'étreinte de Quatre me destine.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Wufei en arrivant à son tour, son sabre à la main.

Je ne peux que regarder vers l'église en feu, pas très loin. Sur Helen se bat toujours contre les mômes. Mais ils la submergent. Je la voit tomber à la renverse, les enfants se ruant à sa gorge.

-Sur Helen....

Une main forte m'arrête et je tourne un regard incrédule vers Quatre.

-C'est trop tard Duo, on ne peut rien pour elle...

-Mais elle est pas comme les autres et

Je me fige en pleine phrase. Solo est là Je le sens.

Et je le vois l'instant d'après. Il va vers la mêlée humaine que sont Sur Helen et les gosses. Je le vois s'arrêter devant Sur Helen puis lever la main.

Python Magnum.

Ça arrête un buffle en pleine charge.

La tête de la seule mère que j'aie jamais connu explose comme une pastèque trop mure.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!

Seule l'étreinte de Quatre m'empêche de retourner là-bas me jeter dans la mêlée. Sur Helen était revenue Sur Helen était comme avant, pas comme les autres. Elle était Elle-même.

Seigneur je viens juste de la retrouver, je ne veux pas la perdre une seconde fois. Je ne peux pas la perdre une seconde fois.

Mais ils l'ont tuée. Solo l'a tuée. Définitivement à ce que je pense. Peut-être que d'ingurgiter mon sang la remettrait, mais sans tête je sais pas par où elle l'avalerait.

Et puis même cette possibilité disparaît.

L'écartant des gosses, il la saisit par une cheville et la balance par la porte ouverte de l'arrière de l'église, avec l'aide du père Maxwell qui vient juste de sortir. Il y a des flammes qui s'échappent par la porte.

Ils referment derrière eux, et se tournent vers moi et mon petit groupe, un petit sourire victorieux plein de défi aux lèvres. Et je vois rouge.

Un moment je crois que je suis devenu un peu berserk, parce que la chose suivante, c'est que je suis à genoux par terre avec un bras dans le dos et un autre autour de la gorge, un genou qui me rentre entre les omoplates, et la voix de Heero dans mon oreille.

Il dit quoi? ... Du calme? Il en a de bonnes lui. Il voit que je ne me débats plus et sans même me demander si je veux et/ou peux marcher, me balance sans façons sur son épaule et fait demi-tour en vitesse, me transbahutant comme un paquet. Je vois les autres qui suivent en nous couvrant.

Il a eu raison finalement Heero de me porter. Je sais pas si j'aurais pu...

sur Helen

Tiens, la pluie est tiède. Ça doit être à cause des flammes qui jaillissent du toit de l'église, quand celui-ci s'effondre dans un nuage d'étincelles.

-HEERO YUY LACHE MOI FOUTREDIEU DE BORDEL A CUL!!!!!!

Ça y est je craque et je suis plus vulgaire que d'habitude... On est presque revenu au QG et j'ai a peu près retrouvé mes capacités motrices.

-LACHE!!!

-Iie.

Toujours aussi expressif.

-LACHE MOI J'AI DIT!!! je hurle en me débattant.

Il s'en fout et continue tranquillement, même pas déséquilibré. M'éneeeeeeerve!!!!!!!

-Duo, Heero a raison, tu n'es pas en état de marcher et..

-LA FEMME QUE JE CONSIDERAIS COMME MA MERE VIENT DE MOURIR UNE SECONDE FOIS!!!! Et, et...

Je me calme soudainement. Je suis pas logique... Je soupire et pose ma tête contre le dos d'Heero, juste au dessus des fesses. Je profiterais presque de la vue si j'étais pas dans un tel état émotionnel.

-Est ce que tu pourrais au moins me porter de manière a ne pas exposer mon auguste postérieur à tout les regard?

Pas une réponse. J'en attendais pas vraiment de toute façon. Bah, c'est sûrement la manière la plus pratique de me transporter. Comme un sac de patates.

Essayant de cesser de penser pour le moment, je me penche en avant pour retenir ma natte qui traîne par terre et qui a ramassé un bout de papier alu... et visiblement ça, ça le déséquilibre un petit peu, parce que pour me retenir de piquer du nez, il est forcé de poser sa main à plat sur mes cuisses, juste sous les fesses. Heureusement qu'il ne voit pas ma tronche, en même pas deux secondes, je suis plus rouge qu'une tomate passée de date depuis une semaine. Quatre me voit, lui, et fait un clin d'il. Qu'est-ce qu'il va s'imaginer celui-là!! C'est juste parce que j'ai la tête en bas, pas parce que monsieur Yuy a posé la main pile poil sur l'une de mes zones les plus sensibles.

Gloups. S'il enlève pas sa main, je vais... enfin bref ça passera pas inaperçu, surtout avec la partie de moi qui appuie sur son épaule. Putain mais COMMENT je peux penser à des choses aussi triviales alors que

Je déglutis. Finalement, je vais penser à des cochonneries. Je préfère encore ça que de me rappeler trop en détail ce qui vient de se passer.

-Heero, Duo a le sang qui lui monte à la tête, fait gentiment remarquer Quatre, le cher ange.

Deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouve dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie, transporté comme une princesse, un bras sous les épaules, l'autre sous les genoux, serré contre son torse. Cool.

Sécurisant d'une certaine manière. Ses bras sont si forts autour de moi, je sais qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver ici.

Un refuge. J'en ai besoin.

Je presse le visage dans son débardeur, et je pleure sur Helen pour la deuxième fois.


	8. Zombie

****

Chapitre 7 : Zombie

Série: L'histoire sans fin nan c'est pas assez mignon

Auteurs: En fait c'est le poltergeist qui écrit les meilleures scènes Hein Arthur

Genre: Friends et les contes de la crypte

Couple: OUI ENFIN 3x4 !!! Le reste viendra en tant et en heure

Mail: **kineko@ifrance.com**** et ****asukasama@ifrance.com**

****

Disclaimer: Trowa et Quatre ne sont pas a nous, ils sont l'un a l'autre.

********************

****

Zombie

The Crawberries

Une autre tête pend bas, un enfant es tprit lentement  
Et la violence cause un tel silence  
Qui trompons nous ?  
  
Mais tu vois, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas ma famille  
Dans ta tête, dans ta tête, ils se battent  
Avec leurs tanks, et leurs bombes  
Et leurs bombes et leurs pistolets  
Dans ta tête, dans ta tête, ils pleurent  
Dans ta tête, dans ta tête, Zombie, Zombie  
Dans ta tête, qu'y as t'il dans ta tête Zombie  
  
Un utre cur de mère est submergé  
Quand la violence cause le silence  
Nous devons nous tromper  
c'est la même vieille chanson depuis 1916  
Dans ta tête, dans ta tête, ils se battent toujours  
Avec leurs tanks, et leurs bombes  
Et leurs bombes et leurs pistolets  
Dans ta tête, dans ta tête, ils meurent

Dans ta tête, dans ta tête, Zombie, Zombie  
Dans ta tête, qu'y as t'il dans ta tête Zombie  


Another head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken  
And the violence caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken

But you see it's not me, it's not my family   
In your head, in your head, they are fighting  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head they are cryin'  
In your head, in your head, Zombie, Zombie  
In your head, what's in your head Zombie

Another mother's breaking heart is taking over  
When the violence causes silence  
We must be mistaken  
It's the same old theme since 1916  
In your head, in your head they're still fightin'  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns   
In your head, in your head they are dyin' 

In your head, in your head, Zombie, Zombie  
In your head, what's in your head Zombie

********************

****

Le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent

LES OISEAUX ME FONT CHIER!!!!

Bon. vérification d'usage au réveil. Deux bras, deux jambes, une tête, une natte, une paire de.. J'ai tout.

Je lève la tête, déglue un il, regarde mon horloge en louchant un peu pour éclaircir les chiffres, et me recouche avec bonheur. Sept heures du mat alors qu'y a pas de mission, nan mais faut pas planer non plus!! Retour au dodo de suite là.

...

SEPT HEURES?!!! J'ai dormi qu'une heure?!!!! Pas étonnant que j'aie la tête dans le cul, putain... C'est même plutôt étonnant que je sois aussi réveillé... Qu'est ce qui m'a réveillé au fait? Je bascule sur le flanc, les sens aux aguets et écoute attentivement.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

C'est Tro on dirait... Et il a pas l'air normal...

... la preuve sa voix tremble. Bon OK personne sauf un habitué entendrait ça mais moi je suis habitué à la moindre nuance des voix de mes amis et la seule nuance normale dans la voix de Tro-man c'est "pas de nuance du tout". Autrement dit y a un truc qui cloche.

Râlant, pestant et jurant tout ce que je sais (et ça fait tellement un tas que j'ai le temps de me lever, de m'habiller et de défaire et refaire ma natte avant d'avoir atteint la moitié), je me tire du lit et me dirige vers l'entrée où la voix de Wufei se fait à présent entendre. OK, là ça ne va vraiment pas.

-Calme toi, Sally ça va maintenant c'est fini...

Sally? Que fait-elle là? qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je reformule la question à voix haute en ouvrant la porte et m'arrête une demi seconde le temps d'analyser la scène. Quatre et Wufei soutiennent une Sally en larmes qui s'agrippe au petit chinois de toutes ses forces. Ils ont tout trois des griffures sur les bras et le visage, et sont couvert d'un sang sombre.

Ho merde...

Je n'ai même pas besoin de demander, je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont me dire. J'avance, doucement.

-Sally? Sally, tout va bien, c'est fini, OK? j'essaye de la rassurer.

Elle hoquette un moment puis se reprend en main. Mais ne lâche pas Wu. Dès qu'elle sera calmée le les chambrerai à n'en plus finir mais pour l'instant...

-Allons au salon, je suggère en ouvrant la porte devant la jeune femme.

Le médecin se laisse tomber dans le canapé, entraînant Wu à qui elle est toujours agrippée comme une huître à son rocher. Elle relève les genoux sous son menton et se serre contre lui, yeux fermés, puis prend une grande respiration et relève la tête. Quatre s'assied de l'autre côté et pose une main réconfortante sur son dos tandis que je me perche sur la table basse.

-Sally, tu veux nous dire ce qui s'est passé s'il te plaît?

Elle a la voix tremblante, mais visiblement elle nous claquera pas entre les doigts. Elle est coriace mine de rien, elle s'en sortira.

Dans quel état mental ça par contre j'en sais rien.

-Je.. J'étais à l'infirmerie comme d'habitude... Et je... Je mettais à jour des dossiers.. Et.. Y'a un enfant qui est arrivé...

Je vois le genre. Me manque plus que quelques détails mais j'ai déjà un bon résumé de l'action.

-Tu peux me le décrire?

-Adorable... des cheveux brun tout ébouriffés... Et un manteau trop grand pour lui.. Il tenait un petit chien dans ses bras.. qui avait la.. La patte cassée..

Elle se passe la main sur le visage et respire un bon coup avant de reprendre. Teddy et le petit chien... Super, ils s'entendent comme larron en foire en plus.. Une tasse de café se téléporte dans mon champ de vision et je tourne la tête vers Trowa qui fait le service. Il hausse une épaule avant de tendre une autre tasse à la doctoresse.

-Tu ne t'es pas demandée ce que ce gosse faisais la? Demande Wufei en fronçant un sourcil.

Tact Wufy, ça prend combien de lettres déjà? quel crétin... enfin Sally lui jette un regard noir avant d'expliquer.

-Je croyais que c'était le fils d'un des Sweepers ou des manganacs!!! Les enfants viennent souvent à l'infirmerie... Et puis le petit m'a dit.. qu'il connaissait Duo...

Je passe mes mains sur ma figure, très fatigué. Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça? Ah oui exact, tout est de ma faute.

-Putain j'ai pas assez dormi moi... Bon bref, Sally, tu te souviens ce qu'on t'a dit sur les zombis...?

Trowa me jette un regard étrange de sous sa mèche mais je l'ignore.

-Mais je pensais.. Je pensais... COMMENT voulais tu que je te croie, Duo?!? Je serais venue vers toi et je te l'aurais dit comme ça, tu y aurais cru toi?

Elle a un long frisson.

-... Même maintenant je ne suis pas sûre d'y croire... Je deviens peut-être folle... Oh seigneur que je préférerais être folle...

-... Raconte-nous...

Bon sang c'était la voix de Wufei ça? Ptaiiiin, seexyyy... Si j'étais pas déjà amoureux de Heero et qu'il avait pas déjà un petit truc avec Sally, je craquerais rien que pour ce ton-là. Tendre, doux, inquiet... My gosh, les zombis ont eu Wufei.

Ah non, je l'ai pas touché avant sa mort, ça peut pas être ça.

Mon humour devient de moins en moins drôle. Et de plus en plus macabre. Brr. Changeons de sujet.

-Wu, Quat?

Wufei fronce les sourcils, mais je sais qu'il est plus effrayé qu'en colère.

-Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps pour l'arracher aux griffes des... enfants...

-J'y pense, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à aller la chercher?

Les REGARDS que je me reçois...

-On s'inquiétait pour toi, réplique Wufei.

-Agru?

-Non, rien...

Je les regarde alternativement puis laisse tomber.

-Sally? Tu peux nous parler s'il te plaît? Ça ira mieux si tu essayes de nous dire ce qui s'est passé... Pour que tu te débarrasses un peu, quoi...

Elle hoche la tête et achève sa tasse avant de la tendre de nouveau à Trowa. Wow, c'est elle qui nous dit de limiter la conso de kawa? Bref.

-Il m'a demandé de soigner son chien... Maintenant que j'y pense j'ai jamais vu une bête aussi sage, mais.. On a parlé.. un peu de tout de rien... Qu'il aime la glace..

-Au chocolat avec des morceaux de choco dedans je sais.. Non continue désolé.

-Il m'a dit qu'il jouait souvent avec toi.. Il m'a dit tellement de trucs sur toi que je l'ai cru... Et puis... Il m'a demandé si.. J'étais une de tes amies...

Hahaaaa? Enfin une manière de savoir ce que je suis pour Sally Petit frère insupportable, patient tout aussi insupportable ou ami insupportable? Ouais dans tout les cas je suis impossible mais bon...

-J'ai dit oui, souffle-t-elle. J'ai dit que tu était un ami...

J'ai comme l'impression que c'était pas la bonne réponse au quizz mystère à 10000 balles...

-Et il m'a demandé.. si je voulais être sa maman... Parce que... J'ai pas compris là, je sais pas pourquoi il a dit ça...

Wufei lui caresse doucement les épaules, délogeant Quatre qui s'affairait à ce qu'il sait faire de mieux: réconforter les gens. Quoiqu'il fasse de toute façon, Sally a plus besoin de Wufei que de lui en ce moment. Je pose ma tasse et prend les mains de Sally entre les miennes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit Sally?

Elle fronce les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir de la phrase au sens obscur pour elle.

-Ils.. Ont cassé Helen... Parce qu'elle ne les aimait plus...

Je sens une main me serrer l'épaule et je m'aperçois que je piquais du nez. Vache, je m'évanouissais! Délire!!! Non pas délire... Je dois plus avoir une goutte de sang dans le visage. Un coup d'il par dessus mon épaule m'apprend que c'est Heero qui m'a retenu. Faut qu'il fasse gaffe, je vais finir par croire qu'il tient à moi...

-Ils... ont... cassé ...sur Helen..., j'entends une voix répéter, doucement.

C'est ma voix. Alors, c'est vrai, elle est bien morte? Entièrement, définitivement? Elle ne reviendra plus du tout?

... Pourquoi ce sont toujours ceux à qui je tiens le plus qui s'en vont? Par réflexe, je me retourne à demi et agrippe dans mon poing serré le bas du débardeur vert que Heero traîne partout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, est-ce que j'ai peur qu'il ne s'envole lui aussi? Sûrement. Avec le genre d'actions qu'il nous fait régulièrement...

-... Et... Et puis...?

Putain j'ai horreur quand ma voix me fait ce coup-là. Respire Duo, respire... Pas partir dans les aigus, pas s'étranger tout seul...

-Que s'est-il passé?

Sally me jette un regard qui doit au moins égaler le mien en matière de perditude. Merde ça se dit pas, mais tant pis.

-Les autres sont arrivés.

"Lesquels?" Fais-je mentalement, la voix trop engourdie pour ajouter quoique ce soit. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de le savoir mais je sais que c'est ce qui est attendu de moi, alors

-Une petite fille.. avec le visage déchiré... Trois autres... Ils étaient entièrement habillés, mais leur visage....

Gwendy, trois des méchouis...

-Et d'autres qui avaient l'air normal.. Sauf qu'ils... Ils ont ouvert l'armoire.. Et on prit les scalpels et... Le petit au chien, il a dit...

Sally se plaque la main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler et reprend après une profonde inspiration.

-Il a dit que c'était facile.. qu'il fallait juste que je meure...

Et là elle explose en sanglots.

Ok... pas la peine d'avoir un diplôme en voyance pour piger. Voir des petits gosses cadavérisés essayer de vous buter à coup de scalpel sans vraie raison en plein milieu d'une discussion amicale, ça doit pas le faire. Je vois trop bien la scène. Inconsciemment, je resserre ma prise sur le t-shirt de Heero, me rapprochant de lui. J'ai désespérément besoin de sa présence en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il le sent? Est-ce qu'il s'en fiche? Il ne proteste pas.

-Ils... M'ont dit que... Que je serais bien en tant que maman... tant que j'étais morte... Que puisque je t'avais touché juste avant, ça allait... Je les rejoindrais... Et ils avançaient vers moi, les scalpels à la main, et j'osais pas les frapper, mais un d'entre eux m'a planté sa lame dans la cuisse... j'ai essayé de le frapper avec une chaise, mais... Je lui ai brisé la nuque et il m'a souri, il m'a souri et il avançait quand même et les chiens qui grondaient et... et...

-C'est fini Sally, c'est fini...

Je cligne des yeux. Un truc ne va pas.

-Comment ça tu m'avais touché il n'y avait pas longtemps?

-Je t'avais juste ausculté Les garçons s'inquiétaient hier, ils m'ont emmenés te voir. Tu ne t'es pas réveillé alors tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir...

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois de suite. Heeein? pas tout pigé là.

Quatre m'explique, ton très naturel.

-Nous étions retournés la chercher parce que tu ne te réveillais toujours pas, alors...

-Je pige plus, là, je me plains. Hier? Mais hier, je... J'ai dormi qu'une heure!

La voix légèrement nasillarde de Heero intervient pour la première fois.

-Baka. C'était avant-hier. Ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que tu dormais.

Je cligne bêtement des yeux. J'ai dormi 24 heures? D'un coup? D'affilée? sans manger? Pas étonnant que je soit affamé alors Mais comment ça se fait? Je suis pas un gros do.. Bon je suis un gros dormeur mais pas à ce point là... Ho mince...

Heero bouge soudain, dégageant ses vêtements de ma prise tentaculaire (Relenaesque? Erk j'en suis pas encore à ce niveau de pieuvritude gluante aiguë). Il repousse Quatre du canapé et s'agenouille près de Sally pour regarder sa blessure. Totalement stupéfait, je le vois plonger tranquillement ses doigts dans la plaie. Immédiatement, Sally lui assène un coup sur la nuque à assommer un buf. Réflexe réflexe. J'aurais fait pire moi...

-Heero!! Tu te sens bien?!!! s'exclame t'elle.

Question stupide, je suis sûr qu'il a presque rien senti. C'est pas Sally qui pourrait tuer l'indestructible Spandexman. Le générique de Superman résonne dans ma tête et je me demande si je deviens entièrement cinglé. Remarque avec sa manie de sauter du haut d'immeubles je me demande pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à ça avant. Je vais lui offrir des spandex rouges et un débardeur bleu roi avec un S dessus pour Noël.

Le pire c'est que je suis sûr que ça lui ira comme un gant. Il serait sexy en salopette d'éboueur pleine de cambouis.

Il serait particulièrement sexy en salopette, trop large, sans t-shirt en dessous, de grandes bretelles qui lui tombent sur les bras, tout taché de cambouis

Eh, je suis un adolescent en pleine puberté, vous vous souvenez?

Le type sur qui je suis en train de fantasmer secoue juste la tête avant de se pencher et coller son oreille sur son dos. Il se relève immédiatement.

-Elle est vivante.

Je ne me pose la question qu'un quart de seconde avant de comprendre. Evidemment, les gosses auraient pu la tuer et nous l'envoyer... C'est que c'est retors un zombi...Mais si Sally ressent la douleur et que son cur bat.. bienvenue parmi les vivants Grande Sur...

-Ça fait mal!!!! hurle-t-elle en se tenant la cuisse. Vous êtes franchement parano!!

-Nous sommes en vie, rétorque Heero.

Point pour Yuy.

Quatre disparaît et revient presque immédiatement avec une trousse de premier secours à la main. Je vais finir par croire qu'il l'a greffée quelque part.

Ou alors c'est l'habitude. A force de nous recoudre...

Mais recoudre Sally n'est pas aussi facile que soigner le moindre d'entre nous. Même Heero...

D'abord elle refuse d'enlever son pantalon tant que nous regardons, ensuite elle nous sort tout un discours sur la manière de nettoyer une plaie, et enfin

Pfiuuuuu, elle a ses ragnagnas ou elle extériorise le stress? Enfin, ça a l'air d'aller mieux, c'est déjà ça

Alors que j'envisage sérieusement d'aller piller le frigo pour me sustenter quelque peu, la porte s'ouvre brutalement d'une manière que je reconnaîtrais partout, celle de mon ex douce et tendre Hilde. 'Tain, elle m'a fait sauter le cur, elle a de la chance que j'étais pas armé.

-LES MECS!!! L'infirmerie du QG à été dévastée! Sally a disparu!! et .. Duo tu sais que tu as une tête de déterré?

Je lui jette un regard noir de chez noir. Elle le fait EXPRES?!!!

-Enfin bref, Sally est...

-Ici, je lâche pour lui couper la parole.

Merde, j'ai faim moi!! Tiens, idée pour qu'elle me lâche la grappe, faire appel à sa compassion féminine.

-Si tu allais la voir? Elle a été attaquée par des zombis, elle est drôlement secouée... Quatre et Wu sont arrivés juste à temps...

Biingooo... elle a filé plus vite que l'éclair. Tranquillement, je retourne à mon frigo.

Hilde hoche la tête pendant quelques secondes, remettant en place tout ce qu'elle a entendu et ce qu'on lui a expliqué, puis se penche en avant, déterminée.

-Bon, alors voilà ce qu'on peut faire. Vous allez vous planquer, pendant ce temps je préviens les profs.

J'objecte de suite.

-Toute seule? Tu vas te faire attaquer direct.

-Primo, ils me connaissent pas, deuxio je sais me défendre et contrairement à Sally je suis sur mes gardes. Je fais un aller-retour et je vous rejoins.

-Ils doivent te connaître, ils ont bien su que j'avais un lien avec Sally. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.. je proteste faiblement. Je veux dire, ils en ont après moi, je pense franchement pas que ce soit intelligent de me coller... D'ailleurs vous aussi les gars vous devriez éviter de trop me coller le temps qu'on leur règle leur compte.

Et là je me prends cinq regards-de-la-mort-qui-tue ™ en même temps, plus un regard-mais-pourquoi-mon-dieu-que-tu-es-méchant-avec-moi © Quatre. Ooookay ils aiment pas mon idée.

-Duo, nous sommes tes amis, tes partenaires, si tu veux nous forcer à te laisser tout seul quand tu es dans une merde pareille, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'il jusque au coude!

Oups, Quatre a dit "merde", il doit vraiment être en colère.

-Et puis je te signale qu'ils nous connaissent maintenant, alors ce ne sera pas en étant loin de toi qu'on va être à l'abri! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si jamais ils nous surprennent seuls, ils vont se servir de nous pour te faire du mal. On reste ensemble.

Hilde hoche la tête vigoureusement, totalement d'accord. Wufei et Trowa me regardent avec détermination.

Heero ...

... aussi.

Wouhou, je crois que je rougis.

Home sweet home.. Ou Cache sweet cache.. Nan débile. Enfin bon, je m'apprête à pousser la porte d'entrée qui donne sur la cuisine quand je vois, au travers de la vitre et du rideau..

Ho hoooooo, Quatre et Trowa?

Plutôt proche...

Très proche...

Contact moins cinq secondes... 4 3 2 1..

CONTACT!!

WOOHOO!! On sabre le champagne ce soir!!!

Et je m'écarte sur la pointe des pieds, c'est peut être pas le moment Ça fait plaisir de les voir enfin ensembles ces deux la. Ah qu'ils sont mignons... Bon bah, pas rentrer dans la maison maintenant... On va leur laisser une petite demi-heure.... Tant pis pour mon estomac qui gargouille pitoyablement tel le pauvre chiot abandonné au milieu de l'autoroute par quarante degrés à l'ombre. Je vais rester dehors, comme le martyr que je suis. Allez, trou sans fond, c'est pour la bonne cause.

J'aime bien les grands jardins de cette baraque, ils ont été abandonnés un certain temps et ça se voit. La Nature a repris ses droits...

Merde, j'ai l'impression d'être un présentateur télé là.

Enfin c'est vrai que depuis qu'on est ici, ça va mieux. Ça fait déjà cinq jours qu'on est là et toujours rien de nouveau avec les zombies, peut-être qu'on les a perdus... J'y crois pas encore vraiment, mais je me suis quand même bien détendu. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir et d'admettre un peu mieux et tout ça quoi... Et puis on a pas de mission avant le mois prochain, donc on a tout à fait le droit de se relaxer, d'abord, na. J'ai découvert une vieille caisse dans le garage et j'essaye de la remettre en état, c'est cool. Heero... Bon, Heero, lui, relaxer il doit même pas savoir combien de lettres il faut pour l'écrire, mais enfin bon c'était un mauvais exemple, prenons Sally et Wu ? Ils se guérissent l'un l'autre du traumatisme; et Trowa et Quatre, héhéhéhéhé... Eux ils profitent pleinement de leur pause. T'ain j'aimerais pouvoir, moi aussi...

... Je vois bien la tête de Yuy si je lui proposais de suivre l'exemple de nos amis et de se mettre à roucouler aussi. Il me regarderait probablement sans même comprendre, si j'ai de la chance, si j'en ai pas, je me prendrais une balle entre les deux yeux. Si il est vraiment en colère, je me prendrai des balles partout sauf là où ça m'achèverait, à moins qu'il ait un couteau sous la main. Brrr.

Bon bref. Je décide d'aller m'installer sur la margelle d'un puits que j'ai découvert au fond du jardin, sous une tonnelle qui l'ombrage. Il fait un peu chaud dans le coin, ça sera parfait pour me rafraîchir. Je suis heureux, ou presque, c'est le printemps, les oiseaux chantent, les petites fleurs éclosent gaiement, les...

... petites filles pleurent à côté du puits...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la? Il n'y a pas de voisins a moins de deux kilomètres!!! J'approche doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle a l'air tout fragile Quel age elle a? Six ans? Sept ans?

Tiens, c'est marrant ces couettes, on dirait celles qu'avait Mya... Avec le nud à mi longueur des cheveux... Rigolez pas hein, mais j'était tombé amoureux de Mya... Hey, j'avais sept ans a l'époque... Ha les amours enfantines.. même en crevant de faim c'était mignon. J'approche de la fillette et m'agenouille prés d'elle.

-D'où tu viens ma puce?

Elle arrête de pleurer et me jette un coup d'il timide entre ses mèches.

Et je sent mon souffle se couper.

Mya.

C'est Mya...

Ma petite Mya, avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleu vert et sa peau qui aurait été blanche sans la couche de crasse.

Là elle a la peau propre. Ses yeux sont rougis de larmes et... elle n'a pas changé....

Comme sur Helen?

Elle est revenu et ne me veux pas de mal?

Je n'ose pas y croire

-Mya...?

-Sans-nom!! sanglote-t-elle en se jetant à mon cou.

Je me crispe, puis me détends une fois que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'essaye pas de m'étrangler.

Non, elle ne me fait pas de mal, elle... Elle pleure juste.

-Mya, ma petite minette, pleure plus... Dis-moi Mya-ma-puce, tu es toute seule?

Je déteste avoir à demander ça mais, hein, si elle m'a retrouvé, gentille ou pas, les autres peuvent la suivre eux aussi.

Elle ne me dit rien, se contente de hocher la tête et de se serrer encore plus fort contre moi. Comme elle m'a manqué, ma petite princesse...

Son corps est chaud... Son cur, silencieux. Je frissonne violemment, soudain rappelé que gentille ou pas, cette fillette est morte de la même manière. Que dois-je faire? Je suis déjà en train de me demander si je pourrai la garder avec moi pendant la guerre. Je veux dire, elle est morte, alors elle ne risque rien, mais comment je peux l'élever correctement si je dois combattre et déménager sans cesse?... Remarque, encore une fois, elle est déjà morte, alors est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de l'élever?

-Je suis là, Mya, je suis là, calme-toi... Là, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Meussieu lapinou... Yé tombé dans l'puits... sanglote-t-elle.

Son lapin en peluche tout mité qu'elle traînait partout, seule relique de ses parents. On ne la voyait jamais sans cette chose informe et mâchonnée, dont la bourre s'échappait par des dizaines de trous. Elle y tenait tellement...

Je la dépose au sol, sans lâcher sa petite menotte, et me penche prudemment par-dessus la margelle.

Yep, il est bien au fond.

Je me penche encore un peu pour mieux le voir dans l'obscurité du puits. Pas d'erreur, un truc bleu flotte, cinq mètres plus bas, dans l'eau obscure qui croupit au fond du puits bordé de pierres pleines de mousse. Elles ont l'air glissantes ces saloperies, et puis les deux derniers mètres sont cimentés; impossible de descendre le chercher en escaladant en tout cas, il va falloir trouver autre chose

Ça me rappelle

__

/la peluche flotte tranquillement sur la surface de l'eau sombre, ignorant totalement les cris de désespoir de la petite fille que j'aime tant.

"Pas le temps", j'entends Solo crier, "les gardes arrivent!!!"

Les gardes des citernes... Nous sommes allés voler de l'eau avec la bande, et la petite vient de perdre son lapin en peluche dans une des grandes citernes. Elle se penche en avant, déterminée à le reprendre. Elle n'y arrivera jamais, il y a au moins deux mètres de différence entre le haut et la surface dans ces citernes-là. Pourquoi vous croyez que nos gourdes ont des cordes attachées au bout?

Solo crie en alarme, les gardes sont trop proches.

Mya se penche encore, désespérément.

Mes yeux font l'aller-retour, entre les gardes qui arrivent, Solo qui revient en courant, et Mya. Mya... Je ne peux pas la laisser là. Je m'avance vers elle, essaye de l'attraper.

Les gourdes d'eau qu'elle porte autour du cou la déséquilibre, et elle tombe dans l'eau avec une éclaboussure retentissante.

-MYAA!!!!!

Quand Solo, qui me transporte sur son épaule comme un sac, et les autres enfants de la troupe arrivent enfin dans l'usine abandonnée où nous avons notre cachette, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à reprendre contrôle de moi-même, mes yeux ne voient toujours rien d'autre qu'un petit corps qui flotte pacifiquement dans l'eau sombre d'une citerne, une peluche mitée juste à côté./

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'écarter de la margelle qu'une petite menotte trop puissante me bouscule et m'envoie tête la première faire connaissance avec le fond du puits.

Ma première peur, avant même la chute, c'est de me prendre une paroi du puit en pleine face. Heureusement, j'arrive à tomber sans me cogner.

Et maintenant c'est la chute qui me fait hurler. Aie aie aie C'est hauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.. 

PLOUF !!!

C'est FROIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID !!!

Je suis vivant. Je. Suis. Vivant !!! Malgré ma chute, je n'ai pas touché le fond du puit. Je rattrape un des bords en tâtonnant et me propulse vers la surface en m'appuyant dessus. Alors que ma réserve d'air atteint sa limite, je crève la surface et prend une profonde inspiration. Je n'ai même pas le temps de reprendre entièrement mon souffle qu'un plouf sonore me fait sursauter. Je lève les yeux vers la margelle du puit. Mya est consciencieusement en train de dépiauter le mur et me balancer des pierres.

Je me sens trahi. Je pensais déjà à l'adopter et elle est comme les autres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me faire mourir exactement comme ils sont morts? J'essaye d'éviter les pavés, mais dans l'eau ce n'est pas facile de bouger assez vite pour ça, et je ne peux même pas répondre à ses attaques, je suis désavantagé. Je n'ai que des couteaux sur moi et je ne peux absolument pas les lancer sur elle, pas quand je n'ai pas de point d'appui et que de lever un bras hors de l'eau me ferait couler.

Un pavé m'atterrit juste sur l'épaule, et je hurle, autant de rage impuissante que de douleur. La petite GARCE!!!! Si elle m'a pas cassé l'épaule avec ça... Je ne peux plus nager.

Elle lève un pavé au-dessus de sa tête, me lance un petit sourire innocent, le même que celui qui m'avait fait craquer... Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas la pleurer. Je n'ai rien à pleurer une deuxième fois, pas comme avec Helen. Juste quelques illusions et espérances stupides.

Si elle touche mon crâne, je perds conscience au minimum de toute façon, et soit j'ai le crâne pété et je meurs, soit je coule et je meurs. Cool.

Bon ça vient là? Elle attend quoi pour me porter le coup de grâce, une invitation écrite?

Son petit visage est crispé par la terreur, elle regarde par-dessus la margelle. Que voit-elle qui lui fait si peur?

J'entends une voix que je reconnais sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus et des mots que je ne comprends pas, déformés par l'écho, puis elle laisse tomber la pierre. Mais elle n'a pas visé et je réussis à esquiver. Quand je relève les yeux, elle a disparu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement de petite fille retentit dans le jardin, résonne le long de la paroi. Et malgré sa trahison je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle et les larmes aux yeux.

-DUO!! EST-CE QUE ÇA VA?!?!!

Le soleil scintillant sur les cheveux d'or de Quatre m'éblouit presque.

Quatre? QUATRE!!!!! Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour que ce type soit un de mes meilleurs potes!!!

-Tu vas bien?!!! S'exclame t'il aussitôt, contournant le puit pour me faire à peu près face.

-Non, si.. Je veux dire j'ai.. Mon épaule me fais mal et.. Mya?!!! Ou est elle?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, tout va bien, m'assure t'il avant de saisir le seau pendu au-dessus de lui.

Minute, je suis trop lourd pour lui, il va pas essayer de me remonter comme ça?

-Attention!!! Prévient-t-il en laissant tomber le seau.

Le seau flotte un moment avant de commencer à couler et je m'y agrippe comme je peux de ma main valide. J'entends les voix des autres.

-Quatre? Que se passe t'il?

Ça c'est Trowa, il s'est abonné à cette phrase? Il aurait une super réduc sur les prix de gros en tout cas.

-Duo a été agressé, répond Quatre alors que la corde se tend et m'arrache à la gravité.

-Un mort vivant?!!

Wufy.

-Ou sont ils? S'exclame Sally d'une voix terrifiée.

-Elle s'est enfuie et je crois qu'elle était seule. Aidez moi...

Ils me hissent rapidement en hauteur, j'entend que Quatre grommelle un "mais ou est encore Heero?" avant que Trowa m'attrape par l'épaule blessée pour me hisser par-dessus la margelle.

Trou noir tout le monde, bonne nuit les petits...

Je ne m'aperçois même pas que j'ai mon autre main serrée autour d'un morceau de chiffon...

Et quand je me réveille c'est pour souhaiter ne plus jamais me réveiller.

J'ai mal à la tête, mal à l'épaule, mal à la gorge, mal partout, je tremble de froid et j'étouffe en même temps, j'ai la goutte au nez.

Bref j'ai la crève.

-Achevez moi pitié

-Tu as de la chance qu'il n'y ai pas de zombi dans les environs, lâche Sally, ils te prendraient au mot

Je tourne la tête vers elle. Je ne l'avais même pas sentie Mais dans l'état ou je suis, Heero en train de danser et chanter la Cuccaracha ne me ferais pas le moindre effet.

Sauf en jupette et sous tif bien sur

Longue histoire, cherchez pas

-Yo Sally, je vivrai ?

-J'ai peur que oui, me répond elle avec un rire un peu nerveux.

-Cool

Je n'ai même pas la force de sortir une blague stupide. Pour l'instant tout ce que je veux, c'est me rouler en boule du coté de mon épaule intact, rabattre mes couvertures par dessus ma tête et dormir en attendant que ça passe. Sally passe une main sur mon front, puis vérifie l'état de mon épaule avant de me border soigneusement.

-Tu peux te rendormir Duo Il est encore tôt...

Je hoche la tête tout en clignant paresseusement des yeux. Dès qu'elle est sortit, je me tourne sur le côté et commence a m'installer pour la nuit.

Le lapin de Mya est posé sur la table de nuit.

-Et suite royale !!!!

Je pose mes cartes d'un air victorieux et pioche un curly dans le sachet posé entre Quatre et moi. Les autres laissent tomber leurs cartes avec dépit. Deux jours ont passé depuis l'attaque de Mya, nous avons vite fait déménagé un peu plus loin. Je suis encore coincé au lit avec une fièvre persistante et d'autres symptômes bien moins ragoûtants. Sally me jure que ce nest pas là l'épidémie, de toute façon j'ai été testé négatif, mais pas moyen de déloger ce foutu rhume. Habituellement j'ai pourtant une santé de cheval (et d'étalon je vous prie, pas de hongre merci), mais là je suis complètement flagada. Du coup, les gars se relayent à mon chevet pour me distraire et surtout m'empêcher de faire des conneries. La dernière fois que j'ai été cloué au lit J'avais vingt sept points de suture dans les tripes, j'ai failli faire donner la démission de trois infirmières, d'un infirmier, de deux femmes de ménages, sans compter les autres patients qui se sont presque cotisés pour me payer une camisole de force.

Ho j'ai oublié de préciser, Hilde est là aussi

Elle a déjà fait trois fois des avances à Wufei, félicité Tro et Quatre pour leur mise en ménage (la citation est d'elle même), demandé à Sally si elle pouvait lui piquer son homme, traité Heero d'un nom que je n'aurais pas osé (sauf en de spéciale circonstance) ce qui lui a valu un ´ Omae O korosu ª de toute beauté et enfin s'est réconcilié avec tout le monde en lançant des curlys sur le poste de TV quand Relena a fait un discours.

Elle est en pleine forme quoi..

Suis je aussi agité ?

J'espère.

Une quinte de toux me plie en deux et Sally est tout de suite à mes côtés pour m'aider à respirer, Quatre aussi. Erk, de l'air écartez vous bon sang !!! Finalement, comme je manque de recracher mes poumons, Sally ordonne a quelqu'un de bouger ses fesses pour chercher une infâme mixture qu'elle ose appeler médicament. A la surprise générale, c'est Heero, occupé a une looooooooongue hypnose-regardage-de-la-mort-qui-tue avec son ordi qui se dévoue. Rien de mieux à faire je suppose. Je passe avant l'ordi pour une fois, yeepee Un jour je le ferai lâcher son portable pour une activité bien plus amusante, promis juré craché sur la tombe de.. Nan PAS sur une tombe

Bref.

Heero arrive avec un verre d'eau dans lequel se dilue l'infâme machin. Erk erk erk J'essaye de m'enfuir du lit mais Tro et Sally ont finit par avoir l'habitude et me retiennent de force.

Je suis pas immature.

J'exprime mon enfant intérieur. Nuance.

Finalement, Heero me met le verre sous le nez avec un regard qui m'achèverait net au besoin. Pas le choix, adieu monde cruel.. Je prend le verre et le porte à mes lèvres tout en grimaçant et accentuant mes mimiques de petits bruits dégoûtés. Hilde est à moitié morte de rire sur la couette, de même que Quatre et je parfais mon petit cinéma en me pinçant ostensiblement le nez.

Bingo.

Wufy roule des yeux mais ne peut empêcher ses lèvres de se courber, Sally et Trowa secouent la tête en souriant et Heero

Hausse un sourcil.

MY GOD !! Quelle réaction expressive et sublime je crois que je vais me vider le verre sur la tête plutôt, ça me remettra plus sûrement que de l'aval

Je me fige, le verre sur les lèvres et le regard fixé sur la fenêtre en face de moi. Immédiatement, les rires cessent. Les autres ont vite appris à prendre mes silences comme étant de très mauvais augures. Quatre s'assied a hauteur et suit mon regard. Il le voit à son tour.

Un petit bonhomme de neuf ans environ, à la peau toute noire, ses cheveux crépus coupés de frais, genre coupe moquette, et ses immenses yeux noirs pétillant de malice.

Je sais, sans le voir, que ce gosse a une cicatrice sur l'omoplate droite, un coup de couteau

C'est Nelson.

L'ex bras droit de Solo avant que je le remplace.

A sa mort.

Quatre pose une main sur mon pull mais à sa question concernant la vivacité du gosse, je ne peux que hocher la tête. Oui, c'en est un.

Marrant, il ne bouge pas, il n'essaye pas d'entrer, il n'a pas l'air armé sauf si ce sac en papier posé sur l'appui de la fenêtre près de lui contient une bombe H.

Ce dont je doute.

Et il me sourit. Ce drôle de sourire qui lui remontait tout un coté du visage, creusant de grandes fossettes dans son visage maigre.

Si j'ai bien compris le truc, les zombis essayent de me tuer selon leur propre mort. Il est mort de quoi déjà Nels ?

Le liquide du verre me lèche les lèvres et j'entrouvre instinctivement la bouche pour avaler, quand Nelson déchire le sac en papier, sans me quitter du regard. Une grosse bouteille verte apparaît, étiqueté de blanc. Je connais cette bouteille, c'est le médicament que Sally me donne. Il essaye de me tuer en me privant de cette horreur ? Qu'il la garde Il tourne la bouteille vers lui et pioche un crayon de je ne sais où avant de griffonner quelque chose sur l'étiquette et de la tourner à nouveau.

Un tête de mort et deux fémurs.

Poison.

Nelson est mort en mangeant de la bouffe empoisonnée.

Le médicament est empoisonné.

Le verre explose contre le mur prés de la fenêtre et je peux entendre les hurlements de rire de Nelson au travers de la vitre. Cette fois je craque, je suis vraiment en rogne. Je ne reconnais pas ma voix quand je me met à hurler. Les autres aussi me diront-ils plus tard Sur le coup, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis à la limite du berserk, j'ai le vent malsain qui me secoue les entrailles.

Ça veut sortir.

Ça DOIT sortir.

Ça sort.

-Va t'en fous moi le camp DEGAGE NELSON !! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR !!!!! N'APPARAIS PLUS JAMAIS DEVANT MOI!!!!!!

Le rire de Nelson coupe net et je le voit pâlir a vue d'il avant de reculer et s'enfuir en courant. J'hurle une dernière fois un mot dont je ne me souviens pas avant de retomber sur le lit, haletant.

Ça n'a pas duré trente secondes en tout et pour tout. Les autres n'ont pas bougé Enfin presque pas. Hilde est tombée du lit et me fixe comme si j'étais le croque mitaine, Sally a repris possession de Wufy et ne le lâcherait pour rien au monde, même une promesse de mariage. Encore que. Quatre est toujours assis près de moi mais se frotte distraitement le bras, pensif, alors que Trowa n'a pas bougé de sa place sur le tapis.

C'est Heero qui nous secoue.

-On déménage. Vite.

Merci Heero, je vais bien Heero, pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi si si je t'assure


	9. Pitié

****

Chapitre 8 : Pitié

Série: La fièvre du Samedi soir !!!!

Auteurs: Kinigami et Onisuka

Genre: Yaoi, ooc, necromancie, pourissage de perso Duo en cuir (Asuka arrête de baver) OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN HEERO !!!!

Couple: rien de neuf

Mail: **kineko@ifrance.com**** et ****asukasama@ifrance.com******

Disclaimer: Les fringues qu'ils portent sont a nous, on peut les recuperer ?

********************

Oh Pitié

Mou doko ni mo doko he datte 

Ittatte ii 

Mou dare demo dare da sae mo 

Aishite mo ii 

Ah kisetsu wa toorisugite fuyu no sora he to 

Ah hitori de machi no naka he magirete iku yo 

Sou nido to wa aenai koto wakatte iru sa 

Sou kokoro ni tsubuyaitemo kienai honou 

Ah futaride kurashita hibi he iga no you da 

Ah saigo no bamen sae mo utsukushisugite 

Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy 

Mercy Mercy Mercy

Sou tsutanai ai no kotoba kizuna ni shiteta

Sou tenshi ni odorasarete 

Surreal ni obore 

Ah ano mama iki o hizome toki o tometara 

Ah futari wa tsumi o koete yurushiaetarou 

Mercy Mercy Mercy Mercy 

Mercy Mercy Mercy

Ici ou ailleurs, où que ce soit,

C'est bon pour moi

Qui que ce soit, toi ou une autre,

J'aimerais de la même manière

Ah -- Les saisons passent et se rapprochent du ciel de l'hiver

Ah – Seul, je me perds quelque part dans le cur de la ville

Je sais que nous nous reverrons pas une seconde fois

Alors que mon cur murmure, il brûle d'une flamme sans fin

Ah – Nous vivons ces jours heureux comme dans acteurs dans un film

Ah – Même la scène finale est trop belle

Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié

Pitié, pitié, pitié

Ces mots d'amour maladroits deviennent des chaînes 

Et nous dansons jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans anges, 

Noyés dans le surnaturel

Ah -- Nous retenons notre souffle, alors que le temps semble s'arrêter

Ah -- Nous dépassons le péché, ici pour oublier, ensemble

Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié

Pitié, pitié, pitié

********************

Fiesta. Bringue. Teuf. Lambada. Célébration Bamboula.

Fête quoi

Oui, on va faire la fête.

On a les zombis au train mais c'est trop important

Bon j'avoue, en fait c'est une mission. On doit rencontrer un informateur dans une discothèque.

J'aime quand les informateurs ont des goûts comme ça.

Trowa et Quatre seront les contacts, Wufei nous attend dehors avec la voiture, Heero et moi sommes en couverture, cachés dans la foule en essayant de nous y fondre comme n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué.

Enfin.. Je me fond dans la foule comme n'importe quel humain normalement constitué Heero a une manière de passer inaperçu qui rendrait malade de jalousie un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. C'est pas qu'il ne soit pas discret ou qu'il attire l'attention par son attitude, au contraire Mais ce mec a une de ces auras La foule s'écarte devant lui quand il marche alors que le commun des mortels (aka : le reste de la bande) en est réduit à faire confiance à Trowa pour le retrouver quand on le perd. Ha les crises de fou rires chaque fois qu'on passe en ligne, main dans la main, dans le sillage du soldat parfait Trowa adore ces petits moments-là, excellente excuse pour prendre la main de Quatre

L'effet romantique serait optimum si je n'étais pas accroché de l'autre côté en train de traîner un Wufei furibard Ok je le cherche un peu mais même

Bref.

Je décide de profiter un peu du cadre pour me détendre un minimum, tout en jetant de discret mais fréquent coup d'il vers Quatre et Trowa qui attendent, assis à une table à l'écart. Ils sont adorables assis l'un en face de l'autre à se parler à voix basses. Un vrai couple d'amoureux. Et c'est pas la faune locale qui va les emmerder pour ça. Depuis que je suis arrivé j'ai compté trois couples d'homosexuels males, deux femelles, et un très joli sandwich bi à triple épaisseurs. Les veinards. Sans compter les célibataires, toutes les drag queens, les fêtards accoutrés bizarrement (j'ai même vu une Joséphine Baker avec sa ceinture de bananes. Oops, correction, UN Joséphine Baker). Je ne m'étonne plus qu'on ai laissé passer Heero Spandexman Yuy a l'entrée Ha, un homme approche de la table. Je vois Trowa se tendre, prêt a se battre ou a fuir au besoin, mais il se calme vite. L'informateur, bin-go !!! Tout en dansant je jette un il à Heero, accoudé au bar en train de siroter je ne sais quoi. Ho la vue mamma mia Et dire que je voulais lui faire enfiler quelque chose de plus classe pour sortir en boîte !!! Dieu maudisse mes idées parfois Parfois hein !!! Pas toujours. Personnellement, j'ai revêtu une de mes tenues de chasse (noire, ça vous étonne ?) constituée d'un jean très étroit (un peu plus et j'aurais à me le faire enlever par chirurgie pour en changer) et d'un tee-shirt sans manches accompagné d'une chemise trois fois trop large. Le col arrête pas de glisser de mes épaules quand je danse mais c'est pas grave !! La vie est belle !!! Les DJ mettent une autre chanson et j'en profite pour me glisser prés d'Heero et lui piquer un peu de sa boisson. Il me jette un regard noir, comme d'hab' et je lui réponds par un grand sourire avant de m'étouffer à moitié. Mais il boit quoi exactement ? De l'alcool à 90° ?!!!

-C'est du saké Duo, ça ne se boit pas cul sec, me signale-t-il en me tapotant distraitement le dos.

-Merci de prévenir !!!

-Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps

Je rêve ou il devient bavard ? Doit être bourré c'est sûr Bon, on est pas censés rester groupés nous deux, c'est la procédure standard. Dommage j'aurais bien aimé l'embêter encore un peu. Je fais demi-tour et repars en courant vers la piste de danse ou résonnent les premières mesures d'une de mes chansons favorites d'il y a un siècle et demi. Ouais, j'aime la vieille musique et après ? Sans cesser de surveiller les trois autres, je continue à danser, les bras au dessus de ma tête. J'adore cette vieille chanson, ça vient d'un dessin anime maintenant oublié, une histoire d'assassins. Je ferme à demi les yeux, porté par la voix des chanteurs.

mou doko ni mo doko e datte

ittatte ii

mou dare demo dare da sae mo

aishite mo ii 

Ici ou ailleurs, où que ce soit,

C'est bon pour moi

Qui que ce soit, toi ou une autre,

J'aimerai de la même manière 

Je manque de percuter le plafond quand deux bras solides entourent ma taille. Par réflexe, je tente de me dégager en prenant la voix la plus autoritaire possible. Après tout c'est juste que la huitième fois que je me fais allumer ce soir. Et je compte que les hommes.

-Désolé mec j'suis pas là pour ça je soupire en me disant qu'au moins, il m'a pas agrippé le postérieur comme ce buf que j'ai dû enfoncer dans la porte des toilettes.

-Etrange, nous avions pourtant rendez-vous

Au son de cette voix, je sens soudain le sang se figer dans mes veines. Lentement, je tourne la tête vers mon interlocuteur. Des mèches blondes trop longues me caressent le nez.

-Solo ?

-Bonjour Sans Nom.

Ah kisetsu wa toori-sugite fuyu no sora e to

Ah hitori de machi no naka e magirete iku yo 

Ah -- Les saisons passent et se rapprochent du ciel de l'hiver

Ah – Seul, je me perds quelque part dans le cur de la ville 

Merdeuh. Et je le répète Merdeuh Mais ils sont pas censé entré sans y être inviter mince !! Heu non, ça c'est les vampires, mais bon bref pareil !!! Qu'on nous ai laissé entrer nous alors qu'on ne nous donnerait pas 17 ans pour rien au monde et sous un mauvais éclairage, ok, mais qu'on laisse entrer Solo qui a quatorze ans à peine

OK, je sais techniquement, il a presque vingt-deux ans mais allez faire avaler ça au portier vous Vingt deux ans Si il avait vécu, ça aurait donné quoi ?Je me tend comme un arc comme un baiser effleure ma nuque.

-Solo, arrête !!!

Ça sert à rien mais on peut rêver

-Pourquoi ? Me souffle-t-il, ça ne te plait pas ?

C'est le problème, ça me plait TROP. Il me tient contre lui, me berçant presque au rythme de la musique. Mais pourquoi personne ne s'aperçoit que je me débat ? Trowa et Quatre sont occupés avec l'informateur, Heero toujours accoudé au bar

-N'essaye même pas d'appeler à l'aide, fait Solo de sa voix monstrueusement sexy.

-Ils ne te voient pas ?

Gagner du temps avec des questions stupides, ça marche toujours Enfin avec les vivants.

-Nous sommes morts Sans Nom Les vivants ont tendance a ne pas nous remarquer, sauf quand on le veux Ils n'en ont pas envie. La mauvaise foi est une merveilleuse chose

Si je pouvais juste essayer d'appeler Trowa Ou Quatre.. il ne sent rien avec son empathie ? Ha non c'est vrai, il monte tous ses boucliers quand il est dans une foule, il deviendrait dingue sinon Alors que je jette un regard désespéré à mon ami blond, je vois l'informateur me jeter un coup d'il par dessus mon épaule.

sou nido to wa aenai koto wakatte iru sa sou kokoro ni tsubuyaitemo kienai honou 

Je sais que nous nous reverrons pas une seconde fois Alors que mon cur murmure, il brûle d'une flamme sans fin 

Mon cur s'arrête après une série de battements à cent à l'heure.

Père Maxwell

Je reste bloqué sur la piste et Solo en profite pour me faire pivoter, me détournant de mes compagnons et de mon ancien père adoptif.

-Il ne faut pas crier Sans Nom, d'accord ?

-Ils n'ont rien à voir là dedans Laissez-les partir

-Chais paaaaaaas, j'hésite après tout, l'un d'eux a cassé Mya

Cassé ? Elle n'est pas retournée parmi eux ? J'essaye de me tourner vers lui mais il me retient de sa poigne d'acier, m'enfonçant les doigts dans la hanche. Je grimace de douleur, ça fait un mal de chien !!!

-Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on attend ça, Sans Nom

Ah futaride kurashita hibi eiga no you da 

Ah saigo no bamen sae mo utsukushi-sugite 

Ah – Nous vivons ces jours heureux comme des acteurs dans un film 

Ah – Même la scène finale est trop belle 

Ma voix est étrangement calme et posée quand je prend la parole. Etonnant Est ce que c'est ça la crête de la peur ? Quand on est tellement terrifié qu'on ne ressent plus rien ? J'ai l'impression d'être bloqué en système zéro tiens

Mercy For my heart Mercy For my life 

Pitié Pour mon cur Pitié Pour ma vie 

-De quoi ? Me tuer ?

-Ho ouiiiiiii

Mercy For my soul Mercy For my heart 

Pitié Pour mon âme Pitié Pour mon cur 

-Tu aurais eut des tonnes d'occases Solo Pourquoi.. Pourquoi vous êtes pas venus plus tôt ?

Il me dépose une ligne de petits baisers sur mon cou et je le sent presque froncer des sourcils contre ma peau avant qu'il reprenne.

-C'est loin L2 tu sais On pouvait pas en partir

Hein ? Mais alors comment Comment ils sont arrivés ici ?!!! C'est une question que je n'avais pas pensé a me poser. En fait si mais j'avais envisagé un quelconque pouvoir zombifique, du genre qui les fait arriver à mes cotés où que je sois. Ça aurait expliqué pas mal de chose Je sent la main de Solo remonter mon tee-shirt et se glisser dessous. Ho non. Non non non.. Je me tortille pour éviter tout contact avec sa main brûlante mais je ne parviens qu'à me coller plus prés de lui. Il est visiblement intéressé. Baaaah.

C'est un cercle vicieux Détourner son attention jusqu'a ce que Heero me repère, lui il m'aidera

Mercy For my life Mercy For my soul 

Pitié Pour ma vie Pitié Pour mon âme 

-Solo, pourquoi vous essayez de me tuer ? Je veux dire.. Quand j'étais sur L2.. Avant ta mortGwendy a pas essayé de me tuer, Nelson non plus et Teddy non plus et

-Pourquoi crois tu qu'ils ne venaient pas ? Sans Nom, Sans Nom, fait il de ce ton moqueur qu'il aurait du déposer, de mon vivant, je les empêchait de t'approcher A la réflexion.. Je n'aurais peut être pas dû Nous serions peut être mort en paix Ou nous ne serions pas mort du tout

Mercy For my love 

Pitié Pour mon amour 

Ça, ça me fait plus mal que n'importe quel coup de couteaux, de pistolet ou que n'importe quoi. Mais je ne vais pas lui donner le plaisir de le savoir, aussi je rengaine l'insulte qui montait à mes lèvres.

-Dis, Sans Nom... tu sais comment nous te trouvons toujours? comment on fait?

Son souffle dans mon cou est chaud et lourd, je peux sentir son sourire contre ma peau.

-Dis-moi Sans Nom, dis-le à ton Solo, comment crois-tu qu'ils te retrouvaient? insiste-t-il.

-J'en sais rien, je lâche, plus que stressé.

-Quelqu'un nous a été d'une aide précieuse... Quelqu'un que tu connais bien...

Je me fige. Non, il ne dit pas ce que je crois comprendre... Il ne me dit pas que l'un de mes proches me trahit en les aidant.

Il se frotte contre mon dos de tout son corps, ses lèvres voyagent sur ma nuque jusqu'à l'autre côté. Il me mordille l'oreille, avant d'y souffler:

-Son nom commence par un H...

sou tsutanai ai no kotoba kizuna ni shiteta sou tenshi ni odorasarete Surreal ni obore 

Ces mots d'amour maladroits deviennent des chaînes

Et nous dansons jusqu'à ce que nous soyons des anges, noyés dans le surnaturel 

H Jusqu'à présent ça me semblait une lettre innocente H comme Hydravion, comme Horreur, comme Hullahup.

Comme Heero Yuy qui ne regarde même pas dans ma direction alors qu'un zombi me tripote.

Comme Heero je saute d'un immeuble de trente étage et m'en sort sans presque une seule égratignure.

Comme Heero je survis à l'explosion de mon gundam.

Heero l'immortel

Ou plutôt le déjà mort.

Ah ano mama iki wo hizome toki wo tometara Ah futari wa tsumi wo koete yurushi-aetarou 

Ah -- Nous retenons notre souffle, Alors que le temps semble s'arrêter Ah -- Nous dépassons le péché, Ici pour oublier, ensemble 

Non.

Non.

Oh seigneur non...

Et là je passe en mode survie. Plus tard les réflexions, je suis trop furieux pour penser, comme un animal. Je me dégage d'un coup de coude à la mâchoire de toute beauté et me précipite à travers la foule vers Trowa et Quatre, m'arrangeant pour bousculer des personnes derrière moi et couper ainsi le passage à Solo. A quelques pas de la table, je saisis une bouteille presque pleine, que je fracasse avec enthousiasme sur la tête du père Maxwell qui n'a pas eu le temps de me voir arriver. Je saisis Quatre par le coude et le traîne vers la sortie, là où Wufei nous attend. Trowa suivra automatiquement. Là où va Quatre

Mercy For my heart

Pitié Pour mon cur

La foule s'écarte devant moi, peut-être dû au col de bouteille ensanglanté dans ma main.

Quatre essaye de se dégager, je me rends compte que je suis près de lui briser le poignet.

-Mais, Duo!!!

-C'était le père Maxwell!! je hurle par dessus la musique en agitant le tesson de bouteille pour lui faire comprendre de qui je parle.

Mercy For my life

Pitié Pour ma vie

Effet immédiat, il me pousse vers la sortie, suivi de Trowa. Tournant la tête, je vois d'abord Solo aider le père Maxwell à se relever, puis se prendre une beigne, visiblement pour m'avoir laissé partir, la foule s'agite de plus en plus, chacun essayant de s'enfuir, sans parvenir à autre chose que d'augmenter la panique. J'entrevois Heero, juché sur le bar, qui essaye de nous rejoindre, luttant contre la foule qui le repousse, mais je détourne le regard. Si je le regarde maintenant.. Je vais exploser. Un truc comme ça ou Vraiment pas le moment Trowa essaye de protester comme Quatre et moi le poussons dehors.

-Attends, Heero

Mercy For my soul

Pitié Pour mon âme

-On attend pas Heero !!! Je m'entend hurler hystériquement, moitié pour me faire entendre dans le bordel sonore, moitié parce que mine de rien, ça défoule.

-Mais, Duo

-Heero est l'un d'entre eux !!!

Je braille sur Trowa en agitant mon tesson de bouteille sur son nez. Le pauvre gars n'a d'autre choix que de reculer. Quatre essaye de me calmer d'une pression sur le bras mais je suis pas d'humeur réceptrice. Nous sortons de la discothèque, poussés par la foule derrière nous et nous précipitons vers la voiture banalisée où nous attend Wufy. Surpris de notre arrivée impromptue et en avance il nous jette un regard surpris auquel je ne peux que répondre d'un autre regard, vide celui-là.

-On dégage, je lâche, d'une voix sans inflexion.

Mercy For my heart

Pitié Pour mon cur

Je me sens complètement vacant, soudain. L'un de mes meilleurs amis... L'homme que j'aime... il est l'un d'entre eux. Il les renseigne même... le pire, c'est que pendant ces dernières semaines, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il se réchauffait, s'ouvrait un peu à moi. Quand est-il mort? Quand est-il passé d'un mec qui ne s'intéressait absolument pas à moi, à quelqu'un qui voulait ma peau?

Mercy For my life

Pitié Pour ma vie

Wufei tente de demander où est Heero, mais je ne le laisse même pas ouvrir la bouche. Si j'entends encore le nom de ce traître, je vais hurler. Ou planter Wu avec ce tesson de bouteille que je tiens toujours.

-Yuy leur sert d'informateur, je lâche, atone.

Ça doit être le fait que j'ai utilisé son nom de famille qui le renseigne le plus sur mon humeur.

Sans plus poser de questions, Wufei démarre au quart de tour.

Mercy For my soul

Pitié Pour mon âme

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je me retourne une dernière fois. Est-ce que ça lui fait plaisir qu'à défaut de m'avoir tué, il m'aie déchiré le cur au-delà de tout espoir de rémission? Il est en millions de pièces, et je suis sûr qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il l'avait en sa possession je ne pourrai jamais recoller ça.

Il est là, immobile sur le pas de la porte de derrière, et nous regarde s'éloigner, sans expression. Solo et le père Maxwell sont debout à quelques mètres derrière lui, immobiles aussi. La dernière chose que je vois avant que Wufei ne passe le tournant, c'est lui qui se retourne très calmement vers les autres zombies pour leur adresser la parole. Et Solo qui lui sourit.

Mercy For my love

Pitié Pour mon amour

Quand nous arrivons à la cachette, Trowa réussit enfin à me faire abandonner la bouteille que je n'ai pas lâché de tout le trajet. Pas faute de me l'avoir demandé gentiment, mais je suis complètement déconnecté d'avec mon corps. Pas par peur cette fois ci...

De douleur.

J'ai mal comme c'est pas possible, comme ça devrait pas être permis. La douleur physique ne me fait rien ou presque rien. Mais ça...

Heero m'a trahi.

Il m'a trahi...

Et ça fait encore plus mal que les autres, parce que contrairement aux autres, je ne pensais pas l'avoir perdu.

Aussi parce que, le croyant indestructible, je m'étais autorisé à l'aimer de tout mon cur, persuadé que la malédiction qui me suit depuis toujours ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Je m'étais trompé. Je ne l'ai pas perdu de la même manière.

J'aurais peut-être préféré.

Encore une nouvelle planque. Celle-là est plus petite que l'ancienne, mais nos affaires y sont déjà. Sally est allée changer nos effets personnels de place quand Wufei lui a envoyé un message pour la prévenir.

Je me précipite dans la chambre qui m'est réservée, froid, glacé. Plus personne ne peut m'atteindre. Je me sens détaché de tout, indifférent.

Elle ne savait pas, on a juste eu le temps de lui dire qu'on déménageait, et qu'on lui ferait un topo plus tard. Sally a posé le sac contenant mes vêtements et mes affaires personnelles sur un lit.

Sur le lit juste à côté, séparé du mien par la largeur de la table de chevet, le sac de mon Heero... Mon Heero...

Elle a assumé que nous partagerions une chambre Et si tout avait été normal, nous l'aurions fait.

J'aurais été si heureux de cet arrangement, me réveiller tous les matins, pour le voir dormir à moins d'un mètre de moi. Pouvoir le regarder dans son sommeil, le graver dans ma mémoire, admirer le jeu de la lumière de l'aube sur son si beau visage. Le frôler par inadvertance, sentir son odeur

Le contrôle glacé explose en petits morceaux et je me jette sur mon lit, et explose en sanglots. Les garçons ne pleurent pas... Les hommes si. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

Heero... Pourquoi?

J'entend la porte de ma chambre s'entrouvrir et me retourne vivement, jetant la première chose qui vient a ma portée sur l'intrus. Fort heureusement, ce n'est que Quatre, je n'avais qu'un oreiller sous la patte et les larmes m'empêchent de viser juste.

-DEGAGE !!!! JE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE !!!!

La porte se referme en claquant, plus par peur que par réelle vexation et je m'écroule de nouveau sur le lit. Quatre a dû m'entendre pleurer ou a senti mon malaise et est venu voir.

Je m'en fiche.

Tout mon monde est déjà partit en sucette, c'est pas de ma réputation que je vais me soucier, surtout pas en ce moment

Les murs sont si fins, que, pendant un moment où mes sanglots se calment, le temps de reprendre mon souffle, j'entends Hilde parler, comme si j'étais à côté d'elle. Probablement que nous le sommes, à pas trois mètres de distance.

-Vous êtes là ? Où est Duo ?

-Dans sa chambre, fait la voix de Quatre, soucieuse. Il.. A été salement secoué Heero

-Ouais ben justement Heero, le docteur J a envoyé un message, il serait en train de massacrer tout les clients de la discothèque !!!

Je ravale mes sanglots avec difficulté. Ça y est, plus la peine pour lui de faire semblant Il se montre sous son vrai jour. Je voudrais le haïr pour ce qu'il fait, mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon Heero Même si c'est.. C'était un soldat Un tueur des fois Ce n'était pas un meurtrier. Il aurait évité le maximum de perte civiles possibles. Mon Heero est mort. Même si son corps est vivant Ce qu'il était est mort et bien mort

Et ça, c'en est la preuve.

J'entends la voix de Wufei.

-On ne peut pas le laisser faire. C'est de notre devoir de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il était... Un ami. Nous devons y aller.

J'entends Quatre donner son accord, pensif, puis Trowa. Je suis trop enfoncé dans ma déprime pour y prêter vraiment attention cependant.

Quatre frappe à la porte, timide.

-Duo? ... Nous... Avons un petit problème à régler. Nous revenons. OK? Hilde reste là.

Je sens qu'il va ajouter quelque chose du genre tout ira bien, aussi, d'une voix venimeuse au possible, je lâche :

-Casse-toi Quatre.

Je ne suis pas sourd; ils doivent pas se douter que j'ai entendu, et ils ne veulent pas me faire de la peine en me disant qu'ils vont abattre Hee... Non; non, ce n'est pas Heero, je dois m'en souvenir, ce n'est qu'un double maléfique qui a pris sa place. Ils vont tout au plus rendre permanent le décès de celui qui était mon ami, empêcher un autre de nuire en son nom. Je peux pleurer sa mort... pas sa trahison. Ce n'était pas de la faute du vrai, de l'original.

Depuis quand était-il mort? J'essaye de rappeler le souvenir d'une mission pendant laquelle il aurait pu trouver la mort, mais je n'arrive pas à y penser, ça me fait mal de réfléchir à ça. Est-ce qu'il était déjà un zombi quand il m'a retenu les cheveux, quand je vomissais? Est-ce que c'était lui ou son double maléfique qui m'a tenu dans ses bras après la mort de sur Helen? Quand... Quand? Ça me torture, et je ne saurai sûrement jamais. Etait-ce lui, tous ces petits signes de dégel? ou est-ce que le zombi cherchait juste à endormir ma vigilance, à jouer avec moi avant de me porter le coup de grâce? eh bien, il n'a pas fait si mal que ça. Je souffre tellement, maintenant... Je ne sais pas si, s'il apparaissait à ma fenêtre, je ne le laisserais pas m'achever.

Je ne sais pas comment ni quand j'ai ouvert son sac, mais j'ai soudain le visage enfoui dans un débardeur qui porte encore son odeur.

Comment est-il mort...? Est-ce qu'il a souffert? est-ce qu'il était seul...?

Je veux mourir aussi.


	10. Je te verrais de l’autre côté

****

Chapitre 9 : Je te verrais de l'autre côté

Série: Le retour de la vengeance du fils de Jack L'Eventreur 3

Auteurs: Kineko et asuka

Genre : Pourissage d'un perso, yaoi, ooc, zombi vous commencez à connaitre

Couple: Duo aimerait bien

Mail: **kineko@ifrance.com**** et ****asukasama@ifrance.com**

Disclaimer: C'est dingue ce qu'on peut faire avec des trucs pas a nous Les gens sont d'un sans gene de nos jours

********************

****

See You On The Other Side

O. Osbourne/L. Kilmister/Z. Wylde

Voices, a thousand, thousand voices

Whispering, the time has passed for choices

Golden days are passing over, yeah

Des voix, un millier, millier de voix

Murmurant, ce n'est plus le temps des choix

Les jours dorés sont passé, yeah

I can't seem to see you baby

Although my eyes are open wide

But I know I'll see you once more

When I see you, I'll see you on the other side

Yes, I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side

Il semble que je ne puisse le voir bébé

Bien que mes yeux soient grand ouvert

Mais je sais que je te verrais une autre fois

Quand je te verrais, je te verrais de l'autre côté

Oui je te verrais, je te verrais de l'autre côté

Leaving, I hate to see you cry

Grieving, I hate to say goodbye

Dust and ash forever, yeah

Je pars, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer

Je regrette, je déteste dire adieu

Poussièrent et cendre pour toujours yeah

Though I know we must be parted

As sure as stars are in the sky

I'm gonna see when it comes to glory

And I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side

Yes I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side

Meme si je sais que nous devons nous séparer

Aussi sur que les étoiles sont dans le ciel

Je verrais quand tout se glorifiras

Et je te verrais, je te verrais de l'autre côté

Oui je te verrais, je te verrais de l'autre côté

Never thought I'd feel like this

Strange to be alone, yeah

But we'll be together

Carved in stone, carved in stone, carved in stone

J'aurais jamais pensé me sentir ainsi

C'est étrange d'être seul, yeah

Mais nous serons ensemble

Gravé dans la pierre, gravé dans la pierre, dans la pierre

Hold me, hold me thight, I'm falling

Far away. Distant voices calling

I'm so cold. I need you darling, yeah

Tiens moi, tiens moi fort, je tombe

Au loin, des voix distantes appellent

J'ai si froid, j'ai besoin de toi chéri, yeah

I was down, but now I'm flying

Straight across the great divide

I know you're crying, but I'll stop you crying

When I see you, I see you on the other side

Yes. I'll see you. See you on the othe side

I'm gonna see you. See you on the other side

God knows I'll see you, see you on the other side, yeah

J'étais au plus bas, mais maintenant je vole

Traversant la grande séparation

Je sais que tu pleures mais je te ferais arréter de pleurer

Quand je te verrais, je te verrais de l'autre côté

Oui je te verrais, je te verrais de l'autre côté

Dieu sait que je te verrais, je te verrais de l'autre côté, yeah

I'll see you. See you on the othe side

I'm gonna see you. See you on the other side

God knows I'll see you, see you on the other side, yeah

I wanna see you, yeah, yeah, yeah, see you on the other side

God knows I'll see you, see you on the other side, yeah

I'm gonna see you. See you on the other side 

Je te verrais, je te verrais de l'autre côté

Je vais te voir, je te verrais de l'autre côté

Dieu sait que je te verrais, je te verrais de l'autre côté, yeah

Je veux te voir yeah yeah yeah je te verrais de l'autre côté, yeah

Je vais te voir je te verrais de l'autre côté

********************

J'ai dû m'endormir à un moment

Parce que je sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Instinctivement je me redresse, prêt à combattre mais je me calme aussitôt en reconnaissant la silhouette à l'entrée, nimbée de la lumière du couloir.

Hilde.

Elle referme la porte derrière elle et rallume la lumière de ma chambre. Je cligne des yeux, ébloui, et les yeux un peu brûlant d'avoir pleuré. Evidemment, j'avais pas pleuré depuis des années, j'avais perdu l'habitude. Est-ce qu'on se sent toujours au trente-sixième dessous après? En tout cas de dire que ça soulage, c'est une connerie. Tout ce que ça fait c'est les cils collants et une tête de poisson-lune.

Elle ne dit rien quand elle approche et s'assied près de moi, sur le lit, avant de m'aider à poser la tête sur ses genoux. Je me laisse faire, comme un petit enfant. Elle appuie ma tête contre son genou et passe distraitement sa main dans mes cheveux, comme elle le faisait parfois, après une de nos folles nuits où on aurait mieux fait de dormir. J'étais bien dans ces moments-là Au calme, au chaud, ses bras me semblaient un rempart presque indestructible contre mes cauchemars.

Je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'Hilde, mais je l'aimais quand même.

Il y a une nuance, ceux qui n'ont jamais aimé ne peuvent comprendre.

Est ce qu'elle a compris que j'aimais Heero ? Le contraire m'étonnerait. Hilde est parfois un peu frivole ou fantasque, mais elle n'est pas stupide et avec la scène que je viens d'avoir

-Duo? Mon pauvre...

Avec une autre je me vexerais. Mais Hilde est spéciale et en tant que telle a des droits spéciaux, entre autres m'appeler mon poussin ou mon pauv'petit chou et s'en tirer en vie.

Heero, je lui avait donné le droit de m'appeler baka et de me tirer la natte. Est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il m'était arrivé de tuer des soldats ennemis pour le même crime? Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte du pouvoir que je lui donnais sur moi?

S'il s'en rendait compte, est-ce qu'il s'en fichait?

Ma main se resserre sur le tissu vert sombre, je tourne la tête sur le côté, laisse mon ex repousser doucement de mon visage mes mèches collées à mon front. Ça fait du bien.

-Il... oh seigneur pourquoi lui? ce n'est pas juste... est-ce que je n'ai rien le droit de garder dans ma vie? Pourquoi est-ce que tous ceux que j'aime me quittent, d'une manière ou d'une autre? J'en ai assez, Hilde. J'en ai assez...

-Tout va s'arranger Duo. Je te le jure, tout va s'arranger.

Je ne sais pas comment elle peut dire ça... Mais elle a l'air tellement convaincue de ce qu'elle dit... Il y a une note ferme dans sa voix, que me crie qu'elle sait de quoi elle parle. Comment peut-elle, je ne sais pas, mais le fait est là. Mon instinct me dit qu'elle est parfaitement consciente des implications de ce qu'elle dit.

-J'ai mal, Hilde, j'ai mal... Je suis si fatigué... Il s'est passé trop de choses. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai jamais redevenir comme avant... je lui avoue, ma voix basse.

Je me demande comment les autres auraient réagi devant mon comportement du moment; je ne crois pas qu'ils aient jamais imaginé que je puisse être si bas. Mais devant elle, je peux laisser tomber le masque...

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? me demande-t-elle en ôtant sa main de mon front pour réarranger sa ceinture.

-Je voudrais me reposer... Je voudrais dormir, et ne p-plus jamais me réveiller... J'en ai assez de me demander qui sera le prochain de mes amis à se retourner contre moi! J'en ai assez... Je... Je v-veux m-mourir...

Je sanglote à cur perdu à présent.

-Très bien, me répond-elle, d'une voix détachée.

Vaguement surpris, je relève légèrement la tête et la tourne.

Dans le reflet du miroir du placard de la chambre, je regarde un jeune homme aux cheveux embroussaillés, au visage rouge et bouffi de larmes, allongé à plat ventre sur un lit à demi défait, sur les genoux d'une jeune fille mignonne comme un cur, aux courts cheveux noirs, et aux yeux d'un bleu froid qui visent avec précision l'endroit exact de mon dos où sa main d'apparence délicate va planter la lame de son couteau.

Chier.

H comme Hoquet, Haltérophilie, Heero Yuy.

Et Hilde Schbeiker.

__

/-Dépêche toi Hilde, on a que dix minutes pour rejoindre les autres !!

Je cours dans le hangar où des MS d'Oz s'entassent, encore en construction, la mitraillette à la main, suivit par ma brunette favorite OK, l'une de mes deux bruns favoris. La mission semble avoir bien tourné, rien d'imprévu, tout va bien, les explosifs sont parés Je vois Trowa, vêtu d'un uniforme d'Oz qui me fait signe qu'il va mettre les charges à feu. Génial.

-Hilde, ce soir, bain romantique et dîner aux chandelles !!!

-Ho chouette !! On ferme la porte de la salle de bain ?

-Bien sur que non, Wufy pourrait entrer.

Nous rions tout deux à la boutade et nous précipitons vers une cachette. Hilde est un peu derrière moi, surveillant mes arrières comme toujours. Je ne pense pas vraiment à vérifier les environs, après tout la bombe va exploser

Je me réveille allongé au sol, le menton douloureux, le souffle coupé et des débris autour de moi. Bon sang que s'est il passé ? Je vois Tro se relever lentement sur sa passerelle et secouer la tête. L'explosion a été plus forte que prévue et un peu en avance. Les Ozis ont du essayer de désamorcer la bombe Epoussetant ma combinaison de vol, je vérifie que j'ai tout au bon endroit et pas à dix pieds de moi. Tout ?

-Hilde Bébé ? Tu es la ?

Aucune réponse. Je me retourne.

Ho merde.

Tout ce que je vois c'est une main gantée de bleu sombre et de noir dépasser d'un tas de poutrelles métalliques.

Hilde

L'instant d'après, je suis à genoux prés du tas et repousse toutes les poutres, sans me soucier des coupures que je récolte aux mains et aux bras, ni du sang qui coule de mon nez.

Une goutte tombe dans sa main ouverte, que j'essaye de dégager. Les poutres ont l'air d'avoir ménagé un espace, derrière... Elle est peut-être encore vivante.

-Hilde? HILDE!!!!!

Je suis presque en train de hurler, frénétique. Non, non!!!!

Trowa arrive derrière moi. Je me retourne, prêt à lui demander de l'aide, n'importe quoi pour qu'on sorte Hilde de là-dessous.

-Trowa, Hilde est...

-Prête à partir! intervient une voix joyeuse derrière moi. ... Enfin... Tro-chan, ça serait gentil si tu me prêtais ta veste d'uniforme, la mienne, elle a été un peu déchirée...

Je me laisse tomber en arrière sur le postérieur, soulagé au delà des mots. J'avais cru qu'elle était dessous, elle a eu de la chance de s'être trouvée entre les poutres plutôt. Ça aurait été de ma faute si elle avait été blessée, après tout si ce n'était pas pour moi jamais elle n'aurait posé les pieds dans cette base à nouveau.

Trowa lui tend sa veste pour remplacer la sienne, qui gît avec sa chemise et son soutif coincée par des tonnes de métal, et elle s'en emmitoufle avec plaisir avant de nous suivre au galop. Remarque ça m'aurait pas dérangé qu'elle reste topless ...

Frissonnant des effets de la peur qui n'a heureusement pas eu le temps de monter trop haut, j'oublie avec empressement ce terrifiant mais heureusement court épisode. /

Elle ne s'en est pas sortie. Elle est morte ce jour-là... Elle est morte ce jour-là et si sa chemise était restée déchirée sous les poutres, c'est sans doute qu'elle s'était faite entièrement transpercer par l'une d'elles. Et elle ne pouvait pas la garder pleine de sang mais sans aucune blessure en dessous sans me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

J'esquive en bondissant sur le côté, essayant de garder à distance son couteau, mais la chambre est petite et je n'ai pas d'arme, et Hilde a été soldat elle aussi. Elle sait se battre. Trop bien.

J'aurais jamais dû lui apprendre mes trucs.

Qu'est ce que j'aimerais m'en souvenir la maintenant de mes trucs !!!! Je ne marche plus à rien, ni l'adrénaline, ni la peur, ni la colère.

Je suis vide. Vide de tout.

Ça me fait peur de me sentir ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement engourdi Pas elle par contre Campée sur ses jambes, le couteau à la main, elle me fixe avec une expression Terrifiante.

Je suis la proie, elle est mon prédateur.

Mon bras saigne d'un coup qu'elle m'a porté et la manche a été déchirée. Erk, elle lèche mon sang sur le tissu arraché.

Je me fais végétarien, tiens, pour le coup !!!

En reculant, je cogne contre le mur et grogne de douleur. Moi et ma détente, je me suis à moitié assommé contre le mur J'avais oublié la taille de la pièce. Elle me rattrape par la natte alors que j'essaye de m'enfuir, tout flageolant, puis lève son couteau. Elle sourit. C'est étrange. Elle a l'air si.. Normale

Je vais mourir maintenant. Là

Heero n'était pas l'espion finalement. Que j'ai été bête Ça me rassure un moment de savoir qu'il ne m'a pas trahi finalement.

Et puis je me souviens que les autres sont partis le tuer.

On va se retrouver, en enfer, au paradis, ou n'importe où l'on voudra de nous.

Paix à nos âmes.

Amen

-LACHE LE !!!!

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement quand j'entend cette voix connue et aimée.

Heero est là ? Heero est venu. Heer

Hilde est plaquée au mur par un mètre cinquante six de muscles nerveux, de cheveux brun en bataille, de spandex moulant et de tee-shirt vert. Sa prise sur ma natte ne se desserre pas et je cogne sur eux deux.

Heero est là.

Heero est vivant, putain de dieu !!!!

Adrénaline me revoilà !!!!

-DUO FOUS LE CAMP!!! hurle l'homme de ma vie en fracassant le crâne de Hilde sur le mur, une main crispée sur sa gorge, tout en lui tordant allègrement le poignet.

Il casse avec un bruit sec et ma natte lui échappe, je recule contre le mur, tremblant d'émotions contraires.

Furieuse, elle frappe Heero de son autre main, plante son couteau dans son épaule. Le sang gicle brièvement avant d'imbiber le t-shirt. Je bondis sur mes pieds... je n'ai pas le temps de l'aider que le japonais me jette un regard de la mort qui tue ™, tout en envoyant voler mon ex dans la porte de la chambre d'une seule main, la brisant nette au passage.

-MAIS T'ES ENCORE LA?!!!! FOUS LE CAMP J'AI DIT!!!!!!! LA FENÊTRE!!!!

Il émet une aura irrésistible, absolument insoutenable. Hilde se redresse et je m'empresse d'obéir. La dernière chose que je vois avant de sauter par la fenêtre ouverte, c'est Heero qui arrache le couteau ensanglanté de son épaule et se place en position de combat.

Les autres sont parqués dans la voiture, prêts à démarrer. Je me précipite sur le siège à côté du conducteur (j'appellerai plus jamais ça la place du mort, brrrr). Wu, Quatre et même Trowa affichent un air légèrement désorienté.

Je n'ai pas le temps de les questionner que je vois Yuy sauter de la fenêtre à son tour et courir vers la voiture dont le moteur ronronne toujours.

-WU, LA PLACE!!

Wufei a deux secondes pour dégager de derrière le volant avant que mon Heero ouvre la portière, d'un geste si violent qu'il manque l'arracher de ses gonds, et se jette sur le siège. Trois secondes plus tard top chrono, on a démarré sur les chapeaux de roue.

Il a appelé Wufei Wu. Finalement il a peut-être réellement été changé....

-Les mecs, on pourrait _maintenant_ me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Pasque là j'ai comme qui dirait perdu prise sur la réalité

Quatre, agenouillé derrière le siège, me tient fermement les bras pour m'empêcher de me tirer la natte à m'en arracher les cheveux. Trowa l'aide tout en essayant de nous soigner Heero et moi Je me laisse faire, trop choqué pour réagir et puis Quatre me maintient trop fermement pour que je proteste. Par contre, quand Trowa passe à Heero, l'homme de ma vie lui grogne dessus.

Grogne.

Heero.

Et Trowa gémit.

Gémit.

Trowa.

La vie me réserve encore des surprises.

-On a retrouvé Heero à la discothèque, intervient Wufei.

Je me tords le cou pour le regarder. Il a sa couette défaite et regarde ailleurs, négligemment mais je sens bien qu'il est à deux doigts de la crise lui aussi Il est mignon mine de rien avec les cheveux détachés AARGH Mauvaise Pensée, Mauvaise Pensée!!

-Les zombis avaient disparu, ajoute-t-il, et Heero nous a coincés dans un coin, flingue sur la tempe pour nous demander ou tu étais

-Au début, commence Quatre tout en vérifiant que je n'ai pas d'autre blessures, on a cru qu'il voulait te tuer et puis Il nous a demandé comment on a su qu'il était toujours là.

-Et quand on a parlé du message des profs continue Trowa, il nous a Gueulé dessus.

-Je comprend que dalle j'avoue en soupirant.

Quatre desserre son étreinte mais garde ses bras autour de moi. Je sens le calme revenir en moi. Quatre émettrait-t-il du Valium ? Hypothèse à vérifier.

-Le Docteur J n'aurait JAMAIS envoyé un message à Hilde ordonnant de venir me tuer, déclare Heero, le regard fixé sur la route. Il préfèrerait faire le boulot lui même, ajoute t'il, presque en sifflant. Vous n'avez pas pensée une seule seconde que Hilde n'avait de toute façon aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec les professeurs sauf en passant par l'un d'entre nous?

Ooops On se recroqueville tous légèrement. Là il a touché au vif Faut dire qu'on a pas eu le temps de réfléchir.

Heero me fait peur. Il me jette un regard du coin de l'il et soupire avant de secouer la tête.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal, Duo. Fais-moi confiance

Ha chouette. Ça me rassure tiens. Après tout il a juste lutté a main nue contre mon ex zombifiée, survécu a une rencontre avec deux autre zombis plus grand que lui et que sais je encore

-Où va-t-on ? M'entend je demander.

-Là ou tu seras à l'abri, m'assure t'il


	11. Lave mes péchés

****

Chapitre 10: Lave mes péchés

Série: Voyage au centre de la terre

Auteurs: Qui d'autre serait aussi sadique ? Tant de monde que ça ?!!!! On doit faire des efforts alors... Kineko et Asuka quoi

Genre: Grand mystere mysterieux, yaoi, gore, mais bon on les laisse souffler un peu

Couple: On vous dis que non !!! Attendez un peu

Mail: **kineko@ifrance.com**** et asukasama@ifrance.com**

Disclaimer: Shindamachi est a nous !! Si les G-Boys ont envie de faire du tourisme dedans, c'est leur problême, hein

********************

__

Wash My Sins Away

(M: copyright controlled (???), L: Wagner)

__

Let me take you far away, beginning of your days,

The agony is written in your eyes.

This is how you've always felt,

You see it through the haze.

Remember how you've locked it up in lies.

They're coming back from far away,

They're coming back, they cannot stay.

So I will pray to purify my mind.

Wash my sins away,

Take my sorrow and pain.

Wash my sins away,

Dry my tears with your rain.

Scars from yesterday,

Make my sins, oh, please wash them away.

Live again through feelings

That have shattered all your trust,

The pain you've felt

Is burned into your heart.

Never understood,

You were rejected, on the run

And, till today it's tearing you apart.

They're coming back from far away... __

Laisse moi t'emmener loin d'ici, au début de tes jours

L'agonie est inscrite dans tes yeux.

C'est comme ça que tu t'es toujours senti,

Tu le vois à travers la brume.

Rappelle-toi comme tu l'as enfermé dans les mensonges.

Ils reviennent du lointain,

Ils reviennent, ils ne peuvent pas rester.

Alors je vais prier pour purifier mon esprit.

Lave mes péchés,

Prends ma tristesse et ma douleur.

Lave mes péchés,

Sèche mes larmes avec ta pluie.

Cicatrices d'hier,

Fais que mes péchés, oh, je t'en prie lave les.

Vis encore même à travers les sentiments 

Qui ont fracassé toute ta confiance, 

La douleur que tu as senti

est cautérisée dans ton cur.

Jamais été compris, 

Tu étais rejeté, en fuite,

Et encore aujourd'hui ça te déchire.

Ils reviennent du lointain ****

********************

****

Après plusieurs heures de route, Heero range finalement la voiture sur le bas-côté. Il va bientôt faire nuit. On est sur le bord d'une route de campagne et il n'y a que des champs et des buissons à l'horizon.

-Vous avez deux minutes, déclare-t-il.

Oops, je me tortillais tant que ça? Je file vers les buissons pour soulager ma vessie. Du coin de l'il, je vois que les autres font pareil, vont se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Je suis fatigué, je retourne à ma place à l'avant.

-Heero?

-Hn?

Il n'a pas bougé Il a pas envie de se dégourdir un peu? Je suppose que pour un soldat aussi bien entraîné que lui de mineurs petits détails comme des crampes dans les mollets ou la vessie trop pleine, ça n'existe même pas.

-Où on va au juste? Je sais que tu veux pas nous dire la direction, mais

-Près de Kyoto. Et c'est tout ce que je suis disposé à dire, me prévient-il avant que j'aie pu continuer à demander des précisions.

Je peux pas dire que j'aie à me plaindre, je pensais déjà pas que j'aurais droit à un "laisse moi baka", alors une vraie réponse, en DEUX phrases Whaou.

Kyoto est une belle ville... Selon Quatre, elle est réputée pour ses fleurs et on l'appelle donc la ville des fleurs. Selon Wufei pour qui romantique désigne une vieille ruine d'Italie, ce fut aussi le siège de sanglants affrontements il y a des siècles.

Et selon moi, c'est l'endroit où j'espère pouvoir prendre une douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil.. Dodoooooooooooo...

Elle s'approche à l'horizon, et je regarde passer les voitures. Il se fait tard, le rush de sortie des bureaux commence à passer. Y a pas trop de circulation, encore heureux, j'aurai ma douche plus vite. J'ai SOMMEIL.

... Tiens, bizarre, je me souviens maintenant qu'il avait dit qu'on allait PRES de la ville. Pas dedans.

Mais on ne va pas bien loin dans la ville avant que Heero ne tourne dans une entrée lugubre de parking souterrain. Ses planques ont des entrées bizarres... Des fois je me demande si on attire pas plus l'attention comme ça, en allant dans ces quartiers que personne ne fréquente...

Les premiers étages du parking ont l'air correct, mais à partir du troisième ça l'air abandonné.

Le quatrième est carrément abandonné. Des carcasses de voitures rouillent dans l'ombre, car les ampoules sont à demi claquées... Brrr... Tu parles d'un coin... un vrai coupe-gorge... où il va?

Derrière un poteau, une entrée sombre, à peine assez grande pour la voiture... et ...

Un mec à côté.

Là je m'y attendais pas. Keskilfoutlà lui?

Heero arrête la voiture à sa hauteur et sort la tête par la portière. Je mate le type par le pare-brise, et putain qu'il est laid!! Au moins deux mètres de haut et une masse de muscles pas croyable, le pif écrasé, de petits yeux porcins... C'est humain ça? Il ressemble à un orque de jeux de rôles...

... remarque après tout ce qui s'est passé, Heero me dit que c'est le cas, ça m'étonnera pas.

-Qui va là?!

Putain il a même la grosse voix rocailleuse. Il se prend pour quoi au juste? Un garde de château? Il a l'air de pas rigoler souvent ce mec. Il a la main sur un gros fusil à pompe, on est mal s'il le sort. Il est trop près. Tout le monde se tend...

Sauf Heero évidemment.

-Laisse-moi le passage.

-Qui es-tu?

J'aurais jamais cru que je verrais un jour Heero perdre patience, encore moins utiliser ce ton d'autorité. Il est plus seigneurial que Relena... C'te classe, je l'aime.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas peut-être?

Le mec-vaguement-orque cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois Se rapproche un peu

-HEERO-SAMA?!??? Je vous demande pardon!!!!

Sama? Seigneur? Seigneur Heero? MWAHAHAhaha ... ha. C'est vrai que d'habitude ça lui va pas mais juste maintenant... Je jette un coup d'il aux passagers du siège arrière, ils font la même tête surprise que moi.

Je rêve. Ce mec est terrorisé par Heero... enfin remarque s'il le connaît bien, m'étonne pas. Si j'étais pas un peu fou moi-même, je crois qu'il me foutrait les chtouilles à moi aussi. Heureusement je suis trop cinglé pour écouter encore ma voix de raison. Si j'en ai encore une.

Il nous ouvre le passage vite fait, et Heero fait avancer la voiture dans une petite descente en colimaçon qui me rend claustrophobe et nauséeux à la fois tellement le plafond est bas et les tournants serrés. Pendant dix minutes on tourne, et on tourne, et on tourne...

-Quand c'est qu'on arrive?

La question qui tue. Mais faut dire que je viens de voir Wufei tourner au vert de gris, derrière, il doit être malade... je vais bientôt m'y mettre aussi...

-On y est bientôt, grogne Heero. A moins que tu veuilles qu'on passe par là.

Il lâche le volant d'une main et montre l'axe de l'escalier, soudain remplacé par un énorme trou creusé à même la roche. Hu ? Quand est ce que l'on est arrivé dans les profondeurs de la terre ? Je me retourne et voit juste les dernières centimètres de béton disparaître au tournant. Je regarde ensuite le trou, profond, sombre.. Et Heero qui conduit d'une main

-Tiens le volant Heero, m'entend je geindre.

Et on tourne et on tourne et on tourne et on..

-Retient toi Trowa, on est arrivé, fait Heero.

Tro est malade ? Arf ! Enfin une raison pour chambrer Bang boy !!!

Ceci dit je ne me sent pas très frais moi même

Burp.

On arrive enfin à la sortie et Heero freine dans une pièce immense, au fond de laquelle trône un porte tout aussi gigantesque, tout en métal sombre. Je sort de la voiture, imité par les autres, et lève les yeux vers la porte immobile.

Et le vent malsain me frappe de plein fouet.

Pire que quand j'ai vu tous les zombis a l'église.

Enfin pas tout à fait. C'est juste comme Si je prenait une vague de plein fouet et qu'elle refluait lentement. Toujours là, mais moins forte.

Voilà c'est ça.

Je baigne dans le vent malsain

La main de Quatre se pose sur mon épaule et je le sens refluer un peu. Je me sens moins envahi... pas que c'était disons, réellement agressif envers moi précisément, comme avec les zombis, non, juste... Trop. Je saturais.

Faut vraiment que je demande à Q-man comment il fait ça. Et cette fois je le laisserai pas changer de sujet.

Suivant Spandex-man sans plus se poser de questions (il fallait se les poser avant de commencer le voyage, maintenant on a décidé de lui faire confiance, on peu plus reculer) nous nous dirigeons vers la porte. Elle est immense... presque dix mètres de haut. Sont marrants, veulent faire passer quoi par là? des mobiles suits? On dirait du bronze, mais si vieux qu'il n'a plus le moindre éclat. De drôles de kanjis sont écrits dessus, mais ils sont calligraphiés d'une manière tellement bizarre que je n'arrive pas à en reconnaître plus d'un... Shi. La Mort. Brrr. Il y a de drôles de runes un peu partout sur cette porte, aussi.

Et cette fois, deux portiers. On a cloné celui d'en haut en combien d'exemplaires?

-La porte, lâche Heero de son ton sec habituel.

-Heero-sama, vous avez droit de passage n'importe quand, mais... qui sont vos compagnons?

Heero pose un poing sur sa hanche d'un air qui ne présage rien de bon.

-Je réponds d'eux. Ouvre la porte.

L'orque ouvre la bouche, et Heero hausse le ton d'un millième. A peur.

-Si dans deux secondes tu n'as pas bougé, je l'ouvre moi-même et nous passerons sur vos cadavres.

-Je v-vous demande pp-p-ardon, He-Heero-sama... Je-je ne fais q-que mon métier...

P'tain il a des couilles le portier. A sa place je crois que même moi je me serais écrasé. Ou alors ... il pense que ne pas suivre ses instructions lui amènerait un sort pire que celui d'être trucidé par le soldat parfait? Je me demande quoi, pendant une seconde puis décide résolument que JE -NE- VEUX-PAS-SAVOIR. POINT FINAL.

-Référez-en à Jehovad alors, soupire spandex-boy.

-Bien Heero-sama, acquiesce le portier, immensément soulagé.

Il sourit. il aurait pas dû. Berk. Je sais pourquoi y a pas d'éclairage dans le coin. Je suis sûr que ses dents brillent jaune dans le noir.

Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvre enfin.

Et la vague devient tsunami.

Je recule en suffoquant, me cognant contre Quatre. Heero se tourne vers moi et j'entrevois un drôle de reflet sur ses yeux avant de sentir mes genoux me lâcher. Je tombe accroupi, les bras serré contre mon torse. Quatre est immédiatement accroupi prés de moi et cette fois je sent comme une étrange substance couler autour de mon corps. C'est comme si on m'anesthésiait la peau.. Ou quoi que ce soit qui me fait sentir le vent malsain. Maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas la peur ou le dégoût. C'est autre chose La vague reflue a nouveau, plus présente. Je jette un il à Quatre qui me sourit gentiment et m'aide a me relever. Wufei me prend le bras pour me redresser lui aussi, tout en jetant des coups d'il aux portiers. Ils ont tous reculé et nous montrent du doigt Quatre et moi. On leur fait presque autant peur que Heero ou quoi ? Heero se tourne complètement vers les portiers et leur ordonne de se mêler de leurs affaires avant de venir vers moi et me traîner par le bras. D'habitude quand il fait ça, il est limite à deux doigts de me casser les os, mais cette fois c'est plus doux Presque tendre. J'ai déjà dit que j'aimais le Nouveau Heero ?

J'ai déjà dit qu'il avait un tatoo ?

Ho putain.

Ça apparaît sous mes yeux, à la lueur des torches. Comme une chose rampante qui se répand sur ses épaules et ses bras, comme un bronzage en accéléré à travers un pochoir. J'ai du mal à l'identifier au début, la lumière est pas super top, et en plus il a son débardeur vert qui cache une grande part mais finalement, je comprend l'image.

Un dessin tribal de dragon squelette.

Il s'enroule autour des bras d'Heero, la tête au creux d'une de ses épaules. Il est à la fois superbe et terrifiant.

Pourquoi Heero aurait il un tatouage de dragon mort ?

Rectification.

COMMENT il l'a fait apparaître ?

Je sens mon cerveau entrer en surdose là. Trop à réfléchir en même temps, j'en peux plus. Et pourquoi cette place pue la même chose que les zombies qui veulent me buter? Pourquoi Heero m'a-t-il amené là s'il veut me protéger d'eux? Je pige plus rien, je suis trop fatigué, j'en ai trop dans le crâne, je veux dormir et ne pas me réveiller... Marre de penser.

Il nous entraîne dans la ville... Oui, la ville, qui se dresse dans la caverne immense derrière les portes de bronze. Ça fait comme à la discothèque, presque. Lui devant qui dégage le passage avec ses regards aimables, et nous autres qui le suivent à la queue le leu.

Sauf que là la foule ne se presse pas contre nous, non non... les gens nous fuient et font demi-tour en courant, ou s'encastrent dans le mur. Pourtant il nous reste de la place même sans ça mais bon, si ça leur fait plaisir...

Des choses filent dans les ombres des maisons. J'aimerais croire que ce sont des rats mais dans mes tripes je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Instinctivement je me presse plus près de mon preux chevalier Heero l'homme au spandex de fer. Il n'a toujours pas lâché mon poignet, mais je lui en suis plutôt reconnaissant.

Il me jette un coup d'il en sentant que je me rapproche.

Je bloque, et il faut que Wufei me bouscule légèrement en avançant pour que je me remette à marcher.

Pas lui aussi...

Ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleus, pour autant que je puisse le voir sous la lumière des flammes s'échappant des torches et vasques.

Mais la lueur argentée qui en émane vaguement, rendant son regard encore plus glacé et sombrement menaçant, et totalement inhumain, je suis persuadé que je ne l'ai jamais vue.

Et je ne parle pas d'une lueur métaphorique ici. Je suis sûr que je les verrais briller dans le noir.

Je les VOIS briller dans le noir.

-Heero...?

-Je t'expliquerai tout, me promet-il, sa voix un peu lasse. Attends juste qu'on arrive.

Il jette un coup d'il pour s'assurer que les trois autres sont encore là puis se dirige vers une place qu'il traverse avant de s'arrêter devant un ... un palais miniature, on dirait. Une sorte d'hôtel particulier? Les gardes à l'entrée le reconnaissent de loin et les portes sont grandes ouvertes quand on y arrive.

Mes réponses ne sont plus loin... Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé ou avoir peur. Quelquefois le savoir est une chose dangereuse.

Mais tant qu'à être tué j'aimerais au moins savoir pourquoi.

Je prends une profonde respiration avant de poser le pied sur la première marche, résolument.

-HEERO YUY JUNIOR !!!! Brame un voix puissante.

Tellement puissante en fait que j'ai l'impression que le type qui parle est en face alors qu'il est penché à une fenêtre du troisième étage. Je vois pas bien son visage de là où nous sommes, mais du peu que je vois, il a de long cheveux noirs. Et il a pas l'air d'avoir peur de Heero Lequel Heero vient de me lâcher pour se tourner vers le mec. L'a pas l'air jouasse..

-M'APELLE PAS COMME ÇA DEBRIS !!!

Là c'est sur, on a fait un truc à Heero. Les aliens sûrement. Lui ont lavé le cerveau et Nan là je dérape complètement

-JE T'APPELLE COMME JE VEUX !!! QU'EST CE QU'ILS FOUTENT LA !!!

-DES ZOMBIS ONT ESSAYE DE TUER DUO !

Le mec se tait. Puis pousse un tel juron que je plaque mes mains sur les oreilles de Quatre. Pauvre petit ange, il va en apprendre des choses ici.

-FAIS LES MONTER !! !Ajoute le mec en disparaissant.

Heero se tourne a nouveau vers nous et nous fait signe d'entrer. Je passe devant les gardes avec un petit frisson. Ils ne ressemblent pas aux orques de l'entré. Ils sont grand, minces en général et cette étrange lueur argentée dans le regard semblable à celle de Heero.

L'un d'eux fixe Wufei d'un air étrange. Prédateur. Immédiatement Heero fait demi tour et agrippe le petit chinois à sa suite avant de nous pousser devant lui.

-Yuy! proteste le chinois.

Mais Heero lui dédie un regard si autoritaire qu'il se tait immédiatement. Il doit être atteint par la bizarrerie de la situation, lui aussi, d'habitude il ne s'écrase devant personne

-Crois moi Chang, tu ne veux pas rester avec les gardes. Grimpez, ordonne t'il, troisième étage.

-Heu....Ok...

Putain je me reconnais plus là. Un vrai mouton. Faut que je me reprenne...

...Plus tard. Pour l'instant je m'évade du stress en relayant les responsabilités à d'autres personnes. Ouais. Au moins, ces autres personnes ont une meilleure idée que moi de ce qui se passe.

N'importe qui a une meilleure idée que moi de ce qui se passe. Je suis totalement dépassé, là. D'au moins trois cent kilomètres.

On arrive au troisième étage.

Yuy passe devant moi pour ouvrir la double porte d'une pièce en face de l'escalier d'un grand geste et on le suit sans rien dire, comme depuis le moment où il a pris le volant. Faut vraiment qu'on aie une confiance dingue en lui, nan?


	12. J'attend l'ombre

****

Chapitre 11 : J'attend l'ombre

Série: Entretien avec un vampire

Auteurs: Les Wonderfolles 01 et 02

Genre: Révélation de la mort qui tue (au sens propre)

Couple: Meche TueusexAtrocement choupinet, Jxsa pince ASUKA !!!

Mail: **kineko@ifrance.com**** et asukasama@ifrance.com**

Disclaimer: Asuka : Mon chien entend des voix. 

Kin : c'est quoi le rapport ?

Asuka :il est mediuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum

Kin : ^^ Ils ne sont pas à nous, sauf, Nahad, Jehovad et Kurogane 

********************

****

Waiting for Darkness

WAITING FOR DARKNESS

DOESN'T ANYBODY SEE

DEAFENED BY SILENCE

DOESN'T ANYBODY HEAR.

(I'M WAITING DARKNESS)

PLAYING WITH FIRE

BUT THEY'RE SCREAMING

WHEN THEY'RE BURNED

OUT OF THE SUNLIGHT

HASN'T ANYBODY LEARNED

I KNOW WHAT THEY FIND

IS IN THEIR MIND

ITS WHAT THEY WANT TO SEE

SPARE ME FROM THE LIGHT

HERE COMES THE LIGHT

AND HERE I'LL STAY

WAITING FOR DARKNESS

PROMISE ME REBIRTH

AND THEN YOU TEAR ME FROM THE WOMB

GIVE ME MY FREEDOM

AND THEN YOU LOCK ME IN A TOMB

I'M WAITING FOR DARKNESS

YOU GOTTA BELIEVE, YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ITS TRUE

I'M WAITING FOR DARKNESS

I JUST CAN'T CONCIEVE WHY DARKNESS IS OVERDUE.

WHO KNOWS THE ANSWERS

IS IT FRIEND OR IS IT FOE

DON'T ASK ME QUESTIONS

THERE ARE THINGS YOU SHOULDN'T KNOW

********************

La salle est grande et meublée de vraies petites pièces d'art qui doivent valoir une petite fortune si on aime le style baroque surchargé vieux de la renaissance. Eclairée par des flambeaux sur les murs et des bougies sur la table posées dans un grand chandelier à cinq branches. Les peintures au mur, je les regarderai un autre jour, elles ont l'air presque aussi effrayantes que ma vie ces temps-ci. Me demande quel genre de cinglé peut peindre des trucs aussi dérangeants.

On se serre au milieu de la pièce et on attend. Puis une porte s'ouvre à l'autre bout. Une personne se dessine dans l'ombre... Tout ce qu'on voit distinctement ce sont la stature et les cheveux lisses et longs qui retombent sur les épaules.

-Alors, quel est le problème qui requiert de telles mesures, exactement?

-Tu mets mon jugement en doute? relève Heero, cinglant.

-Moi? jamais je n'oserais... réplique l'homme d'une voix qui dégouline d'ironie à un tel point qu'il doit marcher dans une flaque, à présent.

Me demande si ça se solidifie l'ironie fondue.

BREF.

L'homme sort de l'ombre.

Et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser en entendant la voix, ce n'est pas l'homme de la fenêtre... Ou il avait une perruque. Celui-là a les cheveux gris blanc.

Et des lunettes bioniques incrustées dans le crâne.

C'est le docteur J.

-DOCTEUR J?!? lâchent Trowa, Wufei et Quatre en même temps.

Moi, j'ai dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de la surprise. Je reste serein face à ce nouveau développement inattendu.

Ok, en fait, je suis trop sur le cul pour penser encore à ouvrir la bouche.

-Bonjour les enfants. Alors Heero, peux-tu m'expliquer pour quelle raison tu as cru bon de les emmener ici?

-Je l'ai déjà dit... réplique-t-il, la voix bizarrement tendue. Des zombis sont après Duo.

-Des ... zombis...? demande le vieux en haussant un sourcil. D'où viennent-ils?

Ça fait bizarre comme effet avec ses lunettes. Beeeeeerk.

-De lui, répond Yuy en me désignant du pouce. Il ne sait pas contrôler ses capacités.

-Mmm... Combien?

-Au moins une dizaine. Peut-être même quinze ou vingt.

Le docteur se tait pendant quelques minutes. Ce n'est pas facile d'interpréter son expression avec ces putains de lunettes mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est vraiment surpris.

-Et tu n'as rien pu faire? finit-il par demander. C'est pourtant ton devoir...

Stooooop stop stop. J sait que je crée des zombis. Et Heero Son devoir? son devoir de quoi? Stopper les zombis?!

Mon dieu, je viens d'imaginer Heero en tenue tout en cuir noir moulant du genre de celles de Faith la Pétasse-Tueuse de vampires dans Buffie. Miaaaaam miam miam...

... couché les hormones, pas le moment.

Je n'ai pas bougé ni parlé, mais Heero et la momie vivante me jettent tout de même un regard surpris, comme s'ils pouvaient savoir à qui je viens de penser. Enfin Heero jette un regard, le doc. a juste un petit reniflement moqueur.

J'ai soudain envie de le lui renfoncer dans la gorge, allez savoir pourquoi.

-On ne s'ennuie pas à ce que je vois Heero souffle-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

-Pas tes oignons, gronde Heero.

Ça va mal. J'ai soudain la sensation que Heero va tuer le doc. Pas que ce serait une grande perte pour l'humanité mais

Minute ai-je bien dit humanité ?

Ça fait bizarre, auparavant il avait toujours du respect pour son professeur Enfin, au moins un peu. Il le tutoyait pas, et il l'insultait et l'envoyait chier encore moins On dirait que son conditionnement de bon petit soldat a commencé à sauter dès qu'il a passé la porte de cette ville. En même temps qu'est apparu, ou réapparu, le tatouage

-Et que sait-il ?

Le prof me mate.

J'ai l'habitude remarquez, chaque fois que je le croise, il me dévisage comme un de ses putains de sujet d'expériences, comme si il pouvait évaluer mes qualités de pilotes rien qu'à me regarder

Mais là non.

Il me mate le cul, ce vieux bâtard.

Et puis de quoi il parle?

-Rien, répond Heero en se plaçant entre le doc. et moi.

Merci Heero, ce type me file la chair de poule à hérisser une autruche. Je lui tapote le dos discrètement pour le lui faire comprendre, et en réponse il se rapproche encore d'un centimètre. Content, mouah

J'ai une arme sur moi au moins ? Que je puisse l'abattre au cas où ?

Même pas Meeeeerdeeeeeeuuh

Je jette un regard paniqué aux trois autres. Quatre s'est rapproché, Trowa aussi, et Wufei vérifie déjà les possibilités de sortie. Ils doivent sentir qu'il y a un truc malsain. Enfin plus que l'habitude que nous commençons à prendre

-Et les trois autres ?

-J'ai un doute, commence Heero en jetant un il par dessus son épaule à Quatre et à Trowa.

Et soudain le prof apparaît devant moi.

Je me cogne à Trowa en reculant. Bon sang, mais quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé la ? Le prof avance le visage vers moi, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

-Comme il a grandi souffle t'il en avançant la main métallique pour chasser une mèche de mon visage.

Et là Heero pète un câble.

-Vire tes sales putain de pattes de LA !!!!

Mon mamour défend ma vertu, quelle joie !!! C'est bizarre. Définitivement changé.

Il a le temps de placer un punch dans la joue. Sans même vaciller, d'un simple revers de la main, le professeur J envoie balader son soldat parfait dans le décor. Il vole sur quatre mètres avant de rencontrer la porte du couloir, qui brise avec un craquement, et ne l'arrête pas. Comme au tennis, nos têtes suivent le mouvement. Toc. Toc. toc Balle de match

-Ho, Bonjour Heero-kun ! Fait une voix adulte venant du couloir.

-Bonjour, grogne le japonais en sautant sur ses pieds d'un geste vif.

Une tête se penche par la porte défoncée, c'est un jeune homme qui parle, un peu plus âgé que nous et coiffé de plumes noires dans les cheveux.

Heu.. Correction.

Les plumes SONT ses cheveux.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est exactement, mais l'image mentale d'une de ces créatures dotées par la nature de plumes bouclées me traverse l'esprit.

Ne pas rire, il pourrait très mal le prendre et faire un truc déplaisant.

M'arracher les cordes vocales entre autres. On sait jamais.

-Je savais pas que tu étais revenu, fait la créature en regardant l'adolescent repartir à l'assaut.

Il s'écarte obligeamment quand le docteur J rejette Heero à nouveau, d'un coup de pied cette fois. Avec les attelles ça doit faire mal. Me demande à quoi elles servent au final, lui muscler les jambes?

-Quoi de neuf ? Continue t'il, appuyé sur le montant de la porte.

-Un de mes camarades est nécromancien, répond Heero négligemment en se hissant à quatre pattes avant de se jeter en avant.

-Ho.

Cette fois c'est un coup de canne qui renvoie Heero, mais mon ami rate la porte pour s'incruster dans le mur à coté.

Et quand je dis incrusté, je pense incrusté.

Y'a la marque de son corps en creux dans le mur, comme dans les dessin animé de Tex Avery. Ça me fait presque rire En plus il a même pas l'air d'avoir si mal que ça, hein. Juste un peu sonné.

-Ami ou petit ami ?

PARDON ?!!!!!

-Je t'en pose des questions ? Fait Heero en secouant la tête pour retirer le plâtre de ses mèches.

J'aipasentenduçaaa? Si ? Ho gosh Je rougis.

-Tu viens juste de le faire Franchement Heero, pourquoi tu t'entête ? Jehovad est plus fort que toi

-Je le battrai un jour !!! Réplique le japonais d'une voix grondante en se ruant de nouveau vers le professeur.

-Tête de bois soupire l'homme-oiseau.

L'homme rattrape Heero quand celui ci est encore une fois repoussé par le prof et noue ses bras autour de la taille mince de l'adolescent. Lequel grince des dents.

-Laisse-moi partir, Kurogane!!

-Tiens le bien, objecte le prof.

Heero gronde sourdement, le regard fixé sur le docteur J.

C'est un grondement sourd de bête sauvage, de loup furieux. Ça ne devrait pas pouvoir être produit par une gorge humaine. Mais je l'ai dit avant et je commence à le penser vraiment. Heero est-il vraiment humain?

Surtout quand les garçons et moi nous voyons ses canines découvertes par un rictus furieux s'allonger à vue d'il.

-SUFFIT MAINTENANT!!!

Agru? Tiens, Wufei a repris du poil de la bête

-Yuy, j'aimerais que tu essayes de tuer le docteur APRES que vous nous ayez donné des explications, si ça ne te fait rien! Vous jouerez au ping-pong plus tard!

Heero, le prof et l'autre type dévisagent avec surprise notre chinois national puis échangent un regard avant que le docteur J hoche la tête.

-Chang a raison, il est temps de tout expliquer...

-Et dire la vérité vieux débris, ajoute Heero avant de se figer et de jeter un coup d'il furieux au type, Kurogane.

Non je ne me trompe pas.

Ce type est en train de tripoter les fesses de MON Heero. Je suis furieux.

L'instant d'après, il vole à travers la pièce.

Ça vaut presque un dix au lancer de machin à plume... Bravo Heero. Je te savais fort mais à ce point

-Reprenons, fait Heero en se frottant les mains d'un air.. Presque satisfait.

Je l'ai jamais vu aussi expressif, sauf quand il piétine les ozzis à bord de Wing. Ça fout les chtouilles...

-Asseyez vous, ordonne le doc en montrant le canapé.

J'aimerais bien rester debout rien que pour le contredire mais je suis crevé, aussi je cède à l'appel des coussins. A peine assis, les autres m'entourent. Quatre et Trowa d'un coté, Wufei de l'autre et Heero sur l'accoudoir, de manière à pouvoir faire face aussi bien au prof qu'à nous. J'aimerais bien qu'il reste près de moi...

-Pour commencer, vous vous trouvez à Shindamachi.

Shindamachi. Shin, la mort, Machi, la ville. La ville morte..

Ou la ville des morts.

Merde, c'est ICI que Heero me met à l'abri?

J'oubliais, je fais confiance sur ma vie à un suicidaire.

Je m'entend croasser à demi, c'est que j'ai la gorge sèche moi.

-La ville des morts...

-Exactement, fait le doc en approchant à petit pas. C'est surtout un terme générique. Tout le monde n'est pas mort ici.. Enfin pas tout à fait, ajoute t'il en montrant Heero d'un signe de tête.

Je ne veux même pas essayer d'imaginer. Comme dirait un de mes profs de littérature, développez je vous prie.

-C'est la cité des monstres ici?

Note, ne jamais laisser le doc ricaner.

Ça fait PEUR.

-En quelque sorte mon enfant, une cité où les créatures de l'ombre peuvent vivre en paix relative.

-Et joyeusement s'entretuer entre eux, précise Heero d'un ton acerbe.

Youpi... Me manquait plus que ça.

-Donc si vous êtes ici... C'est que vous n'êtes pas... humain.

Je souffle le dernier mot. Je n'ai soudain plus de voix. Je porte les mains à ma gorge, mais elles ne m'obéissent plus. Elles me semblent tellement lourdes.

Je ne peux plus bouger. La fatigue m'avale, me retient. Totalement immobile

Et le vent malsain s'agite, comme bloqué en moi.

Je commençais à m'habituer à le sentir me traverser, mais là, quelque chose le bloque de l'extérieur. Un peu comme avec Quatre, sauf que Quatre le calmait juste, celui-là est un mur étanche.

Le doc se penche sur moi avec un sourire bizarre aux lèvres.

Alerte, alerte Je commence à flipper 

Oh et puis il m'énerve ce type.

J'´entends ª sans utiliser mes oreilles quelque chose craquer en moi et le prof se redresse vivement, comme mordu par un serpent.

-Que ?

Ce type a essayé de m'embrasser. Et je donnerais ma natte à couper que c'est lui qui m'empêchait de bouger.

Ça, ça va se payer.

Je veux me lever pour le frapper mais le vent malsain devance mon corps et je ´ vois ª comme une énergie verte le heurter de plein fouet, le projetant sur le mur d'en face où il s'encastre comme Heero un peu avant. Le prof glisse au sol comme le vent retombe, ainsi que mes cheveux qui se sont détaché je ne sais comment.

Wow.

Vous me croyez si je vous dis que ça soulage ?

Putain de bordel de merde, j'y crois pas, j'ai des pouvoirs.

Je veux dire, je savais déjà que je réveillais les morts, mais je vois ça plus comme une malédiction que comme une capacité intéressante. Par contre, ÇA J'avais pas vraiment dans l'idée que je pouvais faire des trucs de ce genre. Ça c'est pratique. Et intéressant. Et un peu flippant aussi.

Le vieux croûton bouge pour se redresser du tas qu'il avait formé au bas du mur, sous les regards narquois de Heero (qui me semble décidément avoir pris bien des cours de personnalité depuis qu'on est là).

Ses cheveux sont d'un noir d'ébène. Et quand il relève le visage, les lunettes ont disparu avec les rides, laissant place à un très beau jeune homme à la longue crinière noire et lisse, aux traits épurés, aux pommettes hautes. Les attelles métalliques sur ses jambes ont disparu aussi et il redresse ses longues jambes gainées de cuir sans le moindre problème. Par contre quand il s'appuie au mur pour se redresser, je vois bien que sa main gauche est toujours absente, même si il ne porte plus la griffe. Il a un tatoo lui aussi, mais pas un dragon squelette.

Un phénix.

Une des ailes est coupée au niveau du bras en moins mais je vois distinctement la tête au creux de l'épaule et la longue traîne de plumes enflammées sur l'autre bras. Le reste du tatoo est caché par la tunique moulante en cuir qu'il porte à la place de sa blouse.

Je bloque.

-Hu?

Quelle intelligence dans la réplique, je sais, je sais, mais hein, on fait ce qu'on peut.

Je suis fatigué, pas d'humeur à jouer avec des métamorphoses.

-Très jolie la nouvelle gueule doc mais si jamais tu retentes de me bloquer encore, vieux croûton, je sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je peux te jurer que tu le feras plus jamais. Je me contenterai pas de te jeter dans un mur. Et si t'essayes encore de m'embrasser ou seulement de me toucher ou même de me regarder d'une manière qui me déplaît, je te castre avec le sabre de Wufei, c'est bien compris, espèce de vieux bouc dégénéré?

Ma voix s'est faite sifflante, menaçante. Le vent s'agite en moi, soutenant mes paroles, et il meurt d'envie de le découper en tranches, et je sais qu'ils le sentent, ceux qui le peuvent, parce que Jehovad me prend très au sérieux.

-J'essayerai de m'en souvenir, Shinigami-sama, dit-il avec un petit sourire secret.

Il esquisse une courbette dans ma direction, mais je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux ou s'il se fout de ma gueule, parce qu'il a toujours ce drôle de petit sourire sur le visage. Comme s'il riait, pas à moi précisément, mais à une plaisanterie antérieure, ou à un souvenir qui à présent crée une situation plutôt ironique.

-Bon si on revenait à nos moutons? Vous êtes QUOI? Et tant qu'à faire, Heero est quoi lui aussi? Et JE suis quoi, quels sont mes pouvoirs et tout ça?

-Je suis un vampire, lâche tranquillement J Jehovad.

Merde Pour le coup je sais pas trop quoi dire.

-Comme dans les films? Suceur de sang, immortel, lumière du soleil et tout ce bordel?

-En gros oui. Je ne me rappelle plus mon âge exact toutefois trois mille ans, plus? Je ne sais plus tellement. Pour être plus précis, je suis le seigneur des vampires de cette ville. Le chef de ce clan.

-Et vous êtes mort.

-Oui.

-Me disais que ça sentait la putréfaction dans le coin. Après trois mille ans de décomposition, aussi

Heero ricane. Enfin non, pas à ce point, mais il a ce demi-sourire ironique sur les lèvres, version maximale.

J'avale ma salive. J'ai pas tellement envie de connaître la réponse à ma prochaine question; mais il ne sert à rien de se cacher la tête dans le sable.

-Et toi, Heero? Qu'est-ce que?

-Une goule, lâche le soldat parfait d'un ton inexpressif.

-Agru?

-Un vampire en devenir, si tu préfères, élabore Jehovad.

Finalement il a pas trop changé, je le reconnais encore le Yuy. Plus bavard que d'habitude, mais pas encore vraiment volubile. Toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour parler à sa place.

-C'est un humain qui a reçu du sang de vampire, mais qui est encore en vie. Il combine les avantages et certains des inconvénients des vampires et des vivants. Il prend de l'âge beaucoup plus lentement, ça le rend plus résistant, beaucoup plus fort et plus rapide. Il voit dans le noir comme en plein jour, son ouïe et son odorat deviennent ceux d'un vampire. Il résiste au soleil et aux symboles de foi. Malheureusement, s'il est encore en vie, il peut donc bien évidemment mourir. Dans ce cas sa transformation s'achève et il devient vampire, avec tous les inconvénients que cela comporte. Il cesse par exemple de vieillir, ce qui dans le cas de Heero pourrait être assez ennuyeux

Je peux voir ça, passer l'éternité dans un corps de quinze ans, merci bien

- Même s'ils en nécessitent moins, ils ont malgré tout besoin de boire du sang pour entretenir la part de vampire en eux.

Boire du sang? Heero?! Brr Avec quoi il

Il me regarde et sa bouche est entrouverte, et il passe la langue sur le bout de ses crocs, comme pour les souligner à ma vue. Je frémis brièvement. C'est pour ça que pendant chaque mission d'infiltration il trouvait le temps de s'esquiver et de fausser compagnie à son coéquipier (la plupart du temps moi), et revenait avec quelques soldats ennemis de plus en moins Et des taches sombres sur son éternel débardeur vert.

-C'est pour ça que je ne souris pas et que je parle le moins possible, ajoute-t-il à voix basse, yeux fixés sur un point du tapis à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je peux contrôler leur taille, mais pas toujours.

Les autres ne demandent pas de quoi il parle, ils ont suivi le mouvement. Ils ont vu les crocs eux aussi. C'est Impressionnant. Effectivement, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui de nous empêcher de voir ça.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas naturellement aussi silencieux? demande Quatre d'un ton léger, essayant de dédramatiser un peu la situation.

-Juste un peu moins, répond-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux trop bleus. Pas tellement.

Je me tourne vers Trowa.

-Tro, ouvre la bouche et fais voir tes dents, j'ordonne en rigolant. Quoique, je suppose que Quatre en a une connaissance suffisante pour répondre de leur taille à ta place, j'ajoute, comme si l'idée venait de m'effleurer.

Trowa se tortille et baisse les yeux. Oooookayyyyy, faudra vraiment qu'on parle Plus tard. Quand ce vieux schnoque de Jehovad ne sera plus là à nous mater d'un air hautain, un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme un scientifique devant le comportement inattendu de spécimens

Me demande si c'est si loin de la vérité.

Je regarde encore Heero qui se tortille légèrement sur son accoudoir du canapé. Il doit vraiment être super méga mal à l'aise s'il le montre comme ça. J'aurais pas cru qu'il pouvait.

Le crâne d'un dragon se voit sur son épaule. Tiens, c'est vrai ça

-Et ton tatouage Heero, c'est quoi? Je veux dire, je l'ai vu apparaître et tout

-Ça, c'est lié à ce que tu es toi, intervient Jehovad. Un emblème si tu préfères Bien que cette marque possède certains pouvoirs inhérents. Nous avions dû sceller certains des pouvoirs de Heero ainsi que tempérer sa personnalité pour le laisser monter à la surface, il est trop puissant pour ne pas être remarqué si on le laisse comme ça. C'est pour ça que le dragon est apparu d'un coup en passant la porte pour rentrer; à cause du soudain influx de forces ténébreuses, le sceau a été levé automatiquement. Sans le sceau, à l'extérieur, la plupart des êtres humains normaux n'auraient pas senti de différence consciemment, mais Il était quand même trop repérable. Je suppose que vous avez remarqué entre autres, que la foule s'écarte devant lui, et que les gens se sentent mal à l'aise sous son regard

Pour le regard, il exagère pas, je me rappelle une fois qu'on a réussi à faire parler un lieutenant ennemi rien qu'après trente secondes où il l'avait fixé dans les yeux sans rien dire. Et le type s'était mis à raconter sa vie. Pourtant il avait pas eu peur quand on l'avait menacé de torture et de mort.

-Pensez à cette réaction, multipliée par vingt. Vous n'êtes pas très influencés en grande partie parce que vous possédez des personnalités très fortes et dans ton cas, ajoute-t-il en me désignant du menton, à cause de la protection que t'offrent tes pouvoirs.

-Mes pouvoirsje répète, songeur.

-Tu es un nécromancien, me révèle-t-il.

Ça me fait une belle jambe, je sais même pas ce que c'est.

-Et? C'est quoi au juste un nécromancien? Quelqu'un qui réveille les morts?

-Pas seulement. C'est un sorcier manipulant la magie noire qui a pouvoir sur les morts. Il peut les réveiller, les animer, et en faire ses esclaves Et les retourner à la Poussière.

-Même ceux qui ne sont pas réveillés par lui? je demande.

Il tire une drôle de tête, mi content de ma rapidité d'esprit, mi inquiet de cette même rapidité d'esprit. Ça me fait tilt.

-Les vampires aussi ils sont morts, non?

Il tire une de ces tronches j'ai touché juste. Je souris, lentement. C'est mon sourire Shinigami, celui qui me fait ressembler à un psychopathe en pleine crise.

-Je suis trop puissant pour que tu me contrôles, il me réplique en haussant les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas important.

-Pour le moment, intervient Heero mine de rien tout en regardant ses ongles avec attention.

Mon sourire doit faire trois fois le tour de mon crâne. Jehovad ouvre la bouche pour me lancer une réplique.

-Minute, le coupe Wufei. Tu es le plus fort des vampires de cette ville

-Oui

-Et Duo a les capacités d'être plus fort que toi?

-Exact, répond Heero à sa place. Il lui manque juste de l'entraînement.

-Il _ne _peut _pas _me _contrôler répète Jehovad, lentement, comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.

-Totalement, peut-être pas, mais il arrivera foutrement bien à t'influencer! Et même plus!

-Le précédent Shinigami n'avait sûrement pas autant de pouvoir! siffle Jehovad, menaçant.

Apparemment c'est un point sensible pour le vieux bâtard.

-Mais son fils est bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et tu le perçois aussi bien que moi, réplique Heero d'une voix venimeuse.

Minute. Le précédent Shinigami? Son fils?

-Fils ? holà stop vous deux Fils ?

Heero grogne de dépit, apparemment il a laissé sortir ça par mégarde. Jehovad a un grand sourire maintenant, visiblement ça lui plait que Heero soit dans la mouise

Hin hin hin

-Jehovad, et si tu m'expliquais tout ?

Je peux être un vrai salaud des fois

Le vieux-pas-si-vieux-mais-en-fait-bien-plus-que-ça soupire mais obtempère.

-Les cités des morts Partout dans le monde, sont régies par des conseils, un représentant pour chaque peuple, qui assistent une famille de rois Le roi peut faire partie des vampires, des garous, des sorciers, des nécromanciens Et une de ces familles de Rois, une famille de nécromanciens, porte le titre de Shinigami. Dieu des Morts. Il y a quinze ans Le précédent Shinigami est mort, laissant un fils derrière lui qui a.. Disparu

-Grâce à nous, ajouta Heero sans croiser mon regard.

Heero, regarde-moi. Je n'aime pas quand tu me fais ça.

-Ce Shinigami était mon père ?

-Nahad Shinigami, répond obligeamment Jehovad en s'appuyant au mur.

Nahad. Le vide, le néant.

Ça sonne bien Duo Shinigami ?

-Et Vous m'avez fait disparaître ? Pour quelle raison ?

-Conflit de pouvoir entre nécromanciens. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé à l'époque et ce n'est pas l'infanticide qui empêche les gens de dormir dans le coin, réplique Heero.

-Donc vous m'avez abandonné sur L2.

Je vais leur exploser à la tronche si ils me disent oui. Juré.

-Non, ta mère, commence Jehovad.

-On en reparlera, coupe Heero avec un regard meurtrier.

-Un truc me chiffonne, intervient Wufei, l'air constipé, vous êtes le roi des vampires et vous avez aidé le prince des nécromanciens à survivre?

Prince ? Mince c'est vrai j'y pensais pas Je suis un prince. Merde. C'est quelle fourchette déjà pour le poisson ?

-Je n'étais pas seulement son conseiller et l'un de ses plus proches amis. J'ai prêté serment d'allégeance à son père, répond le vampire d'un ton sec. Comme tout le monde dans cette ville. Nous ne respectons pas grand chose dans cette ville mais nous respectons notre parole. De plus, nous étions liés par le sang.

Wufei ouvre la bouche.

-Ne me demande pas ce que ça signifie exactement. C'est un secret que tu n'as pas à connaître.

Hé mais Non, je ne me suis pas trompé...

-Hé Papy Vampy, le truc que je t'ai dit d'arrêter, ça compte aussi sur mes amis, capito? Maintenant, Wufy a peut-être pas le droit de savoir mais c'était mon père alors accouche!!!

La pensée que je suis en train de me défouler les nerfs sur un innocent me travers l'esprit mais fait demi tour quand elle rencontre une autre pensée, à savoir que ce mec est a peu près aussi innocent que le mec qui sacrifie l'agneau pour une messe noire.

Jehovad lève les yeux au ciel. Mes manières de gosse de rue le hérissait déjà quand il n'était que J alors maintenant qu'il est une sorte de Dracula et moi le potentiel chef des Faust...

Je viens vraiment de formuler ça? bon sang, je savais même pas que j'avais une telle culture littéraire.

Reprenons.

-Papy Vampyyyyy? Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, j'ai découvert des tas de trucs qui me plaisent pas trop et que visiblement certaines personnes m'ont caché jusqu'ici.. Alors vous avez intérêt a parler. VITE. Le machin du sang. Ça a à voir avec le fait que ça régénère les morts vivants?

-Heu, c'est plus compliqué que ça... Tu n'as aucune notion en magie, Duo, et c'est un sort de très haut niveau. On en reparlera quand tu auras fait des progrès... Ce qui m'amène à une autre suggestion, je vais faire appeler l'une des meilleures nécromanciennes, et elle t'enseignera. Si tu es d'accord.

Je hausse les épaules, mais au fond ça me soulage un peu. Avec la puissance que j'ai dans le moteur, je sais bien que j'ai foutrement intérêt à apprendre comment contrôler ça, si je veux pas me faire exploser la gueule tout seul comme un grand, un jour que j'aurai pas fait gaffe.

-Ok.

-Très bien. Lucrezia sera là demain.

Lucrezia? Quel sale nom... Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part mais je me souviens pas où. Bah tant pis, je suis trop crevé pour que ça me dérange. J'en suis plus à une coïncidence près.

Je vois Jehovad s'approcher de moi et je suis immédiatement sur mes gardes, les muscles raidis.

Qui protestent haut et fort.

Aie aie aie !! J'avais oublié, j'ai toujours une blessure au bras !!!! Cette fois je ne vois pas le vieux bouger, mais l'instant d'après il est agenouillé a mes côtés et me tiens le bras. Je ne sursaute même pas, blasé. Par contre Quatre escalade presque Trowa pour se mettre hors de portée, quant à Wufei, il s'est à moitié assommé sur Heero.

Jehovad inspecte ma blessure d'un air soucieux puis se tourne vers spandexman.

-Qui lui a fait ça ?

-Hilde.

Le vieux vampire pivote lentement sur lui même et je retiens mon souffle. Puréeuh !!!! Accroupi comme ça, habillé de cuir noir et les yeux flamboyants de colère, il semble a peu près aussi beau et tout aussi mortel qu'une panthère noire.

-C'était ton rôle d'empêcher ce genre de chose, siffle t'il à l'intention d'Heero.

Alerte ça tourne mal, je m'apprête à réagir mais Heero me coupe la parole.

-Elle était comme avant, contre-t-il, j'ai cru qu'il l'avait ressuscitée en rappelant aussi son âme.

-Il n'en a pas le pouvoir, gronde Jehovad en se ramassant sur lui même.

-Il A le pouvoir, le contredit Yuy. Il a ressuscité près d'une vingtaine de personnes. Et si leur âme n'est pas là, ils ont au moins une partie de leur personnalité. Combien Nahad pouvait il faire ?

Ah, ça, ça fait taire Jehovad. Il me coule un regard calculateur qui me fait frissonner. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être de la bouffe avec ce mec.

J'oubliais, je SUIS de la bouffe pour lui.

Il se relève flegmatiquement, tout en jambes et en grâce féline et époussète distraitement ses vêtements avant de me lancer un sourire mielleux.

-En attendant, je vous conseille d'aller passer la nuit chez Heero. Je pense qu'il aura la place de vous accueillir.


	13. Sans titre

****

Chapitre 12

Série: Asuka c'est quoi a l'origine ?

Auteurs: La folle aux oreilles de renard et la folle aux cornes de démon

Genre: Je t'aime moi non plus, Heero a la dalle

Couples: OUI !!! 1+2 Mais a l'insu de leur plein gré comment ça on trompe personne? , 3+4

Mail: kineko@ifrance.com asukasama@ifrance.com 

Disclaimer: Jehovad est à nousOn vous le prête si vous y tenez vraiment, mais laissez lui la muselière.

********************

****

********************

****

Je regarde mon ami-le-presque-vampire du coin de l'il. Il a toute une vie que je ne soupçonnais pas, mine de rien Il a même un appart ici Dans la cité des monstres.

Je crois que j'ai encore du mal à admettre qu'il n'est pas vraiment humain. Je veux dire, j'arrêtais pas de le suggérer, mais je ne l'avais jamais pensé sérieusement.

-On te suit, décide Wufei. Ce n'est pas trop loin?

-L'étage en dessous, lâche le soldat parfait, toujours aussi laconique.

Après un dernier grognement en direction de son mentor, il se dirige vers la porte, une main sur mon épaule pour me pousser avec lui. On descend tous les cinq l'escalier. Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à jeter sans cesse des coups d'il pleins d'une surprise sans bornes à celui que je croyais connaître au moins un tout petit peu.

La porte de son appartement est verrouillée avec pas moins de quatre verrous. La confiance règne dites-moi. Les verrous sont visiblement en argent. Me demande si il utilise ça parce que ça a vraiment les vertus qu'on lui prête sur les vampires Ça serait intéressant. Une bonne manière de garder les servants de Jehovad hors de chez lui.

Il déverrouille la porte et pénètre dans l'appartement plongé dans les ténèbres. J'échange un regard suspicieux avec Quatre avant de le suivre. Wufei et Trowa sont déjà entrés.

La lumière s'allume et je jette mon premier coup d'il au logis de l'homme de ma vie. On a dû se tromper d'adresse. C'est presque aussi bordélique que ma partie de la chambre.

Je suis fatigué Je me dirige vers le canapé.

-Evite, me lâche Heero sans même se retourner vers moi.

-Agru?

-Il y a un poltergeist à l'intérieur. Il a tendance à faire léviter le canapé de temps en temps.

Ah bon. Un poltergeist. Tout est normal.

-C'est J qui m'a donné cet appartement, d'accord? Il était meublé déjà avant.

Heero disparaît dans la cuisine pour vérifier que les robinets marchent, puis revient vers nous.

-Cet appartement contient quelques poltergeists et autres esprits. S'ils vous ennuient, suffit d'être polis avec eux et de ne pas s'en soucier. En général s'ils voient qu'ils ne peuvent pas vous énerver ils n'insistent pas trop.

Rassurant.

-Sinon on peut toujours les exorciser.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Si on arrive à trouver un prêtre exorciste en ville.

Quatre intervient d'une petite voix.

-L'exorcisme, ce n'est pas de la magie bénéfique?

-Si.

-Ben on est mal barrés alors, je réplique.

Je bâille soudain, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je dois être encore plus fatigué que ce que je pensais. Mais avant d'aller se coucher pour noyer dans un sommeil mérité cette journée de folie

-Heero, où sont les toilettes?

-Première à gauche, lâche le japonais en me jaugeant du coin de l'il.

Je commence à partir quand il me rappelle.

-N'oublie pas de frapper avant d'entrer.

Je le fixe, interdit, avant de dévisager les autres puis de lui revenir.

-Mais Me dis pas qu'il y a un poltergeist dans les toilettes

-Non, un fantôme, répond-il en haussant les épaules, indifférent.

Je commence vraiment à fatiguer là.

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'un fantôme glande à hanter tes chiottes?

-Je l'ai noyée dans la cuvette il y a une cinquantaine d'années. C'était ma rivale au titre de première goule de Jehovad.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

-OK, Heero, le prends pas mal. Juste pour être sûr. Je veux dire, après tout on sait jamais. Tu te fous de ma gueule?

-Oui, lâche-t-il, pince sans rire.

Je ramasse flegmatiquement ma mâchoire avec toute la force de l'habitude que je commence à développer.

-Ah. Me disais aussi. C'est une première et je dois absolument cocher cette date dans le calendrier pour en faire une fête personnelle 

-Mais il y a quand même un fantôme dans les toilettes, me coupe-t-il, sa voix toujours sans inflexion. J'aurais jamais lutté pour un poste auprès de ce vieux con, ajoute-t-il, comme si c'était une vérité universelle.

. Oooookkaaaayyy. De toute façon plus rien en peut m'étonner maintenant. Absolument plus rien.

Pas même Yuy développant un sens de l'humour.

Bon, OK, ça, ça m'étonne un peu. Je pensais qu'il faisait partie des rares choses stables de ma vie, faut croire que je me suis planté J'en ferai une fête nationale finalement.

Je vais aux toilettes Non sans avoir frappé poliment sur la porte.

L'agencement des chambres me gêne un peu. Il y a deux chambres, celle de Heero et une chambre d'ami.

Un lit King size dans chaque.

Wufei a déjà déclaré qu'il prendrait le grand fauteuil, après que Yuy lui ait assuré qu'il était absolument libre de toute infestation spirituelle ou insectoïde.

Hors de question de squatter avec Trowa et Quatre, ils ont pas besoin que je leur tienne la chandelle. N'empêche que je rigole d'avance en me demandant s'ils vont profiter de l'occasion pour procéder d'un pas supplémentaire dans leur relation. Quelle occasion de les chambrer mes amis

Ce qui veut dire que je passe la nuit dans le lit de Yuy.

Gloups. Me sens devenir tout rouge là.

Heero me dédie un regard torve avant de vérifier que les trois autres ont bien tout ce qu'il leur faut. Je rentre dans la chambre, timide presque. C'est la sienne; ce n'est pas comme l'un de ces innombrables dortoirs ou ces chambres d'hôtel anonymes, c'est à lui Me demande si ça reflète sa réelle personnalité

Je l'entends revenir et me dépêche de me débarrasser de mes chaussures et de mon pantalon avant de me glisser sous les couvertures, sur le côté le plus loin de la porte. Il fait froid et humide dans cette ville, c'est atroce Et Yuy, ce n'est pas la température qui l'aie jamais gêné, à mon avis il ne doit pas la sentir. Je me blottis, roulé en boule comme un chat, et guette l'ouverture de la porte entre les draps qui retombent. On ne doit voir que mes yeux.

Heero entre, et s'arrête. Il regarde quelques secondes le tas de couvertures que je forme avant de fermer le battant derrière lui.

Et de se mettre à se déshabiller.

Me rappelais vaguement que quand il n'y avait pas de risque d'urgence en pleine nuit, il dormait à poil mais avec le tatoo qui souligne son dos musclé, épouse les lignes de son corps ça me fait encore plus d'effet.

-Rengaine tes hormones Duo, tu me satures, lâche tranquillement monsieur l'homme de glace.

Je vire au mauve et me sens soudain très heureux qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage.

-Tu Le sentais à chaque fois?

Il a un minuscule sourire amusé et me regarde de sous ses mèches emmêlées tout en se penchant en avant pour ôter ses chaussettes une par une. Je trouve la vue étrangement très érotique.

-La part goule était inhibée Seulement quand c'était vraiment grave. Comme maintenant par exemple.

J'ai changé d'avis. Finalement le nouveau Heero, je le hais.

Quand je reprends un semblant de conscience, j'ai bien plus chaud. J'ai très chaud. Mon oreiller est devenu plus dur pendant la nuit, cependant. Pas moins confortable, mais moins Remplumé. Plus ferme. Voilà c'est ça. Par contre la housse est méga plus douce. A un point Je passe la main dessus, par réflexe, lentement. C'est chaud et satiné, j'aime bien.

Je referme les bras autour, et je serre un peu contre moi, remontant une jambe pour la passer par-dessus une bosse non définie sur le matelas.

Ça se sent que c'est le lit de Heero, l'oreiller porte si fort son odeur. J'enfouis le nez dedans et m'enivre de ces effluves qui mélangées forment ce parfum de musc, de poudre, de métal, de cuir et d'autre chose d'indéfinissable, plus épicé, si caractéristique, si mâle, si envoûtant, et je pousse un petit soupir heureux, prêt à retourner au pays des rêves que je n'ai pas encore vraiment quitté.

Mon oreiller inhale brutalement.

Agru?

Quelque chose de vague à l'arrière de mon esprit tente de me dire que ce n'est pas une réaction habituelle, mais j'ai vu tellement de bizarreries ces derniers jours que je n'en suis pas à ça près. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas me réveiller entièrement, juste pour vérifier au cas où, mais finalement je suis trop bien. J'aime ce stade de confort rêveur à mi-chemin entre le sommeil profond et l'éveil total. Et puis je suis si bien, étalé sur cet oreiller si chaud, enfoui sous les couvertures comme dans un cocon

Mon oreiller referme les bras sur moi.

ÇA, oui, ça me réveille.

L'étreinte est forte et un moment, je panique. Je me débats, tente de me dégager. L'étreinte se fait plus ferme.

-Duo, arrête!

Cette voix.

-Heero?

OhmerdeohmerdeohmerdejesuiscolléàHeeroetilmeserredanssesbras!!!!!!!!! Pour le coup, je me pétrifie net.

-Calmé? il me demande.

Je reste immobile, puis je hoche la tête, lentement. Il serre un peu, puis relâche lentement son étreinte, presque avec réluctance. Je recule doucement, mais je refuse de le regarder. Je suis méga super écarlate. Je cherche à tâtons un coussin pour enfouir ma tête dessous mais il ne me laisse pas faire. J'ai honte, j'ai honte, je lui ai sauté dessus comme Comme Bref je suis mort de honte.

-Duo Ça va.

-Je suis désolé, je murmure, face dans les couvertures.

-Ça ne fait rien, j'ai l'habitude.

-Quoi?

Je lève un il suspicieux vers lui. Il a l'habitude de se faire coller par des mecs? Houlà va y avoir des morts là Ce que je pense doit se voir, parce qu'il a un drôle de début d'ombre de sourire (vachement sexy au demeurant).

-Que tes hormones se réveillent. J'ai l'habitude.

-Oh, non, je gémis en cachant à nouveau ma figure.

C'est vrai qu'il peut le sentir, ce bâtard. Il me l'avait fait comprendre hier soir mais j'étais si crevé que la signification n'avait pas percé mon crâne.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il me lance.

-Comment ça t'en fais pas? Mec, je me fais surprendre à baver sur un de mes meilleurs potes!! Ça te gêne même pas un peu?

J'ose lever un il sur lui.

-Tu es un adolescent en pleine puberté et tu as des pulsions hormonales. C'est normal.

-Oui, mais que TU sois la cible de ces pulsions Ça ne te gêne pas du tout?

Me demande pourquoi je pointe tous ces détails pour lui Il a déjà dû y penser et choisi de ne pas s'en souvenir, pourquoi je les lui rappelle? J'ai vraiment envie qu'il me jette?

-C'est plutôt flatteur, il lâche de son ton monotone. Tu n'as jamais fait mystère d'être bisexuel, encore moins d'avoir un bon succès avec l'un ou l'autre sexe. Le fait que je te plaise est assez gratifiant.

Là je suis sûr que même mes orteils doivent être rouges.

-Heero, je Je FANTASME sur toi. Tu piges?

-Je le savais déjà, il admet, calmement.

J'admets enfin que sa réaction n'est pas du tout celle attendue de ma part, à savoir dégoût et rejet. Mais elle est encore moins celle dont je rêvais, à savoir instante réciprocité de mes émotions et passions etcetera.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?! je m'exclame.

Je lui en veux un peu, là. Il savait que je le trouvais sexy et ça ne le dérangeait pas, et il a rien fait?! Il m'a laissé baver sur lui sans rien dire, me laissant croire que monsieur était un homme de glace qui me tuerait s'il avait le moindre indice? Et moi qui étais terrorisé à l'idée qu'il apprenne!!

Il me regarde, et c'est lui qui baisse les yeux en premier cette fois.

-Pour plusieurs raisons

-La première, je lui demande, ton sec et autoritaire.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je donne un ordre à Yuy et il obtempère. A marquer dans le calendrier ça.

-Hilde.

Certes.

-Mouais, plausible. Et?

-Duo, je

Sa voix est hésitante et basse, je dirais presque douce. C'est étrange.

Et je me rappelle à quel point nous sommes proches, sur ce lit. Les couvertures nous lient ensemble, et mon visage n'est pas à dix centimètres de sa poitrine. On n'aurait pas à se pencher beaucoup pour s'embrasser

Il tient ma natte dans son poing serré.

-Duo

Ses yeux sont plus proches. Et d'un bleu si sombre que je m'attends à y voir apparaître des étoiles et un petit croissant de lune, quelque part dedans. Leur couleur n'est définitivement plus dans le domaine des possibilité humaines. Mais ça ne fait rien, c'est une couleur magnifique. Calmante. Presque hypnotisante.

-Duo, il essaye une troisième fois, et cette fois il réussit à finir sa phrase. J'ai été détaché à ton service J'étais là haut pour te protéger, pas te sauter dessus. Je n'avais pas le droit Pas le droit de tirer avantage de toi, alors que tu ne savais pas ce que j'étais vraiment, ni ce que toi tu étais

-Idiot. Tu crois vraiment que ça change, que tu sois goule ou humain? Tu es toujours Heero Yuy.

-Tu es nécromancien. Je suis goule.

-C'est interdit? Tant pis! Jamais entendu parler de West Side Story? Roméo et Juliette?

Il se redresse, fronce les sourcils, énervé.

-Baka!! Ça n'a rien de naturel!! L'attirance que tu ressens envers moi n'est probablement rien d'autre qu'une naturelle attraction de ton pouvoir envers la Mort que tu sens en moi!

BLAM!!

J'ai pas vu la baffe partir mais lui il a dû la sentir arriver.

-Et TU me traites de baka?!? Tu crois peut-être que c'est juste aussi superficiel?!? Tu crois vraiment que je m'intéresse à toi juste pour ton beau cul et ton aura?!

J'ai pas dit ça? Oops. Enfin je suppose qu'à ce point je ne risque plus grand chose.

-C'est du désir sexuel!! il me réplique, haussant légèrement la voix lui aussi. C'est une question d'attirance physique et d'hormones et rien d'autres !!! Evidemment que c'est superficiel !!!

-PAUVRE CRETIN!!! je hurle en essayant de présenter mon poing à sa mâchoire.

Et là je me rappelle qu'il n'est pas humain il me saisit le poignet au vol alors que ma main est pas à deux centimètres de son nez. Le timing

D'une torsion des reins, il me renverse sur le dos et me bloque sous lui, un bras tendu au-dessus de la tête et l'autre tordu sous moi; j'essaye de me dégager mais sa prise est trop puissante et mes jambes sont prises dans les couvertures, je suis joliment immobilisé.

Ses yeux brillent de cette lueur argentée et froide, et il me montre les crocs.

Et puis son regard change

Et je me sens très mal à l'aise.

Son expression passe de la colère à je ne sais pas; mais ça me fait peur. Un sourire ironique étire lentement les coins de sa bouche.

Oh seigneur, ses crocs sont entièrement sortis.

Et il regarde mon cou.

-Hee-heero, tu ne vas pas

Mes lèvres sont sèches. Je les humecte du bout de la langue repéré; il regarde ma bouche à présent. Uh-oh. Mais il retourne à mon cou. Il me donne l'impression d'avoir vu mon pouls accélérer dans ma gorge.

Il A vu mon pouls accélérer. La preuve, il sourit encore un peu plus.

Ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux, c'est de la faim. Purement et simplement, de la faim.

Je suis pas dans la merde. Mon pouvoir fluctue au fond de moi, mais je ne veux pas m'en servir sur Heero. Je ne sais pas quels dégâts ça pourrait lui causer; et je ne veux surtout pas lui faire de mal. Jamais.

Il déglutit et je le sens hésiter. Un regard inquiet prend la place de la faim, mais elle est trop proche de la surface et il n'y peut rien, je le sens. Il ne se dominera pas longtemps, voilà ce que ses yeux me disent.

-Pas mangé depuis trop longtemps souffle-t-il dans un murmure. Faim

-Heero, tu ne vas quand même pas me mordre? je babille, plus que nerveux.

Il ne répond pas. Ses yeux sont toujours sur mon cou. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne garde pas mon col pour dormir , hein?

Il se penche en avant, lentement.

-Je Duo, je ne te ferai pas de mal

-Non, Heero, non

Je peux sentir son souffle maintenant.

-Heero je t'en prie

-Ça ne fera pas mal Pas trop Juste un peu

Sa chaleur irradie mon corps.

-Non, Heero, non!! Tu n'étais pas censé me protéger?! je m'exclame.

Il sursaute et me regarde, relevant la tête pour ce faire. Il a l'air troublé, déchiré. Et puis son estomac proteste, assez lourdement pour que je l'entende.

-Je ferai attention. Pardon, seigneur, j'ai trop faim

Et je n'ai pas trop le temps de me demander qui il a appelé seigneur, les dieux auxquels je sais qu'il ne croit pas Ou _moi_?

Je sens sa bouche effleurer ma gorge et même en sachant ce qui va arriver, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fondre presque littéralement. Il a les lèvres fraîches, ou peut-être que c'est moi qui suis brûlant. Ses cheveux me chatouillent le menton, et je pousse un petit cri de frustration, mi-peur mi-plaisir.

Le poids de son corps se fait plus pressant sur le mien comme il s'appuie de toute sa longueur sur moi. Seuls des bouts de couvertures et nos vêtements nous séparent encore. Oh non, je commence à réagir. Je me demande un moment si je ne suis pas bon pour l'asile: je suis sur le point de servir de déjeuner à mon meilleur ami qui se trouve être un tout petit peu demi-vamp et tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est comme ce contact m'allume. Putain, je suis vraiment un méga obsédé.

Ça serait meilleur si sa bouche se trouvait un peu plus Voilà, juste là. Oh dieux, je ronronnerais si je le pouvais. Je ferme les yeux.

Je sens avec une précision et une attention intenses sa bouche se presser un peu plus fort contre ma peau sensible, s'ouvrir Mon dos s'arque, pressant mon corps plus fort contre le sien, comme un bout de langue chaud et humide effleure ma peau; et je pousse un gémissement de pur plaisir.

C'est à ce moment-là que je sens la morsure.

Il n'a pas vraiment tort, ça ne fait pas si mal que ça Mais ça me ramène vite sur terre.

Je me débats, mais le seul résultat, c'est que ses bras se referment autour de moi, m'emprisonnant; et que je ne peux même plus bouger d'un millimètre. Il est trop fort.

-Heero, je t'en prie

Mais il ne m'écoute pas et j'essaye de maîtriser mes tremblements nerveux, écoutant les drôles de petits bruits de plaisir qu'il émet et le bruit de succion venant de mon cou. J'essaye de me perdre dans la contemplation du plafond. Je ne veux pas penser à ses crocs dans mes veines.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps plus tard il me relâche, mais ça doit être moins long que j'avais cru au départ, parce que je suis moins affaibli que je devrais l'être s'il m'avait vraiment pompé. Heu, non pas dans ce sens là les enfants. Et après on me traite de pervers

Quand il roule sur le côté, me dégageant de son étreinte, je reste là, sur le dos, observant toujours le plafond. Je suis toujours choqué, je pense.

-Shinigami-sama, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? demande une petite voix pas rassurée.

Je me retourne lentement vers lui (toujours ce blem de la surprise; Heero, dévoiler tant d'émotions? Non, pas possible) et le regarde, et il est allongé sur le dos à côté de moi, les mains sur son visage, et il a vraiment l'air mortifié.

-Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, il répète et répète encore.

-Heero, ça va.. Heero, ça va j'ai dit! Heero!! HEERO!!

Quand j'ai enfin réussi à attirer son attention, je plante mon regard au fond de ses yeux.

-T'es calmé? Bon!

-Je suis désolé

Seigneur, il a l'air vraiment paniqué. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et il me regarde avec un mélange de désespoir et de crainte ça me fait mal de le voir me regarder comme ça, lui que j'aime De quoi a-t-il peur au juste?

-Tu l'as déjà dit. Naaaaan pas d'excuse!!! Je comprends que tu aies eu faim, et mis à part me foutre un peu les chtouilles après tout tu m'as pas fait vraiment de mal

-Mais je n'avais pas le droit

-C'est pas si grave

-Tu ne comprends pas!!!! crie-t-il soudain. J'ai juré de te servir et de te protéger, et je te bois comme un calice, sans ta permission!!

Je cligne des yeux. En effet, je lui en veux un peu mais je ne comprends pas où est le gros problème.

-Heu, j'ai bien peur de pas comprendre toutes les subtilités ici D'abord, quand ça est-ce que tu as juré de me servir et de me protéger? M'en souviens pas moi

Il a un petit sourire rapide, malgré lui.

-Tu n'étais même pas né J'ai fait ce serment au ventre de ta mère, en fait.

-Oh

J'ai envie de lui demander à quoi ressemblait ma mère, mais je veux d'abord qu'il me parle du reste.

-C'est quoi un calice?

Il rougit. Je cligne des yeux. Agru?

-C'est Celui qui donne de son sang à un vampire Un

-Un frigo ambulant quoi?

-Voilà Ça implique certains liens aussi

-Comme?

J'aurais jamais cru que je le verrais chercher ses mots de cette manière

-Protection. Un vampire doit protection à son calice.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je vois pas ce qui le fait rougir là-dedans

-C'est comme le serment que tu m'as déjà fait! C'est pas un problème alors!

- Je n'avais pas fini.

-Oh. Désolé.

-Je te dois protection en échange de TON obéissance absolue. Ça ne colle pas. Mais il n'y a pas que ça Le lien calice-vampire ressemble énormément à celui du du mariage en tous points.

Oooooooh oooOOOOOOH!!!!

-Ça veut dire que Qu'on est Ensemble?

Il rougit presque autant que je suis en train de le faire et baisse les yeux sur la couverture qu'il torture dans son poing depuis tout à l'heure, puis soupire imperceptiblement.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas continuer à maintenir ce lien.

-Pourquoi?

-Le sang donne un incroyable pouvoir aux vampires. Le sang d'un nécromancien encore plus. Si Jehovad sent que je te bois, il va me tuer aussi sec, parce que je serai devenu trop menaçant. Et il essayera de te clamer pour lui. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger

-Qu'il essaye de t'effleurer et je testerai la théorie des pieux dans le cur en passant par le cul.

Il secoue la tête.

-Je suis déjà chanceux que tu ne me fasses pas tuer pour ça

J'écarquille les yeux et m'assieds d'un bond.

-Te tuer?!? Tu blagues? Pourquoi je ferais ça? Je veux dire, ouais je t'en veux un peu de m'avoir mordu, mais pas au point de te faire autre chose que légèrement la gueule!!

Il ricane, amèrement.

-Duo, tu pourrais foutrement me buter et personne ici n'y trouverait un seul mot à redire. Je t'appartiens, tu piges? Je suis à toi. Entièrement à toi. Ma vie comme ma mort. Comme ce qu'il reste de mon âme. Ce que j'ai fait, c'était un crime. J'ai bu l'héritier du trône, putain! J'ai failli le saigner à blanc!!

Il me quoi?!? M'appartient? C'est quoi ce délire?!?

-Je m'en fous. Tu l'as pas fait, non? Je savais que tu le ferais pas, je te fais confiance, Heero! Ça me fait mal que tu puisses même juste penser que je te tuerais On est partenaires et amis et Bordel, Heero, je tiens à toi, espèce de tête de mule! Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, foutredieu!!

-Evite, me conseille-t-il, cynique. Si tu faisais ça je n'aurais plus qu'à me suicider sur ta tombe. Et c'est mon job de mourir pour toi, pas le contraire.

Heero Yuy vient de faire une boutade.

Mon dieu. Je suis inquiet soudain.

-Heero, te rends tu compte que tu viens de bousiller ta couverture de glaçon à deux pattes ?

Il me regarde.

Je le regarde.

Il cligne des yeux.

Je cligne des yeux.

Et nous nous effondrons de rire sur le lit.

Enfin, JE m'effondre de rire. Heero se contente de secouer la tête avec son minimicrotoutp'tit sourire 'achement sexy.

Quand Quatre décide de venir voir si nous sommes réveillé, je suis toujours en train de rire.


	14. Sans titre

****

chapitre 13

Série: Buffie contre les Gundams Heu, une minute

Auteurs: Fulguro Neko et Astéro Suka

Genre: notre monde est si petit, yaoi, hétéro, BBC (bishonen bavable en cuir), nécromancie, chaton zombi

Couple: 9+6 sous entendu, 3+4, 1±2

Mail: **kineko@ifrance.com****asukasama@ifrance.com**

Disclaimer: A Pyramide ce serait trois mots : Pas. A . nous.

********************

****

********************

****

Les deux autres nous attendent au salon. Wufei a l'air encore un peu endormi et ses fringues ne sont plus totalement impeccable, quand à Trowa, il est en débardeur, vu qu'il a filé son pull à Quatre. Quatre avec les fringues de Trowa ça fait un peu Heero avec les fringues de Wufy Bizarre Ils se tournent tout deux vers nous et Wufy ouvre la bouche.

-A part du surimi périmé Yuy, qu'est ce qu'il y a à manger dans ton frigo ?

Heero prend un air légèrement déprimé. Il avait oublié ça, on dirait Tssk

Il a changé de comportement depuis qu'il est là, c'est étrange. Il est moins parfait, plus relâché, plus détendu, plus humain Ironique, quand on considère que c'est sûrement la libération de son côté non-humain qui le fait réagir comme ça.

-Je vais demander à l'un des orques de garde de nous chercher des pizzas, soupire-t-il en essayant d'arranger ses mèches, ébouriffées d'une manière si sexy.

-Ça serait pas mieux qu'on y aille nous-mêmes? J'ai pas envie de rester dans l'appart toute la journée

-C'est vrai, il faudra bien qu'on sorte un moment ou l'autre de toute façon, intervient Quatre.

-Bon, alors on va manger dehors. Mais après il faut aller faire des courses de toute façon, nous informe-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Où? dans la ville ou à la surface? je demande.

-La surface. Ils ne vendent rien de réellement adapté pour la nourriture humaine ici

-Oh? demande Quatre en relevant un sourcil.

- Quoique Trowa pourrait probablement trouver des choses adaptés à son régime personnel.

Autrement dit de la viande fraîche et crue. Et c'est ÇA qui se rapproche le plus d'une nourriture humainement convenable? Eeerk

La goule nous dévisage l'un après l'autre, nous regardant de la tête aux pieds et des pieds à la tête, plissant le nez. Quoi, on pue ou quoi? eh, pas de notre faute si on a pas eu le temps de se changer depuis hier matin Et tout ce qui s'est passé depuis, hein

-Mais d'abord, je vais vous prêter de quoi vous habiller, finit-il par dire en secouant la tête d'un air réprobateur. Vos vêtements commencent à être un peu sales.

Hé ho, pas moyen qu'il me fasse enfiler un spandex !!!

Si j'en étais pas déjà certains, je dirais qu'on a définitivement changé Heero.

Il nous a ouvert une pièce tout au fond de l'appart, que je n'avais même pas vue, et nous a dit de choisir dans les tiroirs ce qui nous plait.

Et pas un seul spandex en vue.

C'est une vrai caverne d'Ali Baba !! Y'a de tout ! Des kimonos surtout, très jolis, mais aussi des fringues plus classique, un smoking qu'on a extirpé d'un placard, trois tailles trop grandes pour Heero pourtant, des jeans noir à profusion, des tee shirt, des débardeurs évidemment, pas mal de verts mais aussi des noirs et des bleus sombre, des chemises à lacet (et là je dis miam rien qu'à imaginer Heero dedans), des bottes, des tuniques un peu semblables a celles de Jehovad, ça doit être la mode locale, et de quoi relooker entièrement au moins trois groupes de visual rock.

Quand on a trouvé la robe, Heero nous a conseillé de ne pas chercher puis a ajouté que c'était dans l'appart' quand Jehovad le lui a donné.

Mouais, vais-je le croire ?

N'empêche, tous habillés de noir ça fait un peu jeunes gothiques en vadrouille Trowa a réussit a trouver l'exacte copie de ses fringues mais en noir, un col roulé très près du corps et des jeans encore plus moulants que les siens. Ça lui va vachement bien !!! Quatre finit par adopter une des chemises a lacet d'Heero. Blanche, mais faut dire que je vois pas Quatre en noir Sais pas, c'est un peu antithétique Par contre il a quand même le jean noir.. Pas trop le choix faut dire. C'était ça ou la robe Wufei a cherché un long moment avant que Heero vole a son secours et lui file un ensemble chinois. Juste un pantalon bleu sombre un peu bouffant et une tunique chinoise, un peu comme l'autre sauf qu'elle est beaucoup plus courte, s'arrête juste à la taille, dégageant joliment les fesses où le pantalon est loin d'être aussi large qu'un peu plus bas (note, prendre une photo pour Sally) noire évidemment. Aie. La tronche de Wufy

-J'ai du blanc, intervient Heero en fouillant dans son tiroir.

Wufei lui jette un regard un peu surpris puis secoue la tête.

-Merci, ça.. Ça ira.

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flanc. Wufei ? Porter autre chose que du blanc ? Je veux dire.. Je sais ce que symbolise cette couleur pour les asiatiques. Le deuil.

Wufei a finit son deuil.. De qui que ce soit

Quand à moi et Heero

Ben

-Pas _moyen_ que tu portes ce pantalon.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Heero me jette un regard noir et m'explique d'un ton froid et ferme.

-Duo, tes pouvoirs sont comme une lumière pour les insectes. Tout les non-morts, morts-vivants et autres de la ville te trouvent déjà suffisamment attractif comme ça.

Je cligne des yeux. Puis recligne des yeux. Puis rougis.

-Ça a un rapport avec... Ce dont on a parlé...? L'attrait de mon pouvoir sur la Mort?

Il hoche la tête et se détourne.

Et puis je me souviens qu'il m'avait dit que MOI j'étais attiré par lui à cause de ce pouvoir... Mais ce qu'il me dit maintenant, c'est que ça fonctionne aussi dans l'autre sens.

Faudra qu'on parle nous deux. Putain je suis déjà tout rouge rien que d'y penser. Et il sait ce que MOI je ressens, mais lui, que pense-t-il de moi? Il s'est bien gardé de me donner le moindre indice en y repensant, le bougre. Est-ce qu'en me laissant baver sur lui, il se contente d'être indulgent envers un petit travers de son protégé? Est-ce que c'est réellement juste son serment qui lui fait se retenir? Qu'est ce qu'il veut de moi? qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait? Je sais plus...

Ce que je sais c'est LUI porte un pantalon de cuir noir et pas moi Mais comme j'ouvre la bouche pour protester haut et fort, il me fourre un jean et une chemise comme celle de Quatre dans les bras.

-Tiens, je te cherche un manteau.

Je ne peux rien ajouter de plus de toute façon, que dire ? Faire changer Heero d'avis ? C'est un défi que je n'ai pas encore réussit à accomplir. Surtout que là, bah, c'est pour mon bien qu'il agit Je pose les fringues sur un coin de commode et commence a me déshabiller.

-Va dans la pièce à côté, grogne Heero à moitié enfoncé dans une armoire.

J'ai une réaction extrêmement mature a ces mots.

Je lui tire la langue.

Quand je reviens dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, Heero me tend un paquet de cuir noir.

-Tiens.

Je lui fais la gueule, c'est décidé. Après le coup de ce matin, les fringues et tout le reste j'ai bien le droit de bouder un peu et

J'aime Heero.

Le manteau est un super trench coat noir genre Matrix. Le cuir est un peu usé, comme si il avait été trop porté, mais il est confortable et doux. Il est un peu grand cependant, mais j'espère grandir un peu encore. J'espère

Réflexe professionnel aidant, je fais déjà les poches dans tout les sens. Heu, je me demande si j'aurais vraiment dû. Quelques pièces d'or (du VRAI or, délire), ça va encore. Des carapaces d'insectes (urk), divers papiers divers, de bonbons, des petites notes dans une langue que je ne connaît pas, même le sacro-saint ticket de métro usagé, commun à toutes les poches.

Et un squelette de serpent.

Il est tout fin, a peine grand comme mon avant bras et toutes les vertèbre sont reliée entre elle par un fil de métal souple. Erk Erk erk erk

-C'était à ton père, ajoute Heero en prenant un tee shirt dans une commode.

Je suppose que ça veut dire que je peux pas le jeter

Quand on rentre de notre balade à la surface, je me sens bien mieux. Déstressé à fond et prêt à tout. C'est fou comme quelques heures de lèche-vitrines remettent en place les vraies priorités de la vie.

Comme la glace chocolate midnight cookies de chez Hagen Daäz.

J'espère qu'on pourra la manger avant qu'elle fonde, je fais pas confiance au frigo préhistorique de Heero.

Wufei me jette un regard torve.

-Tu as déjà mangé deux glaces quand on était là-haut. On ne touche pas à ça avant le dîner.

Je savais bien que Wuwu ne pouvait pas rester un humain normal. Le voilà qui vire télépathe. J'étais si transparent dans la manière dont je jette des regards énamourés au paquet qu'il n'a (intelligemment) pas voulu me laisser porter?

Wu-chan et moi continuons à nous disputer d'une manière amicale (faut le dire vite et en se bouchant les oreilles, mais pourtant c'est réellement comme ça qu'on s'exprime notre affection. On est bizarres, hein). Trowa est chargé comme un mulet. Et seulement la moitié de ce qu'il porte est de la nourriture... Le reste est des "nécessités" achetées par Qua-chan et moi-même. Comme, une radio qui capte autre chose que radio-croque morts, des magazines de mots croisés, des serviettes de bain, brosses à dents et compagnie, et même une vraie télé portable couleurs (mais celle-là c'est Heero qui la trimbale. Il est gentil mine de rien... Ok en fait c'est parce que je l'ai fait tomber sur le pied de Trowa quand j'ai essayé de la soulever, quand son regard "expressif" s'est plaint que ça faisait un petit poil de trop.) On se traîne jusqu'au deuxième palier. Chargé comme une douzaine de mulets, mister yeux bleus s'appuie sur la porte pour regagner l'équilibre.

Il manque se péter la gueule et se faire enterrer sous des centaines de kilos de paquets, quand elle s'ouvre toute seule sous son poids, le prenant par surprise.

Immédiatement, on est tous sur nos gardes. Comme il n'est relativement pas trop chargé, c'est Quatre qui entre en premier. Et je manque lui rentrer dedans quand il stoppe net en plein milieu du passage, les yeux fixés sur un coin sombre de la pièce.

-Eh bien vous en avez mis un temps, nous invective une voix féminine venant du coin où se trouve le grand fauteuil.

Je pousse un peu Quatre qui reste bloqué sur le pas de la porte et jette un regard dans la pièce. Fait sombre.

-Espérons que la lumière ne vous fasse pas un coup de 'je fond je fond a l'aide', et Fiat lux, fait je en allumant l'interrupteur (et manquant de me prendre un coup de jus, baraque de m).

Et merde.

L'instant d'après j'ai dégainé le flingue que j'avais caché dans mon dos.

Celui encore après, Heero me l'a arraché des mains.

Et le troisième moment, Wufei, main sur son sabre, demande très calmement ce que cette Onna fait là.

Lucrézia Noin, assise dans le fauteuil, les jambes croisées, nous jette un regard mi las, mi amusé, mi Nan j'arrête là.

-QU'EST CE QU'ELLE FOUT LA ? M'entends je hurler.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, ajoute t'elle d'un ton venimeux, Heero, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Si tout le monde pouvais se calmer, essaye de dire Quatre.

-Depuis quand tu les as amené ici ? continue Lucrezia sans ralentir. Je croyais que ça faisait partie de l'accord! Ils n'ont pas le droit d'avoir accès à Shindamachi ! Qu'en dit Jehovad ? Tu vas encore nous attirer des ennuis plus gros que toi, junior !!

-Lucrezia, la ferme, grogne Heero en ramassant quelques courses.

-Heero, explique moi ce qu'un officier d'Oz fait ici ?

-Je propose de nous asseoir calmement

-On a pas besoin d'une onna ici

-On pourrait en parler gentiment

-

Le bordel complet.

-VOS GUEULES TOUS !!!!

Nous nous tournons tous vers Quatre, stupéfait. Il soupire de soulagement et montre le salon d'une geste aimable.

-Assis, tous, on en parle au calme.

Je savais Quatre autoritaire mais à ce point Les yeux encore exorbités, je lui obéis, me demandant soudain si c'est parce qu'il a une poigne de chef de meute que Trowa l'aime tant.

Tant qu'il a pas ordonné donne la patte hein Quoique peut-être à Trowa en privé C'est lui dessus alors.

Je me flanque une tape sur la tête pour chasser ces pensées perverses et non désirées.

Nous nous asseyons sagement, Lucrezia sur le fauteuil et nous.. ben, après que le canapé ai mis Wu par terre dans une crise de rodéo, nous préférons la petite table. Je détaille le lieutenant Noin avec attention. C'est bien la première fois que je la vois d'aussi près, sans mobil suit en plus. Elle porte des fringues a la mode d'ici. Un petit bustier sexy et un pantalon noir moulant. Par contre ce qui me frappe c'est les lignes de tatoo tribaux sur ses poignets jusqu'aux coudes. Ça doit être un truc comme pour Heero. Les tatoos doivent avoir une signification spéciale ici

Et là, je me demande enfin ce qu'elle est. Foutredieu de bordel à cul, y a pas, mon cerveau est rapide ces jours-ci. Quel crétin. Evidemment, si elle a droit d'entrée à Shindamachi, elle est pas normale.

-Reprenons du début, propose Quatre, pourquoi êtes vous la ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et jette un regard à Heero qui hausse les épaules avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Lucrezia sera ton prof de nécromancie.

Un deux un deux, Duo ici Houston.

Oui, j'ai bien entendu.

-MAIS C'EST UNE OZIE !!

-Heu Junior ? commence Lucrezia en tapotant impatiemment des doigts sur son accoudoir, c'est LUI que je dois chaperonner ?

-Il ne maîtrise pas ses pouvoirs, explique Heero, et il ne sait rien de Shindamachi.

-Géniaaaaaaal, siffle t'elle entre ses dents.

-Duo, commence Heero en se tournant vers moi, ici, tu dois oublier les camps de la surface. Ici, Oz, colonies, Romafeller, ça n'existe pas. Ça fait partie de notre accord. Lucrezia est une nécromancienne. Elle t'aidera.

-Facile à dire, ça n'existe pas, je grommelle.

Cette femme-là m'a égratigné la peinture de Deathscythe, je m'en souviens très bien. Elle a eu une de ces chances que je ne la détruise pas de suite, mais enfin on devait filer, hein.

Et puis merde quoi. C'est une ozzie. Et HEERO dit qu'ici ça ne compte pas? Y a pas, c'est pas seulement le sceau qui saute à chaque passage son problème...

-Miaou...

Stupéfaits, nous baissons tous en chur les yeux vers une petite chose blanche toute mignonne avec de grands yeux verts.

-Rhoooooo kawai konekoooooo!

Quatre et moi essayons de nous battre de vitesse pour saisir le chaton blanc qui nous dévisage l'un après l'autre.

-Il est mignon, je souris quand je réussis à l'arracher à Quatre, victorieux, et il se laisse faire.

Puis je fronce les sourcils. Y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ce chat. Je sais pas quoi, juste... Quelque chose.

-Laisse Sultan tranquille, réplique Noin en fronçant les sourcil. Sultan, ici, elle ordonne d'un ton sec.

Bah! comme si un chat, ça obéissait comme ça, je rigole mentalement.

Le chat s'arrache de mes bras et saute à terre pour courir vers sa maîtresse. Huh? Hé bien, il a été dompté ou quoi?

Et puis je sens la tension, la traction de pouvoir que Noin exerce sur la petite bête. La sensation bizarre qu'il me provoquait fait tilt avec le reste. Et je comprends.

C'est un chaton zombi.

Brrr. Ça fait vraiment bizarre. Un peu malsain même. Un zombi pour moi c'est censé être un truc atroce à demi décomposé, pas _/ pas comme Mya./_ Enfin. Il avait pas l'air dangereux. Contrairement à moi elle sait sans doute comment contrôler ses zombies. Dans ce cas, elle pourrait m'être utile, oui... Peut-être devrais-je considérer la question...

Le chaton se balade de nouveau de mon côté et je lui gratouille le long du dos par réflexe. Il fait le dos rond et se frotte contre ma jambe. Je remarque que Noin n'a pas l'air contente que son chat soit revenu si peu de temps après qu'elle l'ait ramené vers elle.

-Reviens, Sultan.

Et moi, sans réfléchir.

-Reste, Sultan.

Il semble hésiter quelques secondes puis se presse contre ma jambe et ronronne de plus belle.

Lucrezia Noin se relève d'un bond. Son visage est pâle comme la neige.

-Mais... Comment... C'est MON zombi! Comment fais-tu...? Si tu ne connais même pas ton pouvoir, comment...?

-Il est puissant, Lucrezia, lui répond Heero tout en rangeant les courses dans le frigo.

-Et alors? Moi aussi ! S'il veut réussir ça il devrait l'être plus que moi à un point...

-Et alors? Après tout, je suis Shinigami, je réplique avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle se retourne vers moi, bouche ouverte prête à me cingler d'une remarque méprisante... Puis ses yeux deviennent lentement très, très larges.

Mon sourire s'agrandit à la mesure de ses yeux.

Elle secoue imperceptiblement la tête; non, non, non.

Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête; oui, oui, oui. Oh que oui.

Ses yeux roulent dans ses orbites et elle s'évanouit sur le fauteuil. Je hausse les épaules, et relâche le chat qui rejoint sa maîtresse en miaulant pitoyablement.

Heero me jette un regard un peu réprobateur.

-Quoi ? Elle a demandé non ?

Quand nous réveillons enfin Lucrezia, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle me regarde comme le diable en personne et recule visiblement, avant de se calmer un peu et vider d'une gorgée le verre d'alcool que Heero lui a donné. Puis elle me scrute attentivement un long moment.

-Ho bon sang C'est vrai Il Ressemble plus à sa mère mais Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas sentir ça ?!!!!

Elle a l'air furieuse et vexée en même temps, y'a de quoi je pense Heero hausse les épaules et lui reprend le verre avant de retourner le ranger dans la cuisine.

-bon alors reprenons, fait Quatre, la voix de la raison. Vous êtes nécromancienne

-C'est cela, une branche cadette de la famille Cagliostro, explique t'elle avant de voir a nos regards bovins que nous n'avons rien comprit.

-Laissez tomber.

-Et Jehovad vous a envoyé pour éduquer Duo ?

Marrant, j'avais cru comprendre que vampire et nécromancien ne se supportaient pas tellement en général

-Il m'a ´ gentiment ª demandé de venir éduquer un nécromancien mais sans préciser quoi. Comme c'est lui qui assure la régence, vaut mieux obtempérer. Vieille peau, ajoute t'elle entre ses dents, me refiler un truc pareil

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le truc ?

Elle me jette un regard glacial et je remarque que ses yeux brillent d'un éclat mauve.. Etrange, ils sont plutôt bleu pourtant

-Croyez moi Shinigami Sama, grogne t'elle à demi, si j'avais le choix et que je n'était pas redevable d'un service a votre famille, je ne serais pas là actuellement.

--Et si Jehovad ne t'avais pas menacé au sujet d'un beau blond aux yeux bleu non plus, ajoute Heero, impassible.

-FIGLIO DI PUTANA !!!! Comment tu sais ça toi ?!!!!

-Les hormones, répond l'homme de glace.

Ne pas rire Duo, ne pas rire Tu étais dans la même situation y'a pas longtemps. Finalement, Lucrezia se lève, soulevant Sultan dans le mouvement et me fait signe de la suivre.

-On va où ? Je demande, plutôt méfiant.

-Salle d'incantation, répond t'elle avant de se pencher à nouveau pour prendre un sac près du fauteuil.

Un morceau de crâne dépasse de son sac. Un truc inconnu au bataillon on dirait.

Et dire que je pensais avoir atteint le fin fond de l'anormalité


	15. Du berceau à la tombe

****

Chapitre 14: Du berceau à la tombe

Série: Gundam Zombie

Auteurs: Kineko et Asuka

Genre: Cafouillage amoureux, yaoi, révélation Ah oui, nécromancie aussi

Couple: Duo±Heero

Mail: **kineko@ifrance.com****asukasama@ifrance.com**

Disclaimer: Shindamachi, Jehovad, Nahad et Maeve sont à nous Le reste, non

********************

__

From The Cradle To The Grave

Musci by P.Wagner, S. Efthimiadis

Lyrics by P.Wagner

__

There is a window out of pain

but the grief will come again

swallow all the light and steal the sleep

tonight

I'll never see the day to take it all away

There was a time to play my cards

drown my anchor in the hearts

find the tracks to love and get the tricks to shove

I never found a way to make it here to stay

My world is a dark and out of touch

I'm left alone a bit too much

What you see is what you get

but when you can't there's nothing left

I'll miss it from the cradle to the grave

My world is full of mortal scenes

that blind my eyes and steal my dreams

What you see is what you get

but when you can't there's nothing left

I'll miss it from the cradle to the grave

My world is a dark and out of touch

I'm left alone a bit too much

What You see is what you get

but when you can't there's nothing left

My world is full of mortal scenes

that blind my eyes and steal my dreams

I can't see or feel it yet

and as I can't there's nothing left

I'll miss it from the cradle to the grave

I'll miss it from the cradle to the grave

I'll miss you from the cradle to the grave.... 

Il y a une fenêtre hors de la douleur

mais le deuil reviendra encore

avaler toute la lumière et voler le sommeil 

cette nuit

Jamais n'arrivera le jour qui me soulagera de tout

Il y avait un temps où j'aurais pu jouer mes cartes

noyer mon ancre dans les curs 

trouver la piste vers l'amour et les blagues à jouer

Je n'ai jamais trouvé le moyen de le faire rester

Mon monde est sombre et sans plus de contacts

On me laisse un peu trop souvent seul 

Ce que tu vois c'est ce que tu as

mais quand tu ne peux pas il ne reste plus rien

Ca me manquera du berceau à la tombe

Mon monde est plein de scènes mortelles

qui aveuglent mes yeux et volent mes rêves

Ce que tu vois c'est ce que tu as 

Mais quand tu ne peux pas il ne reste plus rien

Ca me manquera du berceau à la tombe

Mon monde est sombre et sans plus de contacts

On me laisse un peu trop souvent seul 

Ce que tu vois c'est ce que tu as

mais quand tu ne peux pas il ne reste plus rien

Mon monde est plein de scènes mortelles

qui aveuglent mes yeux et volent mes rêves

Ce que tu vois c'est ce que tu as 

Mais quand tu ne peux pas il ne reste plus rien

Ca me manquera du berceau à la tombe 

Ca me manquera du berceau à la tombe

Tu me manqueras du berceau à la tombe __

Quand je retourne à l'appartement le soir venu, Quatre m'accueille d'un grand sourire qui se fige aussitôt devant mon regard noir.

-Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? demande-t-il en me faisant entrer.

-Je hais cette femme.

J'entre dans l'appartement d'un pas las, accroche mon manteau et entre dans le salon. Wufei lit un livre en chinois et Trowa discute avec Heero. Je leur adresse à peine un petit signe de la main avant d'aller vers le canapé avec le pas traînant de celui qui n'a plus une once d'énergie.

Le canapé s'écarte de moi avec un sinistre craquement. Je regarde les coussins d'un air bovin puis pointe la porte derrière moi.

-Toi, basta. Je suis pas d'humeur

Une forme vaguement humanoïde (mais alors plus que vague hein, océanique) sort d'entre deux coussins en sifflant d'un air penaud, provoquant un petit cri de surprise de la part de Wufei. Sans faire gaffe aux autres, je re-montre la porte.

-Pour ce soir, va hanter AILLEURS, je suis pas d'humeur, compris ?

L'esprit m'adresse encore la parole dans une espèce de souffle, comme le sifflement du vent, à la limite de l'audible.

-M'en fous, la plante verte si ça te chante, la cafetière ou.. tiens, va hanter Jehovad, ça lui fera les pieds !

Le fantôme hoche la tête et disparaît vers le plafond. Je me laisse enfin tomber sur le canapé avec délice et m'étire langoureusement avant de retomber, presque amorphe. Le silence règne dans le salon, jusqu'à ce que Wufei approche avec précaution.

-Ça c'est si mal passé ?

Marrant, c'est toujours Wufei qui pose les questions, je le savais pas si curieux.

-C'est une sadique

-La magie est comme un muscle, intervient Heero en se penchant par dessus le dossier du canapé, il faut l'entraîner pour que ça marche.

Je grogne mon désaccord en me roulant en boule sur le flanc. Je suis tout bonnement lessivé. Pas que les exercices aient été vraiment dur, non, mais j'ai pas l'habitude de sortir la Force Verte (non finalement je vais rester au vent malsain) et surtout de la contrôler Quatre approche à son tour et s'assied près de mes pieds, un gentil sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as faim Duo ?

Grouiiiiiiiiiiiik

-On a des restes de pizza, mais Trowa a fait des spaghettis aux herbes ce soir.

GROUIIIIIIIIIIK

-Je mangerais Sultan si il était bien présenté.. fais-je en frottant mon bruyant organe (mais non pas la bouche, l'autre voix de ma raison, celle de mon estomac).

-Evite, fait Heero en me tendant une canette, il était mort depuis deux jours quand elle l'a ressuscité.

Merci Heero, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu développes un sens de l'humour mais j'ai PAS ENCORE MANGE !!!

Finalement, Trowa Quatre et Wufy vont se coucher tôt et je reste seul avec Heero dans la cuisine. Je suis certain qu'il ne m'a pas lâché de la journée, même quand j'étais seul avec Lucrézia. Je sentais sa présence dans la pièce. Peut être qu'il regardait juste d'un coin de l'ombre, ou carrément d'un trou dans la cloison mais même si je percevais sa présence, je ne l'ai pas vu à ce moment là

Maintenant je le vois. Il est assis en face de moi et me regarde manger/aspirer le plat de spaghettis. J'aime la cuisine de Trowa Même si on doit insister pour lui faire CUIRE la viande. Finalement je sauce mon assiette, avale un grand verre d'eau et me rabats en arrière, appuyé contre mon dossier. Ça va tout de suite mieux avec des protéines dans l'estomac. Bien mieux. Attention monde des vivants (et des morts) Duo Maxwell Shinigami a MANGE !!!

Bref.

Je m'étire un peu puis regarde à nouveau Heero.

-Voilà enfin un moment au calme, je soupire avec contentement. Les autres dorment, pas de mission pour l'instant et pas de zombis dans les parages.

-Techniquement, les zombis sont très courant ici, réplique Heero en se levant pour débarrasser la table.

-Tu sais très bien de quels zombis je parle. Attend laisse, je vais le faire

Je me lève en vitesse et lui prend mes couverts des mains avant de les placer dans l'évier et de commencer la vaisselle. Tout en lavant l'assiette je sens un regard sur moi et me tourne vers Heero. Rien qu'à la manière dont il me regarde je sais à quoi il pense.

Et non ce n'est pas à ce que j'aimerais qu'il pense en me regardant.

-Heero, je peux encore laver une assiette et des couverts sans avoir besoin de ta protection ou ton aide

Il rosit. Légèrement.

-Si tu veux vraiment m'aider, essuie la vaisselle.

Et il le fait

Ça me fait bizarre de le voir obéir comme ça. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Heero était peut être un bloc de glace mais il avait sa fierté. Seul J pouvait lui ordonner des choses Maintenant que j'y pense, est-ce que tout ça c'était juste une invention ? Est ce que ce Heero n'était là que pour moi ? L'avenir de l'humanité, les colonies, sauver les innocents, il s'en fiche ? Vu l'état dans lequel il était après la tragédie Noventa j'en doute Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas vraiment lui là haut Mon regard glisse sur son tatoo. Je sais plus vraiment quoi penser

-Hn ? Fait il en remarquant mon regard.

-Rien enfin si Tu connaissait bien mes parents ?

Il s'arrête un bref moment puis hoche la tête tout en rangeant le torchon.

-Ton père m'a en quelque sorte élevé.

-Ha bon ?

Mon père a élevé Heero ? Mon père a été la figure paternelle pour l'homme de ma vie ? Marrant Je verse deux tasse de café et me rassieds à la table, en tendant une à Heero qui la fixe un moment comme une bombe H avant de la prendre.

-Tu bois toujours du café au moins ?

-Je peux. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin

-Ho..

Toujours pas évident de le faire causer Mais maintenant que nous sommes seuls

-Heero, je voudrais que tu me parles de mes parents.

Il hésite visiblement et boit une gorgée lentement avant de se décider.

-Tu en es sûr Duo ?

-Oui !!! Pourquoi ? Y'a des trucs qui risquent de pas me plaire ? Ils étaient mabouls ? Cruels ?

- Laisse moi en placer une.

-ho pardon.

Il repose sa tasse et se frotte les mains pensivement en essayant de trouver ses mots. Vu qu'il a pas l'habitude ça risque de prendre un moment Mais je me tais et j'attend.

-Tes parents Etaient extraordinaire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner et il me jette un regard intrigué.

-Désolé, je m'excuse avec un petit geste de la main, mais ma définition de l'extraordinaire a un peu évolué ces derniers temps

Il hoche la tête et précise.

-Pour Shindamachi Ton père était Parfois un peu froid Mais il savait être juste. Et.. Tu as le même sens de l'humour que lui, ajoute t'il avec une petite grimace.

Immense sourire. Le charme Shinigami sûrement

-Du genre ?

-Blagues douteuses. Le serpent squelette. Il le glissait dans les manches de ceux qui lui serraient la main.

Je manque de m'étouffer dans mon café en explosant de rire. Ça c'est un truc que je pourrais faire..

-Eclater de rire en plein milieu du conseil aussi

-Je sens que je l'aurais apprécié

Heero hausse les épaules.

-Hn, pense pas. Il y a un conflit de dominance entre nécromanciens.

Ha, c'est peut être pour ça que Lu peut pas me blairer et inversement.

Ou alors c'est à cause de la fois ou j'ai peint son bien aimé Taurus en vert kaki.

-Et ma mère ?

Et là je manque de laisser tomber ma tasse. Un petit sourire tendre et doux effleure les lèvres de Heero et son regard se fait un peu plus vague. Bon sang mais.. A quoi il pense ?!!

-Ta mère Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Je me secoue un peu. Il a arrêté de sourire mais il me semble.. Plus doux sûrement une idée.

-Ben Son nom

-Maève.

-Ha.. C'était une nécromancienne elle aussi ?

Il secoue la tête.

-Ta mère était une des rares humaines de Shindamachi.

-Agru ?

Il prend une autre gorgée de café avant de continuer.

-Un vampire avait décidé de se rebeller contre le Conseil et faisait un massacre à la surface. Ton père est allé le.. Calmer définitivement.

Ok, je vois le genre. Désassemblement en gros Nettoyage par le vide.

-C'est le boulot des Shinigami ?

-Aa, en tant que chef de Shindamachi.

-Mais Quel rapport avec ma mère ?

-Ses parents ont été tués par le vampire. Comme elle avait tout vu, ton père l'a ramenée et me l'a confiée.

-Ha d'accord.

Minute. Quel âge avaient Heero et mon père ?

-Heero ? Quel AGE as-tu ?

Il calcule mentalement avant de répondre.

-J'ai quarante cinq ans cette année.

Ho. Pu. Tain. Mon air de merlan frit ne lui échappe pas et il explique en soupirant.

-Jehovad m'a Vampirisé quand j'avais cinq ans. J'ai vieilli d'à peu près 10 ans en 40 ans.

Je remonte ma mâchoire d'un geste habitué. Bien, l'homme de ma vie a trois fois mon age

-Tu as dit que mes parents t'avaient presque élevé

-Aa Ton père avait presque cent ans à sa mort.

-NANI ?!!!!

Heero me bâillonne gentiment.

-Ch, tu vas réveiller les autres.

-Désolé. Mais comment..

-A l'age adulte, m'explique Heero, les nécromanciens cessent de vieillir Vos cellules ne meurent pas. Vous êtes potentiellement immortels Sauf par mort violente.

Gloups. Immortel Je sais pas si ça me plairait

-Pourquoi crois-tu que tu as échappé a la contagion sur L2 ?

Logique et ineffable Si je ne suis pas humain, je dois avoir une résistance différente.

Je ne suis pas humain.

Merde, ça vient de me venir à l'esprit.

Je croyais que les nécromanciens étaient des humains à pouvoirs mais non Avec ce que vient de me dire Heero

Changement de sujet, je repasserai là-dessus quand je serai mentalement apte.

-Alors.. Tu as élevé ma mère.

-Aa Mais elle a toujours eu énormément de mal à admettre le fait que j'avais l'âge de son père. Et Quand elle a grandi

-Laisse moi deviner, mon père l'a regardé d'un autre il et instante réciprocité des sentiments

Il me fixe d'un air dubitatif et un léger sourire vient déformer son visage.

-Hn Une fois qu'elle a arrêté de lui mettre des gifles.

Là j'avale les mouches. Puis j'explose de rire, affalé sur la table.

-Ce qui était assez étrange vu qu'elle mesurait un mètre cinquante. Et ton père un mètre quatre-vingt.

Holala holala, arrête Heero laisse moi respirer !!!

Il me tapote aimablement le dos.

-Respire

-J'essaye Alors.. Ouf, je leur ressemble ?

-Hn Physiquement plus à ta mère sauf la longueur des cheveux et la couleur des yeux. Vient de ton père.

Je triture machinalement ma natte.

-Mon père avait les cheveux long ?

-Hn Il s'asseyait dessus parfois

Il me prend la natte des mains pour m'empêcher de la traumatiser en la tordant dans tous les sens, une mauvaise habitude quand j'ai pas mal à penser, et la retient des deux mains pour m'empêcher de la reprendre. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, comme son petit sourire rêveur me le confirme, il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il joue avec, les caressant du pouce et les serrant comme un gosse avec son doudou.

Je me fige. Comme il est près... Et son expression, la manière qu'il a de caresser mes cheveux...

-Heero? je murmure, hésitant à le sortir de sa transe.

Il cligne des yeux, mais ne lâche pas ma natte.

-Elle me laissait la coiffer des fois, répond-il d'un ton rêveur. Quand elle était petite, c'était moi qui devais m'occuper de l'habiller et de la coiffer puisque lui trouver une babysitter n'était pas possible et qu'elle aurait été en danger avec la majorité des races ici présentes, et je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'étais censé le faire, alors je regardais dans des magasines qui venaient d'En Haut pour savoir à quoi les petites filles devaient ressembler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'en a voulu la première fois que j'ai essayé de lui faire des couettes... Elle avait l'air d'un palmier...

Il rit doucement et enroule machinalement un cran de natte autour de son poignet, continuant à jouer avec les cheveux dénoués du bout. Il ne se rend pas compte que ça m'oblige à me rapprocher de lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il tire fort, non... Je sens à peine la pression. C'est comme si j'étais attiré magiquement. Pas besoin de traction physique.

-Quand elle a grandi, ensuite, elle n'a plus eu besoin de moi, mais quelquefois, elle me laissait l'aider... J'aimais bien... C'étaient nos petits moments entre nous... Comme avec une sur.

Il lève les yeux et je le vois changer d'expression soudainement, passant de la nostalgie amusée à la surprise quand il se rend compte que mon visage et le sien ne sont pas à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Il est trop beau pour être honnête.

Je sens ses mains agripper convulsivement la natte quand, cédant sous le charme, je l'embrasse doucement, mais tout ce que ça fait, c'est de m'attirer plus près de lui. Je pose une main sur son épaule pour garder l'équilibre, et continuer de l'embrasser tout doucement, pas sûr de ce qu'il veut, même pas sûr de ce que je veux, moi.

C'est agréable.

Qui est ce que je trompe la ?

Bon sang c'est le PARADIS !!! J'exagère un peu, d'accord. Juste un tout petit peu. Un mini peu.

J'embrasse Heero!

J'embrasse Heero mais 

Mais lui ne m'embrasse pas. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Non ? 

Il Il ne réagit pas.. Pas plus qu'une statue.

Est ce parce qu'il est trop surpris ? Ou qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire ou Ou que ça ne lui plait pas ? Mince ça se trouve il est hétéro ! MAUVAISE IDEE MAUVAISE IDEE

Oublions ça.

Et embrassons Heero.

Et la loi de l'emmerdement maximum aidant, nous sommes interrompus.

Et pas en douceur s'il vous plaît.

Je manque de me rétamer par terre quand, tout en même temps, la porte claque, Heero lâche ma natte et j'entend une fort belle litanie d'injures en italien.

-CE PETIT FIGLIO DI PUTANA VA ME LE PAYER UN JOUR !!!!

Noin.

Je reste assis par terre à me demander ce que j'ai bien pu faire aux dieux pour mériter ça pendant que Heero sort de la cuisine pour voir le problème. Sans même faire attention à moi.

Parfois je le comprends pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Il passe d'un extrême à l'autre avec la facilité d'un Schizo.

Hypothèse à vérifier.

Je me lève, de fort méchante humeur, et m'apprête à aller engueuler Noin quand Heero et elle reviennent dans la pièce. Je comprends alors le problème.

Elle a son débardeur déchiré et le maintient d'une main dans les limites autorisée par la pudeur. Elle aussi un bleu sur la joue et Sultan la suit, hérissé comme une pelote d'épingles, son pelage taché de sang.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Jehovad, répond Heero en faisant asseoir Noin sur sa chaise.

-QUOI ?!!!!

Je m'entend hurler. Merde je le savait salaud mais là Noin tremble de rage et de peur mêlée. Mince elle est vraiment choquée Mais bon ça a l'air d'aller sinon

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement?

-Il a voulu me boire, elle répond entre ses dents serrées, folle de rage. Entre autres. Il avait même presque réussi à me contrôler. Heureusement, Sultan lui a sauté à la figure avant que je sois trop près de lui, mais

Elle fait un geste en direction de son corsage déchiré jusqu'au nombril.

-Je peux pas croire que ce vieil enfoiré ait osé faire ça!!

-Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'hésiterait pas, soupire Heero en servant une tasse de café à Lucrezia.

-Je pensais que la dernière fois lui avait suffi, souffle Noin.

Heero hausse les épaules, montrant là tout ce qu'il peut penser de Jehovad.

-Quelqu'un ici a besoin de se faire châtrer, je grommelle en me laissant retomber sur ma chaise.

-Il ne pourra pas entrer ici, déclara Heero, tu dormiras ici ce soir.

Et sur ce, il sort de la pièce d'un pas ferme pour aller chercher un pull à la jeune femme. Bon j'ai rien d'autre à faire autant aller dormir

Je suis en train de me déshabiller dans la chambre de Heero, tout en me demandant comment on va passer la nuit cette fois quand Heero arrive, chargé d'un maki (sushi roulé dans une feuille d'algue) géant.

Autant pour moi, c'est Wufei.

Heero le pose sans douceur sur le lit où il rebondit un moment avant de se redresser. Wufei est rouge de colère.

-YUY !! J'espère que tu as une explication logique et 

-Tu dors avec Duo, protège le.

Et Glaçon Man s'en vas s'en un mot.

Je cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois.

-NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE EMBROUILLE?!??? je hurle en avançant vers la porte, rouge de colère.

Je suis fou de rage. Alors c'est ça sa réponse? C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas répondu au baiser?!? Il n'avait qu'à me le dire, merde, qu'il n'avait pas envie de ça, au lieu de trouver un moyen de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de moi!! Il pense quoi, que je vais lui refaire le coup de ce matin alors que je sais qu'il est pas intéressé!? Merde, c'est pas mon genre de m'imposer là où on me veut pas, même si... Même si moi, je le veux si fort que ça fait mal...

Je m'arrête, la main déjà sur la poignée. Ça fait mal... C'est ça qui me met en colère, ça me fait mal... Il a réussi à me faire mal, moi qui me barricade si soigneusement. Je lui ai donné l'accès, et voilà, il a fait comme tout le monde. Moi qui pensais...

... Lui qui m'a laissé penser!!!!

Eh bien, qu'il aille se faire foutre ailleurs, et je l'emmerde!!! Pas besoin de lui!!!

Je fais demi-tour et me jette sur le lit avant de me glisser sous les couvertures, me désintéressant complètement de Wufei qui me dévisage avec les yeux légèrement ronds du mec qui a loupé un épisode.

Je ne vais certainement pas courir après Yuy. J'ai ma fierté. Il ne veut pas de moi, très bien, mais il pouvait me le dire avec un poil plus de tact. Ne même pas me prévenir qu'il ne veut plus dormir avec moi, c'est... C'est... Je le déteste!

Non, je ne pleure pas. C'est la couverture qui me fait transpirer.

-Duo...?

La voix de Wufei interrompt mes récriminations. Je ne me retourne pas. Je ne veux parler à personne. Qu'il me laisse m'enfoncer encore un peu dans ma colère contre Yuy, c'est tout ce que je demande. Qu'il me laisse assez de temps pour remplacer la souffrance par de la rage.

-Duo, que se passe-t-il, là?

-Rien qui te concerne. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, je gronde, toujours sans me retourner.

Evidemment étant Wufei il ne s'émeut pas de ma tentative d'intimidation.

-Ce n'étaient pas mes affaires quand Yuy ne m'avait pas encore agrippé hors d'un sommeil réparateur pour me balancer à côté de toi et que tu n'avais pas détruit mes oreilles par ton hurlement pour ensuite me piquer la moitié des couvertures dans un effort passablement dérisoire pour ressembler à une taupe.

Je cligne des yeux. Bah, il est pas drôle, et ma crise de rage alors? Si on peut même plus bouder tranquille ici...

Je jette un regard par dessus mon épaule. Wufei s'est dégagé de sa couverture et se penche vers moi, l'air interrogateur et

Inquiet.

Un peu comme avec Sally après le coup des zombis mais moins Moins intime.

J'aimerais que Heero s'inquiète pour moi comme Wufei pour Sally. Mais il s'en tape. Pour lui, je suis juste un job.

-Duo Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Bon sang, comment cette voix douce peut venir de Wufei-je-déteste-le-monde-entier-et-tout-ceux-qui-vivent-dedans-Chang ? Il a l'air tellement compréhensif que je résiste pas

Je lui explique tout d'une traite. De la discussion sur mes parents jusqu'à l'intervention de Lucrezia et le pourquoi, et bien sûr en passant par le baiser. Mais aussi l'attirance que j'ai pour Heero, les problèmes avec les zombis, la mort de Sur Helen, le coup de ce matin avec la fringale de Heero. Tout.

En tout cas, ça me calme. Une fois que j'ai finit de pester, râler, hurler contre ce crétin de japonais, je me tais brusquement et je le regarde. J'ai dû parler une heure, peut être deux. Je me sens vide. J'ai toujours mal, mais.. Je suis plus en colère

Wufei n'a rien dit. Il s'est contenté de m'écouter, de rester devant moi.

Ça fait du bien d'avoir au moins quelqu'un de neutre qui écoute vraiment.

Quatre m'écoute, mais il est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler neutre. En plus la, il est occupé, je voudrais pas le déranger avec Trowa

-Ça va mieux ? demanda Wufei.

Je hoche la tête en me recroquevillant.

-Duo Je pense comprendre Heero.

-Tu seras bien le seul alors

Il ne relève pas et remonte la couverture sur nous deux.

-Duo, Heero est là pour te protéger, d'accord ?

-Oui

-Mais il a peur que si vous deveniez plus intimes il te blesserait. Réfléchis Duo. Boire ton sang, ou même juste te serrer dans ses bras. Avec sa force, il pourrait te tuer. En plus Duo, sans vouloir être grossier ou critiquer ta méthode de séduction, tu lui fais du rentre dedans.

J'ai vraiment un esprit pervers.

-Pas comme ça, précise t'il.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. J'ai la voix un peu étranglée, ça fait bizarre.

-Duo, tu es le spécialiste de la Drague, alors en toute franchise, penses tu que Heero ait une quelconque expérience à ce niveau là ?

Wu marque un point.

Et un beau.

Heero vit à Shindamachi, la ville des morts. Pas dans n'importe quelle ville normale avec des gens de son âge. Bon sang je suis bête !!!! Je lui saute dessus comme ce pervers qui m'a coincé dans les chiottes en discothèque.

Je lui fais peur.

-Ho mais quel crétin je fais !!! Je gémis, la tête dans l'oreiller.

-Ça va sans dire.

-Merci de ton inestimable compassion, Fei-chan.

-De rien, ça vient du cur.

Je le frappe avec l'oreiller avant de me retourner sur le dos d'un coup de reins style carpe et de croiser mes bras derrière ma tête, position réflexion intense.

-T'avoueras quand même que le tact, c'est pas ce qui l'étouffe.

-Duo, tu n'es pas logique. Je croyais que tu le connaissais bien. Est-ce que tu t'es jamais attendu à quoi que ce soit ressemblant ne serait-ce que vaguement à de la politesse, courtoisie, tact ou même civilité venant de lui depuis que tu le connais?

-Heu, non...

-Alors pourquoi tu te mets à en attendre maintenant?

-Je sais pas....

-Parce qu'il agit vaguement plus civilisé maintenant, ou du moins il en donne l'air. Mais Duo, s'il agit comme ça, c'est parce qu'une part de lui qui était réprimée est libérée depuis notre entrée dans Shindamachi. Ses sentiments sont de nouveau là. Mais tout le temps qu'il était avec nous en haut, il ne s'en est jamais servi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a des émotions maintenant qu'il sait ce que c'est et comment il faut y réagir. Au contraire. Je pense que ça lui fait peur. Le tact, ça s'apprend... Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais appris... Pas plus que de contrôler ses hormones d'ailleurs. Il craint de te faire du mal en se laissant aller.

-Il est pire qu'un glaçon et tu me parles de ses hormones

-Les contrôler, Duo, pas les supprimer ou refuser d'y penser.

-Mouais.

-Bon bref, évite de tirer des conclusions parce qu'il ne se comporte pas comme quelqu'un de mûr relationnellement parlant. Parce qu'il ne l'est pas. Il va falloir que tu y ailles en douceur avec lui si tu ne veux pas qu'il se braque et refuse tout en bloc parce que ça compliquerait trop les choses pour lui. 

Je réfléchis longuement. Je dois l'admettre, Wu a raison, je l'ai poussé un peu vite. Renfermé et amical comme il est, je suppose que mister yeux de glace n'a jamais réfléchi à ce qu'on devrait faire dans ce genre de situations pour ne pas blesser les autres.

Bon, je vais lui accorder un sursis. Mais dès que je peux, je le coince, et on parlera. Et cette fois je ne lui permettrai pas de tourner autour du pot, je lui ferai avouer ce qu'il veut, clairement. En attendant, je vais éviter de faire allusion à ce que moi je ressens, puisque ça le stresse tant que ça. Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude de me maîtriser autour de lui. J'ai envie de lui depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés.

-Merci Wufei, je finis par dire à voix basse.

-Merci de quoi? je fais ça uniquement parce que tu m'aurais empêché de dormir toute la nuit si je t'avais laissé ronchonner.

Je rigole et l'étouffe joyeusement sous mon oreiller avant de me coucher. Allons! cette fois on dort.

Dans ce bled, comment savoir ce que me réserve demain?


	16. Réveille moi quand je serais mort

****

Chapitre 15: Réveille moi quand je serais mort

Série: La Famille gundam (tadadada *snap snap*)

Auteurs: Kini et Suka

Genre:Yaoi, nécromancie, Duo déchainé, maisno familiale

Couple: 3+4

Mail: **kineko@ifrance.com****asukasama@ifrance.com**

****

Disclaimer: Ils sont venus tout seul !!! Juré !!! On les as pas volé !!!!

Wake Me When I'm Dead  
_ Music and Lyrics by: P. Wagner_

********************

Will you wake me?  
Wake me when I'm dead  
  
I think it's time now, I gotta go  
but don't you shed a tear when I'm gone.  
Before it's over,  
I hope that I don't suffer too much, when it's over  
  
I don't want to miss this place  
I hate to leave, I just can't face  
realities of death, I will deny  
realities of death, I will deny  
  
Will you wake me?  
Wake me when I'm dead  
  
And when I grow cold you cotta put a spell on me,  
before I grow cold  
Just one injection and maybe I can stay on your side  
if the shot works  
  
I don't want to miss your face  
the warmth of summer  
springtime's grace  
realities of death, I will deny  
realities of death, I will deny  
  
Will you wake me?  
Wake me when I'm dead

****

********************

Au bout d'une semaine, on a finit par avoir une petite routine amicale. Lu vient dormir ici tout les soir, et a prudemment adopté la mode pull trop large et jean pas sexy. Je la comprends entre nous, mais n'empêche, elle est toujours aussi sadique. Pour ce qui est de maîtriser mon pouvoir, je ressuscite des rats maintenant Je veux dire, je les ressuscite et les manipule.. pas longtemps cependant. Lu dit que c'est parce que j'arrive pas à me concentrer suffisamment. M'enfin selon elle, j'en ai pour plusieurs mois d'apprentissage.

Quatre et Trowa passent leurs journées dans la bibliothèque d'Heero. Je me demande si ils ne font vraiment que lire mais j'ose pas aller vérifier, des fois que je tomberais sur une scène compromettante.

Wufei a l'air d'être redevenu froid et sévère. L'air seulement. Il redevient un peu chaleureux le soir Oui, on dort encore ensemble. Heero dort sur le fauteuil et Lucrezia dans le canapé J'ai envoyé tout les fantômes de la baraque hanter Jehovad. Il peut rien contre eux et ça lui fera les pieds, na! bien fait pour sa gueule de pervers!

Non je fais pas ça pour venger Noin. C'est juste que quand Jehovad l'embête, elle est atroce après pendant nos cours.

Et on peut aller aux toilettes sans frapper à la porte, maintenant.

Et je me toujours creuse la tête pour tenter d'apprendre à Heero à reconnaître ses émotions

Pas facile

****

Et puis tout à coup, sans prévenir, un après midi juste après le repas, Heero décide de nous emmener quelque part à Shindamachi. Il ne veut même pas me dire où, ce méchant vilain pas beau. Il se contente de me tendre mon trench-coat et de regarder les autres sans rien dire.

-Vous allez où? demande Quatre en relevant un sourcil surpris.

-A un endroit où j'aurais dû l'emmener depuis longtemps. T'as qu'à venir si tu veux, réplique le soldat parfait en haussant les épaules.

Après avoir échangé un regard, les trois autres s'habillent pour sortir.

-On vous dérange pas, au moins? s'assure le petit blondinet.

Heero hausse les épaules.

-Lucrezia, tu peux remonter à la surface si tu veux. Il n'y aura pas d'entraînement avant demain.

Et puis sans regarder personne, il se dirige vers la sortie et ouvre la porte d'un air déterminé. Surpris, nous devons courir pour le rattraper. Il est déjà dans les escaliers.

-HEERO PUTAIN, RALENTIS QUOI !!!

Il a pas de longues pattes mais il avance vite le bestiau, il est pressé à ce point? Même Trowa a du mal à le rattraper. Finalement, après avoir passé l'entrée et les vampires de gardes, nous le rejoignons devant le parvis de la baraque. Je suis obligé de le rattraper par le bas de son tee shirt pour l'arrêter (note les tee shirt sans manche à col roulé bleu sombre lui vont admirablement bien).

-Heero, on va où, sacrebleu ?

-Tu verras, suivez-moi vite.

On a pas trop le choix. C'est ou le suivre ou rester seuls dans la rue.

Ou pire, rester seul dans la maison avec Jehovad et ses semblables.

Trowa me pousse légèrement du plat de la main pour me faire avancer et je lui emboîte le pas en courant, attrapant Wufei au passage. Procédure d'usage en cas de suivage de Heero. Heureusement, une fois que nous sommes hors de vue de la Baraque des Moustiques King Sizes, Heero ralentit et nous attend. Il reprend sa route plus lentement dès que nous avons reprit notre souffle. Ok, apparemment Jehovad est pas au courant que nous devions sortir. Parfois je me demande quelle est vraiment la relation entre Heero et Jehovad. Je veux dire selon la littérature fantastique que je dévorais jusqu'à y'a pas longtemps, (avant que j'en sois dégoûté à force d'en subir jusqu'à plus soif) un vampire qui crée un autre vampire est comme un père pour lui.

D'un autre coté, Heero semble avoir une allergie à 'Entretien avec un vampire'.

Ou alors il était jaloux que je lui rabâche les oreilles avec Lestat.

Et puis je connais pas beaucoup de pères qui incrustent leur fils dans un mur.

Je ne connais pas de père, merci de me le rappeler, c'est vrai. Et ma relation avec le père Maxwell est maintenant irrémédiablement souillée.

Nous marchons en formation autour de Heero, comme un vol d'oies sauvages. Heero prend la tête, Quatre et moi de chaque coté et Wu et Trowa qui surveillent nos arrières. Mister Spandex nous a fait la leçon pour ce qui est de marcher en ville. Ne pas marcher seuls, être armé ostensiblement et ne pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un de vulnérable.

Quatre s'est senti visé.

Et pour ce qui est des armes, comme les guns sont pas tout à fait autorisé ici, on a des armes blanches. Couteaux pour Quatre et moi, Sabre pour Fei et Trowa a emprunté une espèce de machette à Heero. Qui lui, reste mains nues. C'est pas pour ca qu'il se fait agresser. Ou c'est son amabilité naturelle qui repousse les agresseurs, ou alors tout le monde le connaît déjà ici.

La deuxième hypothèse prend de l'ampleur quand une femme interpelle notre glaçon à deux pattes.

-Heero !!! Tu vas ou comme ca sans dire bonjour à tes amies ?

Il se contente juste d'un petit geste de la main, sans ralentir. Moi je reste sur place à fixer la femme. Bon elle est pas humaine c'est déjà sur. Parce que je ne sais foutrement pas comment une humaine pourrait se retrouver avec des cornes sur le crane et des oreilles aussi pointues, sans parler des pupilles de chat qui brillent d'un or décidément inattendu.

Ni un décolleté pareil sans intervention de la chirurgie esthétique.

C'est pas comme si ses fringues couvraient grand chose non plus remarquez, si jamais une seule ficelle lâche, elle aura froid

Nos regards se croisent et elle me fait un grand sourire aguicheur. Réflexe, je m'incline devant elle, un peu dragueur ok beaucoup. Elle semble surprise, je ne sais pas pourquoi; c'est si rare ici les gentlemen? et détourne son attention vers Wufei. Cette fois je sens le pouvoir sombre et doux comme du velours noir qu'elle émet. On dirait comme un lasso de suavité obscure.

Ho elle a pêché Wufei, jolie prise. Il la regarde comme hypnotisé, immobile, les yeux dans le vague.

MINUTE LA !!! Je fais limite un bond devant elle et me plante à même pas dix centimètres de son décolleté proéminent. (juste à hauteur de mes yeux, quand, mais quand vais-je enfin avoir cette poussée de croissance?)

-Désolé ma belle, celui-là est en mains, je déclare en repoussant Wufei en arrière.

-Ooooh, dommage

-Mekarè, siffle Heero en revenant vers nous, crocs découverts.

Il lui envoie une brève poussée de pouvoir. La femme gémit comme un chien battu et se rencogne contre le mur sur lequel elle était appuyée. Heero attrape notre ami immobile par le col et le gifle légèrement pour lui rendre ses esprits.

-Hu ? Hein ? Yuy ? Qu'est ce que ?

-Une succube, répond le japonais en reprenant son chemin; Ne pas les regarder dans les yeux.

-Une quoi ? je répète.

-Une sous espèce de démon, explique Quatre; ils se nourrissent de vitalité humaine je crois

-Comme les vampires ?

Heero jette un regard étrange à Quatre par dessus son épaule puis hoche la tête.

-Oui et non. Les succubes l'extraient autrement.

-C'est à dire ?

-Sexuellement, Duo, répond Quatre.

Je cligne des yeux.

Est-ce bien Quatre Raberba Winner Je suis un ange descendu sur terre pour purifier le monde qui vient de dire ça?

Je pointe un index inquisiteur vers lui.

-Toi, tu as conclu avec Tro.

Et ils prennent immédiatement tout deux une couleur rouge carmin écarlate soutenue. Wufei déclare immédiatement qu'il ne veut rien savoir et suit Heero qui est repartit.

Le reste du trajet, je chambre tour à tour Trowa et Quatre tout en admirant la ville.

Enfin admirer bien grand mot.

Shindamachi n'est pas une ville moche. Loin de la.

Juste TRES glauque.

On dirait un mix entre une vieille ville médiévale, un zouk arabe et des maisons traditionnels japonaises. La foule s'écarte sur notre passage avec respect et peur. Ca me fait toujours aussi bizarre. J'ai l'habitude que les gens me sous-estiment, et j'entretiens mon coté couillon avec art pour les y encourager, mais là Je me sens bizarrement vulnérable. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de marge. 

Finalement après une longue traversée de la ville, nous arrivons à en sortir. La 'banlieue' quoi.

Et passez moi l'expression putain les baraques.

-On va où ? je demande pour au moins la dixième fois en une heure ou deux.

-On y est bientôt, répond Heero.

Il en a de bonnes, lui on va finir par arriver au fond de Shindamachi si ça continue

J'ai à peine formulé cette pensée que nous nous retrouvons face à la falaise. Enfin, à deux cent mètres près. Il y a un bois devant. Les arbres sont pas très hauts, à peine trois quatre mètres mais par rapport à la végétation ambiante c'est déjà étonnant. Heero pause un moment avant de continuer, poussant une grille rouillée encadrée de deux gargouilles, dont une décapitée.

Les arbres sont morts.

Tout est mort ici.

-Heero, où on est ?

Il ne répond pas. Ca m'agace ca quand il me fait ce coup la Je le contourne pour lui faire face mais stoppe aussitôt. Son expression

Regret. A fond. Et douloureux en plus. Qu'est ce qui a pu se passer ici ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Heero ici ?

Il s'aperçoit soudain que je le regarde et retourne à son masque froid. Je cligne des yeux, incertain d'avoir bien vu.

-Heero?

Il part à grands pas dans l'allée sombre entourée par les arbres noirs, sans nous attendre, sans se retourner. Les branches se recourbent au-dessus de nos têtes, ça fait presque comme un tunnel de ramures squelettiques. C'est effrayant, mais moins dans le genre horrifiant qu'infiniment désolé. Le silence est absolu, et j'entends le moindre petit craquement de brindilles desséchées, le moindre crissement de semelles contre des cailloux comme si le volume était poussé à fond. J'entends même mes vêtements frotter contre ma peau, c'est flippant.

Et puis les bois se terminent. Il y a une étendue de pelouse Ce qui devait être de la pelouse il y a longtemps. Quelques touffes fanées ressemblent à des tas de foin effondré, mais la plupart du terrain est de la terre nue, battue, avec quelques flaques ici et là. Pas un brin de verdure, seulement de la poussière pour habiller un peu les squelettes et les corps desséchés.

Spontanément, nous nous sommes tous arrêtés à la lisière, nos yeux errant sur ce qui fut visiblement un champ de bataille. Certains des squelettes sont éparpillés ici et là, la tête à plusieurs mètres des pieds, des os pulvérisés. Il manque des pièces à certains. Pas très loin de nous, une statue de pierre grise à l'expression torturée trop réaliste, transpercée d'une épée, enveloppe dans une mortelle étreinte le corps statufié d'un être dont les jambes, même maintenant, sont visiblement trop difformes, trop jointées pour être seulement humaines. Les ailes de pierre de la statue sont déchiquetées en longs lambeaux, et les griffes d'apparence métalliques qui jaillissent des coudes sont plantées dans la momie de son ennemi. Ils sont enlacés pour l'éternité comme deux amants.

-Elles se transforment en pierre quand elles meurent, murmure Heero en avançant doucement vers la statue des deux ennemis.

Il regarde quelque temps le masque de douleur que la statue ailée porte sur son visage aux arcades saillantes, puis lève lentement une main pour caresser la joue du monstre de pierre.

-Ca fait longtemps, Methen murmure-t-il, si doucement que, le silence n'eût-il pas été absolu, jamais son souffle n'aurait porté le son jusqu'à nous.

Methen? Cette statue était avait été vivante? Et il avait été son ami, visiblement

Il reste à le regarder encore quelque temps. Il nous tourne le dos, mais rien qu'à la manière dont ses épaules s'affaissent je peux voir comme ça lui en coûte de rester là. Il s'incline brièvement devant la gargouille.

-Oyasumi nasai, Methen

Il se détourne lentement et nous jette un bref regard, se rappelant visiblement notre présence.

-Personne n'est jamais revenu ici..? demande Wufei d'une voix douce et pensive.

Heero baisse la tête et je le vois crisper les mâchoires.

-Pas depuis.

-Ca fait combien de temps? demande le chinois avec tout le tact qu'il peut montrer.

-Presque seize ans, lâche Heero avant de repartir à grands pas vers l'autre côté du champ de bataille, tête fixée à quelques mètres de ses pieds, probablement pour ne pas avoir à en reconnaître d'autres.

La muraille du fond n'est pas une falaise montant jusqu'au plafond de la grotte qui contient Shindamachi comme je croyais. C'est la façade d'un manoir, ou plutôt d'un château.

Colonnades, balconnets, fresques et statues étranges s'enchevêtrent, taillés dans la roche, fondant le bâtiment avec la pierre qui l'entoure. C'est titanesque, inhumain.

-Ils se sont battu pour ce château ?

-Entre autre, précise Heero en avançant vers la grande porte incrustée dans la pierre de la falaise.

La porte est entrouverte. Je trouverais ça suspect si je ne voyais pas qu'elle est maintenue par un cadavre à moitié broyé par les battants. Heero se contente de repousser la porte puis, après un rapide regard au squelette et aux morceaux de ferraille qu'il porte et qui devaient être une armure, lui écrase le crane d'un coup de pied, sans effort. J'entends Quatre protester derrière.

-Heero, et le repos des morts ?!!

-Quatre, vu la tendance qu'ont les morts à se relever ici je pense que c'est une mesure de sécurité, souffle Trowa.

Wow, une longue phrase ? Bang Boy s'améliore Je suis Heero en prenant bien garde de ne surtout pas toucher les os, on sait jamais. L'intérieur est au moins aussi grandiose que l'extérieur, malgré les cadavres répandus çà et là. Certains sont presque tranché en deux, je me demande quel genre d'arme peut faire ça. Les autres sont un peu mal à l'aise. Moi aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Nan je suis pas insensible à ce point là, c'est juste que Il y a quelque chose ici de familier. La mort partout, pas comme une oppression mais comme un geste de bienvenue.

Aussi glauque soit-il, cet endroit m'accepte.

Là c'est moi qui suis glauque. Y'a des cadavres partout putain !!!!

Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Heero qui me regarde d'un air pensif. Je manque de bondir jusqu'au lustre dix mètres au dessus.

-HYA !!! HEERO !!! ARRETE CA !!!

Il va pour dire quelque chose mais Trowa nous interrompt.

-Ils ont continué là haut.

Il est prés du méga escalier double au fond de la pièce. Je le rejoint en courant, ma curiosité mise à vif et jette un il. L'escalier est de marbre et grimpe jusqu'à l'étage. Sur tout son long, on voit des morceaux de corps plus ou moins complets. Moins que plus d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? 

-Un conflit entre nécromanciens qui a dégénéré en guerre. Il y a eu plusieurs prises d'assaut. Celle-ci fut la dernière.

-Oh C'était le château d'un nécromancien? demande Quatre.

-C'est le château Shinigami. 

Je cligne des yeux. 

-Nani yo? 

-C'est la demeure de ta famille, depuis des siècles, Duo. 

-Tu veux dire que depuis les grilles, tout est légalement à moi? 

Il pousse un hun-hun affirmatif et se détourne. 

-Whoaaaaaa 

Okay, je suis officiellement sur le cul. 

Vous vous souvenez ce que j'ai dit sur le lieu qui m'accepte ?

Ca continue. Mais cette fois c'est un appel. Il y a quelque chose là haut que je DOIS aller voir

Je grimpe l'escalier quatre à quatre, sans plus me poser de questions. J'entends Quatre qui pousse une exclamation étonnée, et je sens Wufei jeter par réflexe une main en avant, mais il me rate d'une dizaine de centimètres et je continue à courir, sans me préoccuper de savoir s'ils me suivent ou non.

J'arrive en haut des escaliers, respirant fort à cause de mon sprint. Essayez de sprinter sur des escaliers sur une vingtaine de mètres, vous verrez si vous êtes frais comme la rose en arrivant en haut, vous. Il y a une large galerie en balcon des deux côtés. Une porte à double battant fait face à l'escalier, une large porte de bronze.

Un cadavre la garde.

C'est un corps humanoïde desséché, momifié, dont la peau caoutchouteuse, d'une couleur livide, est tendue à craquer sur les os saillants. Ses vêtements autrefois élégants et seyants ne sont plus que des bouts de tissu mités.

Il est debout, imposant même alors qu'il est mort depuis seize ans sans doute, adossé à la porte, ses deux mains encore fermement nouées autour du manche d'ébène d'une gigantesque faux à la lame ouvragée aussi scintillante que si elle avait été polie hier; j'ai l'intuition que je viens de découvrir d'où viennent les bouts de corps un peu partout sur l'escalier. Il a combattu à mort pour défendre les escaliers, et il n'a pas été dépassé.

Du coin de l'il, je vois Heero me rejoindre, mais il ne me dépasse pas. Il s'agenouille au sol, juste à mon côté, un genou à terre et l'autre relevé, une main à plat sur le dallage. Il me fait penser à un chevalier devant son sire

-Elle est classe, cette arme, je peux pas m'empêcher de dire.

C'est vrai qu'elle est géniale, tout bonnement. Elle m'attire l'il et l'attention comme rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas seulement son apparence esthétique et pourtant mortelle, le bois presque noir et brillant de son manche, ce n'est pas la lame élégamment courbée, ni les gravures sur le métal Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle me plaît.

-C'est l'arme de ta famille, me répond Heero doucement.

-Sans déconner?! je m'exclame, stupéfait et bizarrement heureux de savoir que cette arme est à moi.

Et puis je pense au gars qui s'en est servi et la tient encore, et une bizarre pointe de remords me pique de lui prendre cette faux avec laquelle il s'est défendu, et qu'il a gardée ainsi même après son passage dans l'autre monde. J'ai l'impression de profaner une tombe.

-Et le corps, qui

Je suis con des fois.

L'arme de ma famille.

Encore dans la main d'un type qui s'en servait visiblement fréquemment vue la virtuosité avec laquelle il a découpé les restes qui jonchent l'escalier.

Oh, seigneur.

-Mon

-Nahad Shinigami. Ton père.

Je dois poser une main sur la rambarde de l'escalier pour ne pas tomber; mes jambes viennent de se transformer en gelée.

-Prends-la, me pousse doucement Heero. Elle est à toi.

J'avance, pas à pas, jusqu'à ce que je sois à moins d'un mètre de Lui. Ma main tremble quand je la lève lentement vers le manche. Dans un sursaut d'audace, je repousse du doigt une longue mèche noire qui tombe sur les mains crispées du cadavre de l'homme, et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire durer la caresse, étreint d'un besoin trivial de connaître le contact d'un membre de ma famille. J'évite de tirer, cependant Les longs cheveux noirs de Mon Cet homme, ne doivent plus tenir à son crâne par grand chose; ce serait atroce de les sentir se détacher. Je refuse de lever les yeux vers son visage. Je ne veux pas voir ce que le temps lui a fait. Je veux pouvoir imaginer.

Un drôle de bourdonnement dans ma tête, soudain comme un ronronnement étouffé de chat content sous la main de son Maître. J'enlève ma main, comme si je m'étais brûlé. Le bourdonnement disparaît, comme si j'avais rêvé. Mais je brûle de l'envie de sentir à nouveau le manche de l'arme dans ma paume. Elle est à MOI, et je vais la prendre.

Je repose la main sur le manche, juste entre les deux mains de mon père. Elle semble si petite comparée aux siennes

Je me secoue. Il faut que j'arrête de rêver, je vais encore déprimer.

La faux commence à venir comme les doigts desséchés cèdent, et j'essaye de ne pas penser que je profane un cadavre. La lame qui était au-dessus de mon épaule commence à tourner vers moi, et je referme la main autour aussi fort que je peux pour l'empêcher de me tomber dessus quand ça lâchera en plein.

Les longs doigts nerveux du mort se referment sur le manche de la faux, le retenant. J'ouvre la bouche et manque de hurler.

Entre ses longues mèches noires et sèche, sous la peau ridée, momifiée, deux yeux me regardent, brillant d'une lueur violette.

Il me regarde. Il ME regarde. Il me REGARDE.

J'essaye de respirer mais ça passe pas. Une crise d'hystérie est pas loin. Je reconnais les signes avant coureurs, depuis le jour où ma vie a été retournée comme une chaussette pour la première de nombreuses fois, j'ai eu le temps de les apprendre.

Il me voit Je sais que ce n'est pas juste un truc étrange que font les cadavres de nécromanciens, de garder leurs yeux frais comme au premier jour. Il est

Toujours là.

Et il sait qui je suis.

-P-père je chuchote, étranglé d'émotions trop violentes et contraires pour pouvoir parler.

Le reste de son visage ne bouge pas, mais ses paupières se plissent, comme s'il me souriait.

Je m'approche instinctivement de son grand corps, encore si protecteur même dans son état de délabrement, et mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

C'était peut-être aussi bien, que je ne le voie pas distinctement, quand il tombe brutalement en poussière.

Le boucan que fait la faux en heurtant le sol me sort de ma transe horrifiée, et je crie, un cri bref et perçant, avant de me retourner et de me jeter dans les bras de Heero toujours un genou à terre, yeux hermétiquement clos. Je m'accroche à lui de toutes mes forces, agrippe ses vêtements, et enfouis la tête dans son cou, hoquetant sous l'effort de contenir les sanglots.

En quelques secondes à peine, j'ai retrouvé un père et je l'ai perdu.

-Il était encore là, Heero. Il était encore là, je répète pour la énième fois. Comment ça se fait? Il était 

-Mort. Il était mort; confirme la goule d'une voix qu'il lutte pour rendre atone. 

-Mais il m'a VU Il savait qui j'étais Il était encore là !

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte. Je me rends compte que son regard est fixé sur la poussière qui s'accumule devant la porte; ça doit lui faire encore plus mal qu'à moi. Je ne connaissais même pas mon Nahad; lui, il l'avait élevé. 

-Comment il était encore là?!? POURQUOI il était encore là!?!

-C'est son pouvoir

-Comment ça? 

Il se tait pendant longtemps avant de parler à nouveau, d'une voix trop calme. 

-C'est quelque chose qui date du cinquième Shinigami. Son père avait été tué avant même sa naissance et la lignée a failli s'éteindre à jamais. Elle a mis au point un sort extrêmement compliqué sur cette arme 

-La faux familiale? 

-Mm. Une fois qu'un Shinigami pose la main sur cette arme, ses pouvoirs s'y lient. Pour qu'il puisse mourir, il faut qu'un autre la lui prenne, pour qu'elle relâche le pouvoir du mourant et s'attache à l'autre. Sinon son pouvoir emprisonné dans l'arme l'empêche de partir. 

-Pendant seize ans je murmure, incrédule. Minute, je suis lié à cette faux?!

-Pas encore totalement. Je dois encore pratiquer un petit rituel. Mais au fond, oui, elle est à toi. 

-Tu n'as pas dit qu'une fois adultes les nécromanciens cessaient de vieillir Heero? lâche soudain Wufei.

-Si on veut. Seuls les Shinigami sont assez puissant pour ça. Les autres ralentissent juste leur vieillissement. Pourquoi? cligne-t-il des yeux. 

-Cela veut dire qu'un homme peut rester dans la pleine force de la jeunesse même quand son propre fils atteint l'âge adulte?

-Il peut, oui, mais dans la pratique ca arrive rarement. 

-Pourquoi ça? 

-Un nécromancien ne peut mourir de maladie. Un Shinigami ne peut mourir de vieillesse non plus. Seulement de mort violente.

Il baisse la tête et tourne les yeux, loin de notre petit groupe.

-J'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur des héritiers qui tuaient leur père de leurs propres mains par traîtrise pour devenir le Shinigami. Que ce soit à cause de l'héritier trop avide ou du souverain trop accroché au trône Accentué avec la naturelle rivalité entre nécromanciens 

Je frissonne. Ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle je veux penser. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si j'avais été élevé ici, mais je veux croire que je n'aurais pas été de ceux qui attentaient à la vie de leur géniteur. En tout cas, moi tel que je suis maintenant, Duo Maxwell, avec toute mon histoire, je sais que je ne le serais pas.

-Pourquoi avoir des enfants s'ils vont fatalement jeter un défi à leur père? 

-La mort violente, on ne la prévoit pas. Mieux vaut avoir un héritier vite Au cas où. Même si ensuite il vous emmerde pour la majorité de votre très longue existence, il ajoute d'un ton mordant. 

Je suis toujours blotti dans ses bras, je m'aperçois avec un temps de retard. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie ni énergie pour m'en sortir. Je voudrais rester là. Et il ne bouge pas, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher. Mais finalement, c'est Wufei qui nous sépare. Juste en me secouant par l'épaule doucement, comme si il avait peur que j'explose.

-Duo, on devrait y aller maintenant Retournons à la maison

-Impossible, objecte Heero en me relâchant pour se lever. Pour commencer, il se fait tard, se déplacer dans Shindamachi de nuit est trop risqué.

-De plus, intervient Quatre, debout près de Trowa, Jehovad ne sait pas que tu as amené Duo ici, je me trompe ?

Heero a la décence de regarder ailleurs sans essayer de prendre un air innocent.

-Dés qu'il verra que tu as la faux, il voudra reprendre son ancienne place auprès du Shinigami

-Heero, tu n'aimes pas Jehovad ?

L'homme de glace secoue la tête et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

-Il Ne faut pas que tu lui fasses confiance Duo, commence t'il à voix basse, comme par peur de se faire entendre.

-Mais c'était un ami de mo.. Du précédent Shinigami non ? Je rétorque, intrigué.

-Amis Oui, ils avaient acquis du respect l'un pour l'autre au fil du temps. Mais ce n'est pas ca qui empêcherait Jehovad de De te clamer.

Je serre les poings à cette idée. Heero voit à quel point je suis profondément révulsé et lève une main pour me calmer.

-On va rester ici cette nuit, le temps que tu prennes totalement le contrôle de ton héritage. Ensuite on pourra revenir là-bas sans risque, il ne pourra rien. D'accord ?

-Ok, je murmure. Les gars, ça vous va? 

-Bien sûr, Duo, murmure Quatre en posant une main sur mon épaule. 

Ca fait comme une légère couche de glace sur une brûlure. Ca fait mal d'abord, et puis, ça anesthésie ensuite. Je me sens un tout petit peu moins au trente-sixième dessous. 

-Faut toujours que tu m'expliques comment tu fais ça, Quatre 

Il se relève vivement, se mordant les lèvres. 

-Allons nous chercher un endroit où s'installer pour la nuit, intervient Trowa. 

Heero se lève, me tirant après lui. Je ramasse la faux et la pose sur mon épaule avec précautions pour ne pas donner un coup à l'un de mes camarades avant de le suivre. 

Il pousse la porte double et pénètre dans le couloir noir comme un four. Les autres le suivent. 

J'enjambe soigneusement le tas de poussière dispersé, et passe un bras sous celui de Wufei pour ne pas qu'on se perde en route.

Pour ne pas que mes genoux me lâchent aussi, j'avoue. 


	17. De loup et d'homme

****

chapitre 16: De loup et d'homme

Série: Gundam Wing, l'écho dans la savane

Auteurs: Quoi, vous savez toujours pas ?

Genre: Inclassable, mais on va essayer vous toruverez en gros, du yaoi, des morts vivants, du fantastique, bref, pas du tout ce que vous trouvez dans l'original.

Couple:3+4 1+2

Mail: **kineko@ifrance.com****asukasama@ifrance.com**

Disclaimer: Ils sont toujours pas à nous, on les partagent avec des milliers de fan-girl, à peu près autant de fan-boy mais pas pour les mêmes raisons et accesoirement, avec leurs proprios légaux.

********************

Off through the new day's mist I run   
Off from the new day's mist I have come   
I hunt   
Therefore I am   
Harvest the land   
Taking of the fallen lamb

Off through the new day's mist I run   
Off from the new day's mist I have come   
We shift   
Pulsing with the earth   
Company we keep   
Roaming the land while you sleep 

Shape shift nose to the wind   
Shape shift feeling I've been   
Move swift all senses clean   
Earth's gift back to the meaning of life 

Bright is the moon high in starlight   
Chill is the air cold as steel tonight   
We shift   
Call of the wild   
Fear in your eyes   
It's later than you realized 

Shape shift nose to the wind   
Shape shift feeling I've been   
Move swift all senses clean   
Earth's gift back to the meaning of life 

I feel I change   
Back to a better day   
Hair stands on the back of my neck   
In wildness is the preservation of the world 

So seek the wolf in thyself 

Shape shift nose to the wind   
Shape shift feeling I've been   
Move swift all senses clean   
Earth's gift   
Back to the meaning of wolf and man 

A travers le brouillard de ce nouveau jour je cours

Hors du brouillard de ce jour nouveau je suis venu

Je chasse

Donc je suis

Je vendange les terres 

prise de l'agneau tombé

A travers le brouillard de ce nouveau jour je cours

Hors du brouillard de ce jour nouveau je suis venu

Nous changeons

Pouls battant avec la terre

Compagnie nous gardons

Errant sur la terre pendant que tu dors

Change de forme nez au vent

Change de forme sentant que j'ai été

Bouger vite tous sens propres

Le don de la Terre retour à la signification de la vie

Brillante est la lune haute dans la lumière des étoiles

L'air est frais froid comme l'acier cette nuit

Nous changeons

Appel du vent

Peur dans tes yeux

Il est plus tard que tu réalisais

Change de forme nez au vent

Change de forme sentant que j'ai été

Bouger vite tous sens propres

Le don de la Terre retour à la signification de la vie

Je sens que je change

Retour à des jours meilleurs

Duvet dressé sur ma nuque

Dans la sauvagerie est la préservation du monde

Alors cherche le loup en toi

Change de forme nez au vent

Change de forme sentant que j'ai été

Bouger vite tous sens propres

Le don de la Terre

Retour à la signification du loup et de l'homme 

********************

****

Pas plus que Heero, Trowa ne semble être gêné par l'obscurité du couloir, mais Wufei et Quatre sont aveugles. Quand à moi, je vois comme en plein jour Enfin non, quand même pas, mais comme si c'était le crépuscule. Pourtant, il n'y a pas une pointe de lumière dans ce couloir obscur, qui se situe lui-même dans un château encastré dans la roche dans une grotte souterraine. 

Encore une merveille de l'état de nécromancien apparemment. J'ai tellement de chose à apprendre sur ce que je suis réellement Sur ce que je pourrais devenir. Sur mes ancêtres, j'ajoute en regardant les tableaux qui nous entourent. Le couloir est long mais pourtant il est couvert de portraits. J'ignore si ce sont les anciens Shinigami, je ne leur ressemble pas, mais bon, paraît que je tiens de ma mère. Tiens, ça serais une autre question à poser ça, où était ma mère pendant le combat ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ici ? A part le démembrement en gros bien sûr. Et si Heero servait mon père, pourquoi n'était il pas là avec lui pour combattre ? Le fil de mes pensées se coupe brusquement quand Wufei me rentre dedans sans faire exprès, après une exclamation de surprise.

-Hey, Wu, tu sais plus marcher droit ou mon incroyable attraction a encore faite des siennes ?

Il me jette un regard noir par habitude mais se détourne vite pour regarder quelque chose sur le côté. 

-Tu as vu quelque chose ? Je m'inquiète tout de suite en resserrant ma prise sur la faux. 

Elle semble ronronner de contentement. Je m'approche encore de Wufei et repassa ma main sous son bras, si il doit péter un câble et partir en courant, je le retiens.

-Nnn, Non, pas exactement, répond-il d'un air détaché et pensif, avant de se tourner vers moi.

A faible distance, il peut me distinguer et semble stupéfait.

-Maxwell, tes yeux brillent dans le noir, me signale t'il.

-Ha ? cool, je rétorque, blasé.

Il soupira d'un air las puis semble s'apercevoir de la présence de ma main sur son bras. Il jette un regard rapide, en direction d'Heero cette fois et se dégage rapidement.

-Idiot, souffle t'il avant de se diriger à tâtons vers Quatre et Trowa.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, stupéfait. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore f

Heero me regarde.

Il m'a vu coller Wuffy.

Je veux que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'avale. (Quoique je devrais peut-être pas souhaiter ça, ce serait fichu d'arriver)

-Je.. Heu c'est

Bravo Duo, bravo. Brillante démonstration de ton bagout créatif.

-Je crois que Wu a eu peur d'un tableau, je continue d'un trait, faut dire qu'ils sont plutôt Zarbe

Je souffle le dernier mot. Le tableau que je regarde actuellement représente un femme en robe rouge, au teint pâle et au sourire aimable qui me fait un très gentil coucou de la main avant de retourner à son ouvrage de couture.

J'agite la main en réponse, trop stupéfait pour faire autre chose. Quand je tourne mon regard écarquillé vers Heero, celui ci hausse les épaules d'un air distrait.

-Juste des tableaux ensorcelé. Aucune âme ni personnalité complète. Prend ça comme des caméras de surveillance

-Ha

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demande Quatre, agrippé à son Trowa.

-Rien, les tableaux sont format cinémascope, je répond en continuant ma route.

-Yuy, il n'y a pas de lumière ici ? Questionne Wufei qui a la main posée sur le dos de Trowa en guise de guide.

Sans répondre, Heero lève la main et claque des doigts, et soudain, toute une rangée de chandeliers s'allume le long du couloir.

-Tu aurais pas pu le faire avant? demande Wufei, agacé. 

-Pas pensé, réplique la goule sans se retourner. 

Je me trompe, sûrement mais serait-ce une pointe de jalousie que j'ai relevé dans le ton de Heero ? Je me fais des idées. 

Finalement Heero ouvre une porte et entre sans nous attendre. Je jette un il prudent avant d'entrer. La pièce est assez grande, et meublée de manière gothique. Les murs sont sombre, le lit à baldaquin est couvert de drap noir, les meubles, assez classes, sont noir aussi. Je manque ne pas voir la chaîne hi-fi de la même couleur au dessus du manteau de la cheminée. C'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais ici J'avance vers la machine, tandis que Heero défait le lit. Les CD sont alignés à côté et je me penche pour lire les titres. Recoil, Metallica, Gravity Kills, Rhapsody... Mes groupes favoris!!! Je me demande qui écoutait ce genre de chose ici Heero semble lire mes pensées tout en remettant des couvertures moins poussiéreuses sur le lit.

-Les CD de ton père.

-C'était sa chambre ?

-Hn.

-Génial, mon père était un nécromancien gothique Enfin il avait de bons goûts musicaux Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je demande en voyant Heero refaire le lit.

-Je prépare la chambre pour dormir, répond t'il comme une évidence absolue.

Dormir. Ici. Dans une chambre digne de n'importe quel décor de cauchemar.

J'oubliais, ma vie est un cauchemar ces temps ci. Je frissonne rien qu'a cette idée et m'apprête à protester quand Wufei intervient.

-Yuy, je ne sais pas pour toi mais je ne me sentirais pas très à l'aise de dormir seul dans un lit aussi grand, dans une chambre que je ne connais pas. 

Heero se hérisse comme un chat.

-Alors quoi, tu veux lui tenir compagnie? siffle-t-il, luttant pour ne pas se retourner sur le chinois. 

Alors là c'était définitivement de la jalousie. 

J'y crois pas. 

J'y crois paaaaaaaaaas... Bon on va arrêter de sourire, ou bien mes joues vont se déchirer 

-Je proposais simplement qu'on s'installe tous ailleurs, dans la même chambre, répond Wufei d'une voix neutre. 

D'habitude, Wufei est pas mal agressif aussi, bizarre qu'il réagisse si calmement. Enfin. Il doit faire l'effort de prendre en compte tous les problèmes du japonais

-Oui, si on tire plein de matelas et d'oreillers et de couvertures et tout ça, intervient Quatre d'une voix très (trop?) enthousiaste, on pourrait tous dormir à côté les uns des autres! On discuterait et tout ça... 

-Bonne idée, Trowa intervient. 

Wufei ne dit rien, il le regarde juste. Heero fronce les sourcils et puis se dirige à grands pas vers une petite porte à demi cachée derrière un rideau. 

-Suivez-moi, lâche-t-il.

La chambre ou nous arrivons ensuite est un peu plus petite mais toujours plus grande que toutes celles que j'ai put avoir.

Et elle est plus

Je cherche longtemps mes mots avant de décider que seul le mot 'humain' convient à la définition. Le lit a aussi un baldaquin, mais les draps sont clairs et les couvertures ont l'air douces et accueillante. Les murs sont peints de couleur claires et il y a un écran télé incrusté dans un mur, perpendiculaire à la cheminée. Heero fait signe à Trowa de venir et ils soulèvent tout deux le matelas pendant que Quatre et Wufei ramassent tout les oreillers et coussins disponibles. Je décide de poser mon arme un moment pour venir les aider quand un cri de surprise et un choc sourd me font bondir et retourner d'un seul geste. Trowa a lâché le matelas, manquant de précipiter Heero par terre, et fixe un truc sur le sol devant la cheminée. Je suis son regard, prêt à lacérer, quoi que soit le monstre.

Je suis arrivé trop tard.

Apparemment la bestiole est morte et tannée depuis un long moment. Je repose la faux avec un soupir de soulagement et m'approche de la fourrure étalée devant la cheminée.

-Tu as peur des bébêtes Tro ? Celle-là te fera rien Je le tance gentiment en m'agenouillant devant le.. truc.

On dirait un loup. Enfin ca a une tête de loup. Et la queue. Mais un truc me turlupine un moment quand même. Il fait une taille ce loup Et puis il a comme des piercings dans une oreille. Ca fait trop bizarre.

-C'était un cadeau de ton père à t amère, expliqua Heero en resoulevant le matelas, seul cette fois.

-Charmant

-Il avait essayé de la Séduire et ton père l'a pelé vif, ajoute t'il en repoussant la peau d'un coup de pied avant de laisser tomber le matelas, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

-Un loup séduire une femme ? Intervient Wufei.

-C'était un garou, réplique Heero, un conseil Duo, ne le touche pas, c'est un autre système de sécurité, tu pourrais l'activer avec ton pouvoir.

Ha

Haaaaaaaaa ?!!! ERK !!!! 

Finalement, nous refaisons rapidement le lit et retirons chaussure et manteau avant de nous glisser sous les draps.

Et c'est la que mon estomac se manifeste. Y'a pas, il est indestructible le bougre. Pourtant j'aurais plutôt tendance à ne pas avoir faim avec tout ce qu'on a vu aujourd'hui

Une saucisse se téléporte dans mon champ de vision.

Heero distribue de la nourriture qu'il a sorti de son sac.

Je l'aime de plus en plus hein

-Tu avais prévu ton coup ? questionna Quatre avec un haussement de sourcils amusé.

-Hn, réplique l'homme de ma vie en lui donnant quelques pommes et tomates.

Nous cuisons nos saucisses dans la cheminée (sauf Trowa qui n'en prend même pas la peine), dans une ambiance de scouts en voyage d'exploration. En dessert on a même des chamallows. Enfin j'en ai, les autres refusent de les avaler. C'est pourtant bon cuit sur un feu de bois. Et puis Heero sort encore un truc de son sac. Une boite en plastique qu'il ouvre en me tournant le dos. Après un moment, j'entend son briquet craquer puis il se retourne à nouveau vers nous.

Et la je reste muet de surprise.

Le gâteau à été un peu malmené par le voyage et le nappage au chocolat a fondu, mais il a quand même l'air appétissant. Même si il est un peu petit pour cinq.

Et la bougie plantée au centre coule un peu sur le dessus.

Heero me tend le gâteaux.

-Joyeux anniversaire Duo.

Je détache mon regard du gâteau pour fixer Heero. Il a un petit micro sourire gêné et montre la bougie.

-J'ai pas pu trouver seize bougies. Mais ca devrait aller non ?

Je suis muet de stupeur.

Heero m'a offert un gâteau.

Pour mon anniversaire.

J'ai seize ans aujourd'hui.

Personne ne m'a jamais souhaité mon anniversaire parce que Parce que je ne le connais pas. Tout simplement. Je n'ai jamais su quel age j'avais réellement. 

Heero se méprend sur mes pensées et détourne le regard, l'air atrocement mal à l'aise. Il doit croire que je n'aime pas la surprise.

-Je.. Je t'en achèterai un autre à la surface, plus joli et

Je fourre le gâteau dans les mains de Wufei et me jette à son cou sans lui laisser le temps de continuer. Il perd à moitié l'équilibre sous le choc et se rattrape in extremis, passant un bras autour de ma taille et s'appuyant sur l'autre pour ne pas s'effondrer en arrière.

-Merci Heero, merci, merci, je sanglote à demi, merci

-Duo Il commence, l'air perdu.

Il y a de quoi, je pleure en lui disant merci. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu émotif que lui, ca doit être une sacré nouveauté. Il se redresse le plus qu'il peut passant son autre bras autour de moi. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de le remercier. Ca doit être le contre coup des émotions d'aujourd'hui avec le coup du gâteau par dessus Bon sang, je pleure presque

-Duo, Duo qu'est ce qu'il y a? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Il panique ? Bon sang il doit croire qu'il m'a fait mal ou.. Ou un truc du genre.

-Ca va Heero c'est juste que C'est la première fois qu'on me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire

Je me redresse et lui souris pour le rassurer. 

-Merci Heero, je répète encore.

Il hausse les épaules d'un air désinvolte mais laisse quand même un petit sourire timide effleurer ses lèvres. Raaaaaah, mais il est à violer sur place !!!

-Duo, intervient Quatre, si tu ne te dépêches pas de souffler la bougie, Wufei va manger tout le gâteau.

-Je nettoyais juste le glacis que j'avais sur les doigts, proteste Wufei, bon joueur.

-Halte là Petit Dragon ! Je lâche en me tournant vers lui, c'est MON anniversaire, c'est MOI qui coupe le gâteau.

Et je souffle sur la bougie. 

-Joyeux anniversaire moi-même, joyeux anniversaire

-Duo, grommelle Wufei de son coté du lit, près d'Heero, dors.

-Wufei a raison, marmonne Quatre, pelotonné dans les bras de Trowa, il est tard.

-Bande de marmottes, je rétorque pour rire avant de me recoucher sur le flanc, face à Heero.

Il ne dort pas non plus et se contente de me regarder.

-J'ai encore du chocolat sur le nez ? Je demande à voix basse.

Il secoue la tête et pose sa joue sur son bras plié, ses mèches sombres retombant sur son visage. Sous les reflets du feu de cheminée, sa peau prend des teintes dorées. Il est beau

Je suis dans une espèce de maison fantôme familiale, avec des cadavres un peu partout et la version live des squelettes dans le placard (encore si ce n'étaient QUE des squelettes) et je réussis encore à trouver Heero sexy. Je suis un obsédé grave

Il faut que je trouve autre chose à quoi penser sinon je vais lui sauter dessus, alors que j'avais décidé de plus lui faire de rentre dedans. Rien que mes hormones doivent l'agresse à donf', là. 

Et puis, j'ai tellement de questions 

-Heero Et ma mère? Que lui est-il arrivé? 

Il me regarde longuement, ne sachant apparemment où commencer. 

-Où était-elle pendant les affrontements? 

-Pendant le premier, elle était là et puis ton père l'a faite partir. Elle Elle était déjà enceinte de toi, et c'était si dangereux 

-Elle a accepté comme ça? Elle me faisait l'effet d'une femme de caractère 

Il se tait et détourne la tête, violemment, et se cache la figure dans ses bras repliés.

-Duo Je 

Je me tais et le regarde pendant un long moment. Il a l'air si troublé, si blessé, que je tends la main vers lui avec l'intention de lui dire que c'est OK, qu'il n'est pas obligé Je veux savoir, mais pas au prix de la douleur que ça procure à Heero de remuer le passé. Il se mord la lèvre et commence à parler, d'une voix pas très assurée. 

-Ce n'était pas pour ELLE que c'était dangereux PLUS pour elle 

Oh, non. Je crois que finalement, je vais lui dire d'arrêter, pas pour lui, mais pour moi. 

Il ne veut pas dire Ca 

-Je croyais qu'elle Etait enceinte Mais 

-Elle te portait déjà depuis quatre mois et demi quand la première attaque a eu lieu. Nahad ne s'y attendait pas. Personne ne s'y attendait. Elle 

Il prend une profonde inspiration, pour se donner le courage de parler. J'en prends une, espérant que j'aurai la force de l'encaisser. 

-Elle est morte ce jour-là, Duo. 

-Mais je Et moi? Je croyais A quatre mois, je ne pouvais pas

-Non, tu ne pouvais pas, confirme-t-il d'une voix basse et infiniment triste. Et Nahad s'est retrouvé devant un choix. Laisser mourir son héritier, et la preuve vivante de l'amour qui le liait à sa femme, ou 

-Il n'a pas Il ne l'a pas 

-Il l'a changée Ses liens à elle étaient si puissants et il y a mis tant de pouvoir qu'il est même parvenu à raccrocher son âme dans son corps Et puis il lui a ordonné de partir le plus loin qu'elle le pouvait et d'attendre son signe pour revenir avec l'enfant; mais de tout faire pour qu'il ne soit pas seul si jamais Maeve Si elle Disparaissait prématurément. Il savait déjà qu'il allait sûrement y rester. 

-Oh 

-Mais il savait qu'au fond, Maeve était morte, que son âme ne resterait pas indéfiniment là par la seule volonté de son pouvoir, qu'elle s'effilochait petit à petit, et que l'important maintenant, c'était son héritier Toi. Elle est partie se cacher sur L2, et elle a attendu qu'il la rappelle, sans pouvoir protester. Il y a eu plusieurs batailles pendant les trois mois suivants, et même si elle le sentait grâce à leur lien, elle a dû rester cachée. Jusqu'à la dernière.

-Où mon père est mort en haut de l'escalier. Pour protéger quoi?

-Je te montrerai Demain. Mais c'était aussi pour donner aux familles de servants le temps de s'enfuir Et donner à Maeve le temps d'accoucher. Elle t'a mis au monde prématurément, et Nahad a lâché le filet de vie à laquelle il se raccrochait grâce à son propre pouvoir. 

-Il avait

Je serre les poings. Ma mère était une zombie. 

Pas quand j'ai été conçu, pas quand j'ai commencé à grandir Je suis humain. Enfin, je suis. Je ne suis pas un zombi. Je ne suis pas sans âme. 

Dites-moi que j'ai bien toute mon âme. 

-Il s'était plus ou moins zombifié en utilisant la magie qui reposait dans la faux Ce n'était pas censé être possible d'ailleurs, continue Heero sans se rendre compte que je commençais à paniquer. Mais sa volonté se trouvait dans son corps et non dans la faux, et son corps aurait dû être mort et le savait bien. 

-Et il est mort, et le château? 

-Ses opposants étaient déjà tous morts, eux aussi. Le peu qu'il en restait s'est enfui en vitesse. Nul ne peut rester sur les terres de Shinigami no kyuuden sans permission de l'héritier, tacite ou non. 

Quelque chose cloche.

-Alors comment comptaient-ils y rester une fois que mon père serait mort ? j'objecte. 

-Son pouvoir serait allé à l'héritier le plus proche Pas toi parce que tu n'étais pas né et ne naîtrais jamais, du moins ils le croyaient. 

-Qui alors? 

-Le chef des opposants. Son frère.

-Son propre frère?!

Il hausse une épaule. 

-Compétition entre nécromanciens plus conflit de jalousie plus le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus 

Jeeee voiiiiiis. Finalement je suis presque content de n'avoir pas grandi dans cette maison. Se faire trahir par un inconnu c'est déjà pas drôle, mais se prendre des coups de poignard dans le dos par sa propre famille 

-Et moi, je suis devenu quoi? 

-Ta mère avait une amie humaine, qui ne savait rien On a trouvé plus prudent de te laisser avec elle pendant qu'on éliminait tous les partisans des ennemis de ton père. Tu es resté avec elle pendant trois ans. Et puis il y a eu la première épidémie 

-Et je me suis retrouvé à la rue. 

Il hoche la tête. 

-Quand je suis venu te chercher, tu avais disparu. J'aurais senti ta mort, mais Pas réussi à te mettre la main dessus. Je ne t'avais connu que ftus, c'était pas assez pour te localiser. 

Je pousse un soupir. Quel gâchis Tous ces si 

-Je suis sûr que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, Heero, j'ajoute quand je vois qu'il a l'air de se reprocher de n'avoir pas pu me retrouver. 

-J'aurais dû pouvoir plus, il marmonne sans me regarder en face.

-Tu es pire que Quatre, tu sais? je lâche avec un grand sourire, posant la main sur son avant-bras. Lui se reprocherait presque qu'il n'y a pas d'air dans l'espace parce qu'il n'a pas essayé assez fort, mais tu es bien du même genre. 

Je rigole encore un peu devant son air presque penaud, et je me laisse aller sur le dos pour contempler le plafond. 

-Je suppose que c'est pas un hasard que tu sois pilote de Gundam comme moi 

-Non soupire-t-il en imitant mon changement de position. 

-Comment vous m'avez retrouvé? 

-Grâce à Gaulther. 

-Hein? Kicéçuilà?

Heero lâche un petit sourire. 

-C'est le vrai nom du professeur G 

Je cligne des yeux. 

-G aussi est pas humain?!? Me disais bien qu'avec un pif pareil Mais alors il savait le salaud!! je m'exclame en me redressant d'un bond.

-Il ne t'a pas reconnu tout de suite, tempère le japonais. S'il t'a choisi pour piloter Deathscythe, c'était avant tout parce que tu étais le meilleur de tous les candidats, c'est tout. Il n'a pas la capacité de percevoir la nécromancie. Jehovad ne lui a révélé qui tu étais qu'après, alors que tu étais déjà à mi chemin de ton entraînement. Il lui avait montré des photos de ses candidats. 

-Encore heureux, je marmonne rageusement. Je hais les coups de piston. 

-D'ailleurs, s'il avait su dès le début, ça n'aurait pas été un coup de piston.. Plutôt le contraire. 

Il soupire.

-Jehovad et lui ont eu de grosses disputes avant de s'accorder sur le fait qu'héritier ou pas, G n'avaient pas de raison valable de te rejeter de la sélection, et se foutait pas mal que tu sois le prochain Shinigami, et que Jehovad n'avait pas autorité pour lui faire choisir ses pilotes. En plus, tu étais largement le plus fort, celui qui avait les meilleures chances de réussir cette mission. C'est à ce moment là que Jehovad a décidé de construire lui aussi un Gundam et de m'expédier en tant que pilote, pour veiller sur toi et t'aider. J'ai été scellé et envoyé sur la colonie, et Tu connais la suite.

Je connais la suite. Je caresse le manche de la faux d'un doigt. Elle frémit sous ma main, et je perçois un bourdonnement sourd à l'arrière de mon crâne, comme un chaton presque endormi qui ronronne de plaisir sous la main de son maître.

-Que Deathscythe ait une faux comme arme, c'est un hasard?

-Non. Au début, G voulait l'équiper d'un sabre, comme Wing. Mais il s'est laissé convaincre par Jehovad d'en faire une faux. Après tout, tu aurais eu besoin d'apprendre à t'en servir un jour ou l'autre, alors Et puis, il trouvait ça je cite, "délicieusement ironique".

-Vieille face de champignon, je grogne, agacé.

Heero tousse et relève la main devant sa bouche. Dans ses yeux danse une lueur que je vois trop rarement, une lueur d'humour.

-Actuellement, Duo, le professeur G n'est pas un champignon. C'est un pin parasol.

-Nani?!? Keske tu me chantes, toi?

-C'est une dryade, un esprit végétal lié à un arbre. Son arbre est le pin parasol.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!

Je me roule par terre tellement je ris, les côtes m'en font mal. Imaginer ce vieux schnoque en arbre rabougri et tordu est vraiment trop facile.

-Pourriez pas la boucler tous les deux? ronchonne Wufei. J'essaye de dormir

-Bien sûr Wu-mon-chouuu, je chantonne joyeusement en faisant un clin d'il à Heero. 

Avec des mouvements aussi silencieux que ceux d'une panthère en chasse, je me lève et enjambe à quatre pattes le corps de Heero qui me bloque le passage, refusant de penser à la proximité que ça entraîne, et colle sur la joue de Wufei qui ne s'y attendait pas un énorme bisou bien baveux. 

-Bonne nuiiit!

-MAXWELL!!! proteste le chinois réveillé en sursaut. 

Mais le temps qu'il se désempêtre de ses couvertures pour se jeter sur moi, je suis bien à l'abri couché derrière Heero, et c'est lui qui subit le regard désapprobateur de Quatre et celui carrément ronchon de Trowa. 

-Wufei, tu ne pourrais pas te taire? On essaye de dormir, nous.

Quand je m'endors enfin, un quart d'heure plus tard, j'en ris encore. 

-Allez Duo Debout

La voix est douce mais insistante. Et patiente. Quatre doit m'appeler au moins cinq ou six fois avant que je daigne ouvrir un il pour le refermer aussitôt.

-Hnnn. Quaaaaaaaat', laisse moi dodooooo

-Duo c'est l'heure

-Nan, je réplique en me glissant au fond du lit.

Wufei se venge alors de ma blague d'hier soir en me retirant la couverture brusquement, me laissant frissonner dans l'air froid du matin.

-Wuuuuuu, tu es un Wufy moooooooooort, je grommelle en cherchant une autre couverture à tâtons.

Encore endormi comme je suis, je ne capte pas tout de suite que le machin poilu que j'essaye d'embarquer en guise de couverture est la peau du garou. Celle qu'on m'avait bien dit de pas toucher.

Faut croire que je les accumule.

Immédiatement, la peau se soulève comme si le corps était encore dessous et claque des mâchoires à l'intention de mes amis encore autour de moi. Heero se jette en arrière, imité par Wufei, instantanément réveillé, et Quatre est brutalement repoussé par Trowa.

Lequel se met ensuite à l'abri d'un bond, atterrissant sur le lit de ma mère, grondant comme un fauve.

Sur le moment, entre les aboiements fantôme du garou, le réveil un peu brutal et les grognements de Trowa, je reste figé, ne sachant pas trop pour quoi paniquer en premier. Finalement Heero range son couteau je sais pas trop où en soupirant, et essaye de se faire entendre dans le bordel ambiant.

-Duo rendors-le

-Quoi ?

-Rendors-le !!! Et TROWA TA GUEULE !!!!

Et Trowa la ferme, pris par surprise par le regard luisant de la goule. Il se recroqueville légèrement sur le lit, l'air bizarrement penaud. Bon sang, Tro a l'air bien expressif C'est peut être dû aux longues oreilles triangulaires et poilues sur les cotés de son crâne. Elles montrent bien ses émotions et

Oreilles.

Trowa.

Comme la peau de garou continue de s'agiter je lui jette un regard-de-la-mort qui le rendort pour le compte. Enfin un peu de silence. Je m'assieds en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher l'horreur à poils puis me tourne vers Trowa. Il est toujours recroquevillé sur le lit, me jetant un regard inquiet et gêné, et un peu effrayé. Croisant mon regard, il se cache derrière l'espèce de panneau de bois au pied du lit, comme un gosse.

-Trowa Barton ? 

-Hnnnn ?

On dirait un chiot battu Mais je vais pas le bouffer non ?

-Ok t'es quoi toi ? Je demande, vaincu et déjà fatigué par le début de journée.

-Garou, répond-il d'une toute petite voix.

Je soupire à nouveau, jette un regard à Quatre qui me répond d'un sourire un peu hésitant, puis me lève d'un coup de rein.

-Ca explique pas mal de chose Je grogne en démêlant ma natte. Et toi Wu tu es une fée ou un truc du genre ?

-En fait c'est Sally la fée, répliqua Wufei du tac au tac.

-Sans déc ?

-Je 'déc'.

-Ton humour est très pas drôle Fei

Trowa jette un il de derrière son abri. Quatre lui fait un gentil sourire qui semble le rassurer un peu.

-Vous Ne m'en voulez pas ?

-Tu sais Tro, je lâche en essayant de refaire ma natte , Quatre nous dirait qu'il fait le gogo dancer tout les samedis soir que je ne ferais que lui demander où pour aller le voir J'ai passé le stade de la surprise depuis un loooooooooooong moment

Quatre rougit ne serait-ce qu'à cette idée et va vite cacher son visage contre l'épaule de Trowa. Awww, sont mignoooooooons

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? Demande Wufei, intrigué. Après tout, avec tout ce qui nous a été révélé ces temps-ci, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose entre nous 

Trowa semble hésiter un moment. Il soupire et explique à voix basse.

-Les mercenaires. Quand ils ont su Ils m'envoyaient toujours en première ligne Ils pensaient que j'étais juste un animal Et il me traitaient de la même manière.

-Nous compare pas avec eux Trowa !!! je proteste lourdement. Tu crois vraiment qu'on te ferais un truc du genre?!!! Tu m'as pas rejeté quand tu as compris que je relevais les cadavres ni Heero quand il a révélé être à demi suceur de sang, alors 

Heero et Wufei hochent la tête, d'accord avec moi.

-Et ca voudrait dire que Quatre est zoophile, j'ajoute sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

J'esquive de justesse l'oreiller que me balance Quatre.

-DUOOOOOOOO !!!!

Je me bidonne en silence tout en continuant ma natte. Bizarre un truc cloche

-Heero, c'est moi ou ma natte se défait toute seule ? 

-Mm, trop de pouvoir ambiant.

-Ou est le rapport ? Je m'interroge.

-Comme l'électricité statique. Les nécromanciens ne peuvent pas attacher leurs cheveux, ca se dénoue tout seul

-Merde, tu veux pas dire que plus j'émettrai de pouvoir moins je pourrai me coiffer?! je proteste. 

-Si. 

-Ah, non! 

J'essaye encore, mais quand je tiens seulement le bout des trois mèches, les parties déjà serrées se desserrent sur toute la longueur. 

-Retiens la natte, soupire Heero avant de me prendre les trois mèches des mains.

Il commence à me tresser les cheveux en silence, tandis que j'avance la main au fur et à mesure pour retenir les crans déjà formés. 

-Voilà, lâche-t-il une fois qu'il a fini. 

J'avance la main pour saisir les cheveux dénoués du bout, et mes doigts frôlent les siens. Il se fige brièvement. 

Je lève les yeux sur lui, surpris de sa réaction, mais il s'est déjà détourné. 

-J'espère que tu es prêt, Duo, annonce-t-il. 

Le ton sinistre sur lequel il a annoncé ça ne me rassure guère. 

-Prêt pour quoi? je demande. 

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir, comme d'habitude. Mais comme d'habitude personne ne me demande mon avis. 


	18. Sans titre

****

Chapitre 17 : En attente d'un titre

Série: Répétez après moi : Geune dame ou-ingue

Auteurs: La yohko infernale et la démone obsédée

Genre: Yaoi, nécromancie format king-size, OOC et partage en couille du scénar

Couple: 3+4=7 1+2=3 Oubliez ça.

Mail: : **kineko@ifrance.com****asukasama@ifrance.com**

****

Disclaimer: Hélas, ces beaux éphèbes aux longues jambes ne sont pas à nous. Les chansons qu'on met dedans non plus au fait. L'un comme l'autre, si jeme fais du pognon avec, j'achète des trucs officiels de gundam alors ils vont pas raler non ? si ?

********************

****

********************

****

Les portes de métal immenses et imposantes bardées de signes obscurément cabalistiques, ça doit être une industrie locale. Elle est pas en risque de faire faillite, c'est moi qui vous le dis. 

Heero s'arrête un moment devant la porte et l'observe avant de me faire signe d'avancer. On a marché et grimpé des escaliers (passke là où on va, c'est sous les combles, enfin, ce qui passe pour les combles) pendant au moins une demi heure dans le château et à chaque pas, je sentais le pouvoir augmenter. Ca vibre presque, maintenant. Quatre se sent pas très bien, j'ai l'impression, il s'appuie contre Trowa et a l'air un peu pâle Je me détourne de mes préoccupations quand Heero me prend la main gauche et la pose à plat sur une plaque de métal juste entre les deux battants. Je dirais bien que c'est un verrou, sauf qu'il y a pas de trou pour la serrure.

-Heu, je fais quoi ? je demande à ma goule favorite.

Il ne répond pas, me fait juste le signe de me taire. 

Et la porte me passe au scanner.

Non j'exagère. En fait la magie qui vient de l'intérieur de la pièce semble se déverser en moi, me regarder de l'intérieur puis revenir d'ou elle vient. Le tout est indolore, mais pour le coup, mes cheveux se la rejouent l'Echappée Sauvage.

C'est grisant cette sensation de pouvoir. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu saoul quand je retire ma main de la serrure. J'ai la tête légère, l'impression d'être à cent lieux de mes ennuis Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi. C'est si enivrant

-Wow 

-Ca ira Duo ? 

-Vivivivi, je ricane à demi. Pfiouuuuuuu.

Je regarde Wufei qui s'est approché.

-Feiiiii, tu brilles !!! Je m'exclame.

-Hu ?

En effet, il semble couvert de petites étincelles vertes qui s'allument brièvement. 

-Délire, tu brilles comme un lumignon de Noël !!!

-Il a perdu l'esprit ? Demande Wufei à Heero.

-Non, il voit juste tes cellules mourir.

Ca me dessaoule sur le champ.

-Ho merde, mauvais karma je marmonne avant de porter la main à la tête. Oulalaaaaaaa

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui.. non, je grogne en appuyant ma faux (nommée DeathBringer à ce que Heero m'en a dit) sur mon autre épaule, la revanche de la gueule de bois

Je me masse les tempes. Ouyoyooooo, y'a pas les variations de puissances ca laisse des traces. Heero pousse doucement la porte et s'efface devant moi.

-Entre Duo

On approche tous ensemble, même si je suis un peu agacé de voir qu'ils se mettent tous derrière moi comme si je pouvais les protéger alors que j'ai sans doute autant sinon plus de raisons qu'eux de me mettre à l'abri. 

Génial Moi qui attendais quelque chose de cool, comme le reste de la baraque Ce qu'il y a devant moi, c'est une grotte. Rien d'autre qu'une grotte. Naturelle, pas aménagée, avec des stalactites et des stalagmites que je me rappelle jamais lesquelles sont lesquelles, et le sol n'est pas plat, loin de là. 

Et il est jonché d'ossements. 

Des gros ossements blancs en tas, qui prennent bien la moitié du sol de la grotte. Et elle est foutrement grande la grotte. Largement deux trois terrains de tennis, peut-être même un terrain de foot. Dur de voir sans lumière du tout. 

J'avance un peu, de quelques pas Et ne me rends compte que les autres ne me suivent pas qu'une fois que je me viande la gueule sur un putain de bébé stalagmite et me retrouve à plat ventre par terre. Comment je m'en rends compte? Personne m'a retenu. Parce que c'est que maintenant que Heero entre dans la grotte et me rejoins. Les autres En tombant, j'ai vu du coin de l'il Quatre essayer, tendre la main vers moi Et la retirer en poussant un cri qui se confond avec le mien. 

-Ca va, Heero, je lâche quand la goule me prend le bras pour me relever. 

Je me tourne vers la porte que je viens de passer. 

-Bah, Quatre 

-Je ne peux pas entrer, me dit-il en se mordant les lèvres. 

Il y a des larmes de douleur dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas s'il a encore mal, mais ça l'a sérieusement pris par surprise, et ça devait être franchement douloureux. 

Trowa baisse les oreilles et gronde doucement vers la porte en refermant ses bras autour des épaules de son petit ami. Wufei fronce les sourcil, et tend lentement la main vers l'endroit où devrait se trouver la porte. Ca ne lui fait pas mal Mais Heero et moi voyons distinctement sa main stopper dans les airs, comme s'il touchait une vitre. Le bout de ses doigts se déforme même sous la pression. C'est vraiment effrayant. Et si ça me faisait pareil quand je voudrai ressortir d'ici? 

-Il faut être des Ténèbres pour passer, lâche Heero en haussant les épaules. 

-T'aurais pas pu le dire, non? 

-Ils l'avaient senti tous seuls, répond-il. 

Il se tait et ne bouge plus, tourné vers le tas d'ossements. 

Inutile d'insister, pour lui la discussion est close. M'énerve quand il fait ça. Je me retourne vers les tas de vieux os, me demandant ce qu'il veut que j'en fasse. Vu leur état ils sont là depuis des siècles, et je ne peux encore que ressusciter et contrôler des trucs pas plus gros que des rats, et seulement quand ils sont morts depuis moins d'une semaine.

Mais le pouvoir émane de là, je le sens. Je me rapproche prudemment. Je sais que Heero ne me laisserait pas faire si il y a du danger à moins que ça soit encore un putain de test. 

Et il me ferait pas passer un test si j'étais pas en état de m'en sortir. J'espère.

Ils étaient plus grands que ce que je croyais. Beaucoup plus grands. Parce qu'ils sont plus loin que ce que j'avais cru, aussi. C'est quoi ça, des os d'éléphant? De baleine? De dino peut-être? 

Sur le devant, il y a un grand machin blanc de la taille de la limousine de Relena posé à plat sur le sol, comme une pierre au dessus plat, avec des trous pour les y

Des trous pour les yeux. Des orbites.

Oh, chouette, un crâne. 

Je ne reconnais pas la forme. On dirait un peu un crâne de cheval, à cause de la forme allongée et des saillies au-dessus des orbites, mais un crâne de cheval de cette taille avec des crêtes osseuses au milieu du front et une mâchoire longue et bardée de crocs de boucher, j'appelle pas ça un canasson. 

Ca sature de pouvoir. Mais c'est un pouvoir qui dort. C'est comme si j'étais un nain à côté d'un ogre endormi et que je le sentais respirer. Pourtant ce squelette respire pas encore heureux. Il pourrait m'écraser en se retournant dans son sommeil et ne même pas s'en rendre compte. 

Je l'effleure de la main. 

Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à garder mes mains pour moi. Parce que au moment où je le touche Vous vous souvenez de l'ogre? Il ne se réveille pas, pas vraiment Mais c'est comme s'il changeait de rythme de respiration et remuait dans son sommeil, même s'il n'y a pas un mouvement. Même endormi, ce truc perçoit ma présence. 

Je tourne la tête vers Heero qui ne s'est pas approché et me regarde, et il hoche brièvement la tête. Enhardi, je pose la main à plat sur le museau bizarrement pointu du crâne. 

Une lueur verte s'allume lentement au fond des orbites vides du crâne, comme si elle venait de très loin, du fond d'un tunnel. 

J'ai l'impression soudain que la chose qui s'approche de la sortie du tunnel est un train à pleine vitesse, et je me recule de plusieurs pas, précipitamment. 

La lueur est maintenant une lumière grande comme une torche émeraude, éclairant la grotte et l'intérieur du crâne. 

Qui bouge. Cet énorme machin bouge. A peine, mais 

Le menton ne quitte pas le sol, mais l'arrière se soulève jusqu'à ce que son front soit environ à quarante-cinq degrés avec sol. Et les trois premières vertèbres se soulèvent avec, comme si elles étaient rattachées au reste par du fil de nylon.

Ce ne sont pas plusieurs squelettes. C'en est un seul. Là une patte avec des griffes aussi grandes que moi et encore aiguisées, là un fémur immense, et presque chaque membre est parcouru d'une crête d'épines à l'air acéré. Et puis soudain je sais que ça ne peut être qu'une seule chose. Nan, pas un reste de Jurassic Park. 

Un dragon. 

Ce crâne est celui d'un dragon. 

Je recule en hâte, stupéfait, et manque trébucher sur la même caillasse. Heero me rattrape par le coude, et ça me distrait assez longtemps pour que, quand je retourne mon regard vers le crâne du dragon, je le voie en train de baisser sa grosse tête sur le sol, les yeux s'éteignant lentement. 

-Sortons.

Je ne dirai qu'une chose. Ninmu ryoukai. Et à quel point. 

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce putain de truc?!? je m'exclame à voix basse, encore sous le choc. 

-Shinigami. 

-HEIN?!???

-C'est son nom. 

-Le même que ma famille? 

-Ta famille a pris son nom. 

Je reste là à réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes. 

-Ma famille a des membres d'une longévité exceptionnelle. Et tu me dis que ce dragon était là à la première génération? Mais ça doit faire des siècles Des millénaires!!

Il hoche sobrement la tête. Pas besoin d'en dire plus. 

-Bizarre que ça m'étonne pas, j'essaye de rigoler. 

Cette créature Ce dragon Je me sentais si petit face à lui Comme une souris face à un éléphant Il était si VIEUX ancien, vénérable C'était Wouah. Vraiment pas croyable. Et un tel pouvoir 

-Il est si puissant 

C'est impossible à imaginer; c'est comme si j'étais un homme des cavernes ne connaissant que la torche qui essaye de comprendre la puissance d'une centrale nucléaire. 

-Il était déjà puissant au départ, de lui-même lâche Heero. Mais avec l'héritier de chaque génération qui en rajoute dedans 

-Whoaaaa Mais, d'où il vient? 

-Tu veux la légende familiale? 

-Ouais, s'te plaît 

Heero inspire, puis se met à réciter le conte, d'une voix aux intonations qui impliquent qu'il le répète comme il l'a entendu, avec les mêmes phrases, les mêmes inflexions. 

-On raconte que Shinigami était l'un des plus vieux et grands dragons ayant jamais existé. Il était libre et sauvage et toutes les créatures fuyaient devant lui. Chaque dragon a un pouvoir, que ce soit le Feu, la Glace, le Poison Son pouvoir était la Mort. Quiconque l'attaquait périssait instantanément. Et il ne se souciait pas de ce qu'il détruisait sur son passage. 

On envoya des chevaliers, on tendit des pièges Rien n'y faisait. Et puis un jour, un chevalier au dragon, un homme qui était né avec le pouvoir de se faire comprendre et obéir des dragons, décida d'aller voir cette créature dont tout le monde parlait. Au début le dragon l'ignora. Ce n'était qu'un insecte, et s'il essayait de l'attaquer grand bien lui fasse. Mais l'homme n'attaquait pas, il se contentait de l'observer. Sa curiosité piquée, le dragon se mit à l'observer aussi; l'homme ne semblait pas avoir peur, mais il ne semblait pas être agressif non plus. 

Et puis, il lui parla, et ils se comprirent. Shin no Kami était trop ancien pour être dominé par le pouvoir d'un mortel, aussi doué soit-il, mais le pouvoir du chevalier leur permettait de discuter plus intimement qu'avec de simple mots, sans que l'homme soit séduit et leurré par l'esprit rusé de la bête. Au début ils se firent la guerre des mots; et puis quand la bête se rendit compte que l'homme l'égalait sinon plus en volonté et en intelligence, ils en vinrent à des discussions plus calmes, et devinrent finalement amis. 

Quand l'homme voulut le toucher, le dragon essaya de l'en dissuader, car il savait qu'il en mourrait. Même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il se sentait seul, et il ne voulait pas perdre le seul être qui ait jamais essayé de discuter avec lui plutôt que de l'exterminer.

Mais l'homme ne mourut pas Même si pendant longtemps il se comporta de la manière d'un ivrogne, euphorique et riant sans raison. Il fallut un moment au dragon pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas devenu fou, seulement intoxiqué par le niveau de son pouvoir. 

Il avait été né d'une famille de nécromanciens, et le pouvoir de la Mort courait dans ses veines à lui aussi. 

Shin No Kami approchait du terme de son existence, et finalement il mourut. Mais respectant son seul ami, il lui donna le droit de le lier à lui, pour que même dans la tombe il soit là quand il aurait besoin d'aide. 

Depuis, bien que chaque nécromancien ait le pouvoir nécessaire pour insuffler le mouvement dans les restes du dragon, car sa dépouille d'elle-même attire les énergies de la non-Mort, seul un pur descendant du premier chevalier au dragon dont il aurait jugé la force de volonté et le pouvoir dignes de ceux de son ancêtre est donné le droit de le contrôler, et de devenir à son tour Roi des nécromanciens. C'est là le jugement du Dragon. 

Nous nous taisons pendant longtemps. On dirait un conte de fées tordu Sauf que la dépouille est là, je l'ai vue de mes yeux. 

-Il m'a jugé? je demande, clignant des yeux. 

-Non. Il a simplement réagi au peu de pouvoir qui émane toujours de toi. Il ne s'est même pas réveillé. Si tu étais resté plus longtemps, tu l'aurais réveillé un peu plus Mais tu n'as pas encore le pouvoir nécessaire pour le contrôler. C'est ça le vrai test. Le réveiller, c'est facile; même Lucrezia peut le faire rien qu'en restant à côté de lui, si elle reste assez longtemps. Le contrôler 

-Etant donné que j'ai encore du mal avec des rats, je comprends la difficulté. Je doute fort d'en être jamais capable, je soupire, comparant la taille des trucs. 

-Tu en seras. Nahad y est arrivé et il était moins puissant que toi à la base.

-Sérieux? je demande, yeux écarquillés. Ouais ça j'en sais rien, mais au moins il avait sans doute été entraîné depuis son enfance

-Mais sa mère avait été entièrement en vie tout du long. Tu es né avec un pied dans le monde des morts, Duo. Même si tu n'avais pas été descendant d'un Shinigami, ça aurait pratiquement suffi. 

Je sursaute quand il me rappelle ça. Franchement, le tact, y doit pas encore connaître. 

-Mouais, si tu le dis

Ca me fait toujours bizarre de penser que je ne suis pas vraiment humain. Je veux dire Je ne me sens pas différent, dans l'âme. Je suis toujours humain, dedans. Pas au sens racial du terme, mais au sens sentiments, comportement, et tout ça. 

Peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave, alors, que je ne sois pas humain au point de vue génétique aussi. Oui, ce n'est pas si important. Après tout, si ces créatures étaient tellement différentes de moi Mais deux de mes meilleurs amis et plusieurs de mes connaissances sont d'une race autre que celle dont je croyais faire partie et ils sont toujours aussi proches de mon cur. 

Non, la race, ça ne veut rien dire pour ce qui est d'être humain. Pas de la manière qui importe vraiment. 

-On fait quoi maintenant? 

-On va rentrer chez Jehovad, répond Heero. Plus grand chose à faire ici. 

Et puis il me regarde, et fronce les sourcils en fixant la faux. 

-Quoique Il faut cacher la faux.

-Heu, veux bien mais où? elle se dévisse? 

-Non. On va la mettre dans ton corps.

Une faux et un balai, ça se ressemble pour ce qui est du manche. 

Je cligne des yeux. Je suis trop pervers pour mon bien. 

Et pis, elle rentrerait pas en entier. 

Changeons de sujet. 

-Tu peux me répéter exactement ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Il faut cacher la faux dans ton corps.

-J'avais bien compris, alors, je soupire en jetant un regard un peu affolé à la faux.

Grande, large et foutrement bien aiguisée. Je la trouve plus si cool d'un coup Allez savoir pourquoi Et dire que je me foutais de la gueule de Wuwu et son sabre dans le cul

-Ca ne fait pas mal, me rassure Heero, c'est juste un petit rituel.

-Comment tu vas t'y prendre ? Je m'inquiète en le voyant ouvrir une porte renforcée de métal.

Il ne répond pas. Mais il m'éneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerve J'ai pourtant l'habitude qu'il m'ignore Non correction. Là il ne m'ignore pas. Il choisit délibérément de ne pas me répondre. J'entre du pas gracieux au possible de l'hippopotame irritable, ce que je suis (irritable, pas hippopotame). Quatre qui me suivait a juste un petit 'eep' avant de faire demi tour aussi sec, Trowa sur les talons. Wufei et moi les regardons partir d'un air subtilement (no comment sur mon cas) stupéfait avant de hausser les épaules.

-Heero ? On est où là ?

-Salle d'incantation nécromancienne, pourquoi ?

-Quatre, répond Wufei en s'adossant au mur, les bras croisés.

-K'so, murmure Heero.

Il est en train de retourner le contenu de plein de vieux coffres vermoulus. Y'a des tonnes de trucs zarbe dedans. Entre autre.. non croyez moi vous voulez pas savoir. Heero fini par se relever, les bras chargés de bougies noires. Des vraies bougies de cires ! Même à l'église Maxwell on en avait pas Il me fait signe de le suivre vers le centre de la pièce, juste entre les cinq piliers zarbe.

Cinq piliers.

Des bougies noires.

Une étoile dans un cercle.

Un pentacle de magie noire.

Oops

-Heero si ça me pète à la gueule je te jure que tu es un vampire mort

Je n'ai droit qu'a un regard las avant que l'homme de ma vie ne commence à disposer les bougies autour de moi et des piliers. Les bougies crament vertes.

La flamme de l'âme.

Bon sang Heero allume les bougies sans son briquet !!! Holà holà !

-Heero, comment tu fais ca ? je demande, un poil affolé. 

-Le pouvoir du Shinigami, répond t'il en posant une autre bougie qui s'enflamme immédiatement. Je n'en ai pas tant que ça Duo, déshabille toi.

Je bloque un long moment. Il me demande de quoi ? Me foutre à poil ? Je me suis endormi quand là ?!!! C'est un rêve, un putain de rêve c'est ca Ho gosh Je me sens devenir écarlate. Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Pas que je ne veuille pas notez le, mais l'endroit me file la chair de poule et Wufei regarde.. quoi que ca pourrait être marrant MAUVAIS KARMA !!!

-Le torse seulement Duo, précise Heero en allumant la dernière bougie d'un regard.

Je savais bien que son regard de la mort ™ était pas assez normal pour être honnête. En voilà la preuve. Je commence à retirer mon manteau, sans lâcher la faux (ce qui est extrêmement dur, dites vous bien, mais bizarrement j'ai pas du tout envie de la laisser). 

-Lâche la.

Je jette un il à Heero puis lâche doucement mon arme, à contre cur.

Elle reste debout devant moi, la lame légèrement tournée dans ma direction. Ok, une bizarrerie de plus Je me débarrasse rapidement de mes habits, ne gardant que mon pantalon, et reprend la faux. Elle ronronne comme un chat en manque d'affection laissé seul le week-end. Décidément ils ont dû y fourrer un félin quelconque à un moment ou à un autre. Avec ma chance la lame était en fait une griffe de chat géant ou un truc du genre 

Heero donne mes vêtements à Wufei et revient vers le pentacle. 

-Assieds-toi en tailleur et ne bouge plus, lâche-t-il en s'agenouillant au sol entre deux pointes de l'étoile. 

La faux se pose en travers de mes genoux à la seconde où j'allais tendre la main pour la rapprocher de moi. Je regarde Heero, qui a fermé les yeux et posé les mains à plat sur le sol 

Du sang suinte de sous ses paumes plaquées sur les lignes du pentacle. Quand les a-t-il entaillées? Ca doit faire mal en plus 

Les traits dessinés sur le sol se mettent à luire progressivement, vert émeraude, illuminant son visage par en dessous. C'est réellement étrange. Je l'entends murmurer des choses, des mots qui ne ressemblent en rien à aucune sonorité que j'aie jamais entendue. 

-Pose ta main gauche sur le tranchant de la lame, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme et détachée. 

J'obéis en silence. A peine ai-je effleuré le bord qu'une goutte de sang suinte et entache la lame. Ca ne m'a même pas fait mal, tant le rebord est aiguisé. Heero approche de moi et s'agenouille plus près, et tend la main vers la mienne. Il la saisit, et lui fait tracer une ligne de sang sur mon biceps droit, à mi hauteur, avant de la lâcher et de reculer à nouveau.

Il reprend ses murmures, et je me sens dériver, mon esprit ralentit comme si j'allais dormir c'est pour ça qu'il me faut plusieurs secondes pour me rendre compte que la faux n'est plus sur mes genoux. 

Les flammes vertes s'éteignent d'un coup. Je lève les yeux sur Heero qui se relève, étonné. 

-Ton bras, Duo, lâche Wufei avec des yeux qu'il essaye désespérément de ne pas exorbiter. 

Bon, ok, me voici officiellement membre du club des tatoos stranges. 

D'un noir d'ébène qui tranche sur ma peau pâle, la lame ouvragée de la faux entoure à demi mon biceps, le manche descendant presque jusqu'au creux de mon coude. 

-Il te suffira de l'appeler, dit Heero en me tendant la main pour me relever. 

-Ok Heu, c'est tout tu es sûr? J'aurai plus à me soumettre à d'autres rituels étranges ni rien? 

-Pas pour le moment, Duo.

-Mis à part le test du Dragon, je veux dire. 

- il y en a encore une, mais tu ne peux pas la passer maintenant.

-C'est quoi? Ou c'est une surprise? je demande d'un ton sarcastique, laissant entendre que les surprise, ça commence à me brouter. 

-C'est juste le choix de ton homme lige. Il faut déjà te trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour ça. 

-Bah, et toi? 

-Ce n'est pas parce que ton père m'avait choisi pour toi que tu as besoin de faire de même, me dit-il d'une voix très basse et un peu déprimée. 

-Mais, Heero, je veux te choisir ! Je veux dire, en qui est-ce que je peux avoir confiance dans le monde des Ténèbres si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi? 

Il me lâche un petit sourire triste, comme s'il était heureux de ma phrase mais pensait que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle. 

-Tu préfèrerais pas? je demande, gorge nouée. 

C'est compréhensible, après tout, il s'est déjà démené toute sa vie à mon service et à celui de mon père, il a le droit de vouloir être libre Mais ça fait mal de penser qu'il veut peut-être s'en aller. 

Il a l'air d'avoir compris ce que je pense, parce qu'il passe lentement la main le long de ma joue, dans mes cheveux qui se sont encore dénoués. Tendrement presque. Je le regarde, yeux écarquillés de surprise, le cur battant. 

-Duo, bien sûr que je voudrais Mais tu ne dois pas choisir dans la précipitation. Une fois que le lien sera fait, nous seront liés jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre nous. Ca peut être long. Suffisamment pour qu'on commence à se taper sur les nerfs.

-Tu en parles comme d'un mariage, j'essaye de rigoler. Moi ça me gênerait pas 

-Tu as seize ans, répond-il d'un ton blasé, mais je le vois rougir. Tu es trop jeune pour engager toute ta vie. 

Il donne un coup de pied dans un tas de poussière imaginaire, embarrassé, et puis continue. 

-D'ailleurs, ça ressemble vraiment à un mariage, par certains côtés. 

-Mon père, c'était qui son homme lige? Jehovad? Il l'a dit, qu'ils étaient liés par le sang et qu'il le servait 

Heero toussote. 

-C'était bien son homme lige, mais non, liés par le sang, il parlait d'un autre lien. 

-Hein? 

-Nahad a été le calice de Jehovad. 

Je cligne des yeux. 

Une fois. 

Puis deux fois. 

Après tout, il pouvait lui donner son sang sans lui donner rien d'autre Non? 

Je regarde Heero, qui rougit. 

Oh putain, TROP D'INFORMATION!!!!

-Me dis pas qu'ils étaient Qu'ils étaient qu'ils faisaient des galipettes ensemble?!!?

Il n'a même pas besoin de répondre, rien que la manière dont ses oreilles deviennent rouge vif 

-Mon PERE et JEHOVAD?!? Mon père ET Jehovad ?!!!!MON PERE ET JEHOVAD!!!!!!

-NOOOOOOOON!??!! s'exclame Quatre depuis le couloir lointain où il attendait. TU PLAISANTES?! 

-J'aimerais bien, je gémis. 

Wufei étouffe dans sa main ce qui ressemble fort à un début de fou rire, et je le foudroie du regard. 

-Bon, sortons avant que j'apprenne que G était ma grand-mère, je capitule. 

Et nous retraversons Shindamachi. Je dois faire au moins trois quatre fois plus de chemin que les autres. Je pars en avant, je reviens, je saute à gauche et à droite, je regarde tout les étalages, je repars en avant, bref je suis intenable. Pauvre Heero qui me court après pour me ramener C'est pas que je risque grand chose cependant La veille les gens s'écartaient sur notre chemin, maintenant c'est limite s'ils ne battent pas le record olympique de course à pied dès que j'approche. Je sais que je devrais me calmer mais j'y arrive pas !! C'est pire que quand je me bourre la gueule, je jure ! Et je suis déjà assez destructeur dans cet état Bourré au pouvoir, c'est encore pire. Wuwu et Heero finissent par m'accrocher chacun par un bras et me traîner de retour au Manoir Moustiko. Traîner est le bon mot.

-Naaaaaaaaaaaaan, veut pas revoir cette face de cercueil vermoulu acheté au rabais chez Ikéa !!! L'est moche l'est vieux y pue de la gueule pis il est méééééééééchant !!!

-Duo, par pitié tais-toi, réclame Heero en poussant la porte de derrière de la maison, celle ou passe les serviteurs et la nourriture

Autant pour moi j'oubliais que c'était la même chose pour les habitants. Je me débats autant que je peux, sans succès. Mais c'est fun de voir Heero et Wufei essayer de me pousser dans la maison. C'est Trowa qui trouve la solution en me jetant en travers de son épaule.

-Nan je veux po !!!! Je proteste, sale môme puissance cent.

-Moi non plus me rétorque le toutou en commençant à grimper les escaliers.

Je boude ostensiblement, les bras croisés. Quatre retient un fou rire au prix d'immense difficultés et Wufei et Heero soupirent de soulagement.

Trowa s'arrête au milieu de l'escalier et se hérisse brusquement.

Juré, ca fait bizarre mais de là ou je suis, je vois les poils sur sa nuque se hérisser. Il a comme une ligne de poils le long de la colonne vertébrale, c'est délire Me demande ce que ca lui fait si je gratouille

Aussitôt pensé aussitôt fait. Trowa pousse un petit jappement de surprise et manque de me laisser tomber. Je réatterris pile poil dans les bras de Heero qui a fait un splendide bond pour me rattraper (et s'est niqué le genou au passage, doit faire mal).

-Heero, mon héros !!! Je lance en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

-Duo calme toi, siffle t'il à voix basse en lançant un regard au dessus de nous. 

Je l'imite, toujours dans ses bras, et vois un des serviteurs de Jehovad penché par-dessus la rambarde, au dessus de nous. Un vampire blond, tatoué sur les épaules jusqu'aux joues, me rappelle pas son nom Il me regarde d'un air surpris.

-Quoi t'as jamais vu un nécro ? Je lance d'un ton rogue.

-Si Seigneur, répond t'il avec une inclinaison de la tête. Maître Jehovad désire vous voir.

-Pas moi, qu'il prenne rendez vous, je réplique en me laissant glisser des bras de Heero.

-C'est urgent seigneur, répète le vampire.

Je pousse un soupir à mettre un Gundam à terre et regarde Heero.

-On y va ?

-Haa

-Il vaut mieux obtempérer, ajoute Wufei, ca pourrait être important

-Plus que mon besoin de sucre ? Je demande avec espoir.

-PAS DE SUCRE POUR TOI, est la réponse que j'obtiens.

Je suis un nécromancien opprimé.

-Si c'est du thé aux herbes, je crois que je vais éclater d'un rire hystérique, ok? je lâche tranquillement. 

G-la-dryade-du-champignon me regarde tranquillement par-dessus sa tasse et soupire en jetant un regard las à Jehovad qui pour une fois a repris son apparence de vieux croûton, puis nous fait signe d'approcher. Ce que je fais avec un enthousiasme étonnant pour une telle demande. Il va trouver ca bizarre, moi qui ne l'approche que quand c'est nécessaire et à reculons. Bref. Ils nous font signe de nous asseoir. Quatre obtempère, ainsi que Wufei et Heero mais Trowa reste debout derrière Quatre, en bon garde du corps. Quant à moi, je reste debout Ok, rebondir sur les murs est un terme plus exact. 

-C'est mon annviersaireuh c'est pas celui de ta mèreuh !!!

J'entends Heero expliquer d'un ton las la raison de mon agitation, alors que je traverse la pièce en courant pour aller admirer une toile quelconque au mur. Elle m'a fait de l'il je vous dis. 

J'ai déjà pas beaucoup d'attention d'habitude mais là j'ai l'impression d'être sous amphés. Dés qu'un truc m'attire je vais le voir aussi sec Je sens que je vais faire des choses que je regretterai quand je serais plus calme Mais sur le moment je m'en fiche royalement.

-Nous avons fêté son anniversaire hier.

-J'ai seize ans j'ai seize ans !!! Je chantonne en repassant derrière les autres.

-Maxwell, calme-toi, ordonne Wufei.

-Nan veux pas !

-Par Shinigami Heero qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Duo, soupire Jehovad, l'air accablé.

-J'ai rien bu!! Je proteste vivement en me hissant d'un bond sur la table et en balançant des jambes sous le nez du pervers. On a juste été visiter ma baraque !!! Elle est cool !!!

J'explose de rire sur la table comme les yeux de Jehovad semblent lui sortir de ses lunettes cyber. Aw, mauvaise comparaison.. Berk

-Elle est vachement graaaaaaaaaaande, peut être un peu trop pour moi, dis Heero tu viendrais habiter là bas ? Et vous autres ? je demande aux trois autres qui tentent vainement de me suivre du regard, moi Duo, le supersonique humain.

-L'ambiance n'est pas saine pour moi je le crains, déclare gentiment Quatre avec tout le tact dont il est capable.

-Tant pis, toi je te demande pas vieux singe, j'ajoute à l'attention de Jehovad avant de me relever d'un coup de rein.

Il ne relève pas, il est en train de foudroyer Heero d'un regard noir. Auquel répond férocement l'homme de ma vie par son regard assassin. 

-J'ai seize ans-euh !! Et j'ai eu un super anniversaire !!! Merci Heeroooooo!!! Je ronronne en jetant mes bras autour de son cou.

Oops Nonononon, Duo Shinigami Maxwell, c'est pas le moment de draguer ton homme Enfin mon homme j'assume automatiquement qu'il est à moi après tout il m'appartient pas non ?

__

/Il m'appartient/

La ferme mes hormones ou quoi que ce soit qui parle.

Je m'écarte vivement avec un petit rire gêné et repart en bondissant, ébouriffant les cheveux de Quatre au passage.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait exactement ? Soupire G avant de siroter son thé.

-Pas grand chose que j'aurais voulu vraiment faire, je répond automatiquement, avant d'envisager de me bâillonner avec ma propre natte. Bon après tout je passe déjà pour un pervers avec les autres et le prof doit soupçonner que je suis pas tout à fait un moine surtout pas vu ce que j'ai fait avec un des mécanos de Death Scythe.

-Pas de détail, réclame t'il en se prenant le front de la main.

Il veut pas de détail ? Je vais lui en donner des détails a ce vieux pervers.

-Duo, assieds-toi, ordonne Heero d'un ton las mais autoritaire.

Et ou je m'assoit d'après vous ?

J'aurais pu m'asseoir SUR ses genoux, mais non, j'ai atterri ENTRE ses genoux. 

-Roh, finalement sont bien tes genoux, mais sont un peu trop ferme pour moi tu sais, je déclare en lui tripotant la cuisse. Quatre lui il est trop maigre et Trowa n'en parlons pas, façon, l'est réservé. Dis Wufy, sont comment tes genoux ?

-Trop osseux pour tes fesses pointues, réplique Wufei d'un ton fatigué en lorgnant sur le thé des deux thons.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais de mes fesses ? Tu as regardé ? Je demande en me retournant vers Heero pour voir sa réaction.

Ho le regard de la mort qui tue la vie !!!! Si Heero achève pas Feifei avec celui-là, c'est que Wu est indestructible.

-Wufei.. Grogne Heero.

-Manière de parler Yuy, se défend Wufei.

-Tu mates mes fesses ? Je redemande, mort de rire.

-NINMU !!!!!

Nous sursautons tous au cri de G. Je vois du coin de l'il la main de Trowa tressauter et se couvrir de poils, avant qu'il ne la fourre dans sa poche. Me demande s'il peut se transformer en vrai loup, question à poser 

Et là je fais tilt.

-Mission ? Comment ça Mission ?!!!

-La guerre continue en haut Duo M'explique froidement G avec un regard noir.

Je m'assène une claque sur le front en me laissant aller en arrière, contre le torse puissamment musclé de mon garde du corps.

Mrrrrron.

-DOH !!! Ca m'étais un peu sortit de la tête. Bon qui je dois tuer ?

-Pourquoi assume-tu toujours que quand tu reçois une mission c'est pour assassiner quelqu'un ? Demande G.

-Parce que c'est pour ça que tu m'as entraîné, je réponds du tac au tac.

-Quelle est la mission ? Intervient Quatre.

Jehovad lui jette un regard reconnaissant avant de commencer les explications tout en passant des photos. Hu, je reconnaîtrais ces MS partout. Vayeate et Mercurius. Deux saloperies de MS Surtout depuis qu'on leur a infusé les techniques de pilotage de deux d'entre nous, suivez mon regard. Vivi, glaçon man un et deux, je parle de vous. 

-Ils les ont reconstruits ? Demanda Quatre.

-Pas exactement, répond G, ils ont commencé une production en masse de ces deux MS.

Ho merde.

-Fonctionnant en duo parfait, avec les techniques de Heero et Trowa.

Ca pourrait pas être pire

-Et avec l'IA des mobil doll.

Et fuck .

Nous sommes prêts une demi heure plus tard. Tout le monde a repris ses fringues d'avant l'arrivée ici, sauf Heero (tachées de sang) et moi (sang et déchirures), qui avons toujours le look gothique. J'enfile rapidement mon super manteau de cuir et tapote mes poches pour vérifier que j'ai tout. Pistolets, pognon, couteaux, je suis paré. Alors que nous faisons un dernier inventaire dans le salon de Heero, il revient de sa chambre, une boite sous le bras. Il la pose d'un geste sec et retire du bout des doigts le tissu qui l'enveloppait. Il grimace un peu. Me demande pourquoi pas de douleur, mais comme si il touchait un truc qui puait vraiment Je sens rien. 

-C'est quoi? je demande en planquant un de mes couteaux dans ma manche.

-Des munitions, ouvre-la, je peux pas.

Agru ? zarbe vraiment. Je ressors mon couteau d'un geste vif et découpe le scotch marron qui ferme la boite. Je m'attend à peu près à tout ce qui est possible et imaginable, même par moi, mais tout ce que ca contient, c'est des boites de balles.

-Heero ? C'est juste des munitions

-Non, pas juste, ce sont des balles en argent avec eau bénite et tête explosive. Jehovad les a faites spécialement pour nous.

-Ou avez vous trouvé de l'eau bénite ? je demande en en prenant une dans ma main.

C'est bizarre, le métal est froid mais ca chauffe dedans.. comme du pouvoir dormant.

-Demande pas, soupire Heero avec un regard aux autres, on a eu un mal de chien à convaincre une créature sainte de nous en fournir, servez-vous.

-tu n'en prends pas ? Je m'étonne en chargeant mes flingues et mes poches.

-L'argent ne me fait rien pour l'instant explique Heero en jetant un blouson de cuir sur son épaule, par-dessus son débardeur noir et son holster, mais l'eau bénite me donne des allergies.

Il déconne non ?

-Au revoir !! Au revoir !!!

-Duo, ca suffit, tu fais peur aux orcs Soupire Quatre en me traînant par la manche.

-Justement, AU REVOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !!!

Nous sommes à la sortie de Shindamachi. Fin prêt pour la baston. J'ai bramé 'Dawn of victory' pendant tout le chemin. J'ai du faire sauter au moins trois nerfs à Wufei. Dés que j'ai fini de terroriser les orcs (j'ai même failli faire un câlin à l'un d'eux, arrêtez moi pitié), je suis Quatre vers la voiture qu'on nous as gentiment apprêté.

Trowa est déjà dedans en train de la mettre en marche, Wufei suit deux pas derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir si Heero suit; il est en train de dire un mot au garde Orc à voix basse, son blouson sur l'épaule. Franchement, ce débardeur noir lui va bien mieux. Puis l'autre commençait à se détendre, celui-là est encore bien moulant.

Et puis il passe la porte, et au moment même où il est de l'autre côté du large seuil, les marques noires du squelette de dragon sur ses bras s'effacent, laissant derrière elles une peau aussi lisse et sans défauts que le reste. 

-Oh je murmure, un peu déçu. 

J'aime ce tatouage. Il lui va bien. Il est sexy. Et puis, j'avais un peu l'intention à demi inavouée de prendre comme excuse de suivre les traces du bout des doigts pour pouvoir le peloter un peu. 

-Heero? Pourquoi je demande, désignant ses bras nus. 

Il me regarde, sans expression. Je sursaute. Ce sont les yeux qu'il avait quand je l'ai rencontré; quand il a voulu tuer Relena. Des yeux froids, vides, sans vie. Des yeux de tueur. 

-Heero? 

-Ma partie Goule n'a pas l'autorisation de s'exprimer à l'extérieur de Shindamachi, lâche-t-il d'un ton sans inflexions, avant de me passer devant sans m'accorder un regard de plus. 

Génial, Mission-man est de retour J'espère que le retour à la case départ question glaçon ne va pas durer aussi longtemps que la première fois. J'espère vraiment. Quand on se souvient le temps qu'il a pris pour s'amollir un peu 

Je baisse les yeux, mon enthousiasme étouffé un moment. Je n'aime pas le Soldat Parfait. C'est Heero que j'aime. L'humain enfin, la goule, enfin, pas le robot quoi! 

On grimpe dans la voiture et on remonte en surface. Quatre est déjà en train de faire des calculs et des suppositions. Le temps qu'on arrive, il nous aura pondu un plan tout neuf 

-Wufei, tu atterris au point N3 et tu commences à détourner l'attention vers toi, Trowa au point NE2, tu nous déposes tout les trois, Duo, Heero et moi. Heero s'occupera de la salle de surveillance et des communications entre nous, ainsi que d'effacer nos traces. Duo et moi, nous irons détruire les MD Vayaete et Mercurius. L'opération doit prendre maximum une demi heure, pas plus, qu'ils n'aient pas le temps d'activer les MD. Des questions ?

-Quand c'est qu'on arrive? 

-The ride of the dead and their practice of pain

Is pounding in him as a terrific quake

You're closer and closer, now follow their smell

With your holy armour, the steel in your hand

Fly, angel of bloody revenge!

-Duo, arrête de chanter soupire le blondinet qui se glisse à mon côté dans les couloirs de la base. 

Il ne prend même plus la peine de me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Mis à part des bleus, ca ne me fait rien. 

J'essaye de me taire, j'essaye vraiment. Surtout qu'on est en pleine mission. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, je peux pas m'empêcher de fredonner tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Enfin si je sais pourquoi, je suis en plein rush de pouvoir. Ca se dissipe pas, au contraire. J'ai l'impression que ça se nourrit de soi-même, que les réserves que j'ai faites multiplient les miennes, ou quelque chose comme ça. Va falloir que je me dépense vite si je veux pas faire tout foirer. Et vu que Quatre est avec moi, j'aimerais mieux pas. 

Je me tais Pour quinze minutes. 

-Deeeeemons of aaaaabyss, waiiit for my priiiiide

Oooon wings of gloooooory I'll fly brave and wiiiiild

I'll stop your maaaaadness, your thirst for blooooood

toooo bring the peeeeace where love must reeeign

-Qui va là?!?

Moi et ma grande gueule. 

Gééééééééniaaaaaaal On est coincés dans un coin de mur, on a pas d'armes en main, et le temps qu'on les sorte on ressemblera à du gruyère suisse. 

-Les pilotes de gundams? s'exclame l'un des trois soldats qui nous tiennent en joue. 

-Techniquement, nous ne sommes pas venus en Gundam, alors voyons, est-ce que le fait de piloter un Gundam représente adéquatement l'entière étendue de notre psyché et de notre moi profond? Au fait, tiens, cadeau! 

Le temps qu'ils clignent des yeux, surpris, et je leur a balancé la grenade que je viens de dégoupiller à la figure. On part en courant, moi prenant le temps de me retourner pour leur tirer la langue tout en riant d'un air dément. Il FAUT que je me trouve un dealer d'adrénaline. Je suis accro. 

Mais si ça doit bien exister. 

J'ai pas eu le temps de choisir, la grenade n'est pas juste un fumigène. C'est une explosive, anti-personnel. 

J'aurais pas dû me retourner finalement. Le soldat qui l'avait attrapée par réflexe la tenait encore en main. 

Alors que je suis encore un peu choqué du spectacle de geyser de sang et de morceaux indéfinissables décorant brutalement les murs, Quatre, qui lui ne regardait pas heureusement, m'agrippe par le poignet et me traîne derrière lui. On se rencogne dans l'entrée d'un autre couloir plus étroit, se demandant comment on va faire pour rejoindre notre but maintenant que ce passage-là est coupé. 

Des bruits de dégoût, des cris d'alerte Nous tendons l'oreille pour nous rendre compte de leurs actions. Tiens, quelqu'un a mis la main, ou plutôt le pied, dans l'expo d'art de la rue instantané. J'espère qu'ils devaient du fric à personne. 

Une voix rocailleuse dans un talkie walkie 

Une autre voix, pas rocailleuse le moins du monde, qui appartient à quelqu'un qui se dirige dans notre direction. 

Une voix que je connais foutrement bien. 

Je sais pas si c'est le contraste avec tout le rouge derrière le tournant du couloir, mais j'ai la vague impression que je suis passé au blanc de neige. Quand à Quatre il brillerait dans le noir tellement il est pâle. 

Quelqu'un, un homme, demande à cette personne où elle va. Nous nous regardons, Quatre et moi, espérant contre toute possibilité qu'elle ne va pas continuer vers nous. 

-Je suis sûre qu'ils sont par là, réplique avec une impatience et une violence contenue la voix de Hilde. 

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Parmi les soldats d'OZ? surtout après la désertion spectaculaire à mon profit il y a huit mois. Comment a-t-elle su pour la mission? parce que je suis foutrement sûr que c'est pas un hasard. 

Oh meerde C'était trop demander d'avoir une mission peinarde? Moi qui croyais pas Heero quand il m'assurait que j'étais le plus à l'abri à Shindamachi! A peine je repose le pied dehors que je retombe sur cette garce agressive 

Je ferme les yeux, brièvement, et prends une grande inspiration. Bon, tant pis pour essayer de rester près de l'itinéraire originel. Elle va bientôt croiser le petit couloir dans lequel nous nous cachons. Il faut filer le plus loin possible. 

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? je jure comme un charretier, dans les profondeurs du petit local où nous nous sommes cachés, Quatre et moi. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai 

Je sais que je commence à paniquer, mais ma dernière rencontre avec elle a pas été sous les meilleures auspices. 

Son regard vide alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à planter le couteau dans mon dos Ca paraissait si loin quand on était encore En Bas. Mais maintenant Dans l'absolu, même si ça a été une semaine plutôt riche en événements, ça n'a été qu'une semaine, en fin de compte. Depuis que cette traîtresse 

-C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai 

Je sais, je me répète. Je tourne en rond, passe les mains dans mes cheveux. Quatre n'essaye pas de me calmer, il se contente de me dévisager d'un air réprobateur. Je le dérange dans son effort pour se rappeler le plan de la base et nous concocter une route d'évasion. Bah, il le sait comme moi, tous les couloirs de cet étage sont bloqués de toute façon. A moins de briser la vitre sécurit de la fenêtre Et on n'a rien pour ça. Pas même un meuble, ou un truc détachable, dans la petite pièce. 

-C'est pas vrai Tu crois qu'il y a les autres aussi? je demande à Quatre, qui me fixe d'un regard étrange. 

-Je ne crois pas Duo lâche-t-il lentement. Je pense que j'en suis sûr. 

Ce n'est pas MOI qu'il regarde. Ses yeux visent trop bas pour ça. Et je sais que c'est pas son genre de mater la braguette de ses amis enfin, sauf celle de Tro quand on est bourrés mah il serait jaloux, et heu, autre chose ça. 

-Oh, fuck. 

-Je crois pas que je suis équipée pour, réplique gaiement Gwendy, son visage arraché encore plus déformé par la caricature de sourire qu'elle affiche. 

Du côté où sa joue ne pendouille pas, laissant sa mâchoire à découvert. 

- mais si tu veux je peux demander au Père Maxwell, il est pas loin, ajoute-t-elle en se retournant, sautillante, prête à prévenir ses complices. 

Elle me jette un regard malicieux et hautain, et éclate d'un rire cristallin qui exsude le mépris et la haine. 

C'est drôle, c'est comme si ma vision ne se faisait plus que dans des tons rouges et noirs. 

Plein d'une rage froide soudain. 

Pas une enfant, pas Gwendy. Juste une chose, une chose qui OSE me désobéir, et s'attaquer à moi, alors qu'elle est MIENNE. Je vais lui apprendre à respecter son maître. 

Courant derrière elle, en trois pas je la rejoins. Je saisis ses boucles rousses à pleine poignée, et de toutes mes forces, des forces que je ne me savais pas posséder, je la balance dans la fenêtre dont le verre trop résistant nous frustrait tellement. Au moins elle servira à quelque chose. 

La fenêtre éclate en éclats tranchants. Quatre se précipite à terre pour éviter la pluie de verre. Je reste debout à haleter, ma vue retournant lentement à la normale. 

Des éclats de verre trop brillants. Le carrelage bleu et blanc. Les cheveux blonds de Quatre. Ses grands yeux aigue-marine un peu écarquillés. 

Du sang sur les débris de la fenêtre. De ce sang sombre et trop épais des morts-vivants. 

Et des lambeaux de chair arrachée. 

J'ai une poignée de cheveux roux dans les mains. Avec un frisson de dégoût, je les lâche. J'aurais dû lâcher prise quand l'élan a emporté le petit zombie à travers la fenêtre. J'y ai pas pensé. Je pensais pas vraiment.

Maintenant que je repense, je me demande si c'était une si bonne idée d'utiliser la petite fi la chose comme bélier. Après tout, il va falloir passer par cette fenêtre. L'idée ne m'enchante guère. 

Une chute de quinze mètres en contrebas. Des pavés. Faites le calcul vous-même. 

Zombie ou pas ça sera pas ragoûtant. Ne pas regarder en bas. 

Je chantonne cette phrase, tout en débarrassant le cadre de la fenêtre des éclats de verre qui restent. "Ne pas regarder en bas. Ne pas regarder en bas. Ne pas regarder en bas."

-Tu peux me dire ce qui m'a pris de regarder en bas? je gémis bruyamment, m'adressant à Quatre qui grimpe à la gouttière derrière moi. 

-Très bonne question, me répond-il d'un air amusé. 

Ce connard se fout de moi. Je le sais. 

-T'es pu mon frère, je boude. 

Je finis par atteindre une grande fenêtre à double battant. Je m'agrippe comme je peux à la gouttière. Un peu de crochetage de serrure, facile puisque ce n'est pas fermé pour repousser un intrus de l'extérieur, et hop, la fenêtre s'ouvre en silence. Tandis que Quatre atteint le niveau de la fenêtre, je grimpe sur la petite corniche et passe par-dessus le rebord. Je me retourne pour l'aider à grimper

Je le lâche brutalement, sans prévenir, et heureusement qu'il était déjà à mi-chemin par-dessus la rambarde, comme ça il se contente de tomber en avant, manquant se viander la gueule sur la moquette, plutôt que de tomber en arrière, s'aplatissant sur le pavé pour faire une autre tache d'art abstrait série Rouge à côté des morceaux de Gwendy. 

La pièce est grande, pleine de beaux meubles, bien éclairée. 

Au milieu de la salle, penchés sur des feuilles étalées sur un grand bureau Louis je sais pas combien, assis dans des chaises recouvertes de velours, nous fixent deux personnes que nous ne nous attendions sûrement pas à croiser. 

Ils ont l'air encore plus stupéfaits de nous voir que nous de les découvrir là et n'ont pas l'air de vouloir sortir de leur choc. 

Treize ne bouge pas, reste assis, relève juste ses sourcils touffus d'un air qui pour une fois est plus honnêtement abasourdi que sardonique.

Relevé d'un bond, Zechs s'est immobilisé peu après et me dévisage sans rien dire derrière son masque. C'est la première fois que je le vois de si près. D'habitude, je le laisse à Heero quand on le rencontre. Ses yeux sont bleus, je me rends compte avec surprise. D'un bleu si clair qu'il en deviendrait presque transparent. Comme de l'eau froide, ou de la glace. 

Ils sont écarquillés. Pourquoi ont-ils l'air si stupéfaits, tous les deux? C'est pas comme si on les avait surpris au pieu et même là je doute qu'ils soient restés paralysés aussi longtemps.

Keske je pense encore à des cochonneries. Merquise et Kushrenada au pieu. Argh. Comme d'imaginer Lady Une à poil, ça se fait pas, baah

Remarque question esthétique Et puis qui sait, hein 

M'enfin, peu importe la raison pour laquelle ils bâillent aux corneilles, il faut en profiter avant que l'effet ne disparaisse. 

-Quat, foutons le camp je souffle sans les quitter des yeux. 

Pas de réponse. 

-Quat? 

Je jette un coup d'il en biais à mon ami. Il est engagé dans un duel de regards fixes et exorbités avec Treize Kushrenada. Ils ont l'air plus que stupéfaits tous les deux. Comme s'ils avaient découvert un extraterrestre dans leur jardin, ou pire, une petite souris verte prenant le bain dans leur tasse de thé. 

Et soudain, au même moment, d'une même voix incrédule et un poil offensée: 

-TOI!!!!!


	19. Sans titre

****

Chapitre 18 : 

Série: Les gundams s'amusent

Auteurs:on-est-innocentes-Kin-et-Su

Genre: inqualifiable

Couples:3+4+3, 2+1 (1+2? ^^)

Mail:

Disclaimer:S'ils étaient à nous on les abuserait certainement pas autant, nos mamans nous ont toujours dit de prendre soin de nos affaires ^____^

********************

****

********************

****

-Oui Lui, mon frère je suis ta sur, et mon oncle je suis ta mère, maintenant cassons-nous Quatre !!!

J'empoigne Quatre par le bras et le traîne rapidement vers la sortie, repoussant Zechs en arrière avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Mon pied heurte quelque chose qui couine, et je baisse les yeux.

Teddy me fait un gentil coucou de la main et un grand sourire angélique alors que les chiens découvrent leurs crocs. Le grand gris commence à boitiller vers moi, ses jarrets tranchés le gênant dans ses mouvements.

-Salut Sans Nom Me fait gentiment Teddy. 

Je lui claque la porte au nez, brisant sûrement la mâchoire d'un des chiens au passage. C'était un joli cronch. 

Je tire le verrou et bloque la serrure avec une chaise avant de me retourner et me souvenir que j'ai deux de mes ennemis mortels dans la même pièce que moi.

Parlez de la peste ou du choléra tiens.

-Kuso merde shit mierda Scheiße

Zechs a la main sur la garde de son épée, et je me crispe. Mais il n'essaye pas de nous embrocher avec. Il nous regarde alternativement, moi, Quatre, la porte. Moi, Quatre, la porte. 

Acculé contre la porte, je le regarde, lui, puis Treize. Puis lui. Encore lui. Puis Treize. 

Par contre, Treize et Quatre sont toujours en train de se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Savais pas que ça pouvait gluer un regard. 

Quand à la porte, elle ne regarde personne, par contre. Mais ça empêche pas les chiens de gratter après. 

Et puis tout à coup, un coup énorme l'ébranle, et Quatre et moi sommes projetés en avant. Ce n'est que l'instinct qui nous fait nous arc-bouter contre elle pour la refermer. La serrure vient de céder.

-OH PUTAIN! je proteste lourdement en plantant mes pieds dans le beau tapis, me préparant à mettre toute ma force et mon poids à refermer la porte après le deuxième coup de boutoir. 

C'est pas Teddy ça. Même s'il avait la force, il a pas le poids.

-DUO!! Je suis venu te chercher, Duo!! proclame la voix basse du Père Maxwell. 

Un moment, je me fige, stupéfait, tandis que le battant craque dans mon dos. 

-Laissez faire, suggère celle de Hilde. 

Je pousse une bordée de jurons et dévisage les trois autre d'un air presque paniqué. Ok, entièrement paniqué. 

Ils sont tous en train de gratter à la porte, de pousser de tirer, de jeter des injures. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, essayant de m'en détacher. 

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? J'entends le père Ma Le grand zombi râler.

-Teddy !! Lâche tes chiens !!! Ordonne Hilde.

J'entend des coups de feu à plusieurs reprises, des jurons de partout, des couinements des chiens et puis, soudain la voix de Heero.

-Hors de mon chemin !!!

Un choc sourd sur la porte et je 'sais' que ce n'est pas le père Maxwell qui essaye de l'enfoncer, mais Heero qui vient de se cogner dessus. Je réfléchis pas plus, il a beau être une goule, il aura pas de manuvre suffisante dans le couloir pour se défendre. J'ouvre la porte si soudainement qu'il bascule en arrière, le chien noir toujours agrippé à son bras, comme à un os. Les zombis, stupéfaits par l'ouverture incongrue, ne commencent à réagir que lorsque je commence à la refermer. Hilde et Maxwell s'appuient dessus de toutes leurs forces et je vois même des petites mains essayer de passer de l'autre côté. Je m'arc-boute moi-même, rassemblant tout mon pouvoir. Soudain la porte se referme brusquement sous mon poids et une main gantée repousse les autres verrous avant de me traîner en arrière. Quand je me retourne pour voir qui m'a aidé, je suis aveuglé par un rideau de cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

Merquise ?!!!

Des grognements me sortent de ma stupeur et je vois Heero et le chien noir aux prises l'un avec l'autre, foutant du sang partout sur le beau tapis de Treize. Evidemment, sans les balles d'argent, Heero peut pas grand chose à part déchirer le chien à mains nues Je m'apprête à intervenir quand je sens comme une brûlure contre ma jambe. Je baisse les yeux rapidement et m'aperçois avec surprise que l'épée de Merquise brille au travers son fourreau. La même chaleur que les balles à l'eau bénite.

Ho putain mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!!!

J'en suis encore à me poser cette question quand la blondasse (pardon à Quatre) sort son épée et s'apprête à embrocher MON Heero.

Deathbringer me bondit presque dans la main quand je me rue sur Zechs, lui assenant un coup du revers de la lame pour le détourner de ses objectifs. Sans ralentir je me tourne à nouveau vers la mêlé au sol. Le chien se redresse légèrement en me sentant venir. Il a les crocs couvert du sang de Heero.

La tête vole d'un coup de faux si violent qu'elle rebondit sur le mur, laissant une trace sanglante avant de réatterrir au sol, encore secouée de spasme. Je dégaine mon flingue à balles sacrées et lui décharge le magasin entre les deux yeux. Je peux finalement affirmer avec bonheur qu'il est VRAIMENT mort. Enfin. Ca défoule. Je me tourne à nouveau vers le reste de la bande, le flingue fumant à la main. Heero me regarde avec révérence, Quatre et Treize sont encore en pleine Guerre des Regards et Zechs se remet peu à peu du coup sur la tête qui a fait voler son masque.

-Hey, Zechsy, refais ce genre de truc une seule fois et je te jure que tu sentiras passer Deathbringer !!!

Il lève les yeux vers moi et je reste stupéfait. Ok, pour porter un masque pareil, je m'attendais a ce qu'il soit défiguré ou un truc du genre, comme le fantôme de l'opéra, mais sûrement pas à un canon pareil. Ptain, il est absolument somptueux, on dirait un prince de conte de fée !!! Il en a la carrure en tout cas.

Mais comme je l'ai déjà signalé je préfère les bruns aux yeux bleus, métis avec un Putain de Cul™. D'ailleurs l'exemplaire actuel est toujours affalé au sol. Je vais vers Heero et lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Ca va ?

-Hn.

-Comment tu as su qu'on était la ? Je demande tout en le hissant sur ses pieds.

Il montre juste une caméra au mur avant de jeter un regard plus que noir à Zechs. Evidemment, vu qu'il surveillait les caméras

-On fait quoi ? Je demande avant de voir que personne ne m'écoute, chacun occupé à Death Glarer son ennemi perso.

-HEY JE VOUS PARLE !!! Je m'écrie en cognant Deathbringer au sol.

Les murs tremblent, oops, je savais pas que je pouvais faire ca

Ou alors c'est les zombis qui essayent d'enfoncer la porte

Plus plausible. Et merde.

-On se fera la guerre plus tard, ces putain de zombies rappliquent!! je hurle en cherchant une issue du regard.

Mais tandis que je fais ça, je me souviens des plans de la base. Il n'y a pas d'issue à ce bureau, autres que la porte et la fenêtre.

Tout le monde s'en rend compte je crois. Zechs rengaine son épée pour courir à la fenêtre, et jauge la distance du regard. Il fait la grimace (doit avoir vu les traces du passage de Gwendy) avant de se retourner vers Treize, mâchoire crispé. 

Putain, on dirait Apollon descendu de son panthéon ce mec. 

Heu, bref. Ca se fait pas de baver sur un mec quand on a l' homme de sa vie juste à coté. Et puis, Heero, il, heu Il est plus mignon. Pour appeler Zechs mignon, faudrait vraiment être bourré. 

Zechs il est pas mignon, il est éblouissant. 

BREF. 

Zechs et Treize se regardent longtemps, échangeant toute un dialogue silencieux, avant que le général se retourne vers Quatre, désignant la fenêtre en haussant un sourcil en question. 

Quatre serre les poings puis soupire longuement. 

-Je ne pense pas qu'on ait vraiment le choix, grince-t-il des dents en me prenant par le poignet pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. La gouttière ne nous supportera pas tous les cinq.

Treize et Zechs sont déjà à la fenêtre. Le général est en train de se débarrasser de sa chemise en vitesse, tandis que Zechs récupère sa veste. Puis une fois qu'il est torse nu (NOOOOOOON!!! Je voulais vivre sans savoir que Kushrenada était super bien foutu!! comment me résoudre à lui taper dessus de bon cur maintenant?!), il s'assoit à califourchon sur la fenêtre et tend les bras au blond. Zechs s'agrippe au cou de son général qui referme solidement les bras autour de sa taille.

Hein? Keskejdisais au sujet de pas vouloir imaginer une relation entre Zechs et Treize? Je change d'avis. Y a de quoi faire tourner un homme heureusement marié strictement homo. Miam. 

Et puis, Treize se laisse tomber de la fenêtre, entraînant son subordonné dans sa chute. 

Je pousse un cri stupéfait et me précipite, me penche vers le bas, chassant d'une main un duvet blanc qui flotte. Il va y avoir une autre tache à coté de celle qu'a laissée Gwendy tout en bas, y va 

Il n'y a rien tout en bas dans la cour. 

Je ne vois rien, dans cette cour obscure comme un puits, qu'une traînée de plumes blanches qui accrochent les rares rayons de lumière, flottant paresseusement vers le bas. 

Une ombre énorme passe loin à hauteur de la fenêtre, comme un immense oiseau, et plane vers le bâtiment d'en face avant de se poser. Je lève les yeux, très lentement. 

Sur le balcon d'en face, une forme se pose, repliant ses immenses ailes blanches comme celles d'un cygne pour pouvoir tenir dans l'espace restreint. Une main se jette en avant, agrippant un pilier, maintenant l'équilibre précaire des deux hommes 

De l'homme et de l'ange 

De l'Ange ?

Mes idées ralentissent, s'embourbent, le fil de mes pensées s'emmêle comme celui d'une pelote avec laquelle joue un chat.

Treize Kushrenada, un ange? 

-Heero, tu vas devoir te débrouiller, lâche Quatre en agrippant solidement mon torse. Je ne pourrai pas te porter aussi. 

Ooooh, nonononon. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans mon cerveau ralenti et Qua-chan ne va pas faire ce que je crois qu'il va. OH PUTAIN J'AI LE VERTIGE!!! 

Je ferme les yeux et m'agrippe aux bras de mon ami. Pouvait pas me prendre quand je lui faisait face? Je ne peux même pas m'agripper à son cou C'est HAUUUUUUUUUUUT!!!!!!

Le vent joue dans mes cheveux, et la sensation de chute libre disparaît comme nous remontons. Un bruissement d'air, comme Quatre fait jouer ses ailes. Le vertige disparaît. 

C'est CLAAAASSE!!! 

-WOUUUUUHOUUUUUUU!! je hurle en riant. 

On arrive trop vite au petit balcon, et Quatre se pose en équilibre précaire. Je m'empresse de pénétrer dans la chambre dès qu'il me lâche. 

Ok, je suis définitivement bon pour une désintoxication à l'adrénaline. Le temps que les autres arrivent à entrer sans trop se marcher dessus, je suis effondré de rire sur le sol, complètement hystérique. Vaut mieux la crise de rire que la crise de nerf je pense. Je regarde Quatre qui replie ses ailes en me regardant d'un air stupéfait. Ses ailes sont lumineuses. Sérieux, comme si il avait un tube néon planqué dedans. Elles sont gigantesques aussi, il a du mal à les refermer correctement avec celles de Treize dans le passage. Les ailes de Kushrenada par contre sont juste blanches.

Mon échelle de valeur est particulièrement zarbe je trouve Un de mes pires ennemis s'avère être un ange et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ses ailes sont juste blanches. Finalement, comme ils entrent à leur tour, je m'assieds et jette un regard à Quatre.

-Alors c'était ca ?!!! Tu es un ange ?!!! ho bon sang un ange !!!!

-Tu ne lui avais pas dit ? S'étonne Treize.

-Contrairement à toi, répond Quatre d'un ton venimeux, je ne suis pas là pour mon simple amusement. Duo, il faut partir, vite.

Je hoche la tête en calmant mon dernier fou rire puis m'aperçoit qu'il me manque deux choses.

-Heero !! Deathbringer !!!

Une pulsation dans mon bras à la mention de son nom m'indique que la faux est revenu à sa place, dans le tatoo. Par contre Heero Je me précipite à la fenêtre, bousculant Zechs au passage et me penche au risque de tomber. Heero est en train d'escalader la gouttière à toute vitesse. Plus vite qu'un humain normal mais moins que ce que je m'attendrais venant de lui. Il est ralenti par ce putain de sceau, faudrait que j'y fasse quelque chose Quatre me tire par la manche.

-Duo, les zombis vont revenir, il faut se dépêcher

-Mais Heero

-Il nous rejoindra, assure Quatre gentiment avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Non, Quatre, on l'attend. 

La fermeté de mon ton a l'air de le surprendre. 

-Quatre? Joli nom, lâche Treize d'un ton amusé. 

-Treize Kushrenada, c'est pas mal non plus, réplique l'angelot avec un regard courroucé. 

C'est bizarre, Quatre dégage plus que d'habitude. Je veux dire, il est toujours aussi petit-mignon-gentil, mais pourtant Il paraît plus grand, plus imposant. C'est peut-être les ailes 

-C'est pas ton vrai nom?

Le petit blondinet soupire. 

-C'est mon vrai nom Dans le sens où Duo est ton vrai prénom. Je SUIS Quatre. C'est juste que je n'ai pas toujours porté ce nom. 

-Tu n'as pas toujours été Quatre, je réponds, pensif. 

-Non, il acquiesce, l'air las. 

Il me jette un regard presque désespéré. 

-Ca change quelque chose? 

-Bien sûr que non, je réplique avec un sourire immense. Ca explique juste pourquoi les gens de Shindamachi avaient une telle trouille en te regardant, et pourquoi tu te sentais mal dans mon château 

-Votre château? demande poliment Treize. 

-Yep, le château Shinigami, je réponds avec un grand sourire. 

Ils me dévisagent, les yeux ronds, et je ne peux m'empêcher de leur faire une courbette moqueuse. 

-Je vous ai pas dit? Duo Maxwell Shinigami, à votre service. Je réveille un peu les morts. 

Ils ne peuvent rien dire de plus, Heero se laisse tomber sur le balcon à ce moment. 

-Il faut partir, vite, il lâche en nous voyant tous encore là. 

-La question est, est-ce que ceux-là vont nous laisser partir? je demande en désignant les deux généraux ennemis du pouce. C'est pas après eux que sont ces putains de zombies

Après tout, même s'ils ne sont pas plus humains que moi, ils sont toujours mes ennemis. 

Ils se regardent. Puis Zechs hausse les épaules, et Treize hoche la tête dans sa direction avant de nous regarder. 

-Je crois que nous devons parler. Nous allons nous retirer jusqu'à l'une de mes propriétés, nous avons une proposition de trêve à vous faire. Si vous acceptez de suivre 

J'échange un regard avec mes deux amis. Une proposition, hm? Dans une de ses propres maisons, et si ils sont seuls tous les deux contre nous cinq, je ne pense pas qu'on aie à craindre un piège quelconque. 

Quatre hoche la tête, Heero pousse un grognement, et je souris.

-Vendu, mec. Faut juste qu'on repêche nos copains au passage, je crois qu'ils sont en train de péter la gueule à vos mobile suits 

Treize pousse un soupir las et secoua la tête. 

-Heureusement que ce sont des mobile dolls 

Sur la fenêtre d'en face, les zombies nous regardent en grondant. J'en vois deux qui essayent de grimper à la gouttière. Ok, plus le temps de bavasser Les ailes des deux anges disparaissent soudain, et nous filons dans le couloir. 

-MAIS VOUS POUVEZ ME DIRE COMMENT DES ZOMBIES ONT PU ENTRER DANS VOTRE BASE ?!!!

-SUREMENT DE LA MÊME MANIERE QUE VOUS ETES ENTRES !!! Réplique Treize en sautant par-dessus un trou.

Point à Kushrenada.

Sortir de l'immeuble à été plutôt facile en fait. On a courut suffisamment vite pour semer les zombis. Par contre nous avons eu une très mauvaise surprise en ressortant. Le genre de surprise qui m'a conforté dans l'idée de ne plus sortir avec une fille sachant conduire un mobil suit. Et de ne surtout pas lui apprendre à bidouiller le système de démarrage.

Hilde a piqué un Taurus.

Et elle nous tire dessus comme des cibles à une fête foraine.

-QUATRE RAPPELLE-MOI CE QUE JE LUI TROUVAIS !!!

-ELLE AVAIT DU CARACTERE JE CROIS!!!

-LA PROCHAINE FOIS JE DRAGUE RELENA !!! Je réplique avant de plonger au sol comme une rafale de Vulcain me passe juste au dessus de la tête.

Je me relève à quatre pattes du tas de boue ou j'ai atterrit. Heero a stoppé net et essaye de m'aider à me relever mais une ombre nous recouvre.

Je vais pas mourir piétiné par un MS non ?!!!! Bon sang je suis abonné aux morts ridicules !!!

Heero tombe à genoux et me serre dans ses bras, comme pour me protéger du poids du MS. C'est plutôt dérisoire mais Je le serre contre moi aussi

Et là j'entend un bruit caractéristique. Le dragon Fang de Nataku.

Il se déroule dans un grand bruit et agrippe la tête du MS avant de lâcher ses flammes à plein régime. Les injures d'Hilde grésillent dans le haut parleur avant qu'elle ne sorte en vitesse du MS en flamme. Nataku atterrit près de nous et s'agenouille avant de tendre une main vers nous.

-Montez vite !!! fait la voix grave et sexy de Wufei, chant des anges à mes oreilles.

-On tiendra pas tous !!! Je m'entends hurler à Wufei.

Heavyarms arrive réplique-t-il.

Je m'agrippe à la paume de Nataku et me hisse d'un coup de rein avant de tendre la main à Heero. Trowa atterrit juste après et ramasse les trois autres avant de redécoller. Je jette un il en arrière. Hilde se relève elle aussi et nous regarde partir, rejointe par les zombis et d'autres troupes d'Oz. Les pauvres je les plains presque

-WUFEI TU ARRETES DE HURLER BON SANG OU JE TE JURE QUE JE TE FAIS TAIRE !!!

Je devrais pas brailler sur mon ami, je sais mais je suis vaguement sur les nerfs la et ca fait un quart d'heure que j'essaye de me faire entendre depuis qu'on s'est mis à l'abri dans la clairière ou on a caché les autres gundams. Et exactement un quart d'heure que Wufei nous gueule dessus pour avoir ramené Zechsy et Treize.

-OUI on a ramené des ennemis avec nous, OUI je sais que c'est particulièrement stupide, mais NON j'y ai réfléchi et ils sont à peu près aussi humain que Trowa ou moi et je compte pas Quatre, maintenant Fei, tu arrêtes de gueuler !!!

-JE suis humain, déclare Zechs.

-Ho toi la ferme Barbie boy !!! Kushrenada, elle est où ta planque ?

Zechs commence à protester contre ce surnom qui lui restera collé à la peau mais Treize le calme d'un regard (quelle autorité wow) avant de nous renseigner. Un coin perdu au milieu des montagnes, parfait. On pourra cacher les gundams sans trop de problème.

-Et on y va comment ?

-Il va falloir partager les gundams, déclare Trowa, on ne pourra pas voler vite en portant des gens.

-Bien, qui va avec qui ?

Un simple regard à Treize-Quatre-Wufei et Heero-Zechs me décourage. Ils se jettent des regards comme si ils espéraient tuer l'autre et lui tanner la peau du même coup.

-Bon, Trowa tu prends Kushrenada, je m'occupe de Barbie Boy.

-Cesse de m'appeler ainsi suppôt de Satan ou.. Grogne Zechs

-Pas Satan, Shinigami, maintenant grimpe ou je te fais monter en te traînant par le fond des tes pantalons moulant CAPICHE ?!!!

Wufei me dira plus tard que mes yeux brillaient dans le noir.

J'aime traumatiser mes ennemis.

Quand nous arrivons à la planque de Treize, j'ai du mal à retenir un sifflet d'admiration, malgré le fait que je sois a moitié coincé avec Zechs dans le cockpit de mon gundam. Un château. La planque de Treize est un putain de château de la renaissance, construit prés d'un lac ou il se reflète à demi dans le crépuscule. La classe. J'enfonce le bouton de transmission vers Quatre.

-Tu as vu ça Quatre ? autre chose que nos planques habituelles

Il faudra m'y traîner de force réplique le cher ange (je vais arrêter de l'appeler comme ça) d'un ton rogue.

-Ho, Tro s'en occupera avec plaisir je crois, et arrête de faire l'enfant gâté, c'est ma ligne Zechsy bouge tes fesses que j'atteigne mes commandes veux-tu ? Tu m'écrases un peu

Le regard de Heero à travers le module de communication est à la limite de terminatoriser sa caméra.

La planque est encore plus luxueuse de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur de la moquette jusqu'aux chevilles, des cheminées, des canapés confortables, des portraits à pertes de vue Wow 

Treize a appelé son staff depuis Heavyarms pour qu'ils dégagent de là, histoire de ne pas laisser de témoins gênants dans les parages. Nous sommes seuls dans la baraque. Une fois rentrés les Gundams, le général nous guide dans le couloir. 

Un couloir immense, en parquet ciré si consciencieusement qu'on en voit les reflets des murs dedans. 

Je résiste? 

Non. Autres questions débiles? 

-YAAAAHAAA!!! je hurle en me précipitant en courant le long du couloir. 

J'achève ma trajectoire en une énorme glissade et manque me rétamer sur les fesses. Je dois plaquer les mains sur la porte du grand salon devant moi pour pas me la manger dans les dents. 

-Dis, Heero, y a du parquet au château Shinigami? je demande d'une voix de petit garçon. 

-Non, il répond froidement.

Il me regarde, et c'est comme une étincelle, la goule qui me fait comme un clin d'il de derrière les scellés. 

-Par contre, il y a des dallages de marbre. 

Je souris. Je viens d'imaginer un petit Heero de huit ans en train de glisser le long des dallages dans les couloirs sombres du château. Mignon Aussi mignon que Mercredi de la famille Addams.

Contrairement à Zechs, Treize arrive à retenir le regard de doute sur ma santé mentale et, me rejoignant, pousse la porte contre laquelle je m'appuie. Il y a un grand salon derrière, avec des canapés et des fauteuils recouverts de velours rouge, et toutes ces conneries d'ornementations. Je saute dans un canapé et m'y affale contre l'accoudoir, à demi allongé sur le côté. Mmmm, confortable Je ferais bien une sieste dedans, un de ces quatre. 

Mes amis et les deux ozzis prennent place, Heero sur l'accoudoir du canapé où je m'appuie, Wufei de l'autre côté du même canapé, et Tro et Quatre dans un autre juste à côté. Zechs et Treize s'installent dans des fauteuils en face. 

-Alors? demande Wufei d'un ton sec. 

-D'abord, je voudrais que nous éclaircissions les choses sur ce que nous sommes tous J'aime savoir à quoi tout autant qu'à qui je m'adresse. 

Il me regarde fixement en disant ça, puis dévisage Trowa et Heero. 

-Oki-doki, je réplique gaiement. Je suis un nécromancien, héritier de la lignée Shinigami. Vous avez entendu parler ou?

-Nous en avons entendu parler, réplique Treize avec un petit sourire ironique. 

-Heero est une goule. MA goule. Quelqu'un le touche, je vais le prendre TRES mal, j'ajoute avec un regard noir à Zechs. 

A côté de ma tête, la main de Heero se crispe à devenir blanche sur le canapé, puis se détend. J'effleure son poignet, mon geste dissimulé par mes cheveux, et sa main se serre brièvement en réponse.

-'JE' suis un paladin, et c'est mon devoir de débarrasser le monde des êtres des ténèbres, en particulier les vampires et leur sorte, réplique Zechs sèchement. 

-Un paladin? 

-Un combattant doté du pouvoir de la lumière, si tu préfères, m'explique Quatre. Il peut bannir des démons et détruire certains d'entre eux. Son épée est sacrée, et lui seul peut s'en servir.

-Oh. 

-Je suis un garou, lâche Trowa d'une voix détachée. 

En tant que tel, il est neutre. Ni de la Lumière, ni des Ténèbres. Mmm, bon mouvement de sa part s'il veut éviter d'être pris à partie par Zechsy Ce barbie-boy a l'air de savoir se servir entièrement trop bien de son épée. 

-Et toi, et lui, Qua-chan? je demande avec un grand sourire. Tu devais en parler, je trouve que maintenant n'est pas un mauvais moment Qu'est-ce qu'un être de Lumière fait en compagnie d'un nécromancien comme moi? 

Quatre baisse les yeux et a la bonne grâce de paraître gêné. Et puis il me regarde, honnête, un peu désespéré. 

-Duo, tu ne penses pas 

-Je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais trahi. Je sais que tu es notre ami, Quatre, je le rassure. Je veux juste comprendre. 

Il soupire, puis se lance. 

-Comme ceux des Ténèbres, ceux de la Lumière ont des règles, des dirigeants, différentes races devant coopérer entre elles, un conseil, ce genre de choses Les anges sont le pendant des grands démons. Nous savons que le monde doit rester neutre. Ni entièrement Lumière, ni entièrement Ténèbres. Mais pour ne pas que les ténèbres ne deviennent trop incontrôlables, et ne risquent pas de révéler leur existence au humains, ce qui nous mettrait tous en danger, ils ont besoin d'avoir un dirigeant Les luttes de pouvoir contre le Shinigami sont à notre avantage, parce que tant que vous vous battez, vous nous fichez la paix. Mais pas de Shinigami du tout, c'est bien trop dangereux. Aussi, quand tu as disparu, j'ai été envoyé dans ce monde avec mission de te retrouver, et de t'aider à remonter sur le trône. 

Trowa passe la main dans son dos en cercles réconfortants. Il devait le savoir avant, il a juste gardé son secret. Awww, y sont mignons. 

-Minute, et Quatre Raberba Winner alors? Et tes surs, ta famille? Ton combat?

-Duo, je SUIS Quatre! Je me suis incarné dans Quatre alors qu'il allait mourir sans être né. J'ai grandi en tant que Quatre, j'ai assimilé son âme Maintenant, je suis Quatre, autant que je suis Azraël

-Azraël? 

-Mon nom d'avant. 

-C'est pas le nom du chat du sorcier Gargamel dans les schtroumfs ? je demande innocemment. 

Il devient écarlate et me regarde d'un il courroucé avant d'éclater de rire. 

-Duo, enfin s'esclaffe-t-il. 

-C'est le nom de l'ange de la Mort, intervient Treize d'un air sirupeux. Choix logique si on considère que leur envoyé devait avoir une tolérance pour la mort et les Ténèbres que la plupart n'ont pas.

-Oh, boucle-la, Lucifer, siffle Quatre. Toujours à foutre le bordel chez les humains sous le prétexte de jouer les humanistes Depuis le temps que tu essayes de dégoûter les humains de la guerre en leur en faisant manger jusqu'à plus soif, tu n'as pas encore compris que ça ne pouvait pas marcher J'aurais dû sentir que c'était toi!! 

-Lucifer?! je m'exclame, pris par surprise.

-Mm, sa réputation est très surfaite parmi les humains 

-Mais il est passé au nom de légende 

-Il a été chassé de L'Elysée depuis pas mal de temps, réplique Quatre /Azraël en haussant les épaules. Il a eu le temps de se tailler une réputation. Mais Jehovad est plus vieux que lui, par exemple. Ne t'en laisse pas conter par le fait que c'est une vieille chouette. Bon, ta proposition, Lucifer?

-Je suis Treize maintenant, au même titre que tu es Quatre, soupire le général ennemi. 

-Qu'importe, réplique sèchement le d'habitude si doux et gentil blondinet.

Ouhlà, y a de la rancur entre eux, je crois 

-Bref, ma proposition. C'est un problème qui relève à la fois de Shindamachi et de l'Elysée, et met en danger les humains. Comme vous le savez tous, je pense, Oz est une organisation militaire fondée et en partie influencée par l'organisation politique Romafeller. Ce que j'ai découvert il y a peu, c'est que Romafeller est tout simplement infestée de démons de tous genre. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait parmi eux plus de trois humains normaux, et ce sont de ce genre de spécimen d'humain qui vous fait se demander si l'humanité n'est pas une race des Ténèbres finalement On ne peut laisser de tels démons à de si grandes positions de pouvoir. Ils sont dangereux. 

-Dangereux? Et puis, quel genre de démons? 

-Je ne sais pas pour tous, mais j'ai compté quatre Dévoreurs d'Ames parmi eux, six vampires anciens, et quand je dis anciens je pense pratiquement contemporains de Jehovad, et plusieurs autres types. Ils vivent de la guerre, s'en réjouissent, l'encouragent. Ils ont même fait des propositions de don de fonds à Zechs pour qu'il monte une faction qui combattrait la mienne pour dominer Terre et Colonies en prenant la Terre en otage à l'aide d'un canon. Je trouve ça préoccupant. 

Je renifle, moqueur. 

-Pourquoi ça te dérange? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Qu'on te débarrasse de tes ennemis à ta place? 

-Ca me dérange, parce que je veux faire cesser toute guerre! Pas m'en nourrir comme un parasite! De plus, ils sont un danger pour vous aussi. De qui croyez-vous que viennent les Mobile Dolls? Et Epyon 

-Epyon? 

-Ce Gundam est une abomination, intervient Zechs. J'ai essayé de le piloter une fois. Son système Zéro est parasité avec l'âme d'un démon sans corps. Il prend possession de son pilote. Si je n'avais pas été Paladin, je m'y serais perdu corps et âme. Il faut le détruire. 

-De toute façon ce n'est qu'une alliance temporaire, exact? demande Wufei. On se débarrasse de Romafeller et on redevient ennemis, c'est ça? 

-C'est ça, acquiesce Treize. 

-On y réfléchira, rétorque le chinois. Si nous pouvons en discuter en privé 

-Bien sûr, agréée le général. Je vais vous donner des chambres, nous en reparlerons demain.

A peine nous a-t-il laissé seuls dans une chambre Heero et moi (avec un regard qui ne trompe pas, il croit qu'on est ensemble J'aimerais bien) que nous rejoignons Quatre et les autres dans la chambre du couple. J'ai la surprise de voir Trowa en train de renifler partout.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Instinct de garou, répond Quatre, il fait toujours ca quand on va dans un endroit inconnu.

-Ha.

-Quand il ne marque pas son territoire ajoute Quatre après réflexion.

-Quatre, grogne son homme avant de revenir vers nous. Pas de micro.

-Vous croyez à leur histoire ? Demande Wufei en refermant les rideaux.

Je soupire en me laissant tomber sur le lit, plus fatigué que je ne le pensais.

-Je ne sais pas Avec tout ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers temps, si ils me disaient que Relena était une grande prêtresse de Chtulhu, je les croirais Quatre, Treize.. je veux dire Lucifer, il serait du genre à nous monter un bateau comme ca ?

Quatre hésite un moment, les sourcils froncés.

-Lucifer est Quelqu'un d'assez ambigu Il n'est pas très bien vu parmi les anges et les démons c'est pour cela qu'il reste à la surface, avec les humains et les créatures neutre Il clame qu'il ne veut que leur bien mais ses méthodes sont pour le moins 

-Discutables.

-Tu me retires les mots de la bouche, soupire Quatre.

-Ta bouche je la laisse à Trowa, mais on peut lui faire confiance ?

Quatre hésite un long moment avant de hocher la tête.

-Malgré tout ce que j'ai contre lui, oui Il est sincère quand il dit qu'il veut débarrasser les humains de Romafeller

-Hmmm Trowa ton avis ? Je demande au garou.

-Mon avis de terroriste est de ne pas faire confiance à un ennemi Celui de garou de faire confiance à Lucifer 

-Agru ?

-Chez nous, c'est un Saint homme. Aie, je parlais pas comme ça Quatre, ajoute t'il en se frottant le bras ou Quatre l'a pincé.

-Comment ca Saint ? Je demande en m'amusant intérieurement de leur mini scène de ménage.

Trowa jette un petit regard à Quatre avant d'expliquer avec un petit soupir.

-Duo, tu connais la réputation des garous ?

-Créature du diable ? Je propose.

Trowa hoche la tête et commence son explication.

-Le fait est qu'au Moyen Age, en Europe, nous étions très nombreux trop nombreux. Et quand les famines se sont abattues sur la région Les garous se sont rabattus sur la seule source de viande en abondance

La seule source de viande ? Le bétail ou

Les humains ho gosh.

-Nous avons donc été chassés, exécuté et presque exterminés sous l'ordre de l'Eglise.

-Eglise qui est sous les ordres des anges je présume.

-Un moyen comme un autre d'empêcher les Ténèbres de se répandre sur terre, explique Quatre avec un petit sourire gêné.

-Ce qui explique que tu sois musulman et pas chrétien, je rigole.

- C'est pour cela que les garous sont si peu, encore à notre époque Lucifer a Aidé nos ancêtres à s'échapper vers les Etats Unis, l'Afrique et l'Asie. Pour ca, notre peuple lui est éternellement redevable.

-Et le fait que toi et Quatre êtes ensemble ca posera pas de problèmes pour les garous ? Je demande.

Trowa prend gentiment la main de Quatre et lui sourit.

-Je suis métis, explique t'il doucement, je suis redevable à Lucifer, c'est vrai, mais je ne dépends pas des garous entièrement Je ne fais même partie d'aucune meute Je suis libre de mes choix.

Sont kawaiiiiiiiiii, nous la rejouent Roméo et Juliette à poils et à plumes Bref. Ca fait déjà deux voix.

-Fei ?

-C'est un homme d'honneur, déclare Wufei, les bras croisés.

-Donc tu lui fais confiance ? Heero ?

Heero hausse les épaules et me regarde d'un air explicite. Où j'irai, il ira, ok

-Bon, alors on lui fait confiance ?

Quatre hochements de tête me répondent.

Ho bon sang, j'ai horreur d'être celui qui décide

-Bon d'accord, mais cette nuit on DORT, demain on décidera ce qu'on fait contre Romafeller et les zombis


	20. Vivant mais mort

****

Chapitre 19 : Vivant mais mort

Série: Les contes de Gundam Crypte

Auteurs: Nous sadiques? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Genre: De pire en pire, tripotage de Duo, mais pas par Heero, retour du space zombi

Couple: 3+4 Solox2 1+2 (quel veinard ce 2 ^^)

Mail: kineko et asukasama chez ifrance.com

Disclaimer: Rêvez pas, même si ils étaient à nous on vous les donnerais pas.

********************

**__**

Alive But Dead

Music by P. Wagner, C. Efthimiadis / Lyrics by P. Wagner

__

As I walk the streets I feel no pain,  
there is no love or hate, can't see no certain state I'm in.  
And a fog has laid itself on my heart  
like this misty morning as this cloudy day begins.  
  
Still I wonder should I be afraid  
about what's happening and how long has it been -don't know.  
Why did come this shadow in my head  
like I have lost my soul, like I'm alive but dead.  
  
As I walk the streets I feel no fear,  
although I notice that there is no feeling anymore.  
And I try to send my mind back to the times  
when I was able to live something to the core.  
  
Dark, dark as the grave, my heart is dead,  
I'm just a slave to what they've said. (this decay)  
Still I'm alive but I feel dead.  
Dark, dark as the grave, my heart is dead,  
I'm just a slave to when you call, (my disease)  
Still I'm alive but I must be dead.  
  
Alive but dead  
can't fill my head  
  
Darkness, there's darkness everywhere.  
You gotta help me out of here,  
I don't want to stay alive without the capability to feel! 

Alive but dead 

**** __

Comme je marche dans les rues, je ne sens aucune douleur

Il n'y a ni amour ni haine, je ne peux voir l'état dans lequel je suis

et un brouillard s'est posé sur mon cur 

comme ce matin brumeux quand ce jour couvert s'est levé

Je me demande encore devrais-je être effrayé

à propos de ce qui se passe et depuis combien de temps ça dure- je ne sais pas

Pourquoi cette ombre est-elle venue dans ma tête

Comme si j'avais perdu mon âme, comme si j'étais vivant mais mort

Comme je marche dans les rues, je ne ressens aucune peur

bien que je remarque que je ne ressens plus rien

Et j'essaye de renvoyer mon esprit aux temps 

où j'étais encore capable de vivre quelque chose jusqu'au cur

Sombre, sombre comme la tombe, mon cur est mort

je suis juste un esclave de ce qu'ils disent (ce pourrissement)

Toujours je suis vivant mais je me sens mort

Sombre, sombre comme la tombe, mon cur est mort

Je suis juste un esclave quand tu appelles (ma maladie)

Toujours je suis vivant mais je dois être mort

Vivant mais mort

peux plus emplir ma tête

Obscurité, l'obscurité est partout

Tu dois m'aider à sortir de là

Je ne veux pas rester vivant sans la capacité de ressentir!!

Vivant mais mort 

********************

****

Pour ce soir, Heero dort donc de nouveau dans la même pièce que moi, mais pas le même lit. Il squatte un canapé. Heureusement pour moi puisque ça me permet de lui fausser compagnie pour me faufiler en douce à la cuisine quand je suis réveillé par une méchante fringale en plein milieu de la nuit. Bon après tout je suis chez Treize, je vais pas me gêner. Me demande ce qu'il y a dans le frigo d'un mec plein aux as. Espérons qu'il y ait au moins de la glace.

Je me glisse jusqu'à la cuisine avec un art consommé, sur la pointe des pieds, me jouant des divers systèmes de sécurité censés servir à prévenir ce genre de balades nocturnes. Franchement, je devrais dire à T-chan que son alarme est de la merde ?

Naaaaan.

Finalement, j'arrive à la cuisine, et là je tombe à genoux et je rends grâce. De la bouffe partout. Maaaangeeeeer.

Je me jette sur le plus grand des frigos tel un vautour sur le petit lapinou. Avant de partir le cuisinier de Treize a dû lui faire des plats tout prêts, c'est bourré de trucs cuisinés. Je tombe en arrêt devant une magnifique dinde qui me tend les ailes. Elle doit être à l'étroit là dedans.

Et il y a même un pot de mayonnaise fait maison à côté. Si c'est pas tendre la fourchette. Bon bah oublions la glace, j'ai mieux pour caler mon creux. Je mangerai de la glace plus tard pour le dessert

Je soulève avec révérence (tout en essayant de ne surtout pas la ressusciter) la dinde solitaire et son pot de mayo, referme la porte d'un coup de pied adroit (des années d'exercice) , et me retourne pour aller la déposer sur la table de la cuisine.

Pas étonnant que je ne l'aie entendu ni a) vu venir (après tout c'est lui qui m'a appris l'art du cambriolage discret) ni b) senti venir, étant donné qu'étant mort il ne se présente plus à mon radar interne, alias l'instinct du terroriste.

La dinde s'écrase au sol dans un grand fracas de plat qui se brise.

Solo me plaque contre la porte du frigo avant même que j'aie eu le temps de crier, me bâillonnant d'une main tout en s'appuyant contre moi de tout son corps, m'immobilisant totalement. Je DETESTE quand il fait ça.

J'essaye de me débattre, mais il a beau être mal en point, il est encore trop fort pour moi.

Arrêt sur image. Mal en point ?

Son visage tout proche est à demi couvert de sang séché qui s'est déversé de sa large blessure en demi lune sur le crâne la peau pend, découvrant son crâne en dessous. Erk. Apparemment sa tête de cochon a rencontré un objet contondant.

Il grogne quand je frappe sa cuisse d'un coup de genou, et je ne comprends pas tout de suite pourquoi, puisque avec le recul que j'ai je ne devrais même pas lui faire mal. Et puis mon genou s'écorche sur quelque chose de pointu qui ne peut être qu'une esquille d'os. Qui a pu le mettre dans cet état-là ?

Question stupide. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu (intact) c'était quand ? Quand Heero s'est retourné vers lui et qu'il lui a fait un grand sourire. J'aurais peut-être dû le prévenir que Heero prend les sourires comme des provocations.

Revenons au sujet principal. Solo est toujours en train de me presser contre le frigo, sa main sur ma bouche.

Au moment où je m'apprête à l'envoyer balader avec ma force verte, il me regarde d'un air implorant et me demande

en chuchotant :

-Sans-nom, Duo, s'il te plaît écoute-moi!

J'en suis tellement surpris que j'hésite à le détruire comme j'en avais eu l'intention.

-Je vais te lâcher, je te jure, mais je t'en prie, ne crie pas

Lentement il ôte sa main et se recule, prudent.

Il fait bien. Il s'est pas écarté de vingt centimètres que je lui file un coup de genou dans les couilles et recule d'un bond de l'autre côté de la cuisine, à côté du râtelier à couteaux de cuisine.

-Mais, Duooooo il gémit en se pliant en deux.

Apparemment c'est encore sensible. Remarque je savais déjà que ça réagissait encore.

Mauvaise image mentale, mauvaise image mentale !!!!

-Ça c'était pour la dinde, je réplique en saisissant un couteau bien pointu. C'est pas toi qui m'as appris à jamais gâcher la nourriture ? Bon maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? crache vite ou je te désosse.

-Ok, ok Ton sang.

-Je me disais aussi. Bouge pas que je t'achève.

-Sans-nom, siffle-t-il, exaspéré.

Bizarre avant il avait une patience infinie pour ce genre de dialogues, c'était à qui craquerait en premier. Comme il le disait, sur L2 les insultes imagées, les gosses des rues les ont élevées au niveau d'art martial. C'est peut-être son esquille d'os qui le rend râleur.

Mais il est différent. De l'époque L2, je le savais, mais différent de depuis qu'il est, heu, revenu quoi Déjà, il n'est pas sarcastique. Ni agressif bon ok il m'a sauté dessus, mais il m'a lâché.

Où est le piège ?

-Sans-nom, je sais ce que tu dois penser, il n'y a pas de piège. Je te le jure, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal.

-Oui, juste pour aider d'autres à le faire à ta place ? je réplique, hargneusement.

La mort de sur Helen m'est encore en travers de la gorge, et l'attaque de Hilde aussi.

-Sans-nom, si les autres étaient là ils t'auraient déjà sauté dessus, il réplique.

-Qui me dit que tu veux pas m'entraîner dehors pour m'emmener là où vous pourrez me tuer sans risquer de voir mes amis se ramener ?

-Je ne te demande pas de sortir. T'as même pas besoin de t'approcher d'une fenêtre, ajoute-t-il , avec la patience qui commence à s'épuiser.

D'ailleurs il a l'air épuisé, enfin autant que peut l'être un cadavre

-T'es sacrément amoché Qui t'a fait ça ?

-Le crâne c'est ton chien de garde, la cuisse, c'est cette salope de Hilde. Je savais que tu aimais les femmes avec du caractère, mais là c'est de l'abus

-Un, il s'appelle Heero, et deux Comment ça Hilde ?

-J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir réussi à m'enfuir avant que le vieux Max m'attrape sinon ce serait pire, il me réplique.

Le père Maxwell ?

-Minute là je pige plus. Pourquoi ils voudraient t'attaquer ? T'es leur allié !!

-J'ai pas un très grand crédit chez eux, je t'ai déjà raté deux fois. Ils croient que je l'ai fait exprès C'est un peu vrai d'ailleurs.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Paaaaaaaaaaardooooooon ?

-Sans nom, t'as peut-être mué depuis le temps mais tu pars toujours aussi haut dans les aigus quand tu veux il me réplique en se débouchant les oreilles.

Ça c'est le Solo que je connais. Mais c'est toujours pas une réponse.

-Solo, tu m'expliques clairement ou je t'encastre dans le mur ?

-La maladie, tu y as déjà survécu, tu as sans doute des anticorps. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas mourir de ça à la deuxième exposition alors que la première ne t'avait rien fait.

Je hoche la tête mais je suis sceptique. Peut-être qu'il y a pensé après seulement. Ou qu'il avait jamais eu l'intention de me tuer, juste de me foutre les jetons. Entre nous ça a bien marché.

-La deuxième Le coup dans les côtes, c'était censé me couper la respiration Je ne respire plus. Et puis c'est moi qui t'ai appris à te faufiler dans une foule. Et mes jambes sont plus longues que les tiennes. J'aurais pu te rattraper quand je voulais.

-Admettons. J'ai dit admettons, hein, j'ai pas dit que j'acceptais. Tu veux quoi ?

-Duo, tu as vu mon état ? J'ai besoin de ton sang pour me réparer. Je sais pas si tu connais beaucoup de gens qui peuvent marcher avec une jambe cassée mais laisse-moi te dire que c'est pas des plus agréables, loin de là !!

-Ah bon ? Heero, ça avait pas eu l'air de le déranger

J'ai réussi à clouer le bec à Solo. Faut que je le marque sur le calendrier. Dommage que ça ne dure pas plus longtemps que ça.

-Heuuuuu Excuse moi de te dire ça, mais je pense pas qu'il soit très normal ce mec

-Ah bon ? pour une goule, il m'a semblé assez banal

-Une QUOI ?

-Chhhhh !! Et c'est toi qui veux attirer personne ?! Pff, crétin va

Qu'est-ce que je m'amuse J'avais toujours rêvé de traiter Solo comme il me traitait moi.

-Une goule, c'est un apprenti vampire, si tu préfères.

-Ça existe les vampires ?! il me demande, les yeux ronds, avant de regagner (avec effort) son attitude sûre de lui.

-C'est un cadavre ambulant qui me demande ça ?

-Oh ça va hein. Je croyais même pas aux zombies avant, alors Je fréquente pas vraiment les cercles des Ténèbres.

-Certes. Et si je te donne de mon sang, qu'est ce que tu fais après ?

J'ai découvert que je développais une habilité très intéressante ces derniers temps, encore plus que d'habitude. Solo ne mentait jamais, mais sa personnalité de Zombie, peut-être qu'elle le fait après tout, ce ne sont que des versions plus ou moins corrompues des gens que je connaissais. Mais ça ne changerait rien. Non seulement je peux sentir quand on me ment, mais je peux aussi faire en sorte qu'on ne me dise que la vérité, même malgré soi je commence même à sentir quand on en omet une partie.

- Rien. Ce que tu veux. Je sais pas. Je veux juste pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir sans avoir envie de vomir. C'est dérangeant comme envie quand on a pas mangé depuis plus de sept ans.

-Avec la gueule que tu te tapes en ce moment m'étonne pas. Heureusement que la dinde était pas allée plus loin, elle serait repartie aussi sec

-Oh ta gueule Et puis j'en ai marre de sentir mon fémur qui glisse chaque jour un peu plus loin dans ma cuisse. Bientôt il aura sectionné entièrement le muscle et je me retrouverai cul-de-jatte, j'ai pas envie de passer toute ma non-mort à cloche-patte.

-Merci de l'image mentale, j'en avais besoin. Tu vas m'attaquer alors ?

- Non. Je ne t'attaquerai plus.

-Tu ne me livreras pas aux autres ?

-Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec les autres, il me répond, voix grondante de rage contenue. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais encore très confus, et puis j'ai été fou de rage. Je le prenais comme une trahison, ce que tu avais fait. On s'est monté la tête les uns aux autres. Et puis Hilde est venue nous chercher. Et là j'avais pas trop envie de te faire du mal, mais les autres me poussaient, et j'étais méga confus, et J'avais oublié que Moi, Solo, je ne pense que ce que j'ai envie de penser, pas ce que les autres essayent de me faire avaler et que tu étais mon meilleur ami. Je Tu m'as manqué, sans nom

-Parole ?

-Sur mon nom.

Il n'a pas menti. Pas une seule fois.

-Et puis Tu t'es joliment développé pendant toutes ces années Moi qui m'inquiétais du détournement de mineurs

Il a pas changé.

-J'regrette qu'une seule chose.

Je crains le pire.

-Je voulais être ton premier.

J'interpose prudemment le couteau de cuisine entre lui et moi.

-Heu mec c'est pas que je sois pas flatté, mais, t'es un peu mort

-C'est de la discrimination, il me réplique en faisant la moue.

Petit silence, que son os met à profit pour craquer bruyamment.

-Bon, ok, viens là, je capitule.

Au dernier moment, je me rappelle une allusion de Heero.

Je ne le laisse pas prendre l'initiative. C'est mon poignet que j'entaille pour lui. Et c'est moi qui lui tends ma plaie.

-Bois.

Ma voix est basse, rauque et solennelle. Une impassibilité incroyable se répand en moi, et dans le sang qu'il boit coule mon pouvoir, instinctivement.

-Par mon sang je te fais mien.

Les mots sont venus tous seuls. Il me regarde, étonné, ses lèvres rouges de mon sang, et sa réponse vient toute seule elle aussi, et visiblement il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Je t'appartiens.

Jamais il n'a déclaré de mot plus vrai.

Le moment est brisé et nous nous regardons en clignant des yeux, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

Ses plaies se referment à vue d'il, c'est extraordinaire. En quelques minutes à peine, il a l'air en pleine santé. Enfin, si on ne compte pas le sang séché qui couvre une partie de sa figure et ses mèches encroûtées. Faudra qu'il prenne un bain. Rectification, DEUX bains. Si ça se trouve il s'est pas lavé depuis la dernière pluie avant sa mort. Nan, ça se sentirait

Je pique un torchon pour bander vaguement mon poignet et lui fais signe de me suivre dans l'un des salons. A ma grande surprise, et à la sienne, il obéit naturellement, sans un temps d'arrêt. Je le guide jusqu'à l'un des canapés et m'assieds. Il s'assied tout contre moi, sa cuisse contre la mienne, et pose son bras autour de mes épaules et sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me tends une seconde, et puis je sens par ce drôle de lien que j'ai avec mon sang en lui que ce n'est pas par attrait sexuel, mais plutôt comme un souvenir de nos embrassades quand j'étais encore son petit frère.

-Je vais te raconter une histoire, tu veux ? je lui demande.

C'est bizarre, cette fois c'est moi le grand frère.

-Oui il répond en murmurant.

-Il était une fois, un chevalier dragon qui réveillait les morts

-Déliiiire Alors pendant tout ce temps là je connaissais de la royauté et je le savais même pas ?

-Dis toi que moi non plus

On est totalement affalés l'un sur l'autre, ma jambe par dessus sa cuisse, son bras derrière mon dos, ma tête sur la sienne, nos colonnes vertébrales aussi consistantes que celle d'une méduse. Ma gorge est sèche d'avoir trop parlé.

On est bien. Confortables.

C'est ce moment que Heero choisit pour arriver.

J'suis maudit.

Deux minutes, des hurlements meurtriers de part et d'autre, trois chandeliers et le canapé cassés plus tard, je parviens enfin à me dresser entre eux pour les arrêter. Heero me prend aussi sec par le bras et me fout derrière lui pour me protéger. Je sais pas si je dois être heureux qu'il m'aie protégé ou plutôt enragé qu'il ne m'écoute même pas et en plus me fasse l'affront de me prendre pour une mauviette. Ce vase est d'un moche.

BLANG !!!!!

Heero se fige. Il a pas eu si mal que ça, il chancelle même pas, mais au moins sa surprise a permis à Solo de se planquer derrière l'autre canapé. Je vais devoir lui redonner de mon sang Ce Heero alors, quelle brute.

-Calmé, Yuy ?

Il se retourne.

-Mais Il

-Il ne me fera plus de mal.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr ? !

Je lève ma main, poignet entaillé vers lui.

-Il m'appartient, je déclare sereinement.

Heero déglutit et suit du regard une goutte de sang qui échappe de la plaie encore mal refermée.

Oups, depuis quand il a pas mangé lui?

-J'peux sortir, Médor est calmé ?

Je soupire. Ça promet.

-Solo, il s'appelle Heero, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et te protéger quand il t'attaque sans raison je veux bien mais si tu le provoques, tu te démerdes avec lui, moi je l'arrêterai pas.

Il fait un peu la grimace mais ne s'autorise pas à se plaindre, et se redresse avant de faire prudemment le tour du canapé, du côté le plus éloigné du japonais. Heero lui coupe le chemin vers moi, penché en avant, poings serrés. Il a pas l'air disposé à faire la paix comme ça, m'enfin je l'en blâme pas. Etre le garde du corps d'un zigoto comme moi doit pas être facile.

-Ne t'avise pas d'approcher de Duo, gronde Heero (j'ai déjà dit qu'il ne dort qu'en spandex et que son cul magnifiquement moulé est surmonté de son dos musculeux ? Accessoirement, il me tourne le dos. Bave.)

-Dis donc toi, ça fait sept ans que j'attends que Duo soit d'âge, alors je vais pas me laisser détrôner par un type qui le connaît depuis même pas un an !

-Pour ton information, réplique Heero avec un sourire plein de dents, cela fait plus de quinze ans que je connais Duo.

-Il était pas né.

-Et alors? Et d'abord ce n'est pas à toi ou moi de choisir, mais à lui.

J'ai vraiment entendu ça ?

Heero se conduit comme un insensible sans cur la plupart du temps, ou comme une brute obsédée par sa mission Ou comme un suicidaire qui se fout de tout. Et de temps en temps il me sort un truc comme ça et je me rappelle pourquoi je me contente pas de le désirer. Et le meilleur c'est qu'il fait même pas exprès autrement dit ça vient du cur. Je fonds.

- en attendant il est de mon devoir de le protéger.

-Je pense pas que protection rapprochée soit dans la description du job persifle Solo.

Je sens que ça va être une dure cohabitation. Je veux pas jouer l'état tampon comme Quatre doit le faire sans cesse

Quand on parle du loup Pardon, du piaf qui se tape un loup

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! s'exclame Quatre en débarquant dans la pièce, suivi de près de Trowa, Treize et Zechs.

Wufei arrive plus lentement, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

-Kessispasse ?

-Oh trois fois rien, Solo est redevenu gentil mais lui et Heero arrêtent pas de se regarder en chiens de faïence. Je fais quoi ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'un regard faisait autant de dégâts, répond Treize en regardant les dommages que les deux autres ont fait à son salon.

Le canapé a été renversé avec tant de violence que le dossier est sûrement abîmé, un des coins s'est enfoncé dans le mur, il y a des chaises renversées de partout

-Cépamafaute, je lâche. Ce sont ces deux-là. Visiblement, être mort ça fait des merveilles pour le taux de testostérone.

-Duo ? Heero est en train de secouer Solo dans tous les sens, me signale Quatre.

-Bon sang

Je commence vraiment à être fatigué.

-ARRIERE TOUS DEUX !!!

Le pire c'est qu'ils obéissent instantanément, sans protester. J'ai dû utiliser mon pouvoir à un moment ou à un autre.

-On en parlera demain. J'ai SOMMEIL. On va DORMIR. Demain, on parle. Parler, j'ai dit, Heero, pas s'arracher les yeux.

-M'en fous j'ai qu'à les remettre moi

-Solo ta gueule. Si Heero t'arrache quelque chose ce sera pas les yeux.

-Je peux dormir avec toi ? demande le blond en s'agrippant à mon bras comme s'il était terrorisé.

C'est marrant qu'il se mette sous ma protection, il est plus grand que moi, et puis avant c'était toujours le contraire.

Mais vu comme Heero gronde de rage rien qu'en entendant cette supposition, je sais que j'ai pas intérêt à l'accepter. Putain, j'avais bien besoin de ça. Comme si mes rapports avec lui étaient déjà pas assez compliqués

-Désolé Solo, tu dors pas avec moi.

Il me fait une mine de chien battu.

-je dors avec qui alors ?

-Sais pas, avec Wufei ? entre nous, j'ajoute en aparté, s'il y avait pas Heero je lui aurais sauté dessus depuis longtemps. Premier choix, je termine avec un grand sourire complice.

D'où vous croyez que je tiens ma tolérance et surtout l'ouverture d'esprit nécessaire pour mes tendances ?

-Lequel ?

-Le petit chinois encore à moitié endormi.

-Je vais l'aider à se mettre au lit.

Mais il n'a pas fait trois pas dans sa direction que Wufei sort son sabre et l'interpose, une grimace de dégoût au visage.

-Recule si tu tiens à rester entier.

-Mais Wuwu

-Maxwell, il n'est pas question que Que ton 'ami' dorme avec moi !

-Je serai sage !!! assure Solo avec son irrésistible sourire qui indique bien qu'il ne le sera pas du tout.

-Vu que tu as plus ou moins élevé Duo je ne prend pas ca comme une garantie, réplique Wufei.

Solo boude un peu et moi je retiens un fou rire. Si Solo n'était pas.. Heu vitalement désavantagé, j'aurais tenté de le maquer avec Wufei, juré !!! Si il n'avait pas été mort, est ce que c'est de lui que je serais tombé amoureux ? Si si si Je ne saurai jamais

-Et le blond super canon là, je peux ? il demande ensuite en montrant Zechs.

Zechs frissonne de dégoût et commence à dégainer son épée qui brille on ne peux plus blanche et pure, si pure que ca me fait presque mal aux yeux.

-Bon stop, suffit, limitons les dégâts, je m'entends dire. Ok, Solo tu pourras dormir dans ma chambre et non, tu veux pas dormir avec Treize, je crois pas qu'il soit pédophile ou dans ton cas, zombiphile.

-T'es pas drôle Duo.

-Jamais quand j'ai sommeil tu sais bien, allez au lit

Je pousse Solo vers la chambre et me tourne un peu vers Heero pour lui adresser un sourire d'excuse.

-Je suis désolé Heero, mais je ne veux pas de problème avec les autres.

-C'est toi qui décide, grommelle Heero avant de retourner lui aussi dans la chambre.

Je le regarde repartir dans la chambre en silence, l'air extrêmement ronchon et contrarié même malgré le sceau de la personnalité. Je sent que ça va être une longue nuit.

Solo a déjà envoyé ses fringues aux quatre vent et s'est étalé sur le lit langoureusement. Je me souviens maintenant d'ou viennent mes habitudes au lit Ok, manuvre deux, mettre tout le monde au lit. Si je dors avec Solo, Heero va me faire une crise de jalousie à n'en plus finir et tel que je le connais ça se traduira par un renfermement sur lui même que la coquille Saint Jacques c'est une pâle copie à côté, mais si je dors avec lui, je risque 1) de le tripoter 2) De vexer Solo qui n'est quand même revenu que pour moi. J'ai mal au crâne. Comment Quatre peut-il supporter de jouer les autos tamponneuses entre les conflits ? Et comment fait-il pour les gérer déjà ? Ah oui, diplomatie, ce que je n'ai pas. A l'aide quelqu'un

-Tu viens te coucher Sans Nom ? demanda Solo en soulevant les draps.

Heero me coupe soudain la parole alors que j'allais essayer de gérer la crise.

-Il a un nom.

-Hoooooooo, tiens donc ? Réplique Solo, ha oui j'oubliais si tu le connais si bien que ça tu dois le savoir ?

-Emrys Shinken Shinigami, répond Heero rapidement avant de se mordre la lèvre et me jeter un coup d'il rapide, mais on l'appelle Duo.

-Tu m'étonnes, heureusement qu'aucun de tes amis n'est bègue Sans Nom.

Emrys? Joli Mais pas mon nom. Je suis Duo.

-Un peu de respect espèce de

-OK OK C'EST BON !! ON ARRETE LES FRAIS LA !!! SOLO TU RESTES OU TU ES, HEERO TU TE COUCHES LA, MOI ENTRE LES DEUX ET VOUS DORMEZ FOUTREDIEU !!!!

-Un problème Duo ? demande Quatre en entrebâillant la porte.

-VA TE COUCHER !!!! Je rétorque avant d'éteindre le lumière et me jeter sur le lit d'un bond. Maintenant dodo

J'ouvre un il. La lumière filtre par une fente entre les deux volets, et de petites poussières y dansent, décrivant un chemin doré dans les airs. Quand j'étais petit, j'essayais toujours de les attraper. Je me demandais si, si jamais j'en trouvais un assez grand, de ces chemins d'or dansant, je pourrais l'emprunter Le pays de la Magie 

Eh bien, la magie j'y suis en plein dedans, et c'est pas aussi génial que je pensais. C'est sûr, à six ans je ne pensais pas aux responsabilités qui accompagnent le pouvoir. 

Je soupire et tourne la tête vers l'oreiller. 

Les cheveux bruns et courts que j'ai sous les yeux dansent sous mon souffle, et me chatouillent le nez. Je souris, passe lentement ma joue sur ces cheveux fins comme du duvet qui parsèment la nuque de 

Oh, mince, j'ai recommencé Pas étonnant que j'aie chaud, je suis moulé contre le dos de Heero des clavicules jusqu'aux cuisses, si étroitement que je perçois parfaitement bien la ligne de ses sous-vêtements 

Gloups. 

Et puis, comme je prends conscience de mon corps, je me rends compte d'une chose. J'ai des bras autour de la taille, mais ce ne sont pas ceux de ma goule, puisque celui-ci me tourne le dos. 

Oh-oh. 

Solo. 

Je me crispe, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis en sandwich entre mes deux morts-vivants perso et si jamais je bouge d'un pouce, je vais les réveiller tous les deux. Mais je peux pas rester comme ça, c'est trop agréable, je vais finir par faire une bêtise!! J'ai déjà du mal à m'empêcher d'embrasser la nuque de Heero Et le poids des bras de Solo est agréable. 

Et puis je sens le bras en question bouger, sa main remonter vers mon torse. Ooh noooon Il est réveillé? Je m'en suis pas aperçu! 

Minute. Y a un truc auquel j'ai pas pensé hier soir, avec le stress et tout. 

Il est mort. 

Il a pas besoin de dormir. 

Oh le connard.

Je lui file un coup de coude, essayant de m'arranger pour ne pas déranger Heero qui lui dort bel et bien même s'il a le sommeil très léger.

-Lâche, crétin, je souffle.

-Nope, il me répond en rigolant, tout contre mon cou. 

Je frissonne. Mon cou et mes oreilles ont toujours été extrêmement sensibles Et ce bâtard en profite!! 

-Solooooo je couine.

Vi, je couine. Pas de ma faute. Essayez de vous empêcher de a) gémir de plaisir b) glapir de surprise c) crier avec agacement et je peux vous assurer que vous aussi vous allez couiner. 

-Quoi? me demande-t-il en souriant. 

Et je sais qu'il sourit, non seulement parce que je l'entends dans sa voix, mais parce que je sens ses lèvres bouger sur ma peau! 

-Solo je ne peux pas m'empêcher de souffler, troublé.

Il rit encore, doucement, un rire de gorge trèèèès sexy, et se met à me mordiller l'oreille.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Wufei pour passer la porte.

-Yuy, Maxwell, vous 

Il aperçoit le sandwich avec moi au milieu, mes bras autour de la taille de Heero (ai-je précisé que je dormais torse nu à cause de la chaleur et que les couvertures montent jusqu'à mi ventre, donnant l'impression que nous sommes nus et que ma main disparaît je ne sais où ?) et Solo qui me mordille l'oreille, sa main à plat sur mon torse.

Puis il devient très rouge, avant de devenir très violet, puis de passer au blanc.

-Rienvurienentenduj'enpenserienetdetoutefaçonveupassavoir, lâche-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte plutôt bruyamment. 

Solo se met à rire et attaque à nouveau mon cou, mais je le repousse avec un coup de coude et une main à plat sur sa figure.

-Casse-toi!

Ayayayaie si Heero se réveille Mais, en tant que soldat surentraîné à réagir au moindre bruit, il devrait pas l'être déjà? 

-Heero? je souffle le plus doucement possible, espérant ne pas le réveiller s'il ne l'est pas déjà. Heero, tu dors? 

-Non. 

Ooops, réponse claire nette précise et pas joviale pour un sou. Monsieur est énervé. 

-Excuse-moi, vieux 

-Contente-toi de te taire, grommelle-t-il sans bouger d'un pouce. 

Ouch. Enfoiré. Des fois je me demande ce que je lui trouve. 

-C'est pas de ma faute, je 

-Tais-toi.

Je me demande réellement ce que je lui trouve. Je sais pas si je devrais pas sortir avec Solo plutôt, tiens. Il m'aime, il est sympa, il a de l'humour, et il n'a pas de problèmes avec l'expression de ses sentiments. La seule chose qui me gêne chez lui c'est la fait qu'il soit un peu plus mort que Heero, mais bon Après tout qu'est-ce que la nécrophilie pour un nécromancien, hein? Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, et en plus, ça lui ferait les pieds à ce glaçon. 

Enfin, en admettant qu'il s'intéresse réellement à moi pour _moi _et ne soit pas si protecteur et possessif uniquement à cause de sa fonction par rapport à moi, ou de ce lien vampire/calice qu'on avait initié il y a peu de temps Ouais, c'est peut-être ça, il protège sa source de bouffe contre un autre prédateur, c'est tout. 

Oh, putain que ça me met de mauvais poil tout ça. 

Vexé, je dégage mon bras qui était toujours autour de lui et essaye de reculer, mais ma natte est coincée sous son épaule. 

-Bouge de là, Yuy, je lui jette en tirant sur mes cheveux. 

Il n'a même pas l'air de se soucier le moins du monde que je râle, hein Il s'en tape vraiment de me faire mal comme ça, ou il s'en rend même pas compte? Il se soulève de quelques millimètres puis retombe à sa place.

Et comme je m'y attendais pas, je perds l'équilibre pour tomber sur Solo. 

Qui évidemment en profite pour se mettre à me peloter allègrement. 

Je crierais bien, mais l'homme au spandex de gundanium a décrété qu'il voulait du silence, aussi je me tortille juste, en essayant de déloger son attaque pieuvresque sur mon corps intouché heu ok peut-être pas intouché.

Argh, mais il a cent mains ou quoi? Comment il fait pour me maintenir contre lui, me caresser le ventre et triturer l'élastique de mon caleçon en même temps? Sans compter ses bisous dans mon dos 

-Eh, t'as fait quoi de ton calebard?! je proteste, oubliant Heero qui d'ailleurs s'en fout. Remets-le!!

C'est une chose de savoir qu'il dort nu, c'en est une autre de _sentir _qu'il dort nu!!

-J'avais chaud, il me répond en rigolant contre ma peau.

-Je croyais que tu sentais plus ce genre de choses?

Sans rien dire, notre voisin de lit se lève et va fouiller dans ses vêtements, ayant apparemment décidé qu'il ne peut plus dormir et que mieux vaut ne même pas essayer. Son protégé est en train de se faire à demi violer, mais il a pas l'air de s'en soucier, bâtard! Oh que je hais le soldat parfait!! 

Et puis Solo me plaque sur le lit en riant, et Me roule une pelle. 

__

/sa bouche sur la mienne Solo Solo tu m'es revenu pas mort Solo mon Solo, et puis le goût du sang, immonde, pourquoi es-tu comme ça? pourquoi tu me fais du mal?/

Un souvenir d'une fraction de seconde, et ça a suffi pour me faire perdre le contrôle. Je me retrouve seul sur le lit, des bouts de couverture de satin et des rembourrages de coussins voletant dans les airs à côté de moi, le baldaquin brisé dont les morceaux retombent un peu partout commençant à craquer autour de moi. 

Treize va me tuer. 

Solo a frappé le mur avec une violence presque suffisante pour l'imprimer dedans. Il y a un peu de sang brun sur la tapisserie. Heero a fait volte-face au son de l'explosion et est encore accroupi au sol, son revolver sorti. Heureusement il n'a pas été atteint par les éclats de bois. 

-Heu Désolé les gars J'ai pas fait exprès! Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, Solo, de m'attraper par surprise comme ça ! Putain, t'as de la chance de pas avoir été déchiqueté, bon sang ! 

Le zombie se relève et me regarde d'un air étonné et un peu méfiant avant de reprendre contenance et de s'avancer vers moi, tout sourires.

-Bon sang, Duo, tu m'as fait peur! s'exclame Solo. Fais toi pardonner, il ajoute avec un sourire malicieux en posant ses mains sur mes joues et en me tendant ses lèvres. 

J'écarquille un peu les yeux de le voir si proche, cligne des paupières, et hop y a plus personne devant moi. Heero vient de tarter Solo avec une force qui envoie le zombie frapper contre le mur pour la deuxième fois. Il se dresse, fumant de rage, entre lui et moi, ses poings se fermant et s'ouvrant rythmiquement comme il le fait toujours quand il est très en colère et souhaite ardemment tenir son revolver ou le cou de la personne.

Le tatoo de dragon est réapparu sur son dos. Les scellés sur ses pouvoirs et sa personnalité sont levés. Comment, je ne sais pas, sans doute à cause de ma décharge d'énergie Le fait est là. Mon Heero est revenu! 

Et il a l'air d'en avoir gros après Solo. 

-STOP!! je crie en m'agrippant à son bras. Heero, s'il te plaît! 

Il s'immobilise quelques secondes, ses muscles se raidissent sous mes mains, puis il se dégage vivement et sort de la pièce d'un pas qui est à la limite de la course, sans me regarder, sans même regarder Solo. Je regarde son dos s'éloigner, sans comprendre. Une seconde il en est à frapper Solo pour le faire garder ses distances, la seconde d'après il se casse 

-Mec Il avait l'air bizarre murmure Solo en relevant un sourcil.

-Comment ça? 

-Ben, triste 

Oh merde.

Il a dû croire que je protégeais Solo même quand celui-ci était chiant, que j'étais du côté de Solo 

-Heero, attends-moi!! je crie en me précipitant derrière lui. 

Il est presque au bout du couloir quand je le rattrape. Je pose une main sur son épaule et il se tend encore une fois, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je le frappe pour le punir d'avoir attaqué le zombi. Il garde son dos tourné. 

Je veux voir ses yeux. Je veux savoir si c'est le soldat ou la goule à qui je parle 

-Heero, je Heu 

Quoi, moi, le moulin à paroles Maxwell, à court de mots? Arrêtez de rire, hein. 

-Merci.

Il est si surpris qu'il se retourne et me dévisage d'un il presque rond.

- Nani?

-Pour m'avoir protégé merci. Je veux dire, je sais que Solo ne voulait pas mal faire, mais il ne se rend pas compte Enfin, tu sais, il abuse un peu quoi Je sais pas si le frapper comme ça c'était vraiment civilisé, mais je pense pas qu'il comprenne un autre langage de toute façon. Alors, merci de t'occuper de moi. 

Je ris un peu, gêné. Mon dieu, c'est si formel. Ca me fait penser à cette manière de se présenter tellement japonaise, "je m'en remets à votre bienveillance". Remarque s'il a été élevé selon la culture japonaise, ça devrait pas le dépayser. 

Quand, dix secondes plus tard, il n'a toujours pas dit que c'était son job d'une voix froide et indifférente au possible, je tourne les yeux vers lui, surpris. Je croyais pouvoir prévoir ses réactions

Il me dévisage, sans expression. Ni en colère, ni agacé, ni ennuyé, ni moqueur Ni même indifférent. Juste neutre. 

-Je suis désolé, il finit par dire après quelques minutes de regardage dans le blanc de l'il. 

-Hein?! Pourquoi ça? 

-Je savais que le zombi n'était pas un vrai danger et que tu étais parfaitement capable de le remettre à sa place tout seul. Je n'aurais pas dû intervenir. Je me suis comporté comme si tu m'appartenais. Désolé.

-Je Ca ne me dérange pas, Heero, je lui assure à voix basse, mon cur battant soudain la chamade devant son admission. Je veux dire 

Normalement, si, ça me dérange un peu. Mais qu'il s'en excuse Ca me semble trop.

-J'étais juste en colère qu'il ose s'imposer à toi comme ça il avoue à voix encore plus basse que la mienne.

J'ai envie de me mettre à rire tellement je suis heureux qu'il avoue être jaloux, mais vu comme il est il croirait que je me paye sa tête. Je serre juste son épaule, brièvement, et je lui souris.

Soudainement, il prend une inspiration et baisse les yeux au sol.

Et il rougit. 

-Heero? j'appelle doucement, totalement stupéfait. 

Houlàlà, c'est une vraie centrale émotionnelle aujourd'hui! Est-ce que c'est le contrecoup d'avoir été libéré du sceau? 

-Duo Duo, je 

Il bégaye. Je ne peux pas le croire. 

Je me rapproche de lui, pose mon autre main sur son autre épaule, essaye de me pencher pour voir sa figure.

-C'est juste que je ne sais plus Je commençais juste à me faire à l'idée, et voilà qu'il arrive, lui et ses insinuations, et ses commentaires, et vous êtes amis depuis si longtemps, et il te comprend 

-Te faire à l'idée? je l'encourage à voix basse.

Il ne veut toujours pas me regarder et essaye d'échapper à ma prise sur lui. Je ne vais certainement pas le laisser faire. Je le repousse contre le mur, le bloquant.

-L'idée, Heero?

-Que tu Ce que tu m'avais dit A propos de tes 

-Oui?

-Tes sentiments pour m 

Nous y voilà enfin. Mes sentiments pour lui. L'arrivée de Solo qui ne cache pas son attirance envers moi et avec qui je m'entends comme larrons en foire. 

-Ca n'a pas changé, tu sais, je le rassure. C'est vrai, s'il avait vécu, j'aurais pu l'aimer. Peut-être. Mais ça je ne le saurai jamais, parce que c'est toi, celui que j'aime maintenant. Juste toi. Solo est un ami, un frère, et il le restera. 

-Tant mieux, je l'entends murmurer. 

Et puis il lève enfin la tête vers moi, et j'aperçois ses yeux, et il me sourit. Et son sourire est doux et tendre et si inattendu que je ne sais plus que faire ni que dire, que je reste juste capable de le regarder bouche bée, totalement époustouflé. Je trouvais qu'il était beau avant, avec ses airs de statue de glace. Ca se voyait que je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. 

Et puis ses mains se referment sur les poignets de mes mains toujours sur ses épaules, et avec un mouvement tournant, je me retrouve acculé au mur à sa place, et il 

Oh Dieux Oh Dieux Oh Dieux Oh Dieux

Ses lèvres fermes sur les miennes et ses bras autour de ma taille, possessifs, et tout son corps qui s'appuie sur le mien, m'enfermant dans ses bras, et son souffle, et la douceur presque douloureuse avec laquelle il explore ma bouche, et la passion montante dans son baiser, et le petit grognement qu'il pousse quand mes bras se referment autour de ses épaules, mus par une volonté propre, et son odeur, et sa chaleur. Heero. Heero. 

A force de caresses, sa langue pousse la mienne à rendre la pareille, et je me mets prudemment à explorer son palais, jouant au passage avec les canines légèrement hypertrophiées dans sa bouche, jouissant des grognements qu'il pousse, aussi incrédule de plaisir qu'il semble l'être. 

Je vais exploser de bonheur si ça dure encore. Il va se rendre compte de ce qui se passe, ne va pas me laisser faire, ou alors il va arriver quelque chose, d'une seconde à l'autre, et le moment sera fini à tout jamais, gâché, et 

Ca continue quand même.

Finalement, il me relâche, se recule de quelques centimètres. Refusant de laisser les choses où elles en sont, je le poursuis un peu avant d'admettre que mes jambes déjà flageolantes ne supporteraient pas trente secondes de plus de roulage de pelle avec lui.

Il me regarde, son âme totalement à nu dans ses yeux, un peu surpris, un peu incrédule, un petit sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

-Oh, seigneur, je t'aime tant je lui dis en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, totalement bouleversé, tremblant d'émotion. 

Mes jambes me lâchent presque, les siennes aussi, je le sens à la manière dont il s'appuie sur moi. Je recule contre le mur, me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, sans le lâcher, le forçant à me suivre pour s'asseoir par terre à côté de moi. 

On reste là quelques minutes qui semblent à la fois des secondes et des éternités, sa chaleur contre moi, nos têtes penchées vers l'autre.

Et puis un pas se fait entendre dans le couloir, des semelles qui claquent bruyamment. Qui ici porte ce genre de bottes? 

Les ozzis 

Oups.

Heero et moi, on se regarde, mi-embarrassés, mi-rieurs, et puis on se lève en vitesse pour descendre le couloir dans la direction d'où vient Treize Kushrenada. Il a dû être alerté par ma décharge de pouvoir, il y a Dix minutes pas plus? Dur à croire

Je lance un avertissement sans trop savoir par où ça passe à Solo, lui enjoignant de filer en vitesse, et reçois en retour la sensation/vision qu'il va utiliser la fenêtre, et puis nous passons le coin du couloir, côte à côte, et faisons mine d'être surpris de le voir.

Whoa la robe de chambre. Bleu roi, tramée d'or. A mon avis, elle sort du même tailleur que son uniforme, sans aucun doute. Il devait avoir du tissu en rab'. 

Je file un coup de coude en douce à Heero qui essayait de prendre l'air innocent (c'est un coup à nous faire griller ça) et lance un grand sourire totalement pas sincère à l'homme.

-Tiens, Treize? De si bon matin? 

-Dois-je vous faire remarquer que vous êtes debout aussi?

-Certes, certes. Comment va depuis hier soir? 

Il lève un sourcil sardonique. Aïe. Il ne mord pas à l'hameçon du bavardage amical. 

-J'avais cru sentir un petit trouble dans les énergies Ténébreuses 

-Oh, ça? J'ai descellé Heero.

Après tout je ne mens pas, non? Même si ce n'était pas le but initial, c'est ce qui s'est passé. 

Il me regarde, surpris, puis dévisage Heero d'un air pensif, son regard s'attardant sur les bouts de tatouage qu'il voit.

Décidément, être le centre d'intérêt d'un mec de ce genre, aussi froid et calculateur, sans façons. Toujours l'impression d'être disséqué en permanence, observé de haut Brr. Temps d'entamer un repli stratégique.

-Tu nous excuseras, j'ai la dalle. Salut!

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, je traîne Heero par le bras derrière moi, au cri de 'J'ai faiiiim!!!'

Nous attendons d'être sûrs qu'il soit bien avancé dans le couloir avant de faire demi-tour sur la pointe des pieds et de l'épier du coin du mur. 

En passant, il jette un regard par réflexe par la porte ouverte, continue à avancer, puis stoppe net et re-regarde dans la chambre. Et cligne des yeux, incrédule devant le désastre.

Heero et moi nous enfuyons dans les couloirs en courant comme des dératés, gloussant comme deux gosses après un mauvais tour.

On retrouve Solo dans le jardin. Il était pas propre hier, mais maintenant, en plus, il est boueux et il a des branchettes dans les cheveux. En passant par la fenêtre, il a atterri dans un rosier. Il en rate pas une. 

Je soupire lourdement en l'apercevant au loin, puis me retourne vers mon homme. 

Mon homme Je peux le dire maintenant, lalalaaaa!!!! Pour un peu je me mettrais à piailler et à sauter sur place Bref. 

-Duo? m'appelle Heero alors que je commençais à avancer vers le zombi.

-Hm? 

-J'aurai besoin Plus tard Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas 

Je le dévisage, surpris. Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? 

-J'ai soif 

Je commence presque à lui demander pourquoi il ne va pas boire quand je comprends. 

Oh. Cette soif-là. Bah Ca m'avait pas fait si mal la dernière fois. 

-Ok, je réponds avec un grand sourire. 

Soulagé, il me rend mon sourire. Je me retourne vers le zombi, qui vient de nous apercevoir. 

-Toi, tu me suis. 

-On va où? demande Solo.

-Vérifier si c'est vrai ces histoires de riches qui ont des salles de bains plaquées or.

-Sans Nom ? Appelle plaintivement Solo de la salle de bain (qui soit dit en passant n'est pas plaquée or pas entièrement. Juste les conduits).

-Quoi, tu sais pas te laver seul ? Je demande, un peu ronchon du coup qu'il m'a fait ce matin.

-Combien de fois je me suis lavé quand on était sur L2 ? Rétorque t'il du tac au tac.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre avant de croiser le regard de Heero. Ok, plus tard Il n'a peut être pas besoin de savoir avant le petit déj que j'ai pris autant de bains en tout et pour tout dans ma petite enfance que j'ai de doigts à une main. 

-Si tu allais manger Heero? Ca risque de prendre du temps Je m'occupe de lui et je te rejoins, ok? 

Il acquiesce en silence et s'en va. 

Je rejoins donc Solo dans la jolie salle de bain en marbre de Treize. Je rêve, il a même du bain moussant parfumé à la rose. Solo est déjà à poil et jette un regard appréhensif à la baignoire vide. Qu'est ce qu'il est maigre seigneur J'ai la subite envie de le bourrer de machin sucré et gras pour lui faire prendre du poids Ouais mais il est mort, je sais même pas s'il peut digérer Remarquez, son corps à d'autres besoins moins prosaïques et Bain, chaud, maintenant.

-Premièrement, j'explique en ouvrant le robinet, on remplit comme ça

-Merci Ô grand Shinigami, soupire t'il en testant la température d'un doigt.

-Entre dedans, j'ordonne en m'agenouillant prés de la baignoire, un gant et du savon à la main.

Je jure que Solo est un hédoniste Rien qu'à voir comment il se glisse dans l'eau chaude en gémissant de plaisir ho pourquoi moiiiii ? Il s'allonge dans la baignoire, visiblement au paradis.

-Déliiiiiiiice suprême Tu me rejoins Duo ?

-Non, merci, je rétorque en essayant de ne surtout PAS regarder cette partie-là de son anatomie.

Il se laisse étriller (notez le choix des mots, vu la couche de sang séché qu'il a sur lui, faut au moins ça) en ronronnant presque ( et allez, maintenant Deathbringer déteint sur lui). Et comme j'essaye de penser à autre chose que son corps alangui dans de l'eau chaude et parfumée, je passe aussitôt à l'autre non-mort de ma vie, vous l'avez deviné : Heero.

Heero m'a embrassé.

Je suis choqué mais pas dans le sens horrifié du terme.

Je veux dire Ok on est devenu plutôt proches récemment, avec toute cette histoire, mais même maintenant Ce genre de chose faisait partie des trucs les plus improbables au monde, ex-æquo avec Howard étant le Père Noël et Kushrenada se mettant à la culture d'

Et je digresse

-Ca va Sans nom ?

Allo Duo, ici Solo Répondez Duo

-Heu oui ?

-Tu me grattes plus le dos ?

-Si si, je répond automatiquement en reprenant le mouvement là où je l'avais arrêté, quelque part entre sa cinquième et quatrième côte Sans vouloir être morbide, on pourrais jouer du xylophone sur ses côtes.

-Ca ne va pas ? Me demande soudain Solo avec un petit regard par dessus son épaule.

-Si, pourquoi tu demande ca ?

-Tu te tais, déclare t'il avec le plus grand sérieux, que je soupçonne pour une fois de ne pas être feint.

Et le pire c'est qu'il touche juste. Je n'arrive même pas à retenir un soupir d'abattement et lâche l'éponge dans l'eau tout en m'accoudant sur le bord de la baignoire.

-C'est glaçon Man ? C'est ça ? s'enquiert mon meilleur ami en se tournant vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, mais pas comme tu crois, je répond avec un petit sourire.

-Ho hooooooooo des détails, il réclame aussitôt, vous en êtes ou ?

-Solo chambre le une seule fois a ce sujet et si il ne te démembres pas je le fais moi même capiche ? Je réplique aussitôt, plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je me radoucis quand il recule précipitamment. Bon sang je dois arrêter de laisser filtrer mon pouvoir en fonction de mes émotions.

-Je veux dire Solo, il ne sait pas comment gérer ses émotions, avec lui c'est tout ou rien et Il Il est crustacé ascendant moule belge ! Il se referme sur lui même pour un rien et.. Je veux pas.. J'ai déjà eu suffisamment de mal pour qu'il s'ouvre enfin a moi et maintenant.. maintenant 

-Je suis de trop ?

-NON !!!

Il tombe sous l'eau de surprise, oops Moi et mes grands cris nerveux heureusement qu'il a plus besoin de respirer Je fouille la mousse pour le retrouver et le ramène à la surface. Il est plus léger que moi...

-Désolé !

-KOF KEUF EURK !! BERK !!! J'en suis désormais sûr, le savon est mauvais pour la santé !!!

-Je suis désolé, je m'excuse encore, je voulais pas te faire peur

-Peur ? Moi ? Jamais !

-Solo Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles Je veux que tu restes avec moi Je J'aime Heero. C'est vrai, c'est l'homme de ma vie Mais c'est pas parce que je l'aime lui que Que je ne t'aime plus 

Mais dans quel soap opéra j'ai péché une réplique aussi nulle ? Les mots suivent pas ce que je veux dire. Je suis un as du baratinage c'est vrai mais là c'est pas du baratinage.

Je voudrais pouvoir dire a Solo combien je l'aime, pas comme un amant mais comme un ami un frère Mais ca sort pas je le sais mais je n'arrive pas à le dire Je veux le lui dire mais Ca m'énerve

-Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère, il murmure soudain me faisant sursauter.

-Hein ?

Excusez la réplique, mais je marche en mode mono neurone la

-Je t'aime Sans nom Duo Répète t'il C'est vrai que j'aimerais être l'heureux élu Mais bon, je suis mort Et lui pas encore tout à fait donc il a l'avantage injuste de la vitalité.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire quand il dit ca Ses mimiques sont impayables faut dire Il me sourit puis se lève et attrape une serviette. 

-Mais je veux rester avec toi Il continue en me tournant le dos. On sait jamais hein, tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un mort vivant Et puis si jamais Yeux de Glace foire son coup, je veux être là pour en profiter.

-ABRUTI !!! Je râle pour rire en lui jetant l'éponge trempée à la tête.

Il esquive rapidement, presque aussi leste que Heero dans ses grands jours et se jette sur la porte qu'il ouvre en grand avant de m'adresser un salut moqueur, une courbette bien basse..

-Si Sa Majesté veut bien me permettre, salue-t-il avant de sortir.

Et là je me souviens qu'il est à poil

-SOLO REVIENS T'HABILLER !!!!


	21. La Vendangeuse de Douleur

****

Chapitre 20: La Vendangeuse de Douleur

Série: J'hésite entre Gundam Wing et La Petite Boutique des Horreurs 

Auteurs: On a pas muté depuis, toujours Kin-la-sadique et Ka-la-perverse

Genre: gore. Mais pas tellement aujourd'hui. On se sentait fatiguées? LIME!!! (Ephy je sais pas si tu peux lire ^___^ bah quoi, m'avez demandé une Etreinte, je vous fais une Etreinte! Me dites pas que vous avez envie de vous en plaindre ^_^) OOC, yaoi (nan sans deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeec) hétéro (ne râlez pas please!!!)scène de violence envers un pauvre zombi innocent

Couple: OUAIIIS ENFIN 1X2!!! (enfin nan pas vraiment mais si, heu heu heu m'avez compris), 3+4, 5+Sally?, Solo qui drague Zechs 

Mail: félicitations, menaces de mort, demandes en mariages et numéros de carte Bleue: **Kineko@ifrance.com****, ****asukasama@ifrance.com**

Disclaimer: Ka: j'ai demandé les Gboys à Noël, mais pour le moment, j'ai encore rien reçu... 

Kin: Normal on est encore en novembre ^^

Ka: Ah oui tiens. Perdu ma notion du temps. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'enferme dans son petit monde de G-boys sur une plage en été. Bon bah messieurs les propriétaires légaux, je vous échange ma notion du temps contre Heero en uniforme d'écolière, ça vous va? 

pourriez répondre au moins. 

Kin: autrement dit, sont pas à nous. Allez viens Asuka, tu as l'air fatiguée.

********************

(PS/ j'ai traduit au féminin parce que dans ma tête, c'est Hilde qui chante ^^)

My Life Suffocates 

Planting Seeds of Hate 

I've Loved, Turned to Hate 

Trapped Far Beyond My Fate

I Give 

You Take 

This Life That I Forsake 

Been Cheated of My Youth 

You Turned this Lie to Truth 

Anger 

Misery 

You'll Suffer unto Me 

Harvester of Sorrow 

Language of the Mad 

Harvester of Sorrow 

Pure Black Looking Clear 

My Work Is Done Soon Here 

Try Getting Back to Me 

Get Back Which Used to Be 

Drink up 

Shoot in 

Let the Beatings Begin 

Distributor of Pain 

Your Loss Becomes My Gain 

Anger 

Misery 

You'll Suffer unto Me 

Harvester of Sorrow 

Language of the Mad 

Harvester of Sorrow 

All Have Said Their Prayers 

Invade Their Nightmares 

See into My Eyes 

You'll Find Where Murder Lies

Infanticide 

Harvester of Sorrow 

Language of the Mad 

Harvester of Sorrow 

Language of the Mad 

Harvester of Sorrow 

Ma vie suffoque

Plantant des graines de haine

J'ai aimé, tourné à la haine

Emprisonnée loin sous ma destinée

Je donne

Tu prends

Cette vie que j'abandonne

J'ai été dépouillée de ma jeunesse

Tu as changé ce mensonge en vérité

Colère

Misère

Tu vas souffrir à travers moi

Vendangeuse de la Douleur

Langage des fous

Vendangeuse de la Douleur

Pur noir semblant clair

Mon travail est bientôt fini ici

Essaye de te venger de moi

Reprends ce qui était

Bois tout

Tire dedans

Laisse les châtiments commencer

Distributrice de la Douleur

Ta perte devient mon gain

Colère

Misère

Tu vas souffrir à travers moi

Vendangeuse de la Douleur

Langage des fous

Vendangeuse de la Douleur

Tous ont dit leurs prières

Envahis leurs cauchemars

Regarde dans mes yeux

Tu découvriras où le meurtre repose

Infanticide

Vendangeuse de la Douleur

Langage des fous

Vendangeuse de la Douleur

Langage des fous

Vendangeuse de la Douleur 

********************

****

Finalement tout le monde se retrouve dans la cuisine, propre, réveillé et HABILLÉ. Suivez mon regard. 

Treize nous a filé les fringues d'un de ses serviteurs. Il a meilleure mine comme ca mon Solo et il a l'air vivant au moins

Le repas est silencieux si on excepte les craquements d'os quand Trowa mange la dinde qu'il a trouvé par terre ce matin Oups ? Je crois que Treize se demande si son château survivra à notre présence. Il a rien dit pour la chambre encore, mais ses regards parlent pour lui. Ils sont las A croire qu'il nous connaît déjà très bien 

Quatre avale son thé calmement, tout en me jetant de petits regards amusé. Il se doute de quelque chose ou qu

Ah. Avec tout ca j'oubliais qu'il était empathe

-Quatre Azraël Raberba Winner, un seul commentaire et je ressuscite la dinde a Trowa.

-Je peux la finir d'abord ? réclame le garou.

-Mais j'ai rien dit, proteste notre ami emplumé, l'air tellement innocent que même lui doit le feindre.

Je lui jette un regard moqueur tout en surveillant les autres du coin de l' Méfiant moi ? Non disons juste que mon instinct de conservation a reprit du poil de la bête. Après tout j'ai deux ennemis mortel qui mangent en face de moi Heureusement que Solo s'est assis entre Zechs et moi, je sais pas si Heero aurait apprécié que je sois proche de son vieil ennemi

Et la tête de Zechs quand Solo le drague est tout bonnement impayable Faut dire qu'il y va à la truelle le Solo Il est incroyable quand même Il draguerait Relenatiens ce serait une idée ca non trop cruel pour Solo. 

Wufei ne peut pas me regarder sans rougir immédiatement. Faudrait que je mette les choses au clair avec lui 

-Dis tu es un vrai blond au moins ? Montre-moi ca que je voie

Et je recrache à moitié mon chocolat chaud par les narines quand Solo tire sur la ceinture de Zechs pour vérifier.

Bon l'instant d'après il s'est prise une tarte mais il se relève un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Farouche hein ?J'aime ca

Dix minutes plus tard, Solo lui a demandé si il portait des caleçons ou des slips, si il marinait chez ses harengs, mis la mains aux fesses trois fois, prit deux baffes, un coup de coude et eu une fourchette plantée dans la main.

-Dites moi que je suis pas toujours comme ça? Je demande, rigolard.

-Meeeeeuuuuuh non, assure Wufei d'un ton flegmatique. Je peux arrêter de mentir maintenant?

-Très drôle Feifei Je dirai à Sally que tu es méchant avec moi.

-.Oops.

Je reconnaîtrais ce 'oops' partout. Le 'oops' j'ai fait une connerie et il va s'en apercevoir dans quelques secondes, le oops-putain-je-suis-mort-dans-d'atroce-souffrance, le oops©Solo.

Solo se tortille sur sa chaise. Mauvais signe.

-Ok solo accouche, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ben heu tu sais la fille, Sally Ben heu

-Solo ? Parle. Vite.

-Le vieux Max a parlé de prendre des otages et elle était le premier nom sur la liste.

Bon sang j'aurais jamais cru que Wufei connaisse autant de jurons différents! Il m'en a même appris ! J'irais bien pour le chambrer mais il est vraiment dans une rage folle. Le trou dans la table est la pour le prouver. Bon sang il y tient à sa Sally. 

Soudain Wufei se retourne et avance vers Solo à grand pas. J'ai à peine le temps de l'attraper par le bras qu'il manque d'égorger Solo à mains nues.

-DUO LACHE MOI JE VAIS LE DETRUIRE UNE FOIS POUR TOUTE !!!

-Wufei du calme ! Arrête, ca suffit ! Quatre aide-moi !

-Je suis désolé, essaye de dire Solo alors que Quatre vient m'aider à retenir Wufei.

-C'EST DE TA FAUTE ESPECE DE, DE.. ABOMINATION !!!

-WUFEI JE T'INTERDIS DE LUI PARLER COMME CA ! Je m'entends hurler .

Wufei ne m'écoute pas, il est tellement furieux qu'il est repassé en chinois et le chinois, je ne connais que les mots de base. Manger, boire, b heu oubliez le dernier.

Heero viens nous aider, faut dire qu'il a pas l'air comme ca Wufei, petit et tout et tout, mais il est plus lourd que chacun d'entre nous, et il a une de ces forces !!! Je change ma prise de son bras sur son cou, retenant son bras de mon autre main. Argh il a une force de taureau 

Et soudain ca change Sa voix d'abord Enfin plutôt sa manière de parler. Elle s'écoule comme un flot, rythmé malgré la colère de Fei. On dirait un chant, ou une prière. Et puis autre chose change

En moi quelque part au niveau du vent malsain quelque chose semble se recroqueviller de peur. Quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose qui n'est pas à moi, que j'ai pris il y a longtemps pourtant, quand

__

/Je voudrais rester avec toi pour toujours Sans Nom On serait jamais seuls Un duo A deux/

Je lâche Wufei en hurlant, les bras noués autour de moi. Solo, il a essayé de m'arracher Solo. Je percute Zechs et tombe au sol, déséquilibré, les mains toujours autour de moi, comme une femme enceinte qui essaye de protéger son enfant. L'analogie est pas fausse. Cette petite chose que j'ai en moi, c'est ce qui me relie à Solo Le cordon ombilical, ce qui le maintient en vie grâce à mon pouvoir

C'est son âme, bon sang.

J'ai l'âme de Solo.

Mes cris semblent réveiller Wufei et il se tait immédiatement, me jetant un coup d'il stupéfait tout en ramenant en arrière ses mèches échappées de sa queue de cheval.

-C'était inutile Wufei, intervient soudain Treize qui n'a pas bougé de sa chaise, flegmatique.

Il n'a même pas arrêté de manger Des gens s'étripent dans sa cuisine et il trouve ca normal J'aimerais bien qu'il me raconte, sa vie doit être intéressanteWufei lui jette un regard noir par habitude mais Treize ne relève même pas, sirotant son thé, et continue sa phrase.

-Les zombis n'ont pas d'âme, ca ne sert à rien de la bannir, sauf de faire du mal à ton ami.

Wufei va pour répliquer et soudain semble se souvenir à nouveau que j'existe. J'ai pas eu mal. Pas vraiment, juste peur Peur de perdre Solo encore une fois. Heero est agenouillé près de moi et me caresse lentement le dos pour me calmer. 

Quand Wu essaye d'approcher, il est immédiatement sur ses gardes. 

-Je.. Je suis désolé Duo je 

-Quoique ce soit Wu, refais-le encore une fois et tu le regretteras, je parviens a dire sans que ma voix ne tremble trop. C'était quoi au fait ? 

-Il a tenté de chasser l'âme d'un mort, répond Zechs avec un regard appréciatif au petit chinois. 

Blondie se fait une nouvelle idée de Fei on dirait Je devrais peut-être lui dire qu'il est hétéro. 

-Donc toi non plus tu n'es pas humain ? Je demande en laissant Heero m'aider à me relever. 

-Je SUIS humain, réplique aussitôt Wufei, les poings serré. 

-Mais il fait partit d'une caste de médiums, lâche Treize toujours aussi flegmatique. 

Je m'attends à demi à voir Wufei lui enfoncer sa tasse dans le gosier, mais finalement, Little Dragon se retient et se tourne vers moi. Il me fixe durement puis baisse les yeux. 

-Désolé, marmonne t'il avant de jeter un regard noir à Solo. 

-On se calme, suggère Quatre en s'interposant, il a dit que c'était prévu pas qu'elle était en danger 

-On va l'appeler et la prévenir, je déclare vivement avant de me diriger vers le téléphone accroché au mur près de la porte. 

Je décroche et compose rapidement le numéro du portable de Sally. Mmm, Treize pourra le retrouver plus tard.. Tant pis, je lui en payerai un autre. Je m'appuie au mur tout en frottant nerveusement mon ventre. Ca se calme dedans on dirait. Me demande si c'est ca que ressent une femme enceinte Me donne pas envie d'être une femme ca au moins j'échappe aux nausées matinales. 

Ca sonne Ca sonne Ca décroche. 

-Sally Babe, faut que je te dise quelque chose d'urgent 

-Bonjour Duo, susurre une fois connue et désormais crainte. 

Ma main vole immédiatement et agrippe celle de Heero debout prés de moi. 

-Hilde, je balbutie dans le téléphone. 

Instantanément, mes amis sont sur leurs gardes. Comme si elle pouvait me blesser par téléphone interposé Je l'entend rire dans le téléphone, répondre à des voix en bruit de fond. Les enfants sont avec elle Je jette un il à mes amis. Wufei est presque aussi pâle que Quatre. Je sens que ca va faire mal toute cette histoire.

-Où est Sally ? Je demande de la voix la plus ferme que je peux sortir à ce moment là.

-Avec nous, me répond mon ex d'un ton enjoué.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez lui faire ?

-Ca, ca dépendra de toi Duo, me susurre Hilde.

Traduction, " tu es dans la merde pauvre con, on te tient par les couilles ".

Oui je suis vulgaire, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps non ? Mais comme je la connais c'est exactement comme ça qu'elle reformulerait. 

-Ok Hilde, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Qu'est ce que NOUS voulons Duo Pour commencer Toi nous te voulons toi.

-Tu m'étonnes, je m'entends grommeler, je suis vraiment trop sexy pour mon bien

Elle rit.

Comme avant, chaque fois que je lui sortait une blague. Ce n'est même pas un rire dément ou bizarre, non, pas du tout. 

Sauf que ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Jamais.

-Ok Hilde, tu me veux moi, ou veux tu que

-Je n'ai pas fini, me coupe-t-elle brusquement.

Oula mauvais karma les amis

-Solo est avec toi non ?

Je me retourne vers Solo qui m'adresse un haussement d'épaules impuissant.

-Pourquoi ?Je demande au téléphone.

-Je sais qu'il est avec toi Duo, je le sais Il doit venir aussi Le vieux Max lui réserve un accueil des plus Chaleureux

Le feu encore. Mais il a que ca dans la caboche ou quoi ? Evidemment, c'est le seul moyen qu'ils connaissent pour détruire un zombi pour de bon Ho je flippe grave là les amis

-Et quoi d'autre encore ? Je m'emporte. Kushrenada sur un plateau d'argent ?!!!

-Ho, lui ? Non, ce sont les autres qui le veulent.

Pause.

-Les autres ?

-Romafeller, souffle Hilde d'un ton doucereux.

-Treize, tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou, je grogne à l'intéressé, qui se contente de se lever et mettre le haut parleur sur le téléphone.

-Treize Kushrenada, Zechs Merquise, Solo, toi, énumère Hilde Et Heero.

-Touche à un cheveu de Heero espèce de salope et même l'enfer ne te protègera pas !!!

C'est sortit tout seul et tout le monde me regarde avec un air de merlan frit. Je m'en fous, Heero et moi c'est une réalité depuis pas une heure et elle veut déjà nous séparer ?!!! qu'elle rêve !!!

-Tu n'as pas le choix Duo Sally est entre nos mains

-Prouve le moi, je gronde.

Après tout hein, qui dit que Sally est vraiment avec eux ? Ils auraient pu lui voler son portable pendant l'incident de l'infirmerie, ou alors ils l'ont mais elle est déjà non.. Je ne l'ai pas touchée Avant, quoi Je m'aperçois soudain du silence au bout du fil. Celui qui a dit que le silence était d'or n'a sûrement jamais eut un aperçu de ma vie Et puis un souffle au bout du fil. Hilde ne respirait pas. Donc c'est quelqu'un de vivant

-Parle, ordonne Hilde en arrière plan.

-Allo ?

-Sally babe ?!!!

C'est sa voix. Un peu secouée, mais sa voix. Du coin de l'il, je vois Wufei se redresser et reprendre des couleurs.

-Comment tu vas ? Je demande, devinant la question de Wufei.

-Vivante, murmure t'elle, juste un peu Secouée

-Blessée ?

-Le bras Cassé

Pourquoi diable ais-je donc une imagination aussi débordante J'ai l'impression de voir son bras cassé avec l'esquille qui sort. Beeeeeeeeeerk

-Duo ils ont préparé un piège, Romafeller leur a donné un Gundam!!! S'exclame t'elle soudain, juste avant qu'un son étouffé ne nous parvienne puis un autre, plus sec, quand le téléphone tombe par terre.

-Sally ?!! SALLY !!!

-Duo donne moi ce téléphone, ordonne Wufei en tendant la main.

C'est Trowa qui le retient d'une poigne solide pendant que je continue de brailler au téléphone.

-SALLY ?!! REPONDS !!!

-Ramenez-la dans la chambre, déclare une voix masculine.

Le père Maxwell Merde

Et puis à nouveau Hilde.

-Rassuré Duo ?

-Hilde tu n'es vraiment qu'une SALOPE !!! Je croyais que Sally était ton amie !!!

-Et moi je croyais que tu m'aimais.

Ca me coupe le sifflet aussi sec. Que voulez vous répondre à ça hein ? que voulez vous DIRE ?! " Désolé Hilde, j'aime un mec qui est a moitié vampire et vu que toi tu es morte à cause de moi c'est fini entre nous " ? Je hais ma vie, je hais ces pouvoirs !!! J'enregistre comme dans un état second le lieu, l'heure du rendez vous et la condition ultime ("venez SEULS ") pour échanger Sally contre nos augustes personnes. Et elle raccroche.

Et je reste comme un con, les yeux dans le vide, le téléphone à l'oreille et le cur au bord des lèvres.

-Mais pourquoi vos zombies veulent-t-ils vous tuer ?

Massacrer Zechs. Juste là. Maintenant. Et plaider la perte temporaire du reste de ma santé mentale.

C'est TRES tentant.

Et Quatre doit voir ca grâce au regard de psychopathe que je jette a Barbie Boy. C'est pour ca qu'il intervient, ce cher ange.

-Nous n'avons jamais prit le temps de leur poser la question voyez vous, ils avaient plutôt tendance à un peu vouloir nous tuer.

-Tu parles, je réplique en jetant un il au téléphone muet, ils veulent me tuer parce que j'ai pas su les protéger

-Ha ceci explique cela ! S'exclame Treize d'un ton triomphant.

Me demande si on peut massacrer un ange nan ca foutrait des plumes partoutJe me sens d'humeur noire aujourd'hui.

-Ne me regardez pas comme cela jeune homme, me réprimande-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

-Je regarde qui je veux et comme je le veux, je rétorque, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par expliquer ?

Treize lève les yeux au ciel d'un air las et entreprend de m'expliquer la chose.

-Vos zombies veulent vous tuer n'est ce pas ?

-J'ai pu mal interpréter leurs actes à un moment ou un autre, mais l'idée est là

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, car les zombies ne font toujours qu'obéir à leur maître.

Je pause. 

-Donc je suis suicidaire ?

-Vous sentez-vous coupable de leur mort ?

Question stupide, réponse :

-C'est de ma faute !!!

-Donc vous devriez être puni ?

-Je vois pas ou tu veux en venir T-Ch

Et si, je vois soudain.

J'ai pas pu les sauver, les aider, c'est de ma faute si ils sont morts, si ils souffrent, c'est moi qui aurait dû mourir à leur place.

C'est moi qui devrais être mort

-Il a raison Sans Nom, intervient Solo a son tour Tu sais Helen et moi On savait

Je me tourne vers lui, stupéfait.

-Quoi ?

-Après ma.. Mort, je t'ai suivi dans la rue Jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Helen que tu sois entré dans l'église Et là je lui ai parlé

Solo a parlé à Helen quand elle était vivante ? Mais pourquoi ? Et.. Et je comprends pas pourquoi il me dit ca !!!

-Je lui ais dit ce qui se passait autour de toi, que tu réveillais les morts sans le savoir. Et elle a secoué la tête et dit que c'était pas grave Et quand elle est revenue après Elle était morte elle aussi Mais.. Elle t'en a jamais voulu Elle disait Que tu étais triste, qu'elle le sentait Et moi aussi je le sais.. je le sent, précise t'il en montrant son cur, tel Quatre en pleine crise d'empathie.

Je m'appuie contre le mur.. C'est vrai que.. Solo et Sur Helen étaient plus présent que les autres Leurs personnalités d'avant étaient là. Parce que je les avais touchés tout au long de leur passage de la vie à la mort peut-être? Ou juste parce que je tenais encore plus à eux qu'aux autres? 

-On savait que tu te sentait coupable de toutes nos morts Et rien que ça Ca nous empêchait de vouloir vraiment te faire du mal Tu n'as jamais VOULU nous faire mal C'est pour ca qu'elle avait pas changé

Je le regarde, stupéfait.

Elle n'avait pas changé.

Lui non plus

Mais les autres

Les autres qui n'ont plus qu'une part de leur personnalité originelle et dont la plupart n'étaient que des gosses à l'époque, des gosses prisonniers dans le moment traumatisant de leur mort. Des gosses des rues, habitués à rendre coup pour coup. 

Sans m'excuser, je sors dans le couloir pour respirer un peu. Alors, s'ils veulent me tuer, c'est de ma faute? C'est moi qui les influence? S'ils pouvaient, ils ne le feraient pas? oh, si seulement j'étais plus expérimenté, je saurais comment cesser de leur faire vouloir ça, ils redeviendraient normaux Mais ils n'ont pas tort. J'ai beau me dire que ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute, juste le destin qui s'acharnait sur moi, c'est vrai que je me sens coupable de leur mort, à un certain niveau. Je les ai changés inconsciemment, c'est à mon inconscient qu'ils répondent, pas à ma volonté consciente.

Je frappe dans le mur de mon poing crispé, me mords les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang. 

-Arrête ça, m'ordonne la voix basse de mon petit ami. 

Petit ami rien que d'y penser, ça me redonne le moral mais malheureusement ça ne dure pas très longtemps. Je me retourne vers lui et enfouis la tête dans son cou, soupirant. Il referme les bras sur moi, me tapote maladroitement le dos. Ca se sent qu'il ne connaît rien à tout ça, tout ce qui est de traiter avec les émotions des autres, mais rien que le fait qu'il essaye, ça me donne chaud au cur. 

-On a pas vraiment le choix Des préparatifs à faire? J'ai juste mes armes à prendre je marmonne à demi pour moi-même. 

-Justement, Duo 

-Hm? 

Il tourne la tête, l'air gêné.

-Pour les préparatifs, je On ne va pas se battre contre des ennemis normaux, et je serais plus à l'aise si 

-Tu sais que ça te va pas de tourner autour du pot?

-J'ai pas beaucoup de puissance magique pure, pour ce qui est des sorts, mais ça pourrait me sauver la vie. 

-Et? 

-J'ai besoin de gonfler mes stocks Si tu veux bien.

De quoi il parle? je me demande un moment. 

Et puis je remarque qu'il lorgne mon col. Oh. J'oubliais. Goule, faim, sang, pouvoir et tout ça. 

-Ok, je lui souris, essayant de ne pas déglutir.

Chaipas, y'a un petit quelque chose à propos de laisser un mec vous planter des crocs dans la gorge et aspirer votre sang qui me rend un chouia mal à l'aise Mais c'est pas n'importe qui, c'est mon Heero. 

Soulagé, il me rend mon sourire, puis, me prenant par la main, il me tire jusqu'à une petite pièce à côté et me pousse sur le canapé avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire ouf, sans même prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière. 

-Hé, t'es bien pressé, je lâche, pris par surprise devant son impatience. 

Ses yeux luisent de cette lueur glaciale qu'il a quand son côté goule est au plus fort. Il me sourit, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas un sourire tendre ou gêné, non c'est un petit sourire très sûr de lui carrément séduisant. Du genre dangereusement séduisant. 

Il se penche sur moi, et instinctivement, je recule de quelques centimètres, même si je n'ai nulle part où m'enfuir. Mon instinct de survie me pousse à filer d'ici. Sa faim est si forte et l'aura d'un prédateur l'entoure, et ce n'est pas rassurant. Je sais que je vais servir de dîner 

Ce qui en m'empêche pas de baver comme un chien qui a la rage. Il est sexyyyyyyyyyyyy 

Il se penche encore plus, posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'immobiliser, et approche son visage du mien. Ses yeux trop bleus plongent dans les miens, ou alors c'est moi qui plonge en eux, dans leurs profondeurs insondables, comme si je retournais à l'océan originel je suis si bien, au fond de ses yeux. 

Et je n'ai soudain plus la moindre envie de m'enfuir. 

Je ne vois plus que son visage, ne me soucie plus que de sa présence. Sa langue humecte ses lèvres, et je zoome sur sa bouche, sur les lèvres courbées en un sourire sensuel, sur la moiteur que je devine à l'intérieur, sur ses crocs blancs, luisants de salive. Son visage frôle le mien, et je retiens mon souffle tandis qu'il m'embrasse lentement, langoureusement. 

Sa langue passe sur mes lèvres, et je frémis de tout mon corps, lui ouvrant ma bouche. Mais il n'en profite pas, se contente de passer et repasser sur les endroits meurtris que j'ai mordus plus tôt. 

Et puis les pointes de ses canines s'enfoncent légèrement dans mes lèvres, et je goûte en même temps que lui la saveur de mon sang. 

Il suce ma lèvre inférieure pendant quelques secondes, tirant quelques gouttelettes de sang, avant de la relâcher et de partir explorer mon visage, me laissant gémissant presque. Ses cheveux caressent ma joue comme il dépose une série de petits baisers le long de ma mâchoire 

-nnnnnn

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je lui offrais mon cou, rabattant ma tête en arrière pour lui dégager l'accès sans qu'il ne m'ait rien demandé. Mais j'ai tellement envie, presque besoin, de sentir ses lèvres plus bas sur ce point, comme la dernière fois Juste là. 

Cette fois-ci, ça ne fait même pas mal. Ou plutôt si, mais la pointe de douleur sert plus à enrichir encore les autres sensations plutôt qu'à m'en distraire. 

C'est comme si le liquide qu'il me drainait était lentement remplacé par du pur plaisir, comme une vague de chaleur et de bien-être partant de mon cou pour irradier dans tout mon corps. Et cette vague monte, monte, jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement emporté, que je ne veuille plus jamais reprendre pied. 

Je me rends compte qu'il s'appuie sur moi de tout son corps, me pressant contre l'accoudoir, et j'accueille son contact à bras grands ouverts. Il me caresse, ajoutant encore quelques degrés de plaisir physique à un état que je croyais incapable de devenir meilleur. Pour un peu je serais saturé. Mais une sensation comme ça, on n'en sature pas. C'est trois fois plus puissant que le plus fort orgasme que j'aie jamais eu, et en plus, ça dure. Je ne suis même plus en état de réfléchir, juste de ressentir. 

Je ne me demanderai jamais plus pourquoi quelqu'un peut accepter de devenir calice. C'était réellement une question stupide. 

Ses mains passent sous mes vêtements, enflammant davantage ma peau. Que c'est stupide, tous ces habits qui nous empêchent d'être pleinement en contact! J'arrache comme je peux ma veste, faisant sûrement sauter quelques boutons au passage, essaye de le libérer de son débardeur. Il doit lâcher mon cou quelques secondes pour ça, et je gémis de la perte, mais finalement, quand il revient, et que nos torses nus sont pressés l'un contre l'autre, c'est encore meilleur qu'avant. Sa peau est devenue brûlante.

-Heero Heero 

Il gronde, du fond de la gorge, et la vibration sur ma peau me fait soupirer et gémir. Je remonte les jambes, enserre sa taille, noue mes chevilles sur ses reins. Mes bras sont cramponnés à ses épaules, il ferait beau voir que quoi que ce soit l'arrache à mon étreinte. 

-Duo il gronde, ôtant brièvement sa bouche rougie de ma gorge. 

-Je t'en prie Je j'ai besoin 

Je halète, je gémis, perdu. Pourquoi stoppe-t-il? Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête! Je crispe ma main dans ses cheveux, guide son visage dans le creux de mon cou. 

-Encore

Il lèche ma plaie, nettoie une goutte qui lui a échappé plus tôt, laissant une traînée derrière elle, me faisant frémir. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je veux.

-Bois-moi encore 

-Iie Arrête, lâche-moi, proteste-t-il d'une voix qui trahit son peu d'enthousiasme. 

-Pourquoi? 

Je sais, je pleurniche, mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête là. Nous sommes juste sur le point de passer un cap d'intensité que je sens venir comme une lame de fond, et je veux, je veux

-Si je te bois encore, tu ne vas pas en sortir intact, Duo! me dit-il, une touche de désespoir dans sa voix. 

Il n'a pas plus envie que moi d'en rester là, je le sens. 

-Je m'en fiche!! Je m'en fiche je sanglote, désespéré, essayant encore d'attirer sa tête dans mon cou. Encore 

-Ne me force pas plaide-t-il. Ne me force pas Le combat Les zombies Comment les combattre si tu es à demi drainé?

Je le frapperais si mes deux mains n'étaient pas si solidement agrippées à lui. 

-Quel combat?! Quels zombies!! Je m'en contrefous! S'il te plaît, fais-les moi oublier Bois encore Je t'en prie Juste un peu 

Il ferme les yeux, ses mâchoires crispées, puis dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se relever d'un bond, s'arrachant à mes bras, et de reculer jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle. 

-Non!! je crie, essayant de le retenir. 

Je tombe à bas du canapé, et le choc me laisse hébété. La sensation obsédante refroidit, disparaît, me laissant vide. Je pourrais en pleurer. 

- Heero? 

Il respire fort, je l'entends d'ici. Il est plié en avant, sa tête basse. Je ne vois pas son visage. Je commence à être un peu inquiet pour lui. 

-Heero, ça va? 

-Mh, oui oui, m'assure-t-il en se redressant. 

Il n'ose pas me regarder en face. Je laisse échapper un rire tremblant. 

-Tu parles d'une expérience ! je m'exclame, d'un ton encore un peu choqué. 

-Ouais, il acquiesce, mais toujours sans me regarder. 

-Ca ne va pas? je demande en posant une main sur son épaule. 

Il se dégage. J'aperçois un coin de son visage, avant qu'il ne passe le dos de sa main sur ses joues et son menton maculés de traînées rouges. 

-Je suis désolé J'avais oublié. 

-Désolé de quoi? Oublié quoi? J'ai énormément aimé, tu sais 

-Bien sûr que je sais, il renifle, sarcastique. Quand je te bois, je ressens les mêmes choses que toi. 

-Oh 

Je sens que je rougis. 

-Je me demande comment tu as fait pour arrêter, alors, je plaisante faiblement. Parce que moi, je n'en avais certainement pas envie. 

-Oh, c'était facile, me répond-il. Il m'a suffi de me rappeler que si je te buvais trop, tu en mourrais. Ca m'a calmé assez vite, ajoute-t-il sur un ton auto-dérisoire. 

Je bloque. Que je suis con. Je n'y pensais même plus. Et moi qui le forçais à continuer Alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne pas me faire de mal, je l'aurais forcé à me tuer sans remords Le laissant vivre avec la culpabilité. 

-C'était si bon, que sur le moment, je sais que je n'aurais pas regretté mourir si c'était le prix demandé pour aller jusqu'au bout j'admets d'une petite voix.

-C'était justement ça, aller jusqu'au bout, me réplique-t-il violemment. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi on appelle l'orgasme la petite mort? Celle-là, elle aurait été taille réelle. 

Il frappe du poing contre le mur. Je perçois qu'il s'en veut de n'avoir pas eu la force de caractère de stopper avant. 

-Je savais que tu étais très fort moralement, Heero, mais je ne me serais jamais douté que c'était à ce point, je lui avoue en toute franchise. J'aurais pu me laisser mourir sans problèmes si ça avait été le prix. Que tu arrives à résister à ces sensations J'ai vraiment un petit ami hors du commun! j'ajoute avec un grand sourire avant de lui déposer un gros baiser sur la joue. Merci d'avoir été assez fort pour arrêter à temps, Heero

-Je 

Je pose un doigt en travers de ses lèvres, je ne veux pas l'entendre se rabaisser.

-Merci, je répète. Allez, viens, on va rejoindre les autres. 

Nous revenons aux autres pour découvrir Quatre écarlate, à califourchon sur les genoux de Trowa, faisant tout son possible pour dissimuler son visage contre son torse mis à nu. Trowa est lui aussi rosissant, et Wufei et les deux Ozzis les dévisagent d'un air de grenouille hébétée. Treize a les mains crispées sur le rebord de la table et saigne légèrement du nez. 

-Je sais pas ce qui m'a priiiiiiiis!! est en train de gémir Quatre.

Je regarde Heero. Heero me regarde. 

-Ooooops, on sort tous les deux en même temps. 

L'empathie. 


	22. Derrière les portes de l'Eternité

****

chapitre 21: Derrière les portes de l'Eternité

Série: Histoire de zombis japonais

Auteurs: Asuka-le-Héraut-de-l'Apocalypse et Kineko "Kinigami"

Genre: lachage d'auteuse enragées sur de povre petits bishonens innocents

Couple: 1+2, 3+4, Sally+5, Solo+ tout ce qui bouge

Mail: Nope, inutile de nous réclamer la suite à corps et à cris. C'est Fi-Ni, on vous dit. Par contre les offrandes, no problemo : **asukasama@ifrance.com**** ou ****kineko@ifrance.com**

****

Disclaimer: Bah à l'origine, y sont pas à nous, mais on les a tellement alternatisés, on peut les garder?

********************

Fire of wisdom light the sky  
let me go on through this dark evil ground  
A veil of fog now covers all  
something is happening my heart must be strong  
Keep away monsters of hell  
no I won't give you my inviting flesh  
  
Deformed creatures all around me  
crept out from ancient and unholy crypts  
They'll be your madness they'll be your end  
they'll lick your bones and they'll drink your brain  
Keep away monsters of hell  
no I won't give you my inviting flesh  
  
Your tongue will be torn your bowels my food  
your body impaled with shit will be full  
now foolish warrior hear my words  
  
You are condemned and you will come with us all  
beyond the gates of infinity  


Your tongue will be torn your bowels my food  
your body impaled with shit will be full  
now foolish warrior hear my words  
  
You are condemned and you will come with us all  
beyond the gates of infinity 

Le feu de la sagesse illumine le ciel

Me laisse continuer à travers ces sombre terres démoniaques

Un voile de brouillard à présent recouvre tout

Quelque chose se passe mon cur doit être fort

Restez au loin monstres de l'enfer

Non je ne vous donnerai pas ma chair tentante

Des créatures déformées tout autour de moi

se sont glissées hors d'anciennes cryptes profanes

Elles seront ta folie elles seront ta fin

Elles lècheront tes os et elles boiront ton cerveau 

Restez au loin monstres de l'enfer

Non je ne vous donnerai pas ma chair tentante

Ta langue sera tordue tes intestins ma nourriture

Ton corps empalé de merde sera empli

Maintenant guerrier stupide écoute mes paroles

Tu es condamné et tu viendras avec nous tous

Derrière les portes de l'éternité

Ta langue sera tordue tes intestins ma nourriture

Ton corps empalé de merde sera empli

Maintenant guerrier stupide écoute mes paroles

Tu es condamné et tu viendras avec nous tous

Derrière les portes de l'éternité 

********************

Cinq heures plus tard, nous sommes dans une voiture conduite par Zechs en direction de la base. Oui oui, la même qu'hier. Je suis assis au milieu du siège arrière, Heero à ma gauche et Solo à ma droite. Je serre la main de Heero comme un damné, j'espère que je ne lui fais pas mal en tout cas il ne dit rien a ce sujet Il se contente de me serrer un peu la main en retour.

Je mentirais en disait que tout va bien. J'ai les pétoches monstre. J'ai la furieuse impression que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure Solo reste silencieux lui aussi. Ca m'inquiète un peu Il se contente de jouer avec le couteau d'assaut que je lui ai passé. Si il a toujours la moitié de sa dextérité qu'il avait du temps de L2, il nous sera utile Après tout, il m'a appris a manier le couteau et j'ai jamais atteint l'ongle de son gros orteil en matière de combat à la lame.

Oui, il EST si fort que ca mon Solo.

Il en remonterait à Cathy au lancer du couteau. Dites pas ça à Trowa hein, si Cathy l'apprend je suis mort. Treize est à la place du passager et regarde le paysage défiler. Pas qu'il y ait grand chose a voir hein, il fait gris. C'est déprimant. Et ne pas savoir ce qu'il adviendra de nous est encore plus déprimant Bien sûr, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei nous suivent en Gundam, prêts à intervenir, mais si jamais on doit se coltiner tout les zombis au corps à corps Combien ils sont déjà ? Le père Maxwell, Hilde, trois des gosses morts brûlés, Teddy, deux chiens bien sûr Nelson sûrement, quatre gosses morts de maladie.

-Treize donc, je soupire.

-Pardon ? Fait l'homonyme en se retournant.

-Treize zombies, je corrige, fatigué d'avance. Dont un adulte doué en base-ball, une ex-ozzie, un gosse dresseur de clébards anthropophages, un empoisonneur, trois méchouis bipèdes et quatre foyers d'infection ambulant.

-Hey ! Proteste Solo.

-Je parlais pas de toi ma bactérie adorée, je rétorque aussitôt.

-Je préfèrerais être un virus, c'est moins insultant pour ma virilité.

-De quoi est mort votre... Ami ? demande soudain Zechs, crispant les poings sur le volant.

-Moi ? L'épidémie, un vrai délice ! Répondit ironiquement Solo. Si tu savais le pied que c'est d'avoir les organes internes qui se liquéfient, tu sais, cracher des bouts de tripes et de poumons pas tout à fait dissous, pisser du sang et

-Solo ta gueule Je soupire alors que Treize et Zechs changent tout deux de couleurs.

-Voui Sans Nom.

Encore une porte immense. Mais pas bardée de signe cabalistiques. Ca change un peu. Ces temps-ci, ma vie est balisée de portails, à ce qu'on dirait. 

Cette porte-là a des raisons d'être immense, autre que juste jouer à impressionner. Après tout c'est un hangar à mobile suits. 

Nous descendons de voiture. 

-Duo?

Je hoche la tête. oui, ils sont dedans. Je les sens. 

Treize et Zechs se regardent avant de se tourner vers nous. 

-Les Romafeller sont par là, nous informe Treize en désignant un bâtiment à côté du hangar. On se sépare ici. 

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais souhaiter bonne chance à un de mes pires ennemis, je lâche avec un sourire aux deux hommes. 

Heero jette un regard meurtrier à Zechs. 

-Ne te fais pas tuer avant que je ne te tue, persifle-t-il en direction de Barbie-man. 

-Pareil pour toi, réplique Zechs avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

Il hausse les épaules et tourne les talons, s'éloignant en compagnie de son général. Et nous, nous partons vers le hangar où les zombis attendent. 

Sur pas plus de trois pas. 

-Oh non Treize!! j'appelle, ma voix horrifiée. 

Dans l'ombre des premières arches du hangar, le sol est noir des corps amoncelés des soldats disparus. J'ai envie de vomir. Des centaines de jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes, immobiles. L'aura qui émane d'eux est celle d'une mort violente, atroce. 

Et je ne sens d'âme nulle part. 

Même pas celles qui devraient être encore là, pas encore parties loin de leur corps. Après tout, ils ne peuvent pas être morts plus tard qu'hier. 

Pas un seul n'est extérieurement marqué. Même s'ils ont tous l'expression pire qu'horrifiée de quelqu'un qui a vu l'enfer. 

-Le dévoreur d'Âmes souffle Treize. 

Il serre les poings, grince des dents, et soudain, une aura blanche l'enveloppe, qui me fait presque mal. Heero et Solo quand à eux reculent en sursaut.

Ses ailes immenses apparaissent et claquent dans les airs, et il les dresse haut, noblement. Son menton est relevé, et ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen brillent d'une lueur plus glaciale que ceux de Heero quand il est dans ses modes Vampire. Ca va chier. 

Sans plus nous prêter attention, il part à grands pas vers le bâtiment, Zechs à deux pas derrière lui, sur sa gauche, comme un écuyer.

-C'est quoi un dévoreur d'Âmes ?Demanda soudain Solo.

-Tu risques rien, assure Heero avant de se tourner vers le hangar a nouveau.

-moi oui mais Sans Nom ?

-Je suis avec lui.

-Ben justement.

-Ho la paix vous deux ! Je les coupe en passant entre eux deux.

Je sens le vent malsain se réveiller. Salut l'artiste, tu m'avais pas manqué Ils sont la Je les sens avant de les voir D'abord Hilde. Elle porte sa combinaison de vol hyper moulante, le premier truc que j'ai vu sur elle quand on s'est rencontré. Hé, je suis un pervers vous vous souvenez ? Elle me regarde juste en souriant, paisible.

Et le regard halluciné.

Le père Maxwell, c'est pas mieux Il est assis sur une caisse et fait rouler une barre de métal entre ses doigts. C'est la première fois que je le vois sans sa soutane je remarque. Mais bon il est quand même en noir, de la tête aux pieds. Me demande pourquoi il porte un col roul 

Doh, il est mort brûlé Son visage a peut être été épargné mais le reste doit être au même niveau que les trois méchouis qui jouent a ses pieds.

Ils jouent avec les plaques militaires des soldats morts. You-Pie, viva la vida

Vois positif Maxwell, PO-SI-TIF.

Teddy n'a pas encore lâché ses chiens.

Oui CA c'est positif, a mort

Moi et mes images mentales

Y'a encore quatre mômes qui jouent sur les pieds des mobils-suits autour d'eux.. c'est les petits de la bande à Solo, ceux morts de maladie

-SOLO !!! Braille un des petits en se ruant vers lui.

Un des mômes de la bande, mort juste après Solo. Il l'adorait déjà avant, et maintenant Je vois Solo se pencher les bras tendu, prêt a le rattraper.

C'est Hilde qui se saisit du gosse par le col et le jette en arrière, l'envoyant percuter le mur. Ouch ça doit faire mal.

Zombi Maxwell souviens toi, pas mal pas douleur

Mais n'empêche Je l'aimais bien moi ce gosse et

Ho merde Sally.

En rattrapant le gosse, Hilde a du bouger de sa place devant Sally.

Elle est assise sur une chaise, son bras a peine bandé. Elle a du se le faire toute seule

Et c'est bien une fracture ouverte, merci mon imagination.

Son visage est couvert de bleus, quand Fei s'en apercevras, ça va faire MAL. Mais au moins, elle vit. Je sens son aura comme un feu de camp en plein hiver. Elle vit et elle est pas en danger de mort. J'en soupire presque de soulagement.

-Bonjour Duo, commence Hilde.

-Libère Sally et on en parle après, je rétorque durement.

Deathbringer siffle de rage dans ma tête. Elle veut se battre.. Moi aussi, mais quand Sally seras hors de danger. Hilde jette un regard au père Maxwell qui hausse les épaules. Elle donne une petite tape sur l'épaule de Sally qui sursaute et relève les yeux. Le regard qu'elle a quand elle me voit. Si l'espoir pouvait illuminer le monde on verrais comme en plein jour a minuit pile. Hilde lui fait signe de partir et elle obéit. Elle est terrifiée, ça se voit Mais elle essaye de pas le montrer. Elle a autant de cran que Wufei c'est peut être pour ça qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre Elle revient vers nous le plus vite possible et manque a demi de se jeter dans mes bras. Sans vouloir la vexer, elle est lourde

-Duo.. duo

-Ca va c'est fini maintenant

-Ils ont dis.. Des trucs sur toi et, et sur les autres Que vous étiez mauvais et

Hystérique, pas moyen de discuter. Je prend son visage entre mes mains et la force a me regarder.

-Sally, SA-LLY.. .Ca va. Tu vas ressortir de la ok ?

-Je peux pas vous

-Fais ce que je te dis, j'ordonne à nouveau, écoute, j'ajoute en baissant la voix et en lui mettant discrètement un flingue dans sa main indemne, sort de la base, si tu vois quelqu'un que tu connais pas, flingue le, si tu vois quelqu'un qui a pas l'air normal, flingue le.. Fei et les autres sont en gundam et devraient pas tarder ok ?

-Oui mais..

-Sally, intervient Heero, Vas vite.

Elle le regarde, cligne des yeux puis hoche la tête et repart, passant derrière nous pour sortir du hangar.

C'est la que j'entend le cliquetis trop familier a mon goût d'une arme dont on retire le cran de sécurité.

Instinctivement je plonge au sol, imité par Heero et Solo. La détonation vient au même moment que je perd tout l'air dans mes poumons. Je met quelques secondes a m'apercevoir que si je n'ai plus de souffle, c'est parce que Heero et Solo m'ont tout deux sauté dessus. Ca me soulage de savoir que c'est pas moi qui ai reçu la balle.

Mais qui a

Je vois la silhouette de Sally vaciller puis se rattraper à la porte du hangar et sortir enfin, plus faible encore. Ils lui ont tiré dessus

Je repousse mes deux morts vivants persos d'un revers du bras, sans même me soucier de leur faire mal ou pas. Le père Maxwell a encore son pistolet fumant à la main. Je vais lui tanner l'intérieur des tripes !!!!

Il se prend soudain une bonne gifle de Hilde qui le fait même tituber.

-ABRUTI !!! C'est pas contre elle qu'on en a !!!!

Je me redresse d'un bond, prêt à invoquer Deathbringer et faire du carpaccio de zombi quand Heero m'interpelle soudain.

-DERRIERE TOI DUO !!!

Surpris, j'obéis par réflexe et manque de me viander en plein demi tour. Reprenant mon équilibre de justesse, je me retrouve face a face, enfin ventre à nez, avec Nelson. Il tiens une espèce de couteau de cuisine à la main et semble prés a me le planter dans le dos. J'ai pas assez de marge de manuvre je vais déguster ce coup ci !!!

Il se fige, et il me regarde. Ses yeux semblent deux cercle blanc incrustés d'une petite perle noire. Et son corps tombe en cendre. D'abord ses mains, qu'il regarde s'effondrer, terrifié, laissant tomber son arme. Ses fringues semblent se vider a mesure que ses épaules et ses jambes tombent en cendre a leurs tour. Et puis c'est comme une flamme verte qui implose en lui et disperse le reste de son corps, ne laissant qu'un tas de vêtements et le couteau au sol. Ca a été tellement vite que j'ai pas encore reprit totalement mon équilibre et que j'atterris a peine de mon demi tour forcé quand le couteau tombe finalement au sol. Et la je repasse en mode pensée réfléchie. Qui que quoi dont ou c'est pas moi j'ai rien fait !!!! Je jette un regard stupéfait à Heero qui se relève lui aussi tout en repoussant Solo toujours affalé.

-Heero, tu

-Iie. Tu lui avais interdit d'apparaître devant lui, tu te souviens ?

Ho.. Cool

COOOOOOOOOOOOOOL !!!!

Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un psychopathe juste la. Maintenant. La magie, l'énergie que j'avais utilisé pour ramener Nelson, elle me revient a nouveau, dénouant ma natte. J'ai le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, l'adrénaline qui me sort par les yeux et surtout, détail important, Deathbringer appuyée sur l'épaule. Les zombies me fixent comme Comme n'importe quoi qui les mettrais sur le cul.

-Tu tu es pas censé faire ca !!! Proteste Hilde.

-Et toi tu es pas censée te relever des morts, je réplique aussitôt.

C'est comme un signal. Ils se ruent vers moi comme un seul homme. Heero passe à côté de moi en un éclair et chope Hilde a bras le corps, la plaquant au sol violemment. Laissons les deux bruns de ma vie se latter la gueule, j'ai autre chose a faire

Ne pas penser quand je tranche des mômes en deux avec ma faux. 

Ne surtout PAS penser.

Solo m'aide aussi, mais je vois bien qu'il a du mal. Il était avec eux plus longtemps. Ce sont SES enfants Chaque fois que Deathbringer plonge dans les chairs des zombies, elle me transmet la magie qu'ils contiennent comme un siphon. Ils sont rapides, très rapides, mais une simple écorchure de Deathbringer suffit et ils s'écroulent, comme des marionnettes sans fil. D'abord les méchouis. Presque a la suite Solo s'occupe des mômes morts de maladies. Il sont morts Solo, ils sont déjà mort et ce ne sont pas ceux que tu as toujours connu

Je sent qu'il me répond, qu'il le sait mais que ca fait quand même mal

Teddy est un peu en arrière, attendant une ouverture pour lancer ses chiens La, il a vu Les chiens se ruent vers moi

-COUCHÉ TOI !!!!

Et s'étalent au sol le plus qu'ils peuvent. Je peux diriger les chiens c'est moi qui les aient tués c'est moi leur créateur. J'ai l'impression que ma vision redevient en rouge et noir, comme quand j'ai tué Gwendy Et mon pouvoir monte encore comme j'ordonne aux chiens de courir après Teddy.

Cette fois je suis vraiment Shinigami, le Dieu de la mort 

Il ne reste que Hilde, le père Maxwell et deux trois gamins Les mômes décident de s'enfuir, terrorisés. Ca me fait mal de les voir courir, de sentir leur peur vers moi Je sens aussi la détresse de Solo quand il leur court après pour les achever. Tout vas si vite, ils sont vraiment mort maintenant ? Je n'ai plus rien a craindre d'eux ? Un coup de barre dans le flanc me coupe le souffle et je roule sur le côté instinctivement, évitant un second coup. Le père Maxwell Je me redresse d'un bond. Ce combat la c'est entre lui et moi. Si je l'ai lui Je serait vraiment plus fort Plus fort que quoi je sais pas Que le destin, que mes pouvoirs ? Plus fort que moi même ? c'est stupide, pourquoi je pense ca ? Je ne doit que me battre, me battre et détruire ces créatures désobéissantes. Il essaye de me donner un coup de sa barre de fer, mais je bloque du manche de Deathbringer. Manier les longs machins, c'est ma partie, même sans perversité sous entendue. Je tire brusquement ma faux vers moi, coupant le métal comme du beurre. J'ai déjà dit que j'aimais cette arme ? J'essaye de lui donner un coup dans le ventre pour le déséquilibrer, mais il recule d'un bond avant de revenir aussi lestement. Le père Maxwell attrape Deathbringer par le manche, m'empêchant de la lui abattre sur le coin du crane. Et comme il est plus grand, il me soulève avec. ARGH ! Je VEUX grandir !!!! Pas moyen de me décrocher, il me retient d'une main serré sur les miennes. Si je pouvais me libérer ou au moins le frapper Quelques choses pour le frapper !!! Quelques choses

Ou quelqu'un

Le serpent d'ossements sort de ma manche dans un éclair blanc et s'agrippe au visage du Père Maxwell de toute la force de ses petites mâchoires zombies. Surpris, il me relâche et recule vivement, essayant d'agripper le serpent pour le faire lâcher, sans succès. Je retombe souplement au sol et ramène ma faux en arrière.

__

/-Je crois que le seul Dieu dans ce monde, c'est le Dieu de la Mort

-Duo Tu ne crois pas en Dieu mais tu crois au dieu de la Mort ?

-Ouais ! Parce que je n'ai jamais vu de miracle, mais j'ai vu des tas et des tas de gens morts !/

-Adieu mon père Je murmure alors que son corps s'effondre derrière moi.

Je ramasse le serpent revenu se lover a mes pieds et le remet dans ma poche tout en remerciant mentalement mon père pour ses blagues stupides.

Il est mort Ils sont bien mort Le vent malsain tourbillonne autour de moi, mais a l'intérieur c'est calme Je ne sens plus que l'âme de Solo Et de Hilde.

Merde Heero !

Ou est t'il ? Je panique un moment en les cherchant du regard avant de les repérer tout les deux. Ils se battent encore, au milieu du hangar A mains nues.

Ca va si vite que j'ai du mal a les suivre du regard. On dirait un de ces films de kung-fu avec les combats accélérés. Coup de pieds, coup de poings, esquive Heero est plus fort, mais Hilde est rapide Et vicieuse, ça as du faire mal ça J'espère que ça iras pour Heero, je serais bien emmerdé si elle a abîmé cette partie de lui

-HILDE !!! BAS LES PATTES !!!!

Elle sursaute au son de ma voix et se détourne de Heero pour me regarder.

Elle me jette a peine un coup d'oeil et se retourne pour s'enfuir en courant vers le fond du hangar. Elle m'échapperas pas comme ça cette garce Je n'entend même pas Heero me sommer de rester la, je lui cours après, Deathbringer encore couverte de sang à la main. Elle est mienne, je la détruirais pour avoir tenté de me tuer. Je suis le dieu de la Mort, je suis Shinigami.

Je suis dans la merde.

Je la sent plus soudain, enfin presque plus Comme si elle était passée derrière un mur ou un truc du genre. Ma course ralenti. Tout est silencieux autour de moi. Ca me rappelle les jardins de la Casa Shindamachi. Mauvais signe. J'aime pas ce silence . J'entend mon cur battre à tout rompre. J'ai peur qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Les yeux vert au fond du tunnel s'allument devant moi Shinigami ?

Non Shinigami n'a pas un bruit de moteur.

Et surtout pas la voix de Hilde a travers un haut-parleur.

Surpris Duo ? tu crois qu'on avais pas prévu ça ?

Un gundam rouge Pourpre Je sais pas trop Avec une espèce de fouet dans le dos et sa tête Je l'ai jamais vu qu'en photo mais je le reconnaîtrais partout. 

C'est ce fameux Epyon le gundam doté d'une âme démoniaque.

Oops comme dirait l'autre.

-ON S'ARRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHE !!!

Heero et Solo me regardent passer d'un air stupéfait. Je cours si vite que mes cheveux et mon manteau flottent derrière moi. Jetant un oeil par dessus mon épaule, je les vois échanger un regard abasourdi puis regarder dans la direction dont je viens.

Puis voir Epyon.

Puis se précipiter a ma suite, Heero silencieux, Solo hurlant qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester sur L2.

Nous ouvrons la porte du hangar à la volée, trébuchant les uns sur les autres avant de nous figer devant le spectacle.

La base était déjà dévastée avant, maintenant c'est l'Enfer sur Terre.

Sans même exagérer.

Les Mobils Dolls éventrées, j'ai plutôt l'habitude. Mon lots quotidien je dirais. Les soldats qui hurlent aussi Même si c'est pas sur nous pour une fois Et qu'ils ne hurlent pas le désormais célèbre : C'EST UN GUNDAM !!!! Mais a mon avis, leur entraînement n'incluait pas les attaques de démons et vampires C'est vraiment une horreur, on se croirait a la curée. Les vampires cueillent littéralement les humains au passage, se nourrissant a moitié sur un cadavre avant de l'abandonner et se trouver une proie plus vive, les démons essayent de venir à bout d'un truc ailé et lumineux que je soupçonne fortement être Treize, je vois un moment les cheveux de Zechs avant qu'il ne parte à l'assaut des vampires en folie.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, fait une voix prés de nous.

En deux secondes, Jehovad se fait braquer par une faux, un couteau et un pistolet. Il ne cille même pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu branles la toi ? 

-J'amène les renforts, répond t'il flegmatiquement en montrant Noin du pouce derrière lui.

-tu veux lâcher Sultan sur CA ?!!! Je demande en montrant le boxon devant nous.

-au moins évacuer les soldats, répond Noin.

-On aurait mieux fait de les laisser enfermé Objecte Jehovad, de toute façon, ils vont mourir alors

-Parfois je me demande si tu as été humain vieux schnock, rétorque Noin d'un ton venimeux, j'ai trouvé Sally, je l'ai mise à l'abri.

Ca me soulage un quart de seconde avant que je me souvienne d'une priorité plus importante qui est en train de démolir le hangar pour sortir.

-BARRONS NOUS HILDE A EPYON !!!

Et nous nous barrons en courant.

Epyon sort du hangar en ruine et se précipite vers nous, dardant sa queue/fouet sur nous. Il va nous tirer dessus ? Ou est la cavalerie quand on a besoin d'elle ?!!!!!

Le dragon Fang heurte le fouet de toute sa force, faussant les deux armes d'un coup. C'est la seconde fois que Fei nous sauve la mise de cette manière, faut vraiment que je lui paye un coup moi. Epyon largue le fouet, maintenant inutile et attrape le Dragon Fang des deux mains, broyant sans effort le gundamium. Bizarre, pourquoi Wufei ne réagit pas ? Lui qui tiens tellement a sa Nataku Il ne réagit pas plus quand Epyon arrache le bras tout bonnement et pousse le gundam de Fei a terre, tendant la main vers le poste de pilotage.

Et Sandrock et Heavyarms interviennent de concert, le canon vulcain en action. Epyon se tourne vers eux, le regard luisant de haine. Et dire que je croyais que seul Deathscythe pouvait faire ce coup la ! Pendant qu'il se rue vers les gundams de notre couple de choupinets, Heero et moi nous précipitons vers Shen Long. Wufei n'est toujours pas sortit de la 

Aidés de Solo, nous réussissons à ouvrir le cockpit. Heureusement que le code à reconnaissance vocale marche avec chacun d'entre nous 

Ne semblant pas se rendre compte de notre présence, Wufei est figé dans son fauteuil, les mains sur les tempes, les yeux écarquillés si grands qu'il y a plus de blanc que de noir dedans. 

Correction, il ne pose pas les mains sur ses tempes, il se griffe. Jusqu'au sang. 

-Wufei!! je crie en glissant vers lui pour le détacher. Wu, tu m'entends?

-Les âmes Les âmes!! 

Il crie, il pleure. Je ne comprends pas. 

-Le dévoreur d'Âmes, comprend Jehovad. Les âmes des soldats morts ne sont plus là, mais s'il est médium, il ressent leur douleur quand elles ont été arrachées de leur corps, elle a dû s'imprimer dans le coin ou un truc du genre 

-Détruites Entièrement détruites Plus de vie Plus de Paradis Même pas l'Enfer Le vide Le vide Juste la douleur 

Il se raccroche à moi, balbutie. J'essaye de le secouer, mais il ne peut visiblement rien faire. Son pouvoir, c'est comme un il qui n'a pas de paupière, ou seulement une trop fine, trop transparente. Il n'est que tout juste capable de le fermer à volonté. Sous une telle intensité, même cela ne sert à rien. 

Je l'extirpe du cockpit. Heero soupire, puis appuie sur son cou, l'envoyant dans l'inconscience. Il se détend dans mes bras, et je le confie à Solo avant de me retourner vers le champ de bataille.

Les bras de Sandrock sont coincés entre les mains plus solides d'Epyon, et Quatre a beau lutter, il ne peut se défaire de l'étreinte mortelle. Je l'entends hurler par le haut-parleur. Comme si la malveillance du démon dans Epyon se glissait à travers le métal pour aller l'attaquer, comme de la foudre Heavyarms se jette sur le Gundam rouge et exécute un tacle de toute beauté, et tout en chancelant, le démon envoie voler Sandrock dans les airs. 

Sandrock qui ne retombe pas. 

Epyon n'est pas tombé. Il se dresse, ayant reculé à peine d'un pas, comme si le poids mort d'Heavyarms autour des genoux ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il a la main droite immobilisée, mais sa main gauche est levée vers le Gundam de Quatre, comme s'il le maintenant à distance, et Quatre hurle encore plus fort.

Et, au fur et à mesure que le Gundam diabolique referme la main, des marques profondes apparaissent et se creusent sur Sandrock. Le métal se tord sous la pression d'une main géante invisible, et je crie. Quatre DOIT sortir de là, il va être écrasé!! 

Et puis, les étincelles se mettent à danser sur les panneaux métalliques. Etincelles qui deviennent des éclairs. 

Le cockpit s'ouvre à demi, la porte légèrement faussée, et comme il était face à la terre, le petit corps frêle de Quatre en tombe comme une pierre sur les première mètres, avant que ses ailes ne s'ouvrent, déchirant sa chemise au passage. 

Et puis une explosion. Monstrueuse boule de feu, avalant tout entier le Gundam et son maître. 

-QUAAAAAAATRE!!!!!!!!!! hurle Trowa à travers le haut-parleur. 

Il tend une main métallique comme pour retenir la chute de l'ange tombé, mais il est trop loin. Et sitôt qu'il a relâché son étreinte, Epyon dégage son autre bras et lève bien haut son sabre d'énergie. 

Pendant ce temps, dans un nuage de plumes arrachées et un geyser de gouttelettes rouges, un corps frêle tombe, une de ses immenses ailes de cygne à demi sectionnée, tout un côté à vif. Un autre corps ailé s'est élevé dans les airs et le rattrape au vol, mais Quatre ne réagit pas. Il a sûrement perdu conscience.

Le sabre s'abat sur Heavyarms, précisément sur l'endroit le plus fragile, la faille dans l'armure: la jointure entre le torse et les hanches. Et appuie de tout son poids tout en tournant l'arme d'un quart de tour, déboîtant le métal. Trowa est toujours à l'intérieur. 

-Heero, il faut faire quelque ch 

Je me retourne pour me rendre compte que mon petit ami n'est plus là depuis belle lurette. Puisque passant par les éboulis pour se cacher aux regards, il est déjà presque arrivé à Heavyarms. J'étais si absorbé par le combat que je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, quel imbécile!!

Heero aussi est un imbécile, que veut-il faire!! Il a beau être une goule, c'est un Gundam qu'il affronte! Epyon pourrait lui marcher dessus et ne même pas s'en apercevoir. Je trépigne sur place, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ce serait trop facile d'en finir avec moi si jamais je me mettais à portée d'Epyon. Je sais, je sens, que j'ai le pouvoir d'en finir, quelque part, tout au fond mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Le vent malsain enfle, tourbillonne, comme une petite tornade capturée dans une maison, cherchant désespérément une sortie. Mon énergie, la puissance verte, tâtonne avec des doigts invisibles, plus loin, toujours plus loin, quelque chose de suffisamment puissant pour balayer la menace. 

Ah, Heero s'est glissé sous Heavyarms et c'est Trowa qui en ressort. il a dû aller l'aider à sortir du cockpit mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est où est-il à présent. Le Gundam 03 n'est plus en état de marche Il ne peut pas vouloir le piquer à Barton, c'est stupide. 

Non, en fait, il ne fait pas ce truc stupide, il fait quelque chose d'encore plus stupide. Enfin, de mon point de vue qui est de vouloir le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible. 

-P'tain, il a des couilles ton mec, siffla d'admiration Solo lui-même. Pas con non plus 

Hilde étant invincible tant qu'elle se trouve dans le cockpit, Heero a tout bonnement décidé d'aller l'en déloger.

-NON!!! NE FAIS PAS CA!!! je hurle, horrifié de sa proximité avec le danger. 

Mon pouvoir enfle d'un coup, essayant de forcer la partie de Heero accessible à mon pouvoir d'obéir à mes ordres

Mais il a bu mon sang, et repousse mes efforts sans problèmes. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Il a une part de moi en lui, et rien venant de moi ne peut réellement l'atteindre. 

Il est en haut de la cuisse maintenant presque à la taille 

Je gémis, Solo passe ses bras autour de ma taille pour me retenir.

Il tend la main pour appuyer sur le panneau d'ouverture du cockpit 

Je trépigne, je veux hurler. 

La main rouge sang du Gundam, celle qui a déjà détruit le Sandrock de Quatre, se dresse haut dans le ciel

.. le frappe négligemment du revers, comme éloignant un simple moucheron importun 

Je hurle à m'en arracher les cordes vocales, mais je ne m'en rends même pas compte. 

Son corps si frêle /si fort tout à l'heure, contre moi, sa chaleur/ vole dans les airs /court dans la rue, après une mission réussie, satisfait, presque sourit/ vole comme une poupée désarticulée / pas encore une fois/ sang derrière lui, traînée pourpre / mon sang sur sa bouche, si intime, un partage, une fusion/ atterrit contre un mur, à demi effondré, pas loin de moi, où un bout d'échafaudage dépasse, la coupure argentée contrastant sur la rouille du reste

/je t'aime/

argent souillé de vermeil

/non/

dépasse de sa

/non!/

dépasse de sa

/je ne veux pas!/

dépasse de sa poitrine

/ Ne me laisse pas/

et le lien, mon sang et le sien

/plus rien/

/plus rien/

Plus rien.

Pendant un moment, il n'y a rien. Rien d'autre que la folie blanche autour de moi, dans ma tête. Tout est blanc. Comme une tempête de neige. Je suis dans l'il du cyclone, et tout est si calme ici. Je suis neutre, imperturbable, inébranlable. J'ai juste à rester au centre de la tornade, pendant qu'elle enfle et enfle encore. Plus elle sera forte, plus elle pourra garder à distance ce qu'il y a derrière le blanc, derrière le vide.

C'est un petit pincement bizarre qui me tire de ma torpeur bienheureuse. Quelque chose, là Je pose ma main sur mon torse, comme Quatre /qui est Quatre? images de blanc et d'or, douceur, tendresse/ / douleur/ le fait souvent. Une chose me chatouille étrangement ici 

Comme si on me pinçait. 

En fait, ca fait même carrément mal, mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. C'est mon cur qui est ici, mais l'organe fonctionne parfaitement bien. Je le sens battre /trop fort/ sous ma paume. 

La tornade a cessé de grossir, il faut que je continue à la nourrir.

Comme une déchirure dans mon torse. Mais ce n'est pas moi, même si j'ai mal aussi. Comme une femme enceinte à qui on arracherait son enfant.

/comme quand Wufei a essayé de m'arracher Solo/

La tornade, c'est mon pouvoir. 

Que je cherche à nourrir en absorbant toute l'énergie mortelle que je peux atteindre. Y compris celle que j'ai investie dans Solo il y a si longtemps.

Je relâche immédiatement cette bribe-là de pouvoir, comme si elle m'avait brûlée. 

Et là, à la seconde où je fais ça, je m'aperçois que ce cyclone, je ne le contrôle pas. C'était en équilibre précaire, son centre arbitraire stable seulement tandis qu'il grossissait encore. Mais je lui retire un support, même minime, je lui retire Solo.

Et je vois les murs qui filent sur moi L'énergie des morts, et si je ne fais rien, je vais mourir

/rejoindre Heero/

Mais pas sans l'avoir vengé.

Je refuse de mourir avant de les avoir fait payer. Je refuse. 

/JE REFUSE!!!/

//j'entends//

Hein? 

Ma surprise ne dure pas longtemps, un quart de seconde. J'entends des voix? Et alors. J'en suis plus à ça près. Quelle importance, les voix que j'entends. Je n'entendrai plus jamais celle que je désire tant. 

Une vague d'envie de suicide monte en moi. Plus jamais 

Plus jamais, son corps, sa bouche, ses regards-de-la-mort, son ordinateur, ses shorts trop sexy pour son bien, ses airs de prince des Glaces, plus jamais lui et moi 

/J'ai dit, pas sans l'avoir vengé./, j'impose, plein de morgue.

// je comprends.//

/Ne me force plus jamais la main./

// Plus jamais, maître. As-tu besoin de moi?//

/Peux-tu m'aider à le venger?/

// Je le peux// 

/Alors viens/

-Viens, je proclame à voix haute, distincte.

Encore plié sur le sol, Solo me dévisage, totalement éberlué. Mais je ne le regarde pas, ne m'en soucie plus. Ce sont les démons que je regarde, cette armée de démons, et leur monstre fétiche, le dévoreur d'Âmes, logé dans le métal de cette chose écarlate comme le sang de celui que j'aimais, et nichée dedans, la traîtresse, l'assassin, celle qui a guidé sa main.

Le pouvoir qui l'instant d'avant me menaçait a disparu, aspiré brutalement vers le haut, vers comme un trou, une déchirure dans la trame du monde. Un trou qui s'agrandit, et j'entends presque la déchirure. Derrière, il n'y a rien de compréhensible pour un cerveau humain. 

Tous s'immobilisent, confondus de stupeur, le pouvoir émanant de ce trou les écrasant.

Et le Dragon d'Os descend du ciel, tranquillement, porteur de mort sur son dos décharné. Ses esquilles d'ivoire sont toutes acérées, le bord de chacun de ses os trancherait un bout de soie qui aurait le malheur de s'y poser. Il est immense, impressionnant, ailes squelettiques étendues, bien plus qu'il n'en avait l'air quand il n'était qu'une carcasse mal entassée au fond d'une grotte obscure. Il se détache en blanc laiteux sur le fond noir du ciel, devenu orageux à cause de son apparition. Il est beau, mortel.

Il est à moi. 

-Shin No Kami, je l'accueille avec un sourire effarant. 

Il me regarde, sa tête énorme penchée dans ma direction. Ses yeux scintillent, verts émeraude, magnifiques. Je lui désigne l'armée des démons, et il tourne la tête pour suivre du regard. 

-Va.

Un battement fantôme de ses ailes démesurées, et il survole le champ de bataille. A chaque fois qu'il passe au-dessus d'un démon, sa simple aura donne la mort à l'impudent, arrachant sa force vitale et ses pouvoirs pour renforcer les siens, les miens par extension. Je souris, satisfait.

Epyon tente de s'envoler, et je ris aux éclats. Croit-il vraiment qu'il peut lui échapper? 

Je/ moi, Duo/ //moi, Shinigami// /le regarde tenter de fuir/ //m'envole et le poursuis// /et je ris/ //et je rugis// //quand ma gueule se referme sur sa jambe// /et qu'il le tire en arrière, le rejetant au sol/ et que nous volons à travers lui, nos os tranchant dans son métal, comme dans du papier.

// Mortel, tu n'aurais pas dû nous défier.//

Le dragon se pose à mes côtés alors que les derniers morceaux d'Epyon achèvent de tomber au sol, éparpillé par l'explosion qui a ravagé le gundam rouge sang. Tout est fini.

Je le regarde longuement, puis d'un geste de la main le renvoie à son sommeil. Il m'a bien servi, mais sa présence ne m'est plus nécessaire à présent.

Le tas d'os s'effondre lentement, les uns sur les autres, et puis la lueur verte s'efface de ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le crâne aux orbites vides et mortes entièrement mortes.


	23. Fondu au noir

****

Epilogue: Fade to black (Fondu au noir)

Série: Gundam Wing JE L'AI DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !

Auteurs: Kin-et-Asuka-tapez-paaaaaaaaaas!!!

Genre: Ramassis de fond de sugar high, Sap puissance mille

Couple: surpriiiiiiiise... ^^

Mail: pour vos félicitations, asukasama@ifrance.com. Pour les attentats au colis piégé, kineko@ifrance.com ^__^nierk Kin: Kelkun veut mourir ici

Disclaimer: On a failli se faire massacrer a la fin de la fic donc on ajoute ça ^^ au fait sont pas a nous hein

********************

Life it seems, will fade away 

Drifting further every day 

Getting lost within myself 

Nothing matters no one else 

I have lost the will to live 

Simply nothing more to give 

There is nothing more for me 

Need the end to set me free 

Things are not what they used to be 

Missing one inside of me 

Deathly lost, this can't be real 

Cannot stand this hell I feel 

Emptiness is filing me 

To the point of agony 

Growing darkness taking dawn 

I was me, but now He's gone 

No one but me can save myself, but it to late 

Now I can't think, think why I should even try 

Yesterday seems as though it never existed 

Death Greets me warm, now I will just say good-bye 

Il semble que la vie va s'effacer

Dérivant plus loin chaque jour

Je me perds dans moi-même

Rien n'a d'importance, ni personne d'autre

J'ai perdu la volonté de vivre

Simplement plus rien à donner

Il n'y a plus rien d'autre pour moi

J'ai besoin de la fin pour me libérer

Les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient

Il m'en manque un au fond de moi

Mortellement perdu, ça ne peut pas être vrai

Je ne peux pas supporter l'enfer que je ressens

Le vide m'emplit

Au point où il devient agonie

L'obscurité grandissante prend l'aube

J'étais moi, mais maintenant Il est parti

Personne d'autre que moi ne peut me sauver, mais c'est trop tard

Maintenant je ne peux pas penser, pensant pourquoi devrais-je seulement essayer

Hier me semble comme si ça n'avait jamais existé

La Mort m'accueille chaudement, maintenant je vais juste dire au revoir 

********************

Je retrouve les restes de Hilde derrière un tas de débris.

Une jambe gainée d'un pantalon blanc, coupée à mi cuisse

Toutes les fois où j'ai embrassé cette jambe, où j'ai posé les mains sur cette cuisse, où j'ai admiré la ligne de ce mollet, où j'ai saisi cette cheville fine

Une main à laquelle il manque deux doigts.

Ses saluts. Ses doigts d'honneur. Toutes nos caresses

L'autre jambe; et si celle-là manque un pied, elle a encore le bassin entier collé avec, jusqu'au nombril et des intestins qui en sortent.

Je suis les tripes du regard, jusqu'au torse auquel elles se rattachent encore, à peine.

Mis à part la main manquante, le haut du corps est encore relativement intact. J'approche pas à pas, lentement, posément.

Son visage est blanc, exsangue, ses cheveux à demi carbonisés, une de ses oreilles manque et sa mâchoire ressemble à de la bouillie quand on la regarde du côté gauche. Et pourtant elle réussit toujours à avoir l'air d'une elfe.

Elle ne me surprend même pas quand ses yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup, comme si elle avait senti ma présence.

-Duo

Je m'arrête à quelques pas d'elle et je la regarde. Je suis vidé de toute émotion.

-Duo elle siffle, et je me rends compte qu'une bonne part de ses poumons a été arrachée. Je m'approche d'un autre pas.

Elle ne peut plus rien me faire. Déchiquetée comme elle est Je me penche sur elle et la regarde.

-S'il te plaît

-Oui, Hilde?

-Je ne voulais pas Faire ça Mais

-Oui? j'écoute

-Quand tu m'as téléphoné, cette nuit, pour me dire que tu réveillais les morts Je n'avais pas encore accepté Que j'étais morte. Je n'avais pas voulu comprendre. Je sentais que j'étais différente d'avant, mais J'étais allée sur L2 Pour rencontrer les autres. Tous pareils, tous morts, tous refusés le droit au repos Sans plus un but, sans plus rien à faire, plus de raison de vivre Ils voulaient te rejoindre Pour te demander, au début, te demander pourquoi, tu leur faisais ça, alors, je les ai ramenés sur Terre Et puis, je me sentais si en colère après toi, si confuse et en colère et j'avais peur, et ça me mettait encore plus en colère Et puis tu m'as téléphoné Je ne dormais pas en fait. Je ne dormais plus, depuis Depuis

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux, tout doucement.

-Et j'ai compris J'ai cassé, parce que Tu n'avais l'air de te douter de rien, je me sentais prête à exploser, je ne voulais pas y croire Je ne voulais plus faire comme si de rien n'était J'avais l'impression que Tu m'avais tuée Alors qu'au contraire, tu m'avais rendu la vie Mais elle était atroce cette vie. Rien n'était comme avant, rien Il me manquait Quelque chose

Son âme. Il lui manquait son âme.

-Je sais, Hilde, je sais Je comprends je lui murmure d'une voix étranglée. Ne te fatigue pas à me raconter; je comprends. Je suis désolé.

-Dis Laisse-moi dormir, maintenant supplie-t-elle d'une voix lasse. J'ai Tellement sommeil

-Je vais te laisser dormir, Hilde, je réponds. Pour toujours.

-Merci me répond-elle en laissant ses yeux se refermer.

Je lève la main, mais elle me surprend d'une dernière phrase.

-Je t'aime toujours, tu sais

-Je t'aime aussi, ma Hilde, je lui réponds, sincèrement.

Les larmes essayent de me venir aux yeux quand je lève la main pour la passer devant son visage, drainant d'elle l'énergie vitale qu'elle contenait encore, mais je les refoule. Elle est en paix maintenant.

Et Heero est mort.

Je me sens si vide. Plus rien n'a vraiment de sens.

Tout est arrivé si vite, ces derniers temps.

J'ai découvert mes pouvoirs et appris à les maîtriser, poussé par Heero, et pour Heero; mais au prix de si grandes douleurs, et de grands sacrifices. Seule sa présence, et celle de mes amis, m'a aidée à le supporter pour aller encore de l'avant malgré toutes les épreuves que j'ai subies.

J'ai été trahi et blessé dans mon c seul aimer Heero m'a permis de ne pas en rester handicapé dans mes sentiments.

J'ai combattu, je me suis entraîné. Sous son égide. Poussé par la volonté de ne pas le décevoir.

J'ai pris possession de mon héritage.

Pour en faire quoi? Heero n'est pas avec moi.

Heero ne sera jamais plus avec moi.

Escaladant les montagnes de débris, je rejoins les autres d'un pas lent. Encore sous le choc de la bataille, ils ont l'air hébété et incrédules. L'une des ailes de Quatre a l'air très abîmée, et Trowa la panse du mieux qu'il peut, bien qu'il soit blessé lui-même et que le membre duveteux soit grand comme plusieurs fois sa taille. Wufei est toujours contre Solo, mais il reprend lentement conscience. Nul doute que quand il sera entièrement réveillé, Solo va lui sortir une cochonnerie et qu'il va le frapper. Je me demande si, s'il n'y avait pas Sally, ils ne seraient pas bien ensemble. 

Ca n'arrive même pas à me faire rire.

Treize et Zechs vérifient mutuellement les blessures de l'autre.

Sally et Noin sont à l'autre bout du terrain ravagé. Elles ont eu de la chance de ne pas être elles aussi moissonnées. Je les avais oubliées. Je les vois du coin de l'il qui rejoignent le petit chinois et le zombi. 

Sally sourit, heureuse que le garçon qu'elle aime soit en vie. 

Je voudrais la haïr. Mais je ne peux même plus.

Jehovad nous rejoint lui aussi, lentement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a à traîner comme ça, sans doute a-t-il reçu une blessure que je n'aurai pas vue.

Je rejoins mes amis et regarde avec une attention détachée l'aile de Quatre. Les plumes ont été arrachées sur une grande surface, et à certains endroits, on peut voir des os fins sous la chair. Mais il est un guérisseur. Nul doute que quand il aura recouvré son pouvoir, il pourra se soigner lui-même. Ou alors je peux demander à Treize, après tout il a lui-même ce genre de pouvoirs.

-Treize, tu pourrais venir s'il te plaît? je demande d'une voix atone.

Je suis réellement détaché de tout en ce moment, mais un de mes frères d'armes a besoin de soins, alors je ne m'autorise pas à m'asseoir là où je suis et à me mettre à regarder dans le vide sans penser à rien comme j'en ai tellement envie.

Et puis je fronce un sourcil. Treize ne vient toujours pas.

Trowa a abandonné l'aile de son petit ami et regarde dans la direction du général. Quatre aussi, malgré la douleur, fixe le même endroit d'un air ébahi qui montre qu'il ne pense même plus à son état déplorable. Wufei

sourit. De toutes ses dents, incrédule et heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai vu.

Je ne veux pas me retourner. Je veux rester dans mon cocon d'insensibilité. J'en ai marre des surprises. Ici, rien ne peut m'atteindre, rien ne peut me faire de mal. Rien ne peut me forcer à ressentir à nouveau.

-Duo

Voilà que j'entends des voix maintenant. Je serre les lèvres et m'applique encore un peu plus sur l'aile dénudée.

Des pas s'approchent de moi. Je ne les reconnais pas. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence s'ils ressemblent à d'autres que je connaissais, autrefois, quand je me souciais encore des choses et des gens.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Elle est trop fraîche. Mais la forme, le poids, je les connais.

Non. Non. Pas encore une fois. Je ne veux plus espérer encore une fois. je ne veux plus ressentir. Je veux rester à l'abri, dans mon cocon de choc.

-Tu trembles

Pourquoi cette voix est-elle aussi cruelle? Pourquoi joue-t-elle à prendre ces intonations, ces sons, cet accent? Pourquoi sonne-t-elle comme si elle se souciait de moi?

Pourquoi lui ressemble-t-elle tant?

-Non

La main me retourne de force, et je ferme les yeux, hermétiquement. Je ne veux pas voir. Je ne veux pas savoir.

-Duo?

-Tu es mort Je SAIS que tu es mort, ne mens pas Ce n'est pas toi

-Je suis mort, acquiesce la voix; mais c'est toujours moi.

-Ce n'est pas possible, je le contredis, une pointe de violent déni dans ma voix.

-Tu confonds avec les zombies, itooshi, contre la voix, légèrement moqueuse.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Les chaussures jaunes sont décidément indestructibles. Le short en spandex, troué, brûlé par endroits, a définitivement vu des jours meilleurs. Le débardeur a carrément disparu.

Son torse est encroûté de sang sec. Une cicatrice sur le cur.

Juste une cicatrice fermée, livide.

Mes doigts tremblants se posent dessus sans mon accord. Sa peau est fraîche, et dessous, rien ne bat. La cicatrice est légèrement en relief. Déjà blanche, comme cicatrisée depuis longtemps.

-Tu es mort

Il hausse les épaules.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas si grave La seule chose qui m'ennuie un peu, c'est que je vais devoir rester adolescent pour l'éternité maintenant, répond doucement la voix grave de Heero. Mais enfin, si j'en crois Jehovad, à partir d'un certain âge, les vampires suffisamment puissants peuvent contrôler leur apparence.

-Vampires?

-Hai, vampire. Tu avais oublié? me demande-t-il d'une voix très douce, compatissante. Quand une goule est tuée, elle ne meurt pas, elle devient vampire.

-?

Je n'y crois pas. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Je ne veux pas y croire.

Je ne DOIS pas y croire.

Sinon Sinon

-Je suis un vampire maintenant, répète-t-il lentement, comme pour mieux graver les mots dans ma raison.

Je Il ne faut pas que j'y croie

Il ne faut pas

Je ne dois pas 

Je ne 

-Eternel?

Ma voix tremble, suppliante.

Il acquiesce, lentement, sans me quitter des yeux.

-Eternel.

Doucement, tout doucement, je referme mes bras autour de lui et pose la tête sur son épaule, et je le serre du plus fort que je peux. Je ne veux plus jamais le lâcher.

Fin


End file.
